PD: Darkness Rising
by markie072002
Summary: Parallel Dimension sequel. To understand please read Parallel Dimension first. The Galactic Republic have seen 4 years of peace after the death of Chancellor Palpatine who was in fact a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. Now the Galactic Republic might face another trouble in the form of an Empire that is formed under the command of Darth Vader.
1. The New Chancellor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 1: The New Chancellor**

Everyone knows that the universe is made up of stars, galaxies, planets, and wide open spaces. Something that everyone does not know is that the universe you are currently living in is just one of many. There is a theory called the Parallel Dimension Theory. It states that every universe belongs to one dimension and that there could be billions upon billions of dimension. In reality all the dimensions are somehow combined but cannot be enter because there is a barrier that prevents entry to one dimension from another one. Just like everything if it is stress to much it breaks down. When that barrier breaks it opens up a hole. That hole can only be open up if there is a very strong shift in the Force.

Exactly 5 years ago the Force shifted in one dimension just enough to rupture the barrier to connect two dimensions together. What cause that shift was that a strong Force Sensitive that was a Jedi and believed to be the Chosen One killed many Jedi and join ranks with the Sith. Due to his high connection of the Force and that his connection was mostly Light Sided, it unbalance the Force causing a rupture.

The remain Jedi of that dimension senses that a hole was there and they send one of their members through the hole because they sense the event that cause the hole to open could happen in the other dimension. If that happen it will open another hole to another dimension and if the trend keeps following, the barrier that exist between the dimensions will become weak and collapse, and that could end all life in every dimensions.

So the Jedi that was sent through just went through a war experience known as the Clone Wars, when he went back through the hole to the other dimensions and put him back in the war, but besides the war he had his own plan to make sure the Republic and the Jedi Order does not fall and that was to take out the leader of the Republic that was a Sith Lord that made the Chosen One to change sides and open the hole.

It only took that Jedi only a year to finish his mission and take down that Sith Lord and he actually die, but the Force give him something very rare that is hardly known. The Force gives that Jedi a Second Chance at life. The Force says to him that his destiny is far from over and that he got a lot to do before he can be accepted to the other side of the Force.

That Jedi name was and is Mark Alan Zane, a human Bakuran Jedi Master who was 32 when he first arrives to the dimension, but is now 37 years old. Being a Bakuran means a lot of things. It hard to poison him with any type of poison and his length of life is longer than most humans. Also throw in the fact that humans that has the ability to use the Force live longer he could be consider someone who might live for a long time. There are records that there were those with the Force can live up to 200 years. With medical science in the galaxy being great it is possible for some to live 300 years. There were a Jedi Master called Shayotothat was born sometime before 4,800 BC that lives to be at least 800 years old because of the Force

Currently he is also the mentor of a Corellian human Jedi Padawan named Rachelle Hunter who is currently 25 who is very strong with the Force, but she lacked training. Underneath Mark she have great deal within a year and has learn a lot more in the past 4 years after the death of Chancellor Palpatine who was Darth Sidious.

Right now Mark is standing with Anakin Skywalker and his 4 year old twins Luke and Leia Skywalker in the Senate District of Coruscant, who seem to always call him Uncle Mark. Even in his other dimension Mark have been great friends with Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

They are waiting for to see who the next Chancellor of the Galactic Republic would be. It surprised Mark when Padme say she is going to go for it when the twins were 3 years old. He thinks the event that happen in 19 BBY to her family because of his plan to take down Sidious had changed her a little bit. She is more determined to fix up the Republic. The Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda had done a somewhat good job but not good enough.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a close call between Bail and Padme." say Mark. Seem like 3 of the Senators who been trying to become Chancellor was very favorable in the eyes of the Republic.

A yellow male Zabrak appear on a stage and on various of Holoscreens position around the Senate Rotunda. "As we know the 15 BBY Elections for the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic have been long awaited for and all the Senators who wanted to become Chancellor have been doing a fine hard job of gaining supporters. After much delay, I would like to present you to the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker!" say the Zabrak.

Padme walks up on the stage from behind curtains. Apparently she was surprise too, because the Senators who tried out for becoming the Chancellor did not know until the last moment. Even through she was surprise she keep her face from showing it. She was wearing a formal blue and gray dress that covers her whole body up from her neck to her feet.

"Mommy did it!" shout Leia as she claps among many other people. Luke joins in with the clapping. Mark sighs as he pinches his nose. He hopes Padme knows what she is getting herself into. He has a strong feeling that she the assassination attempts on her life might become more. What happen to when she wanted a quiet life?

Oh well it just means it will make the Jedi jobs much more entertaining, because if the past 4 years still keep on happening she is going to have assassination attempts. Mark is still trying to figure out who exactly is behind it. He could guess right off his hand that it is Nute Gunray, but he is not for sure. They heard little from him since the Clone Wars. He is still the leader of the Trade Federation.

The crowd becomes quiet as she begins to speak. Her voice was soft but still has seriousness in it. "Citizens of the Galactic Republic, I have been Queen and Senator of Naboo through some tough times. Even as I was growing up I know something was up. The Senate of the Galactic Republic has change since it was long time ago when it was first founded. It has been corrupted by greedy politicians like our late Chancellor Palpatine. I promise you, if there is anything that I could do as Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is that I will clean up the mess that was made by Palpatine and all other Senators that care more about themselves then the sectors and planets that they should be representing. Chancellor Mas Amedda had failed to clean up the messes of Palpatine when he took over the rest of Palpatine term. I promise you another thing, I will only do things that will benefit the Republic as a whole and the planets that align themselves to us." say Padme.

Mark can tell even without the Force that everyone likes what they are hearing. Basically Padme is going to try to clean up the Senate. He can sense some of the Senators that were in the crowd do not like the sound of that.

"What about the Clone Army that you oppose to back in 22 BBY?" ask a female human reporter. "I still think we should not have an army but the events during the Clone Wars have opened my eyes slightly. The Republic should maintain an army, but it does not have to be to the size that it has come to be during the Clone Wars, unless it has to be at the time of conflict. Still even with a military that does not mean we can have peaceful negations with those that are against us." say Padme.

"So you telling me you going to decrease the Grand Army of the Republic?" ask another report. Padme look in the direction she have heard this. "Yes and no. The Grand Army of the Republic is going to be decrease but I see it fit to give some of the Clones to planets who need them for their own personal military base. I that the Republic itself should have an army of their own just in case." say Padme as she look over at the crowds.

"What about the Jedi Order. Do you still stand that they should still be here? Chancellor Palpatine was saying how they are not good for the Republic." say another reporter. "I believe the Jedi are protectors of the Republic. They have been helping us in conflicts like the Clone Wars since the formation of the Republic. I have work with the Jedi countless times and they never seem to use their power for gain. I do like to remind people that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord who hated the Jedi. So as long as I am in office, the Jedi Order will remain a part of the Republic, even if they were against the Republic, there is nothing I can do about it without the Senate agreeing. I am not going to be like Chancellor Palpatine. I cannot rule the galaxy, no one can. That why there is a Senate." say Padme.

Mark has to smile; Padme is pretty good at giving speeches. So far she said everything that the people want to hear, and unlike Palpatine she means what she says. This could be the time that the Republic is going to look like it grand self like it was back in the early days of the Republic.

Still with the small troubles that the Galactic Republic had during the past 4 years; seem to prove to Mark that something bad is going to happen soon. He just does not know what it is exactly. Whatever it is, it going to happen soon and it does not feel like it would be an easy fight. Like with Palpatine, he will stand his ground and make sure that the Jedi Order and the Republic is safe from any dangers.

* * *

_**So there chapter 1, officially the Chancellor Poll is closed and obviously Padme won the polls. The final score was: **_

_**Padme- 4**_

_**Bail & Mon-1 **_

_**Amelia- 0**_

_**Till next time, enjoy. **_


	2. New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 2: New Problem**

Rachelle was sitting on the steps of the Jedi Temple when Mark walks up the stairs. She was drinking a bottle of water. "What are you doing out here?" ask Mark. "I was waiting for you. I am locked out of our quarters and I cannot get in." say Rachelle. Mark sighs as he looks at his 25 year old Padawan. After the 4 years of training, Mark thinks it is almost time for her to try her luck at becoming a Jedi Knight.

Mark walks down to the hall. He presses his finger against the pad. The door opens. Mark eyed Rachelle with a widen eyebrow. He touches the pad to turn the lights on. As soon as the Lights were on he notices a Happy Birthday sign hang from the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday, Master." say Rachelle looking up at her mentor. "Okay how did you find out?" ask Mark silently. "Senator Zane told me your birthday is today." say Rachelle. She looks up at her mentor's face. There was only a small hint of a smile on his face. So small that it was hardly noticeable. That smile fades away when he looks at Rachelle.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Mark slightly as he looks at his Padawan. No one ever celebrated his birthday before since he came to the Jedi Temple. Every year it seems like something bad would happen on his birthday. The worst thing that had happen on his birthday was Order 66 in his universe.

"I want too. You have trained me for what is going on 5 years and you are very nice. I thought I never once saw you celebrate your birthday. I thought maybe of changing that. Plus you always seem so lonely or out of it on days like today." say Rachelle. Mark grabs a glass of water and takes a sip. "I have my reasons." say Mark. "Can I ask you what those reasons are?" ask Rachelle.

Mark turns to faces her once more. He looks at her deeply. He wishes she would just drop it. "No, but I appreciate what you are doing." say Mark as he cups her shoulders. He looks down at her with a smile on his lips.

Rachelle looks into his strong blue eyes and can feel the power coming from his eyes. The thought of kissing them appear in her mind. Her feelings and emotion for her mentor keep on growing over the years. There is a part of her that afraid of becoming a Jedi Knight because that means spending less time with him.

She is still trying to figure out if he has the same emotions or thoughts about her. She could really see herself being with him in love. Still that something she could not read from him. She have grown better at reading her mentor through the Force and from his body language but there are some stuff she can find out one day and the next it would be block.

Everyday she has a debate with herself about rather she should tell her mentor of how she is feeling or not and the latter of the debate seem to always win. It had taken her almost a year to find out that she is in love with her mentor but she had feeling for at least half of that year, but she was confused about it.

She knows that he never love someone romantically he stated something like that before the Battle over Coruscant. When he was upgrading his Starfighter that she had crashed into on the Invisible Hand, she asked him some questions about love, and by his answers she knows by what he said that he never love someone besides family love.

"You know what; you have helped me out a lot. Maybe I should tell you why I am like this on my birthday. In my universe, Order 66 was activate on today well this universe is behind by one year so it would be almost 6 to 7 years ago Order 66 was activated." say Mark.

Rachelle gasps when she heard this. She rushes forward and hugs her mentor lightly. Mark hugs her with one arm. The closeness made Rachelle feel better than anything. She looks up at Mark with a slight smile. She was almost hating herself from letting go, but she does not want the moment to become awkward.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was sitting with his kids on the couch in the 500 Republica. Leia is resting her head against her father's arm. Luke is sitting beside him. "Daddy I love you." say Leia in a sweet voice.

"I swear Mas Amedda must have been lazy when he was finishing up Palpatine's term. There are stuff from 18 BBY." say Padme walking in with a Datapad with bills that needs to be sign or veto.

Anakin looked up. "At least he is not a Sith like Palpatine. If he was, I am for sure Mark would sense it and put a stop to it." say Anakin looking up at Padme as she sits down in a chair. "Shouldn't you be teaching the children how to handle the Force before they become Padawans? I thought Mark said the Temple agreed that you can teach them and that they sometimes have to be in the Temple to learn." say Padme looking up.

"Mommy! Daddy did teach us, Look what I can do!" say Leia as she focus on the Force and made water in a cup lift up into the air. She twists her fingers a little and the water forms a heart. By the look on her face she was contracting hard.

"I could too, look Mommy!" say Luke as he used the Force. Nothing happen until they hear something crashed. Anakin jumps up and look around and saw that bookcase full of Holobooks fall to the ground. Padme sighs as she shakes her head, but had a slight smile on her face.

"Luke! You need to be careful! Someone could got hurt." say Leia looking at her twin. Both kids have something of their mother. Leia got Anakin's temper, which Padme sometimes feared too much about it might lead her daughter to the Dark Side. Anakin told her that he knows who Darth Vader was in Mark's universe because Mark told him. She was surprise when she heard it was him, until he explain that it seem possible to him.

It is strange that Leia look like her when she was younger, but have some of the major traits of her father, but Luke who look like his father have some of her major traits. While it is strange at the same time it amazes her greatly. "Sorry, did not mean to, I was trying to lift the glass." say Luke rubbing the back of his neck.

"How the Force you manage to knock down the books?" ask Leia looking at Luke with her eyes on him and with her arms cross. Padme have to hide her smile behind the Datapad that she had to her face. Leia could be very serious at times and that is strange for a kid her age, even for Naboo.

Anakin sits back down after he puts the bookcase back up. "Calm down Leia, it was an accident." say Anakin as he set back down in his seat. Luke look over at his mother who was back to reading the Datapad within her hands. "Mommy what are you doing?" ask Luke. Padme looking up, usually she tries to not do work in front of her kids, and she would use her office in the Senate building. She also has a small office in her apartment. Due to one of the kids playing a joke on her, she cannot enter the room without gagging from whatever gas they put in there.

Something tells her that Anakin might be in on it too, since with him being a Jedi Knight and the twins not even be consider Padawan yet, he could have easily sense if they were lying.

"I am reading something for work." say Padme lightly as she glances at Luke for a few seconds before turning her to look at the Datapad. She presses a button to change the screen to another page of the bill. "I thought we were going to play games." say Leia looking at her mother. Her mother looks up at her daughter who shares the same deep brown eyes that she does.

Padme turns the Datapad off and puts it on a stand by the chair. "Go pick out a game, you two." say Padme. The twins jump off the couch and rushes over into a small closet where they keep all the game. Padme smiles as she watches them run off toward the closet.

They came back with a box. It was a board game that has holograms. You press the button and a hologram appears to tell you what move to make. There is another button you will have to press depends on what spot and you will have to what the card say. It is a child game to get kids moving. Also it is one of Luke and Leia's favorite games; Mark had introduced them to the game when they were on Bakura when they were having a meeting about a station in the Outer Rim.

* * *

The next day, the 37 year old Mark got up and went to the High Council Chamber. There was a meeting from a Jedi through a Hologram on the new space station that was put in the Outer Rim an effect that the Padme manage to get past in the Senate before she was elected as Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. It was a way to bring law and order to the Out Rims.

"They do not seem like your average criminals band from this part of space. They seem to have powerful ships and seem to be really organized as if there were some kind of military, but I cannot find any information on them." say the blue Nautolan as she crosses her arms.

"How many survive?" ask Obi-wan with his left leg cross over the top of his right leg. "A very few, there was some Force Sensitive that know the Dark Side a bit came down. Before they even arrive they manage to take down any surveillance. I swear the forces are much worst than those that we faced during the Clone Wars. They were ruthless and humans. All the Clones that were station here was killed." say the Nautolan as she rubs her nose.

"The condition of the base?" ask Mark leaning forward into his seat. "The shields manage to block most of the attack. One of their ships destroyed half of the station along with the Attack Cruisers that was station. We are currently running on reserve power. We have contact local planets and they are sending supplies. The major source is Bakura…" say the Nautolan before a Lightsaber pierces her heart.

The Hologram focuses on a tall guy wearing a golden color mask. "You stupid base you have put here will be destroy in 10 seconds. Enjoy your finals days." say the voice as he let the transmission running as he walks out of the room. During the transmission the guy was looking at Mark. Exactly 10 seconds went by and the transmission cut short when there was a loud explosion and the rooms feel with fire.

Mark was thrown back into his seat by a reaction to seeing that as if it was happening right in front of him. "We really should get a Holographic projector that is no so detail." say Mark as he calms his breathing down. He hasn't expected an explosion since his duel with Palpatine in the Chancellor Suite back in 19 BBY.

"I sense something dark is coming once more." say Mace Windu. "Mark do you know who he is, he kept looking at you." say Shaak Ti. "I sense he is a Sith, but the there are only 4 I have faced. They are Sidious, Maul, Dooku and Vader. 2 of them I know for a fact that they are dead, Vader I left him for dead on Mustafar, his body most likely is nothing on the planet. Lava must likely engulf him. Dooku redeem himself and he is currently in prison working his time out until he can rejoin the Order." say Mark.

"You left him to die on Mustafar that means that there is a small chance that he has lived." say Stass Allie who is the Tholothian who had healed Mark after his battle with Darth Vader in 19 BBY.

"That is always a possible thought, but you do not see the condition he was in. It would amaze me if he lived through any medical procedure. Plus let not forget he is a Clone of me so his presence would be like mine but way much darker feel to it. I did feel the darkness from the guy but I cannot seem to sense if it is him. It could be that his DNA was mixed with someone else. Than again that study was never really proven. I have spoken to Kamino and they have tried to figure that out. I still try to figure out how they made a Clone of me. The thing is, the presence still feels familiar but I do not know if it is Vader." say Mark as he looks at Stass.

Mark was always the type of person who tries to find information that he needs. When he is face with something new, he determined to figure out as much as possible. When he had time to head to Kamino after the Clone Wars had ended he had talk to them to find the answers that he is searching for and to notify him what they find. So far it is hardly enough important information to get a basic idea.

"The thing is Mark the Dark Side can use hatred to keep themselves alive. Darth Maul did this and I cut him in half back on Naboo." say Obi-wan as he look over at Mark.

"Still I think we should send someone to look after who is this new Sith Lord." say Stass as she looks at Mark. "I can call my mother and see if she can send some military to check it out. They have some good investigation team." say Mark.

"We must find this Sith and try to take him down before he can get more powerful and try to take down the Republic." say Kit Fisto, who has been in medical care for about a year and a half since his near death experience with Palpatine in the Chancellor Suite back in 19 BBY.

"Whoa, slow down Kit, if it is Vader, I think the only person who stands a chance against him is Mark. Anyone else going off to find him will be suicidal without getting anything done. It would be one thing to put your life on the line to take him down if you have the chance, but it would be a waste if nothing changes." say Shaak Ti looking at Kit.

"The question remains is should we send a Jedi to oversee the investigation?" ask Mace as he looks around the room. "If there is another attack on that area, then we should. I want to see if this will continue, I am sure Chancellor Skywalker will push for a full investigation of the source. Send some of the 3rd Legion to the base. It still remains one of the strongest troops in the Grand Army of the Republic for protection. Maybe even some of the 501st Legion too. The thing is, no one besides the High Council and a few members of the Senate knows about that station. We might have a spy within the Republic that told whoever did this. We should focus on them to prevent supplying whoever we are facing with evidence." say Mark.

"Sound's like a grand idea, but I think we still should send some Jedi over to oversee and for protection. I say Rahm Kota will be good for the trip, since you bring up the topic of a spy, how about you and your Padawan go find evidence about it. Since you seem great at finding evidences." say Mace.

Mark nods to this. "The question is who can be the spy, it has to be high up, and there are only a handful of Senators that knows about it. They are Senator Zane, Senator Organa, and Chancellor Skywalker." say Shaak Ti. "Well we know Chancellor Skywalker would not do anything like that, she is too close to the Jedi and plus she does not have that type of person. She is peaceful. Matter of fact all of them are peaceful. There is one more person we forgot about." say Mark.

"Who is that?" ask Obi-wan looking at Mark. "Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, he was filling in for the rest of the Chancellor Palpatine term. That idea was brought in and pass when he was in office." say Mark.

The High Council nodded to this as Mark stated it. They know Mas Amedda is slightly greedy, but is he that greedy to put give out top secret information. Mark had known that Mas Amedda wanted to become Chancellor. The question why he would want to do something like that? That was simple, he wants to tarnish Chancellor Skywalker's good name and so that she will be voted out and another election where he can once more try running for Chancellor. It would not surprise him, and then he will have to find the question, how did the Vice Chancellor got to a Sith and how did he know where to find them.

He knows one thing, Mas Amedda might be greedy enough to do something like that but he is no Sith Lord. Something like this will be hard to find evidence. If they deal with a direct contact with each other there will be nothing. Knowing the Sith they are most like to remain hiding. So someone must also be able to contact with both the Vice Chancellor and the Sith Lord.

Than again he could be looking at it wrong. It could be someone passing in the government that overheard them talking or planting a bug on his mother, Bail or the Chancellor to find the location. There does not have to be a threat that someone would want to take the Chancellor out.

Mark tries to remember where Mas Amedda was with Bail, Amelia and Padme. The only time they talked about the base together was on Bakura at his mother's house out in the yard. There were some Bakuran government officials there too, since some of their some of the supplies that went into building the station the Bakuran government was buying. There are also some Bakuran Military officials there since they were looking over as it was being constructed.

"There could be some others, I just remember. A Few Bakuran government officials and some military officials." say Mark. Mace looks at Mark and than around the room. Since Yoda, the Jedi Order's Grand Master is not there and Mace Windu is the Master of the Order he is the one who has the say. Until Yoda shows back up, Mace Windu has control over the order. The only thing they know is that Yoda went to his homeworld, which is a mystery to everyone. He said something about meditating.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. We hardly have any proof about the Vice Chancellor; it will be bad for everyone if we go marching toward him on the subject. So I think you and young Rachelle should head to Bakura talk to your mother and those that was present during the meeting." say Mace. "In case of any trouble, I want to go and talk to Chancellor Skywalker to see if we can take some of the Clone Troopers with us. It might be a good idea for her to come around. She could help out." say Mark.

"That is up for the Chancellor decide, if she does intend to go along, than you must make sure you protect her well. There are people out there that would want her dead and I would not be half surprise if some of those are from Senators that are against her because she is trying to clean out the Senate. Start tomorrow, no point of doing anything till tomorrow. You want me to request a meeting with the Chancellor?" ask Mace.

"No, I could visit her on her free time. I will get onto the mission and head to Bakura as soon as possible tomorrow. What about my classes that I was teaching in Master Yoda absent?" ask Mark. "Do not worry about that, I am for sure I will be able to find a replacement for you until you are done. Now without any farther things need to talk about, I call this meet over." say Mace standing up.

Mark got up and walk to the lift with Obi-wan. "You know if the Chancellor comes, Anakin most likely would want to come to protect her." say Obi-wan as they rid down the lift. "True, even if the kids come along, my mother could watch over them while they are on Bakura." say Mark. "You think an Attack Cruiser will be a good place for two little children?" ask Obi-wan.

"They been on one before, remember that bad mission to Kamino when we try to stop a Bounty Hunter from killing them. Well they were on the ship before. The ship that was under my command during the Clone Wars has a room specifically for them." say Mark.

"True, I forgot all about that. I almost drown; oh Satine had a field day with that one. Sometimes I wish that you never change that code about marriage. Sometimes hiding it was much better." say Obi-wan with a slight smile on his face. Mark laughs slightly as he leans against the lift wall.

Obi-wan looks at Mark with a thought on his head, that thought he knows that Mark might find funny but it true. "I think that there might be someone out there for you." say Obi-wan looking at Mark. If there was anyone who deserves to have love like he and Anakin has with their love, it was Mark. If it was not for him, almost all the Jedi will be dead and the Republic would have fallen. You could also throw in the fact that he has to face Order 66 in his universe.

"Who would want me Obi-wan? I do not think I am the type of person any women in the galaxy is looking for. I spent my whole life protecting the Republic, besides my mother and some of my family members I do not know many women." say Mark lowly a bit. He focuses too much on his work and learning new things that he hardly stops to look for love. No out he preaches a lot, he never experience it, besides family love.

Obi-wan just smiles as he looks up to the ceiling. His best friend is so blinded that it seems so unreal. Obi-wan know that Rachelle loves him more than she let on. He could tell how she looks at him and how she seems so much more happier around him or thinking about him. Out of everyone, he thinks Rachelle would be a good partner for Mark; she does seem to have a lot in common with Mark. He knows that Mark has developed a bond with her. It started out just like his and Anakin bond. The bond was like father and son but evolves into brothers. Now Mark seems to act like an older brother to her. He has a strong feeling that Mark may develop feeling for her later on.

He is usually not the type that believes a mentor and student relationship should evolve into that of being in love with each other. Still there never been anything like between Mark and Rachelle. It would explain how easy it was for her to follow her mentor where 2 other mentors failed to capture her attention the way he did and that was before she was even had feelings.

Oh well only time will tell rather what he think will come true. He stands by what he thought. He had feelings before and they hardly fail him. Even the Force knows that he loved Satine before he even did. What he has with Satine is way more better than anyone else that he thought he loved.

They left the lift and went different ways. Both were thinking what Obi-wan had said. One can see a future between the mentor and student duo, and the other one highly doubt there could be someone out there for him. Also the one who thinks that there is no other for him have other thoughts on his mind.

* * *

_**Sorry about the wait, I need to think about what to type for this chapter, and as you can tell by the length it is one of the biggest chapter (as of 12/17/13) of this series and most likely the biggest I have typed. Another reason why it took me so long to post is that I try to somehow get the action going without dropping right into it. **_

_**Now if you guys read my last story and was paying close attention to it, by the basic description of the Sith Lord, you will know who it is. The helmet is a major giveaway. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy. **_


	3. Permission

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 3: Permission**

The next day it was slightly raining on Coruscant as Mark rises from his bed. He walks out into the living room and kitchen area of the quarters that he shares with his Padawan within the Jedi Temple. He smells food was cooking or already been cooked as he opens his tired eyes.

He sees Rachelle placing plates of steaming hot food on the table. "Good morning Master. I took the liberty to make us some meal. I am just glad that I let Padme and Amelia teach me how to cook." say Rachelle with a smile on her face.

"Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming. My rough Padawan who loved action is doing a domestic and boring task!" say Mark on the brick of laughing. Rachelle just smiles slightly. "Hey, I thought I figure it is something that I would try. Like you once said to me, you never know what skills you might need." say Rachelle half honestly as she places a plate in the spot he usually sits. That is only part of the reason why she wanted to try her hand at a domestic skill and plus it will good to learn for her future with Mark. She really hopes that he will return the feelings for her someday.

"So what are you going to teach me after teaching your classes?" ask Rachelle looking at her mentor as she sits down in the chair across from him. She takes a bite and thinks she did pretty good at what she was cooking. She had made pancakes, sausages, bacon and eggs.

"Um, nothing but preparing. We need to visit Padme talk to her and then head out to Bakura, you remember that station that we were talking about." say Mark as he picks up his fork, Rachelle nods at this and he says, "Well it got destroy yesterday. It was attack and then got exploded. The Jedi that was aboard of it was killed by a Sith. We need to find out how they find out about it if it was top secret. You know that station was cloak to be hidden from the best sonar and had and can move out of the ways of ships. So it would be very hard to find without knowing the general location. Someone must have told the Sith."

Rachelle was surprise when she heard this. That station was supposed to be state of the art. It was mostly built by Bakurans who are top in the technology world. She thought it would be hard to find by anyone. Than again they thought the Sith was defeated and all they have to worry about is criminals that are well known in the Outer Rims.

How surprise she was about the station was not as half surprise as when Mark takes a bite of the food that she made. For being her first time, Mark would thought it would have been somewhat good, but what he tastes right now is far from somewhat good. It tastes almost like how Jobal and Padme cooked with a tiny mixture of how his mother cooks food.

"Well, that tastes way much better than I have thought. You have been paying attention to them well." say Mark. Rachelle nods as she blushes a little bit at the complement. She did not know her cooking would have been that good. When she took a bite of it, it did tastes well, but she did not know it would have been that good for her mentor.

"Um… Thanks. I am glad you like it." say Rachelle sound like she was shy and she was not a shy type of person. Mark looks up at her with slightly raised eyebrow. For him it is strange to see his Padawan being shy about anything. She always the type of person who is outgoing and can face anyone rather it was in the midst of a battle or being someone new that she have never meet in a peaceful environment.

"Is there something I should know that is going on?" ask Mark still looking at her. "Nothing really. It not really important." lie Rachelle as she looks at him. Lying straight to his face makes her feel very bad inside of her. It feels like her whole world would just explode to bits. She had lied before to her mentor, but it did not hurt as much and it was about the same topic.

She is just so afraid to tell him how she truly feels about him because she does not know what he will do. Will he stop teaching her or when he gives her trials and when she passes he will have nothing to do with her. That is her fear; she does not want to lose him. She is much closer to her mentor than she was with her first mentor. She loved her first mentor as if she was her mother or even sister, but with Mark she loves him on a whole different level.

Without any further words Mark shrugs his shoulders and they finish eating breakfast. After breakfast, Mark decides to do the dishes since Rachelle cooked. He was done with the dishes within a few minutes.

Mark got in contact with Padme over the Comlink to see where she is at to talk to her. Due to what she told him, they are at the 500 Republica eating breakfast. Mark figure by the time he get there, if he leaves right now, they will be done with eating breakfast.

Mark and Rachelle got into a Speeder that the Jedi Order owns and drives toward the 500 Republica through the already dense Coruscant traffic. Mark listen to what Rachelle was saying about some of the tests she is doing on some of the training droids that they have. "Serious, they needs to be improved. I already got permission from Master Windu, he says as long as they are being used by only me and you, that I am allow to do it." say Rachelle.

"You know if you ask the Council we could order some more advance ones." say Mark looking at her in the corner of his eye. He is usually the one who drives, because sometimes Rachelle can get crazy with driving or piloting. So more often to avoid the risk of getting into a crash or getting sick by her movements he drives.

"Simple, Master. Like I said earlier, you told me the more skills I know the better. I am practicing my mechanical skills. Which I think they are pretty impressive if you ask me." say Rachelle sounding proud about herself. She knows how to work on droids and vehicles from a young age at the temple.

"The thing about practicing is to practice the skills you lack in." say Mark. "Still if you do not practice the skills you are skillful at, you will lose them." say Rachelle. "True, but once you begin practicing those skills, it would not take you as long to get back to pace as it would about learning a new skill." say Mark as he made another turn.

Now thinking about the math he did in his head after talking to Padme, he thinks he forgot to put the usual Coruscant traffic into mind when he thought about it. Rachelle press a button on the dash of the Speeder and Holomap appears over the screen. Rachelle looks at the map.

"There is a less travel road between those too buildings that will cut our time considerable." say Rachelle. Mark turns on some signals and made the turn and drive downs the road.

"So exactly why do we have a BBY calendar again, you told me before and I think I forgot." say Rachelle. Mark sighs he gets tired of explaining this. "A Jedi long time ago had a vision about a battle at Yavin and the years leading up. He predicted a date in the way distance future when the battle will take place due to his vision. How he set it up is that until that date it will go down. So if his vision is right in 15 going on 14 years the battle will happen." say Mark.

Rachelle sighs as she pinches her nose. "I know that part, but just because a Jedi had a vision why do we go by it?" say Rachelle. "Oh, because he was not the only one. There were 10 other Jedi. I bet most people do not know why. It happen when the Republic was form and that what the government went by ever since. I think it was of something very big battle. It was the only thing they have at the time to keep track of years and that what they went by. 0 BBY will share the year with 0 ABY. They stated that year will be one year but split into two. When the battle happens, that when it will change over to ABY." say Mark.

"So I will have 2 birthdays that year?" ask Rachelle laughing a little. "No, it will count as one year. They should have taught you this stuff back when you were a Youngling." say Mark as they begin to see the 500 Republica.

Mark park beside the walkway of the 500 Republica. Rachelle got out before he did. Mark made sure everything was off and locked before stepping out on platform. There have been a raise of Speed thieves around this area because people would hope that Senator will have some expensive stuff to sell and hope that their Speeders were expensive.

They walk through the halls and to the lift that will take them up to the floor where the Skywalker family lives while they are on Coruscant. The lift has an opening of glass that shows the city around the building. Mark counted the time as it goes by. He senses that Luke and Leia already know he was on his way up and they were waiting by the door. Most likely try to tackle him into a group hug.

The lift stops and the doors slide out of the way. Mark walks down the hall and knocks on the door. As soon as he stops knocking the door slides slide sideways. Just as he suspected the twins tackle his legs and hug him. "Uncle Mark!" shouts Luke and Leia happy.

"Hey there, where is Mommy." ask Mark bending down and hug Leia first and than Luke. Leia grabs Mark's hand and lead her to the kitchen where Padme was at. Mark had to bend down so she can hold his hand without straining her little form that much.

Padme was cleaning some of the dishes. "Mark, I thought you say you would be here an hour ago. Anakin just left." say Padme looking up at Mark. "You know Coruscant traffic, I happen to take one that was the longest on the way here. Would still be coming here if it was not for Rachelle." say Mark.

"You really did not say much when you were talking to me over the Comlink. What do you want to talk about?" ask Padme looking over her shoulders. Leia figure this is something she should not hear and decide to walk out of the room. Plus she was getting bored with nothing to do in the room.

Mark slides a chair out and sits in it. "You heard what happen to that station that we place in the middle of the Outer Rim to help bring some order to it." ask Mark. "No what happen?" ask Padme abandon the dishes, drying her hands off and sitting down at the table besides Mark. "Apparently the Sith are still exists, they must have some sort of an army and they attack the base. They killed the Jedi that was protecting the base. Then they exploded it up. Now if this was any other base, it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but since this was top secret and it is cloaked so good that no one can see it when it pass it. There must be someone working on the inside. I need to head to Bakura where the meeting was hold and to see who blab." say Mark.

Padme leans forward than backwards in her seat as she looks at Mark. She rests her back against the wooden back of the chair. "You know you do not need my permission for you to investigate. I just need to know that you are doing one. The Jedi Order have a right to investigate things that involve there member or their order. Why come all the way here to tell me this if you can do over the Comlink?" ask Padme.

"I think we might need to bring some Clones and use one of the Attack Cruiser. For safety and just in case. Plus the Bakura police are looking into it. The Order contacts my mother and she got the police involve." say Mark.

"You got permission to take one Attack Cruiser and some members of the 3rd Legion along with Captain Kia since you and him work great together during the Clone Wars, on one condition, you take me along. I want to find the traitor. There could only be a few handfuls that know it. Plus the twins haven't see Amelia in a year and they been begging to see her." say Mark.

When she utter the name Amelia the twins rushes into the room. They eyes seem to wonder. Mark look at them he had a feeling they were listening on the conversation, but was two young to understand. He senses that Leia did not find anything interesting to do, so she just joined in with her twin brother on listening on to their conversations.

"You know Luke and Leia, it not good to eavesdrop on people conversation, and if you wanted to you need to gain much better understanding of the Force." say Mark. "Hey, I only did because Luke was! He was doing it first!" say Leia pointing at her brother. "Hey!" say Luke look down blushing slightly.

"Still it does not matter; you really should not be eavesdropping. If you wanted to hear it you could have asked and see what we think about it." say Padme crossing her arms. "I know she was going to say that." mumble Leia as she starts to feel bad.

"So are going to see Ami?" ask Luke. Mark smiles at the twins nickname for his mother Amelia. Since Amelia is such a hard name to pronounce for 4 year old children. Padme looks at Mark. Mark sighs as he looks at Rachelle. He knows he sounded perfectly calm talking to the High Council, but if there are dangers he hate to put Padme and the twins in harms way. Once they are on the planet they could be safe.

Rachelle give him the look that tells him not to look at me, you are the one in charge. Mark sighs as he looks back down to his hands on the table. "I cannot deny anything. You are the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." say Mark. "And if I was just a Senator or civilian?" ask Padme. "I know nothing I would say would change your mind, but I would advise against it, but the decision is yours to make." say Mark.

Padme looks at Mark with a smile. "Than I am going, and so are the twins, if we take the Attack Cruiser that you commanded during the Clone Wars than we should be perfectly fine, plus didn't we added more shield generators on that thing. The Attack Cruisers have been updated as well as getting new warships due to the Vice Chancellor." say Padme saying the last part lowly.

"Yeah I have notice the upgrades the Attack Cruisers have gotten. I still say the Attack Cruisers are more better than some of the other ships that have been made." say Mark.

"So it is decided, let's go to the base and get Kia and some troopers." say Mark. "Actually I already contact him, Anakin sense that you would have come over asking something along the lines of needing troops. I already got them ready." say Padme with a slight smile on her lips. Mark leans back in his chair and laughs.

"We need to pack, Uncle Mark!" say Leia as she rushes out of the room. Mark sighs as he walks into Leia room and notice she is packing some clothes, toys and her favorite pink blanket that Padme made when Leia was just a baby.

Mark got down on one knees as he took one of the bags. "Does the Princess need a Knight to help her with her bags?" ask Mark laughing slightly. He remembers one time at the Jedi Order, Leia was playing princess. He got done on one knee and she took a training Lightsaber and put it over his shoulders to knight him.

"Yes, you may." say Leia with a smile as her eyes widen with joy. Mark grabs one of the duffel bag and throws it over his shoulder and pick up the other one with his left hand. He walks out the room and Padme was caring Luke's bags. Each twin has a bag for toys and one for clothes and all the other stuff they need.

"You two sure you have all you need, Leia you have your favorite teddy bear and blanket?" ask Padme knowing her daughter could not sleep without her teddy bear and blanket. Leia nods as she point to the bag that have her clothes and other stuff she needs. The teddy bear was sticking out a pocket.

"Is Daddy coming?" ask Luke looking at her mother. "Yes I am, just got permission with the Council." say Anakin walking back into the room. "What about Ahsoka?" ask Mark. "The Council wants her to stay at the Temple. I think it is about time for her trials." say Anakin. Mark nods as he looking at Rachelle who was standing near the door. He has the same thoughts about Rachelle. Something in the Force tells him even after she becomes knighted he will be working with her a lot in the future. They do make a great team.

* * *

_**I know I have explain why I go by BBY and ABY within the story as there was a battle to prediected at Yavin in my last story, in this chapter Rachelle was asking why they go by it. **_

_**The true reason I go by it (outside the story) is that it is the most simple way of doing so. Wookiepedia does BBY/ABY. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	4. Not so Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 4: Not so Dead**

Mark stands on the bridge of a Republic Attack Cruiser. Captain Kia was standing right beside him without a helmet. "You know what; it is good to be out of that base. Not use to all that sitting around. How about you General?" ask Captain Kia. "I am not your General anymore. The war is over." say Mark. "Still you got command over us." say Captain Kia. "I know. Once we make away from Coruscant jump to Hyperspace to Bakura." say Mark.

It took 2 hours to load up one Attack Cruiser with weapons, vehicles, Starfighters and troops. During the Clone Wars they would have been ready to take off in less than a second of a notice. That was one of the things that 3rd Legion proud themselves on. Like the 501st Legion, the 3rd Legion is well known is one of the strongest troops in the whole Grand Army of the Republic even before Mark took over command. Under his command it got very famous. Just like back in his universe.

Mark was always the type who tried to make sure that most of his troops live. To him they were just not Clones but living people who deserves to have a life, no out that they all share the same DNA and basic thoughts but never the same experiences.

Once they were out of range of Coruscant gravity pull they jump to Hyperspace. Mark walks through the halls to the quarters that the Skywalker family is in. Mark did not even knock as the door slides open.

Leia was sitting in front of the couch with her legs spread and holding her favorite teddy bear. Anakin and Padme are sitting on the couch watching a Holomovie they bring along for the kids. Since in Hyperspace it is very hard to receive information from the Holonet, you will need a special device and even with them it is hard to get a good connection. The Holonet is used for Holographic communications and to watch shows through the galaxy. Due to Hyperspace disturbing that they are very hard to get.

Mark found Luke trying to sneak upon the distracted Leia. Mark could tell Padme was looking at him through the corner of her eyes. Mark crosses his arms as he watches this. Luke attempts to scare Leia works until he got punched by his sister because of a reflex.

Luke falls down in pain as he holds his groin. "Leia!" say Anakin holding back a laugh. "I am sorry! He shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" say Leia look over her shoulder to her parents with an innocent look. Mark sense she was innocent too, because she was unaware it was a reflex, a reaction to the sneak attack that her brother do to her. After awhile Luke overcome the pain and launches at his sister. Anakin used the Force to separate the two before Leia could begin to fight back. He knows that both of them can do some serious damage to each other. Luke and Leia is hold up in the air. Luke is trying to punch Leia as they were being hold in the Force.

"If you two wants to finish the movie with Mommy and me then you two will sit there and behave or you two will go to your rooms for the rest of the day." say Anakin. "But I did nothing!" say Leia. "You punch your brother." say Anakin. "He scared me! I didn't even think about punching him. It just happens." say Leia try to prove her innocent.

"Anakin, use the Force, Leia is right. Smart like her mother. It called a reflex, when Luke sneaks up on her it was her muscles who did it. Even through Luke was being playful when he tried to sneak up on her. He did attack her first with the trying to punch her." say Mark.

"I am sorry Daddy." say Luke as he looks at Anakin. "I am not the one you should be saying sorry to." say Anakin as he put the kids down. As soon as Leia was on the ground she grabs her teddy bear and turns her back toward Luke. Leia was cuddling her teddy bear into a tight hug. Since an assassination attempt on Padme life that end up getting the teddy bear destroy, Padme have order a lot of them in storage. Mark remember that week, it was hard for Leia to go to bed without being with either Mark or her parents. That was during a trip to Tatooine to visit the Lars homestead. Leia never knows the differences. To her she got her favorite bear. That is one thing they have to make sure she always have before leaving.

They watch as Luke try to apologize to her sister. Leia was being stubborn and not listening to him for awhile which made Luke feel bad. It wasn't until Luke hug her and tell her that he was sorry that she stop being so stubborn. Leia let go of her teddy bear and hug her brother lightly.

That is the thing about the twins they love each other even through when they are fighting they will forgive each other after awhile. Usually Leia is the one who takes awhile to apologize and accept apologizes. It is her stubbornness that she has gotten from her father.

"So exactly why are we going to Bakura?" ask Anakin as he watches the kids lay down on the floor next to each other watching the Holomovie. Leia is playing with the arm of her teddy bear.

"You know about the station that was built to try to bring order to the Outer Rim. It was used for patrols and holding criminals until someone from Coruscant can get them or any other planets that are looking for. Well it got destroyed by the Sith. We are trying to figure out how they found out. Either it someone one in the Bakuran government or its military or one of the few Senators that knows about it. I highly doubt it is any of the Senators." say Mark.

Anakin nods as he turns his vision to the Holovision. The twins bust out laughing at something that is funny. It was a movie that they have watches million times before but that part is always funny for them.

Looking at them enjoying themselves and being around their parents made him thinks of the Luke and Leia in his universe. No out they might be happy where they are not knowing about who their parents were, but they are most likely not as happy as those that is in front of him.

Mark knows if he stayed in that universe he would protect Leia while Obi-wan protect Luke. Mark knows he could have defended Leia from Darth Vader in his universe. Than again he could stand by the Emperor and Darth Vader hiding his presence in the Force from them. They would never know he was next to them.

"Padme, when we arrive to Bakura, Anakin you will stay with her and the kids." say Mark. "I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself, plus I am for sure that knowing your mother she will have guards to protect me during my stay. That station was my idea and I want to personally find out who destroys it. I mean the person who gave the Sith the information about it." say Padme as she turn to look at the twins who is not paying any attention to their surroundings as they are engulf into the movie.

"I think we will find who did it. A lot of lives were lost because of this." say Mark as he looks at Padme. He still have feelings that she should have not went , but what can he do, she is in charge of her life and being the Chancellor she has the power to go anywhere. If she was a civilian, she would have sneak on somehow. He knows that much about her. She is exactly like the one in his universe besides not being dead and her twins not knowing each other.

Padme nods to the comment made to. A lot of good people on that station have died. Something she will have to report when she makes a speech. No out no one knows about the station, it is only right to let them know how their friends and families members have died. She knows this would have been something Palpatine would most likely keep a secret since no one knows about.

"I want to see the recording." say Padme. Mark fish out a Holodisk from his pocket of his robe. He tosses it to Padme and she viewed it couple times and notice something in the background. "There something strange about it, only if it is larger." say Padme.

She got up and walk toward the doors. "Maybe we should pause the movie until Mommy get back." say Leia to her father. "Nah, that is okay. Go on and watch it, I might be awhile." say Padme walks out the door. Mark quickly follows her.

Mark sense she is onto something that neither him nor the Jedi had found out but she had find something. "So what did you find?" ask Mark taking big steps just to keep up with the shorter and younger Chancellor. "I think I see someone that none of us to expect to see again." say Padme.

Mark raises an eyebrow at her. There are a lot of people he does not expect to see again. The list can go one for awhile. At the top of that list was Palpatine. He is for sure Palpatine is no longer alive, because he sense his spirit vanished. "Who?" ask Mark. "I am not for sure but something does not feel right." say Padme. "Another gut feeling?" ask Mark. "Something like that, there is someone who is remaining in the shadows as the Sith Lord was talking." say Padme.

The Durasteel blast doors to the bridge of the Attack Cruiser slides open to allow Padme and Mark enter. As the door slides open with a silent hiss and close with the same hiss, some of the Clones that were working at the computers on the bridge look up.

Mark follows Padme to the Hologram Projection Pod. She hooks the disk up to the pod. She played it and as it plays she fumble with dials, buttons and switches on the pod to enhance an area of the recording. The area she was looking at keep getting more enhances. Soon a very blurry outline of a face appears.

Mark did not want to disturbed her as she works. Mark focuses on the image. He wonders. Soon the image got a bit clearer for Mark to be able to see. He sees brown eyes and balding gray hair.

Mark runs a face recognition on it. Only a few seconds another Hologram appears by the Hologram that Padme was working on. Mark turns his head to look at the name. Padme gasps as she stumble backwards couple minutes.

Mark did not need the Force to tell him why Padme was shaken by the face and the name. The name is what had haunted the Naberrie family for the past 4 years. A person that Mark cannot believe used to be part of his family. Even through many good people with his last name, but with the first name and the last name of the person he saw, now that spells bad news.

It was a name that has been cursed by people of Naboo and Bakura since 4 years ago. It is the name of a highly respected Bakuran Military General Maxus Zane. "A 100 percent match. That is impossible. I saw you and Darred kill him." say Mark shocked.

"Oh god… Oh god!" say Padme breathing quickly as she saw this. Mark senses fear building up within Padme as her breathing became shallow and quicker. "Not even a Clone could have 100 percent matched, they will have 99.5 percent. Not even Cloning Technology can be that good." say Captain Kia looking at the image.

Mark knows Captain Kia is right. It has been proven before because Mark has taken a face recognition on Jango Fett and some Clones and all the Clones come out to be 99 percent. The only thing that can be 100 percent is if it was truly the person.

Right away Mark can see the scene on Naboo with Sola on the floor afraid to open her eyes. The door busted open and in came a very pregnant Padme with a Blaster Pistol and Darred with a Blaster Hunting Rifle. They both shoot at the time. Mark see himself walks into the room after hearing the shot and Sola screaming thinking her daughter was the one being shot.

He should have known that was a Clone, but he was so hoping that it was Maxus laying dead that he got confused. He overlooked. He can tell the Clones around him are different despite they are all the same with the Force. Mark slams his fist down on the Hologram Projection Pod. He cannot believe he was so stupid. Haven't all the years being a Jedi taught him anything? Haven't going through the Clone Wars taught him anything?

"The one that was killed on Naboo must have been a Clone." snapped Mark lightly. Mark look over and notice that Padme is still staring at the image of Maxus Zane with pure terror. She is not even trying to hide it from her eyes.

The door slides open and Anakin and the twins rushes into the room. "Mommy!" shout Luke and Leia as they rushes forward and hug Padme. They have sense their mother being scared. Anakin look at Mark and than his eyes went to the pod. His eyes widen as he look over the information. "He… is alive? I thought he was dead?" say Anakin more than shocked at the information. He hated the guy for what he did to his in-laws. It was because of him that his kids lost their remaining Great Grandmother who was talking very happy about Padme having babies at the wedding before her death.

"The one Padme killed was a Clone. He is more cunning than Palpatine and that is saying something." say Mark. "Please never use a saying with that name again." say Anakin shaking his head. He hates the name Palpatine for what he almost dead. If it was not for Mark he would not have what he have now and his friend's father almost took that all away.

"He is working for the Sith." say Mark. Now Mark think back all the times he thought he encounter his father. He is for sure the only one that was real was back at the Jedi Temple when they were talking about Bakura and that it is trying to get rid of the remaining Separatist forces.

Mark eyes turn back to Padme who was on her knees with the twins hugging her. She is hugging her twins as if they were her only lifeline and if she let go she will be heading to the other side of the Force or that she is their only lifeline and if she let go they will be heading to the other side of the Force. Mark hates seeing Padme like this, never once had an assassination attempt have shaken her up than like the one that took place on Naboo 4 years before. Then again it was the first assassination attempt against her family too because of who she was and what she did.

As soon as they drop out of Hyperspace he has to let the Jedi Council know. He needs to let the Bakuran Prime Minster know what they have found out too. The Bakuran Senate will most likely want to do something about it. They were the one who remove all his father honors and ranks from the Bakuran Military. His father was used to have a lot of support on the planet until his actions in 19 BBY.

The Bakuran Prime Minster told him when he first meet him that he highly doubt Maxus Zane was dead because in his military career people thought he was dead but he come out of it alive. He is very cunning. He likes to use the element of surprise to his advantage. So there is still a bounty on Maxus's head. He is one of the most wanted people on Bakura and he wanted dead or alive, if dead with solid evidence that proves he is dead.

One way or another, Mark knows his father is going to get what is coming. If he had sided with the Sith, then he better stays out of Mark's way. He will not hold back on knocking him down if he needs to. He promises the Force and the people of the Galactic Republic that he will protect them.


	5. Arrival on Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 5: Arrival on Bakura**

An Attack Cruiser drops out of Hyperspace and the viewports of the bridge was engulfed by light coming. As soon as they drop out of Hyperspace and since they were in a warship, Bakuran Star Destroyer appears along the edge.

"General, the ship is making contact with us." say a Clone to Mark. Mark sighs as he pinches his nose. Mark activates the Hologram Projection Pod. "Venator-class Star Destroyer, plus announce why you are in Bakuran Space." say a guy in a uniform. That was right that was the real name for the Attack Cruisers, but people just call them Attack Cruisers instead of Venator-class Star Destroyer.

Mark clears his throat before speaking. "This is Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, former General of the 3rd Legion during the Clone Wars. I am here on an investigation and I figure for the protection of myself and my crew that I will bring my Attack Cruiser full with some member of the 3rd Legion." say Mark.

The guy eyes widen when he hears Mark's name. Just as infamous Maxus Zane name is, his son Mark Alan Zane is just as famous. "Are you here for the station? Sorry, I was one of the one that was heading to the space station before it was destroyed. The Prime Minister put me on it. He told to me to expect you after it exploded." say the guy.

"I introduce myself, may I have the honor?" ask Mark. The guy laughs slightly. "I wish that Master Zane, but due to my ranking, that is classified. You are permitted to land your Star Destroyer at the Bakuran Military Spaceport." say the guy before the Hologram phases away.

Mark directed his crew to do so. The sonar picks up couple more warships that are protecting Bakura. The planet is protected top, bottom, right and left at all times with warships to aid in the protection. Mark feels the engine slowed down as the Clone Troopers allow the gravity pull the Attack Cruiser down to the surface. They are only guiding and use brakes.

A large military spaceport appears in their viewports. A hologram appear and the Clone receive instructions to where to land before the hologram phases out. "Sir we are to land on landing strap 22CC." say a Clone Trooper. "Do it." say Mark. The Ship's speed is nearly to zero as it approaches the ground. A soft thump told them that they landed on the landing strap. Mark watches through the viewports as the brides connect to the ship.

Mark, Padme, the twins, Anakin and Rachelle walks out with Captain Kia and 5 other Clone Troopers to the landing strip. The rest will stay aboard. "Oh Mark!" shout a female human as she rushes forward and engulf Mark into a tight hug. Mark nearly stumbles with the force of the impacted.

"Hey, Mom." say Mark as he hugs his mother back. His mother is the Bakuran Senator in the Galactic Republic. She used to work for the Bakuran Senator when she was younger until 52 BBY, than she worked for the Galactic Republic until 32 BBY when Palpatine took office, the Prime Minister pull Bakura out of the Republic and his mother rejoin the Bakuran Senate. The Prime Minister did not like how Palpatine took office. He had heard rumors that Palpatine convince the Naboo Queen to put a Vote of no Confidence against the Chancellor at the time and then Palpatine got elected. Then in 20 BBY, because of his return Bakuran rejoined the Galactic Republic with his mother as Senator.

Since she was 18 she has been a Senator which was in the year of 59 BBY. His mothers are one of the best Senators in Bakuran government and the Galactic Republic. She had spent her life to helping people through politics.

Mark takes a step back as he looks at his mother. She is dress in Bakuran colors, red and gold. She has on a red dress that covers from neck and down that have golden rings over it.

When his mother, Amelia Margret Zane nee Frostvong, sees her Naboo friend and Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, She smiles and shakes her hand. "Chancellor Skywalker, it is a pleasure to have you visits my planet out in the middle of nowhere." say Amelia.

Padme pulls Amelia into a light hug. "Ami!" shout the twins as she rushes forward to hug Amelia. "I heard you guys were coming. I have your rooms ready for you too." say Amelia hugging each of the Skywalker twins twice.

After the greetings were done, they load the Skywalker's bags into Amelia's Speeder. Since there is no car seat, Padme sits in the back as she straps her twins into the back seat. Anakin sit back there with her.

They had to go through 3 checkpoints before they even got outside of the Military Spaceport. After that they drive out of the small town and into the wilderness. After few miles they enter a large city. Just like Coruscant most people over Air Speeders instead of Land Speeders due to the fact that Air Speeders can fly higher or close to the land, while a Land Speeders only can fly close to the ground.

Amelia had to fly up to one of the air traffic lanes. She could have stayed closer to the ground. "Where are going?" ask Luke bored as he put his arms along the side of the Speeder. "To my house, I think you will like it. It is just on the other side of Salis D'aar. Did you two know that this is the capital of Bakura and it has at least 7 million people living within it." say Amelia. The twins shake their head at this. Neither one of them knows that nor base upon their looks they are not interested in it. What they are interested in and seeing how the city looks. The last time they visit, they did not went through the city to get to Amelia's house.

It starts to rain and Amelia presses a button and a glass dome appears over them. "Oh, can we go swimming?" ask Leia holding her hands together as she looks up at her mother. "We'll see." say Padme. Leia squeals as she tries to hug her mother but was stopped by her seatbelt.

Up in the front seat, Mark was explaining stuff that was going on. The part bout the station is the stuff she already known about. When he got to the part that Padme found out Maxus Zane was still alive. She slams on the brake and almost caused a crashed.

"Amelia! You have two younglings with you!" shout Padme making sure Luke and Leia was okay. Leia was slapping her mother's hands away playfully as she giggles. "Guess we do not need the Force to know that they are okay." say Anakin after watching Leia slaps her mother's arms. "Brand new Speeders offer very good safety, our family company made them." say Amelia with a slight smile on her face.

Amelia parks on public landing pad for a store. She looks at Mark with narrowed eyes. "What the hell did you just say?" demand Amelia looking at Mark as hoping she misheard her son and she imagined what just came out of his lips. How she hopes what he says was a figment of her imagination. That hopes is very far up on the list.

She knows for a fact that they have killed Maxus Zane on Naboo 4 years ago at Varykino. Unlike the first time that he died it was not a Holodroid that had been shot. People can tell how she tightly she gripped the steering wheel of the Speeder to know what she thinks about it. She hates her ex-husband, there is no more of her wishing they did not split. She is glad that they have problems that started after Mark was sent to the Jedi Order to learn to control the Force because the heartbreak she would have receive 4 years ago never happen due to her love for him was diminishing over the time.

"Maxus Zane is still alive. Before the station exploded a Sith that was wearing a golden helmet or mask was talking to us after he killed a Jedi. Padme notice something and zoom into the background and made it clear. It was Maxus Zane. To be sure I did a facial recognition. It came out to be 100 percent." say Mark. "It has to be a Clone." say Amelia. "A Clone will turn up to be a 99.5 percent if it is done correctly. The Clone may looks exactly the same as the person, but there are some minor differences that computers can pick up. The one that died on Naboo was a Clone." say Mark as he looks at his mother.

"He was always a mastermind. Always thinking outside of the box. He used Holodroids to trick enemies that his troops are coming in and than he surrounds the other troops." say Amelia. "I think it would be something to let the Prime Minster know." say Mark.

"The Prime Minster is current off the planet, but maybe I could get communications with him when we get to my house. I still cannot believe Maxus is alive." say Amelia shaking her head as she move the Speeder out into the air traffic and continue to drive toward her house.

Within an hour they were at the house. The house sits in the middle of a forest with a large lake behind it that is constantly in the range of 4ft deep to 8ft deep. It seems like a place that someone from a very public life will escape to on the weekends to be alone.

The beauty of the sight is stunning and could be consider being a part of a Naboo if someone sees it without knowing what planet they are in. It is hard to image that almost a half a hour from a large city like Salis D'aar, is a beautiful sight like the one that they arrive too.

"Hey there is a lake!" shout Leia as she unbuckles her seatbelt as the Speeder pull in on the dirt driveway. With a large crystal clear blue lake behind the house, it makes the house look smaller than it actually is. Leia seats on her knees as she sees the large lake. Her eyes widen in wonder.

"Doesn't Bakura have a lot of rain?" ask Anakin. "Yes and I know where you are getting at. The lake look flat, but actually it is in a deep crater that is about 300 feet down and the lake itself has a Force Field to prevent it from flooding." say Amelia as they park in front of the house.

Leia was the first one to walk out of the Speeder. Rachelle who was sitting beside Mark got out of the Speeder. She had fallen asleep on the trip. "Leia do not rush." yawns Rachelle as she rubs her eyes softly with her hands.

Anakin steps out with Luke. He then offers his left hand to his lovely wife. Padme smiles as she looks up at Anakin with a large smile on her face. "Milady." say Anakin. Padme took his hand after she unbuttons her seatbelt. Anakin helps Padme out of the car. She places a tender kiss on his lips. As they were holding each other they watches as Luke rushes over to where Leia is standing by Rachelle on the porch of the house.

The adults walk through the rain as they throw the hoods of their robes. "Mommy, Daddy you are getting wet!" laughs Luke as he points at Anakin and Padme as they stroll toward the porch as if it was a sunny day. They are holding each other hands. Amelia puts in a code and has her finger over a scanner to scan her fingerprint. The door opens up.

The door opens up to reveal a modern with a somewhat exotic looking house. The house look exactly as Mark remembers it to be back in his universe when he was child. It looks exactly the same with the old cabin look. He knows the walls are actually Durasteel with wood put on it.

"It amazes me how much this place has technology and nature combine. It feels like being back at Naboo. "May we watch a movie?" ask Leia look up Padme with those sweet little brown eyes that are the exactly same shade as her mother's eyes. "Sure. Amelia we need to get in contract with both the Jedi Temple and the Prime Minister." say Mark.

Rachelle follows the children into the living room. Mark, Anakin and Padme follow Amelia through the hall. She presses her finger on a pad and the door slides open to reveal a Hologram Projection Pod sitting in the middle of the room. Amelia actives the Hologram Projection Pod. She type in the Comlink numbers for both the Jedi Temple and the Bakuran Prime Minister.

The Hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi appears on one side and a picture of a balding man appears on the other side. "Senator Zane, Chancellor Skywalker, Master Zane and Master Skywalker what could I can I do for. Ah I see you have made connections with the Jedi Order. May I ask whom I speaking to along your line?" say the Prime Minister.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi." say Obi-wan. "Pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi. So what is this all about? I was about ready to turn in for the night." say the Prime Minister as he looks at Mark and his group. He knows at the Jedi Temple he will be looking at both the Holographic projections of him and the real Obi-wan Kenobi.

"We got some disturbing news about Maxus Zane. We have something to show you." say Mark as Padme hook up the Holodisk and another Hologram appears. Obi-wan already saw this Hologram but then it zoom into the background as the Sith Lord was talking and they see.

"That is impossible! Maxus is dead." say the Prime Minister very shocked. Even through he said there might be a possibility that Maxus lives, but he really did not hold onto that fact greatly. When he say that he was stating how great Maxus was before he went crazy in 19 BBY. It seems like death avoids him.

"That is when I did a facial recognition on him it was 100 percent. Before any of you question. A Clone will have a 99.5 percent that the facial recognition will picked up on. Even through Clones are exactly the same as their template to the naked eye, but there a very minor details that will show up on the facial recognition." say Mark also plugging in another Holodisk to show what the face recognition.

"Wouldn't a Jedi Master such as yourself know that the person that was killed on Naboo was a Clone." ask the Prime Minster as he rubs his chin. Mark crosses his arms over his chest and looks at him. "I was so hoping that he would be dead after his crimes, that I must did not sense well enough. It is possible for me to tell the differences between the Clones and their template." say Mark.

"Ah, such a simple mistake. Even the greatest of them all can make them. That why there is no such thing as perfection." say the Prime Minster sound like a Jedi with a comment like that. "Sometimes a simple mistake can boil into something larger." say Mark. "So true, do not worry Chancellor Skywalker will have some of the greatest protection besides the Jedi that are among you. Now I bid you all good night, I should be on the planet in a couple days." say the Prime Minister before his hologram phases out.

Obi-wan looks at Mark. "Thanks for letting us know, I have a bad feeling about this. Maxus Zane is a dangerous man for even the Jedi. We will be on our guard here on Coruscant. Please do try to find out who contact the Sith and who the Sith are. May the Force be with you all." say Obi-wan before his hologram phases out.

Mark looks at Padme, Amelia and Anakin with a sigh. "It has to be either the Vice Chancellor trying to make Padme look weak or someone within the Bakuran Government or Military. I highly doubt Bail, Mon and Garm will tell anyone about this." say Mark.

"It could be one of Maxus's old friends within the military. I know there are some of them that are willing to do anything to help him even if it is illegal or it he is wanted." say Amelia. "Whom?" ask Mark. "I do not remember the names, but if I can get the files, I will know for a fact once I see their faces. You have to remember Mark, your father and I do not get along as we did in your universe." say Amelia.

"Maybe we should focus on those that were with us in the meeting." say Mark. "That really narrows down the search. There were 10 military officials, 10 government people, Padme, Bail, Mon, Garm, you, Anakin, Mas and me." say Amelia looking around the room. "You can knock me, Anakin, you, Bail, Mon, and Garm off the list." say Mark.

The door opens to reveal Leia. "Mommy I'm hungry." say Leia as she rubs her belly. Padme walks over and picks up her 4 year old girl within her arms. "Sure, let see if Ami has anything to snack on." say Padme as she walks out of the room. Leia put her head on her mother's shoulder.

Mark watch as the mother and daughter duo leaves the room. "I guess it will soon be time for supper." say Amelia with a slight laugh. "Finally some good old home cook meal." say Mark. It has been awhile since Mark had eaten what his mother had cooked. "Luke and Leia could not stop talking about your cooking. I cannot wait to try it out for myself." say Anakin.

Mark laughs at this as he pats his friend's left shoulder. "You are always thinking about Food." say Mark. "You cannot be the only one who is constantly thinking of something." say Anakin with a soft laugh as he walks past Mark and out into the hall.

Amelia shuts the lights off and walks out of the room. She is just glad to have her son home once more. Even through this son of hers was not actually the one she gave birth too. The last time he was here it was in the year of 17 BBY. A soft smile graces her lips as the door closes behind her. She went to the kitchen and finds Leia is eating three large homemade cookies that she have made this morning. She has a little bit of chocolate on her face from the large amounts of chocolate chips she have put into the cookies.

"Mommy I'm still hungry." say Leia. "It looks like Ami is starting to make supper. If you eat all your supper you can have some more cookies. Now how about you go back into the living and watch that movie." say Padme softly. Leia nods as she jumps down from her chair and walks out of the room.

Padme smiles as she looks at the retreating Leia. Everyday she is grateful that Mark had came back, because only the Force would know where they would be. If he did not show up, she most likely would have been dead, the twins would have been separated for them to be protected from the Sith that rules the galaxy and Anakin would have been a Sith.


	6. Still no Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 6: Still no Answers**

Due to the Clone Wars, most people would have thought the role of a Jedi is to fight any darkness that threatens the peace. They are wrong about the fighting part. Some times to able to protect the peace would be to do investigations and use peaceful ways of bring peace. In the views of the Jedi that is how they would want to be done. The more peaceful the better, is how the Jedi view it.

That is one of the greatest thing that the Republic have forgotten the Jedi are not soldiers, they are peacekeepers. Far difference between those two. Even through sometimes in order to keep peace the peacekeepers must become soldiers like they did in the Clone Wars.

Since his arrival to his homeworld, Mark has been trying to find information on how have destroy a top secret space station located within the Outer Rim. That station was supposed to act like a prison and a base of operation to try to bring peace and order into the lawless Outer Rim. It was going to be one of the few that were located within the Outer Rim. So far there have only been three installed and they all have been destroyed.

With the other two top secret space stations being destroyed, Mark is trying to work more faster to bring the person who keep giving information to the Sith. That something else he has been trying to do since he arrived on the planet of Bakura.

Mark believed now it must have been someone higher up in the military ranks or high up within either the Galactic Republic government or the Bakuran government. Not everyone military personal does not know where all the stations was located besides a very small handful of military personal.

"Everyone we talked too was innocent. I did not sense any deceptions on their parts about the station. The only deceptions are some of them are cheating on their spouses." say Rachelle as she sips a smoothie that she has bought.

"Someone had to tell them. We talked to all the low military and government officials. Let start going higher up." say Mark as he looks at Rachelle. They were sitting on a platform of a tall building that is a mall within the city of Salis D'aar. They are sitting next to a red Speeder that has light brown seats and a golden strap over the hood.

"The question is who, there were a lot of higher ranking officials within the government and military." say Rachelle. They got into the Speeder and speed toward Amelia's house. Hoping they have narrow down the search for the possible problems. They have been looking at anything anyone have did is unusually in the past few weeks.

Mark just hopes that they can find some answers that they are looking for. It soon begins to seem that this mystery cannot be solved at all. He wants to solve this problem as quickly as possible.

* * *

Darth Vader is sitting in a throne in a starship. The Starship is an Imperial-class Star Destroyer or as the Republic would calls it an Imperator-class Star Destroyer. Still the Republic still uses the Venator class Star Destroyer. The major difference is that his ships are more stronger than that of the Republic and the Venator class.

The door slides open in his throne room. Darth Destria walks into the room. She was wearing a black robe with a black armor underneath of it. The armor look like a bodysuit with added padded areas along her arms legs and chest.

When she was standing in front of Darth Vader she got down on one knee. "Master I just got back from my mission. I got great news. The other 2 stations the Republic has built have been destroyed. I have killed all those that were onboard and have taken information that they have gather." say Darth Destria.

"Good, we are heading to Bakura. I had sense that there is a very young human that is strong within the Force. We can rise whoever it is in the Dark Side and she will be strong." say Darth Vader raising his fist from the throne. "Master, I have sense Master Zane is on the planet." say Darth Destria.

Darth Vader smiles behind his mask as he hears this news. So the person who he had hated and use that hatred to make himself stronger in the past 4 years is on Bakura. Darth Vader puts his right hand on the bottom of his helmet where his chin is. "He must be on the planet trying to locate any kind of information about how we found out about the Republic secret stations." say Darth Vader.

"That was my guess to, Master. We should do something to prevent him for gathering information about us." say Darth Destria. "Oh our contact wouldn't dare to tell him. After all, we put bombs in his family and if he talks, all I have to do is press a button and his family will be nothing but bits on any piece of trash that they are on." say Darth Vader with a twisted smile that his helmet hides.

Naturally he hates Bakura. He hates the planet with a passion since it is the homeworld of his enemy. It reality it could be consider his since he is a clone from his template. He hates to think he is a Clone. He hates to think that he is the same as Master Zane but full of darkness. With his hatred of Zane and the other hatred he made him very strong within the Dark Side of the Force.

"What happen if he becomes selfless and tells Master Zane?" ask Darth Destria. "I already have a plan for that. Our friend Maxus would enjoy killing him. I gave him orders to kill him when we enter the Bakura System." say Darth Vader. "Maxus have proved to be a very well addition to your Empire." say Darth Destria.

Darth Vader touches a button on his throne and a hologram of the captain of the ship appears out of the arm of the throne. "Captain, take us into hyperspace en-route to Bakura." say Darth Vader. He ends the transmission before the captain can reply.

"Are you sure Maxus can kill him, after all he is his friend." say Darth Destria. "Come on he almost killed his family on Bakura when I tested his loyalty. The military had brought him up to great. Loyalty to those he work for." say Darth Vader. "Why you did not let him kill them." demand Darth Destria.

"Watch your tone with me. Because I do not want that to cloud Master Zane's mind. I want him to be on the top of his game when I kill him. Only then I can be considered to be the best and bring fear to the Republic." say Darth Vader as he looks at his apprentice.

Darth Destria could not make any sense of this. If her master wants Master Zane dead, why not kill him when he is weak. He told her never to give Jedi scum a chance to live and that what she did at the two secret stations.

"Now go and train." say Darth Vader. Darth Destria stands up and walks out of the room. Darth Vader watches as she leaves the room. Darth Vader had been using the Dark Side of the Force to make sure her memories not return. She is still clueless about her past as a Jedi. It was still to the same extent as it was before she was found by Darth Vader.

* * *

To say it was disdaining to not be able to come up with any information that could lead to whom have told the Sith of the three space stations that was station in the out, was an understatement. They have surely narrowed down the search to someone high up in the Bakuran government or military.

"What about the Prime Minister?" ask Mark. "Impossible he wouldn't do a thing like that." say Amelia. "What about if someone threatens his family? The Sith are ruthless, they have mean ways of getting people to do what they want. Look at Palpatine. To them people are expandable." say Mark.

"It could be possible; there was an attack on his family earlier last month. He does care for his family a lot, but I highly doubt it. It is not easy to blackmail him. There is also General of the Red Comet Regiment." say Amelia.

Mark heard of the Red Comet Regiment, it is one of the toughest Regiment within the Bakuran military. "Since Maxus is alive, I bet you Maxus got the information from him and Maxus told Sith Lord." say Padme as she looks at Amelia. Mark could see how Padme thought of that right as she said it.

Luke and Leia enter the room. "Mommy can we go swimming in the lake?" ask Luke. Leia stands beside her brother and nods. She really wants to go swimming. Just the image of them swimming crosses Padme's mind made her smile.

"Is your father awake from his nap?" ask Padme. Mark smiles at this to hold in his laughter. Anakin and the twins were playing outside all morning and they really whip him. He had fallen asleep on the floor of the living room as he was laying with the twins.

Mark remembers when him and Rachelle return from their search they notice the twins were asleep in Anakin's arms. Both twins were using his chest as a pillow. It was a cute sight. He also notices at the sight Rachelle have begin to daydream like she have been doing more lately at strange sight. That makes him worry sometimes because what happen if she begins to daydream during a battle or anything that needs her complete focus.

The twins shake their heads. "Daddy is sleepy. Can we go swimming, please?" say Leia sweetly. Padme looks at her baby girl. She really wants to be at the meeting, but she also wants her children to have fun on the trip. It is not often that they get to visit Bakura.

"Sure, go get your swimsuits on. Do you need any help?" say Padme. The twins look at each other with huge smile on their faces. "Mommy I'm 4! I could get my swimsuit on myself." say Leia holding up four fingers. "Good for you, now go up and get change." say Padme as she gets up figure she should change too.

Padme walks up to the room she shares with Anakin and throws on her two piece bikini that is blue and white. She walks to the door and find Leia wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit and Luke have red swimming trunks on. They walk to the stairs that leads down to the large crystal blue lake.

Padme was amazed that the stairs move downwards to the lake. She notice there was another side that goes upwards. It makes sense to have something that moves because of how far. Just walking up and down the set of stairs would taken way much longer than it with the stairs move on their own.

As soon as they were on the very soft sanded beach, the twins took off running toward the crystal clear blue water. Padme smiles at their joyful laughs as they run into the water. They soon begin to splash each other with water. Padme just swims around in the water until they start splashing.

Padme and the twins spent hours in the water swimming, racing against each other and splashing each other. It was one of the most fun that Padme had in a long time. No out it has been hours, but it felt like only an hour went by instead of the five. They did not know the time until Anakin came down and told them that Amelia have just got cooking supper.

With the mention of food the twins took off running to the stairs. They races up the stairs that were move upwards. While they race to the house, Anakin stares at Padme as she dries off. He kisses her on the lips. "You are still as beautiful as you were when we have our first wedding." say Anakin softly as he looks into the warm brown eyes that are his wife. Padme blushes a little bit and kisses him on the lips.

They both walk up to the house at a slower pace than their children. Enjoying being in each other arms and the slowly setting sun that is behind them making the crystal clear blue lake appears with a tint of orange.

* * *

_**Okay just a little note, as you know there have been days I haven't submit things. Well as far as I know, I will not be able to post anything until Friday or Saturday. **_

_**I hurried to finished this one up. Sorry if it is not good, I am a bit tired. Hopefully this chapter is still as good as the other. **_

_**Oh here is a little puzzle for you. It is about the Force Senstive that Darth Vader had sense on Bakura. I want to see if you can figure it out. I know that I did not give you any clues about it in the story so here are the clues: **_

_**It a female human, born in 17 BBY, was an Emperor's Hand within the Star Wars Saga. Died in 40 ABY by the hand of her nephew. These information could be found on Wookiepedia. **_

_**Till Friday or Saturday, enjoy and Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays.**_


	7. Pieces to the Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 7: Pieces to the Puzzle**

A Speeder came speeding down a dirt path that is about 15 miles away from a Bakuran Military Base. Rachelle is driving the Speeder because she got to the Speeder before her mentor Master Mark Alan Zane was able to. So, he has the misfortune to experience her driving once more.

"Slow down!" shout Mark as he grip the door of the Speeder as a house appear out of nowhere. Rachelle slams on the brakes and turns the steering wheel hard to the left. Due to the speed and momentum that the Speeder has, the right side of the Speeder turn and the Speeder slides to a stop before it can hit the long set of steps that leads up to the house.

"Master, there is something very wrong about this." say Rachelle as they walk up the stairs. Mark waves his hand to silence her as they approach the door. He notices that the door was just a wooden door. He knows the walls are Durasteel but with a wooden look to it. He pushes the door open lightly and it squeaks a bit. On the doorway, he notice there was pieces of technology that is used to make a Force Field. No wonder why the door was weak because it had a Force Field on it.

"You are right, Rachelle. Something is not right here. I sense death." say Mark as he draws his Lightsaber from his belt and walks forward. He sees Holopictures of a Bakuran General standing besides his family and Maxus Zane. As he walks through the halls, he turns to looking into a living room area. There were 5 people in there laying on the ground dead in a pool of blood. Their bodies were burnt from blaster shots and there were cut marks that were bleeding. There were two little boys no older then 5 that were shot 5 times each and was stab in the forehead once and twice in the chest. There were two older girls most likely in their early teens that were stabbed 10 times each and slash between their breasts. Then there was an older woman that could be in her late 50s that had many stab wounds.

Mark senses a familiar presence among the dead. Maxus Zane killed them. By looking at the bodies, he knows that that he must have been hiding behind the drapes of the window. The mother, the woman in her late 50s, came in first, Maxus attacked her than attach her daughters. Her sons were the last to come into the room and Maxus stab and shoot them.

Mark then sense his father presences lead out of the room and up the stairs. Mark followed it with his hands tightly gripping the hilt of his inactivated Lightsaber tighter and tighter as he approaches the top of the stairs. He sees burnt areas on the walls as if there was a blaster fight. Mark walks down the hall to an open door. He looks in and sees the body of the Bakuran General of the Red Comet Regiment on the bed with his dead eyes looking at Mark from the bedpost. The headless body lay in a red pool of blood on white sheets.

The bedroom is a mess as if someone was looking for something. Mark found a computer that is hook up to the security cameras that were watching the house. Mark rewinds the footage of the camera to prove what he sawed down in the living room. He notices they arrived home from some sort of vacation and Maxus killed the family. He was trying to kill the General with a Vibro-sword in the living room but failed.

The General ran up into the bedroom while exchanging fire. Before Maxus came into the room, the General throws something under the bed and that sent off a grenade that made the room a mess. The General once again exchanges fire with Maxus until he was shot in the chest once. He falls down into the bed wounded, he keeps firing at Maxus but Maxus beheaded him. Then it shows Maxus looking got on the computer and try to find something that the General throws but failed. He then put the head on the General's bedpost, leaps out of the window, and runs away.

Mark fast forward to an hour later and it showed him and Rachelle walks into the house. Mark got up, walks over to the bed, and uses the Force to move the bed. At the edge of the bed, it looks like there was a slot in the wall.

Mark focus on the Force and his eyes begin to glow blue. He can see through the wall and see that in the middle of the wall was a Holodisk. The ability of the Force he is using is called Force Sight.

Mark activates his Lightsaber and cut through the Durasteel wall. The melting metal is building up along the edge of the cheery red cut. After cutting a circle into the wall, Mark uses the Force to remove the circle of metal that he had cut. Inside there was a Holodisk.

Mark look down at the fine red Holodisk. Mark presses a button and a Hologram of the dead General appears. "Please state your name, to activate the message." say the hologram. "Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, former General of the 3rd Legion." say Mark. The Hologram phases out and the General appears.

"To Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Chancellor Skywalker. I hate to admit it, but I have failed the Republic and Bakura greatly. If you are reading this, than I am most likely dead and so is my family. There is a resistance movement against the Republic that are leaded by the Sith. A former member of the Bakuran Military Maxus Zane have came to me at the beginning of the years demanding for information about the location of the secret stations that was being made in the Galactic Republic. I normally would not tell but Maxus threatens to kill my family if I did not tell him the location and if I tell anyone. The guilt had been eating me up. I should have not gave into but I could not let my family suffer. Please if my family is still alive when you red this please protect them because I would not and I hope that they can forgive me for my mistake. If my family is dead when you read this, I want you to make sure that Maxus Zane and the resistance movement that is being run by the Sith will pay for hurting my family. I only know the location of one. Two others know the exact location of the other two stations. Two others know of the locations to the other one. The Vice Chancellor knows of the one and the Bakuran Minister knows about the other one. Once again, I am so sorry." say the Hologram before phasing out. The Hologram of the General had tears coming down his eyes.

Mark touch a button on his Comlink and contract Amelia. "Mom, I need you to get in contact with the Prime Minister right now. He might be in danger. Apparent not only one person knows all three locations of the base. The Prime Minister is one of them. I think whatever group the Sith is running against the Republic might have target the Prime Minister. Protect him and the family. I think they might be making sure that there are no loose ends. Also send this this conversation to the Jedi Order and have some Jedi guard Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda." say Mark.

"I am doing that right way." say Amelia before she hangs up. Then the ground shakes roughly. Mark almost falls and he looks up and sees a ship that he would consider to be in the Star Destroy class firing upon the land.

He knows that the Turbolasers on a Star Destroyer are much stronger than those on a Starfighter. Mark notice that their firing is coming closer to them. He runs down the stairs as they fire at the top of the house. The top of the house exploded. Mark was thrown down the stairs hard.

Mark got up and saw Clara getting up from the ground. "GET IN THE SPEEDER! YOU KNOW HOW I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRIVE. DRIVE LIKE THAT!" shout Mark as they rushes out of the house before another attack from the Star Destroyer nails the house. It sends the house into nothing but a crater in the land.

Rachelle leaps into the Speeder as Mark jumps into the Speeder. She took off flying. Mark turns around and looks at the Star Destroyer it was a Bakuran Military one. He sense the people are under the Dark Side influence. He hates to do it, but their lives out weight the numbers of lives that will suffer if they keep on attacking the planet.

As Rachelle speeds up, Mark leaps out of the Speeder. Rachelle notices this and stops. "GET GOING! I NEED TO BRING THAT SHIP DOWN! GET BACK TO MOM'S PLACE NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" shout Mark as he begins to focus a lot on the Force.

Mark only took down a Star Destroy once before with the Force and that was back in his universe, and when he say take down he does not mean the way that Rachelle use the Force to exploded the gas on the one Separatist warship back in 20 BBY. He is going to make that ship crash.

The Star Destroyer stops moving as Mark focuses tightly. Rachelle watches this from the spot where she stopped a couple miles away from her mentor. She was not going to let him there by himself. She refuse to let stay without any help. If he gets in trouble, she is going to be there for him. She does not care if she gets kick out of the Order from disobeying a direct order from not just her mentor but also a member of the High Council.

She than notice the ship begins to slowly come down to the ground. Soon it passed the tree line and she felt the ground shakes roughly and hears trees begin to crash down.

Mark slams the Star Destroyer into the ground and it comes sliding toward him quickly knocking down trees and damaging the land. Mark hold out his palm and use the Force to slow the Star Destroyer down. The Star Destroyer stopped a few inches from Mark's palms.

Rachelle who was using the Force to make sure her mentor was okay was surprise that the Force show her how her mentor did it. She watches as the Star Destroyer landed roughly on the ground digging into the ground and uprooting the trees. Her mentor stand there as if he was not scare as he use the Force to slow the Star Destroyer down and it stop in less than a foot from him.

Mark walks away from the Star Destroyer and to where Rachelle parked the Speeder. He can see most of the command tower of the Star Destroyer and some of the body through the trees. "You really have a hard time listening do you. I told you to head back to mother's house not 2 miles down the road." say Mark as he looks at Rachelle with his arms cross.

"You cannot expect me to leave you there back alone. You know what happen to my first mentor when she told me to go. She died and she could have been saved if Rachelle took her or stayed with her. I will not let that happen again. Go ahead kick me out of the Order. You have your ways of doing stuff but I have my own ways. You may like go out there and be the hero without any back up, but I do not let my team behind!" say Rachelle.

Mark cracks a smile. "You learn something new today then. Yes, everyone have their own ways of doing stuff. The thing is I do not want to be the hero. I am a Jedi, and when I need to protect people of the Republic, I would do so. I am also a team person but I also aware when there might be times when having people helping me prove to be more of a problem. Now come on drive, and you better not drive the way I told you not to drive. I am tired and I might take a leaf out of Master Yoda's book and hit you with a stick." say Mark.

"Yeah you do not have a walking stick!" say Rachelle with a smile as she gets in. Mark took his left hand and slaps Rachelle hard in the back of the head. "I do not need a stick. If I want a stick, there are plenty around us." say Mark as Rachelle rubs the back of her head.

She does not know what is worst being hit by Master Yoda's walking stick or being slapped hard by her mentor's bare head. She would image Yoda's walking stick would have hurt more. She turns the Speeder back on and shifts it into gear.

Mark lays back into his seat to relax a bit. He got a little relaxation when the Force let him know that the Sith are nearing his homeworld. Something tells him that there is going to be more trouble than finding out and protecting those that the Sith have target.

Than his mind went back to what the Hologram said. He thought all those at the meeting knew the location. Wait no; they only know the general location. There were only 3 who know the specific location of one of the three stations. So much for all the secrecy it did nothing to protect the stations since the people who was to protect the secret was forced to tell.

He closes his eyes and sees a vision of the future. it was Him and the golden helmet Sith was dueling. The Sith wants the red hair baby girl who is being cuddled in her mother's arms. Mark eyes widen as he reaches out through the Force and sense the young girl and her mother somewhere on the planet. The young girl is strong in the Force.

Seems like life is going to get a bit more interesting. Mark Comlink beep. "Mark we are late the Prime Minister and his family are dead!" say Amelia. Than he heard blaster and the line went dead.

Mark opens himself up to the Force again. "Rachelle forget what I told you! Drive as I hate you driving! There is trouble, I think Maxus is at Mom's place!" shout Mark. "Wish you would make up your mind!" say Rachelle as she presses the pedal all the way down. Mark feels the Speeder launches forward.

* * *

Padme is firing her blaster at Maxus Zane as the twins hide behind her. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY CHANCELLOR! YOUR CHILDREN IS COMING WITH ME RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! THE SITH WANTS THEM!" snap Maxus. Padme fires twice more before Maxus sidestep.

Leia cries as a shot nearly hit her hand. If it were a millimeter closer, it would have nailed her hand. It was so close she could feel the heat from the plasma that hit the floor. "Mommy Right!" cry Leia as she senses that the Maxus that is firing at her mother is a droid. Padme turns around before she nailed hard in the side and ripping part of her shirt. Padme stumbles as she feels the pain. She begins to stumble.

Her cut shirt reveals the scars she suffers back on Geonosis back in 22 BBY from a Nexu had attacked her. She falls down to her knees. Leia screams as she runs toward her mother.

Maxus walks closer to her as he deactivates the droid. "Sorry Chancellor your time has come to an end. Do not worry, I guess the Sith wants to use your children to forward there plans. He did say that there were a few strong Force Sensitive children on the planet. Hmm, maybe watching the Sith turns your babies into a Sith will be a big way to suffer." say Maxus as he tries to grab the Skywalker twins. Padme kicks his hand.

"My husband would not let you!" snap Padme as she looks around for Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker is a bit busy saving the Zane family. Don't you remember that called that the Prime Minister called in before he died. I forced him to say that, and since I know that Mark is far away, I know Anakin Skywalker would want to protect his best friends' family. Say goodbye to your children. I expect the next time you see your children they will be train in the Dark Side of the Force. Hmm, maybe they will kill you. That will be funny to see!" say Maxus.

"You monster!" roar Padme as she kicked him once more to protect her children. "I am no monster, I just outsmarted you. This is war Chancellor, something I do not think such an idiot from Naboo would understand. Peaceful freaks of nature you are. I wish I could kill every one of you. So stupid and blinded by peace that you lack in a military. If Bakura were to invade your planet, it will be under Bakura control in less than an hour. Now shut your trap or I will stab this sword through your heart in front of your twins' eyes. The only thing that preventing me from killing your no good children is that I have orders to take them alive!" say Maxus.

He loves to see the struggling weak Padme. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM!" roar Padme angry as she got up picks up her blaster and fires at Maxus. The blaster did little on the armor he is wearing. He kicks her so hard in the face that she falls down to the ground knocked out. He picks up the twins.

As he was walking to the door, Amelia who recovered a bit from Maxus attack on her earlier ago tries to shot at him. He pulls out his blaster and fires one shot into her. She falls down to the ground holding her shoulder. "Now, do it again, I will kill you. Now stay down there like a Bitch you are. Get up I will hurt the twins and end your pathetic life." say Maxus.

"You wouldn't get away with this. You will not get off the planet with those babies." say Amelia. "Come on honey, you are much smarter than that. You know I am one of the best General in all of the Bakuran Military what can you and a group of your pathetic group of Senator and guards going to do to stop me." say Maxus.

"I already alert all authorities with in the planet." say Amelia as she grabs her blaster. Maxus fires at her hand. She screams in pain. "The only reason why I am letting you live is so you would tell your son about what happens here. Oh and my commander wants me to tell you that Darth Vader has order this. Make sure your pathetic son gets that." laughs Maxus as he walks out the door with the twins.

Amelia crawls over to Padme and manages to wake her up. "Luke, Leia where are they?" ask Padme as Amelia struggle to get up to get the first aid so she can wrap Padme's wound. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but I am in no condition to fight him full on like you did. They are gone." say Amelia lowly as she struggles to walk. They both are lucky to be alive.

"What! You did not stop him! How could you!" snap Padme wincing in pain as she hold her side. "Padme, I tried! There nothing more to do. I am not a miracle worker. I am not my son." say Amelia as she wraps Padme's wound up. Padme glares at Amelia. "I bet that was one of your family members you would have struggled to get up and fight him!" snap Padme.

"Padme, you need to calm down! I tried my best!" say Amelia looking at her friend. Padme move toward the couch on her knees and hands a bit. She lays her back on the couch. "Only my friends called me Padme. It is Chancellor Skywalker to you!" snaps Padme.

"Padme, he is a highly trained military General, I only know the basics of fighting. Maxus spent his whole life in the military. I do not care who kids they were, I would have put my life on the line to prevent any child from a bad life." say Amelia falling down to her knees.

Padme looks down and back up at Amelia. "I am sorry, Amelia. It just that they mean a lot to me." say Padme. "It is okay, trust me if there are two people who could saved them they are Anakin and my son. Mark and Anakin are two of the strongest Jedi in the whole order. When they team up, they are most likely unstoppable." say Amelia.

"No, they are both unstoppable alone. I must have faith that they will get them back. There is nothing I can do against a trained Sith. If what Maxus said, I would not even stand a chance against Vader because he is just like an evil version of Mark." say Padme lightly.

They hear a Speeder pull up. They did not need the Force to know who that is. That is Mark and Rachelle. It seem like they might have solved parts of the mystery. They are right about Maxus. He was the one who told the Sith about the base. They bet he was the one who went around to the General and killed him. They know that the Prime Minister and his family are dead. No one in that family lived. The whole bloodline and name is now dead. They just hope that they can get back the twins and hopefully and due time they can fix all the problems that is being caused by the Sith for this planet.


	8. Troubles from Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 8: Troubles from Kidnapping**

In the remains of the living room of Amelia's house, Anakin is pacing back and forth. Mark was startled at the fact that not only Maxus attacked his mother's house but he is also working for a Sith Lord that Mark had taken to be dead for the past 4 years. "Darth Vader is close to this planet. He must have drop out of Hyperspace a few light years from the planet so that the planetary radar did not pick up on a ship drop out of hyperspace. He used the Force to manipulate one of the Star Destroyer that was guarding the planet to attack the house." say Mark.

"Would you shut up, that idiot father of yours got my children and you are worrying about some Sith Lord that is made out of your DNA!" snap Anakin. "Listen to me, only reason why Maxus took your kids is that Vader wants them. They are strong in the Force. I can see bunch of reasons why he would do that. He will train them and he knows that the strongest Jedi would not strike. It common sense that the galaxy thinks you and I are the strongest Jedi. He knows I would not take down your kids and you would not even dream of doing it. So in a way to make his Empire lives. Your kids are still young. If they are in his clutches for even 5 years, they might not remember who they are and where they come from. They can be turn completely against you and Padme. While you do not want to attack them, they will use that weakness and kill you." say Mark thinking of all he possible reasons why Darth Vader wants the Skywalker twins besides them being powerful in the Force.

"Then let go after Vader and stop him." demand Anakin. "First of all we do not know where he is. Second of all, you are not going after him. You may fall to the Dark Side. Even if you do not, he might be too powerful for you. There is another child that Vader is looking for, and I bet you he was the one in that golden helmet. I remember how his eyes never left my face when he was talking to the Council before that station exploded.

"Do you even have a plan?" ask Padme. Mark smiles at this. "Yeah I got one. We know there is another Force Sensitive child on this planet. If I am right about who Vader is than he will go after him. I figure once Vader get on the planet Maxus would use that shuttle to take the twins aboard the ship. That is where Anakin could stop him while I stop Vader from taking that child." say Mark.

"What happen if you are wrong about Vader? What happen if he brings the ship down?" ask Anakin. "He would not do that. It would be stupid. Remember he might have intelligence like me. He would like to be able to jump in Hyperspace right away after he is done. Having his ship down on the planet means it in danger of being attack by ground forces and ships station on the planet could attack and destroy it, which means it will leave him stranded on the planet." say Mark.

Padme look at Mark with a worry look on her face. Mark swears he never feel that she was ever this worry. She is more worry than the look on her face shows. Mark can sense that she is shaken with worry and fear.

"So why weren't you here to protect the kids Anakin?" ask Mark. "The Prime Minister said that they were in trouble. So, I went to save them. Turn out they were perfectly fine. They were completely unaware of anything that was going on." say Anakin.

Padme gasps when she hears this. So this was a plan just to get her children. Right as she did this she begins to see very bad images of her children suffering. Then she begins to see them as being a part of Darth Vader's army. She also sees that they both stab her in the chest with red bladed Lightsabers. She can see them both take down Anakin and Mark without a second thought. Then she sees them overthrow the Republic and than kills Darth Vader to gain control over the Empire which they rule much worst than Darth Vader and killing all those that oppose them.

Anakin looks away from Mark and notices that Padme is shaking as she put her hand on her chest. Right away, they know it is not the wound that is making her suffer. Anakin had used the Force to heal the wound as much as he can. "Come on Padme it is time for you to get some rest. This stress is not good." say Anakin as he helps Padme up.

Mark Comlink beep. "Zane here." say Mark. "General, we are tracking Maxus Zane. Should we try to get the children?" ask Captain Kia. "No, it is too dangerous. Follow them and keep me posted. When they get to a spot that they are meeting a shuttle let me know so Anakin could be on his way. Stay out of sight. Maxus had taken down 30 Clone Troopers that you have station around the house." say Mark. Captain Kia ends the transmission.

"Oh Padme might hate you for that. She would want the twins be saved as soon as possible." say Amelia as she looks at Mark. "It is too dangerous for them to risk their lives. If they try to save them and failed then they will change location or they might find another way of getting the twins off the planet." say Mark.

Amelia looks up at Mark. "It seems like you want to challenge Darth Vader with how you think. I thought Jedi does not go looking for trouble." say Amelia looking up at Mark. Mark raises his eyebrows at this and looks at his mother. Is she insane to suggest such a thing? "No, that is not why. I figure during that transaction it will be the easier." say Mark crossing his arms behind his back.

Amelia shakes her head. "It is okay to want to fight someone like Vader. You want to take him down before he could do any more damage. It does not take someone who is tuned to the Force to know that if he is not stop now it could cause a lot of trouble in the future." say Amelia looking up at her son.

Mark looks away from his mother and walks toward the door. Mark took the Comlink from his wrist off and hands it to his mother. "When Captain Kia calls tell him to contact Anakin. I am going to find someone." say Mark. "Who are you going find? Darth Vader is not even near the planet." say Amelia.

"Who says I am looking for Darth Vader. He will find me if he truly wants to fight. There is a little girl out here that is going to be hunted by Darth Vader. She is strong in the Force. I must not let the Dark Side get her." say Mark.

"I am going with you Master." say Rachelle. Mark turns around. "No, you will stay here to protect Amelia and Padme. I mean it; this is no longer a test. You are not a Knight yet. You are still my Padawan, until you become a Knight you can decide to what to do. Until then you stay here and protect the Senator and Chancellor. You follow me, it will be the end of your career as a Jedi." say Mark as he walks out of the door.

As he walks out the door, he senses Darth Vader coming closer and closer to the planet. He opens himself up to the Force to try to locate the little girl. Mark senses that she was on the other side of the planet. Mark know by Speeder it will take awhile, but if he uses his Starfighter he could get there much quicker.

As he walks down the stairs open the garage and got out a Speeder that his family built. He knows it is faster than most because he drove it before. He needs to get to the Bakuran Military Spaceport quickly so he can get his Star Fighter.

* * *

Anakin has Mark Comlink on his arm as he lays down on the bed with his wife. He still sense she is very worry. He even tries to use the Force to help her relax and it does not work so well.

"Padme it will be okay. There is hardly any plan of Mark's that fails 100 percent of the time. I can see why he plans to not let Captain Kia attack. It would be pointless." say Anakin. "Don't you think the only reason Mark made this plan was so he can fight Darth Vader? Come on he told you not to attack him." say Padme as she sits up with a bit struggle as she feel pain in her side.

"Mark is a Jedi. He might be a little strange and different from most Jedi, but he is a Jedi to the core. Look at all the times he battle. Take Darth Vader for instant, he knows that he could be trouble but he did not kill Darth Vader when he was down. He let him die from his wounds. He killed Palpatine during the fight when they both were armed. Any other Jedi who knows of the threat someone would cause would most likely end the lives. You saw him battle couple of times. The only time he kills someone that was down or unarmed was a Droid." say Anakin. "Why doesn't he just finish them off?" ask Padme. "It is against the Jedi Code. A Jedi must not kill an unarmed opponent." say Mark. "There was times Mark seem to try to kill Palpatine when he was unarmed." say Padme remember the battle. "Mark was tricking him to get armed. Either to use the Force against Mark or to attack." say Anakin looking at Padme.

He was hoping that talk got Padme thinking about something else, but it only lasted a few seconds before she begin to worry again. Padme look out the window to the scene of the beach she remember that she and the kid enjoy being down there. She then pictures the water being on fire as she sees her teenage twins with Sith yellow eyes.

Padme gasps and pushes herself backwards. This moment made her back into Anakin as she put her fist near her lips. She is mumbling words. Anakin leans closer to make sure she was okay. What he hears is Padme praying. It kills him seeing the love of his life like this.

He wraps his arms around her but stops when she hisses in pain. He could not use the Force to help her out and he cannot hold her without causing some physical pain. He feels so hopeless with her suffering. "You want some tea or something." ask Anakin remember the tea that Jobal, Padme's mother, have made to help calm the family down after the horrid events in 19 BBY. He figures it was something he should learn so he asked her to teach him how to make it. It literary have some kind of calming effect on people. He likes to call it a liquid version of the Force since how it can calm people down as if a Jedi using the Force to calm the nerves.

"No, I do not want anything but to hold my children in my arms. I wish I could be out there looking for them, but I cannot do much in my state." say Padme turning around to look at Anakin. "Even if you are in perfect condition, I think it would be unwise to let you go after someone like Maxus Zane. I am not saying you are weak at fighting because I saw you during the war and when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. You are one of the strongest Queen, Senator and Chancellor I have ever met, but Maxus Zane is a monster. He does not care who he hurt. He is more than willing to kill younglings." say Anakin.

When he says that memories of what Mark showed him that he did in the other universe came to his mind. He became a monster in Mark's universe. Well not him, but the him in that universe. It was something that he could have become if it was not for Mark knocking some sense into him. No, he must not let that get to him when his wife needs his support.

Padme begins to cry when she heard the last part. What if Maxus just took the twins away to scare her and then kill them just to make sure she is worry at the unknown of what had happen to them? Then she sees a picture in her mind that Anakin finding the dead remains of the twins laying in a forest area of Bakura. They made her cry harder. She begs herself to not let that be true. She really hopes that is not going to be true.

* * *

Darth Vader is approaching Bakura in his shuttle. His shuttle is plan on landing in some forest near to where he had sense the presence of a young force user. As he pilot the ship down a small hologram of Maxus Zane appear above the control panel of his shuttle.

"Sir, I have found the Skywalker Twins and waiting for your arrival to the spot you ask me to be. Our plan had worked well." say Maxus. "What about the mother?" ask Darth Vader. "She is alive, but seriously hurt, I figure instead of ending her, wouldn't it be better to have her suffer at the unknown fate that awaits her twins." say Maxus as he looks at Darth Vader.

"Perfect, they can be trained in the Dark Side of the Force, in time if I need a new apprentice they will fight it out to see who will become my apprentice. So one of them will die anyways, but later in life. Plus, it will make Chancellor Skywalker appears weak to the Republic. If her own guards and herself cannot protect her and the children, then how in the world will she be able to run the government." say Darth Vader as smile graces the lips of his ruin face behind the faceplate of the golden helmet he is wearing.

The Hologram phases out and Darth Vader has a vision of himself finding the little red hair girl and her mother. He wants to kill the mother so that he is the only role model in her life. As he was getting ready to kill the mother, Master Zane appears to stop him and a big fight erupted between them.

That vision made Darth Vader smiles. Who knows today might be the day when he bested Master Zane when he is on top of his game. It would be so good to see him fall before the true war even begin. He has a whole army back on Korriban waiting.

People would say his relationship with Master Zane would be strange, he wants nothing but to kill him, but only will kill him when he is at his best. People might say he could be acting similar to a Jedi how they do not kill an unarmed foe, but that is not the reason behind it. There is no code holding him back like it hold Mark back as of the time of their first and last duel on the lava planet of Mustafar. The duel that has put Darth Vader into the suit he is currently wearing. The only reason why he wants to kill Master Zane at his best instead of at his weakest is so he can prove to himself and the galaxy he is stronger than Master Zane is. For him it is to prove himself that he is not a mere Clone of Master Zane template.


	9. Mark & Vader 2nd Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 9: Mark & Vader's 2****nd**** Duel**

Mark is piloting his Star Fighter quickly through the air of Bakura. He had gotten permission from the Deputy Prime Minister to fly his Starfighter through the air to get to where he knows Darth Vader is heading.

He senses through the Force that it is a flat out race between him and Darth Vader to the child that is strong in the Force. Mark passes over an area where he senses that Maxus is and notice a shuttle. He drops some proton missiles down around the area. He is guessing that Maxus Zane would be near the shuttle so to create confusion and not harm the twins he shot around it at a distance. He senses Anakin is also there. Darth Vader was gone. Mark made a sharp left turn so the bottom of his Starfighter was facing the right as he turns.

As Mark flies toward where he knows Darth Vader is heading to. He unzips the side of his seat and pulls out a spare Lightsaber. The last time he had faced Darth Vader he need two of his Lightsaber and that was barely enough.

Mark clips the Lightsaber to his belt as he approaches the site. Mark sense Darth Vader is there along with the force sensitive girl. He looks around and notices it is an abandon factory that has been in use back in 200 to 100 BBY. It is a known location for homeless people are people from other planets in the Outer Rim that have slavery. He lands his ship a mile from the old factory and walks up the path.

As he got closer and closer to the abandon factory the darkness he have sense earlier have increased greatly. The darkness he sense is very strong. It seems to be stronger since his last duel with Darth Vader. Then again, he knows Darth Vader hates him and he have been living in that hatred for 4 years. Who wouldn't hate the person who let lava burned you.

Mark walks around a curve and watches Darth Vader approaching a young red hair girl who was playing with a stick as her mother watches. Mark notice that they are wearing tatter cloths. They are either homeless or one of the few very poor people on Bakura.

The little girl senses the darkness coming to her and rushes toward her mother for protection. Darth Vader draws one of his light sabers and activates it. A bloody red plasma blade erupts.

"Who are you!" demanded the mother. When she notices the Lightsaber, her eyes widen. "Are you a Jedi?" ask the mother. Mark senses that the mother hopes it was a Jedi so that she can give her daughter a better life than the ones that they had.

"In ways I could be, but I am not. I am a Sith, now give me your daughter." say Darth Vader holding his palm out for the little girl to take. "Mommy! Baddy!" say the little girl as she points to Darth Vader as she snuggles closer to her mother. The mother got up and tries to run away from Darth Vader but something stop her from running.

Darth Vader use the Force to slams the mother into the abandon factory. The little girl falls to the ground. Darth Vader walks over to the mother who is laying on the ground in pain. He lifts her up with the Force. Her hands went to her throat. They make motions as if they were trying to grab some invisible hand that was chocking her. "Mommy!" whines the girl as she tries to attack the legs of Darth Vader.

"VADER LET HER GO!" snaps Mark as he steps out from his hiding place. Mark uses the Force to rip the mother from Darth Vader. She falls down to the ground gasping for air as Darth Vader turns around to face Mark. The little girl rushes toward her mother.

"Thought you would show up if I made my presence know. You have failed once more Mark. You have failed to kill me on Mustafar, you have failed to protect the Skywalker family and your own family, and you have failed to stop my forces for taking the Skywalker twins." say Darth Vader as his left hand tighten into a fist.

"What you value as failures, I view as mistakes that can and will be corrected. I should have know someone like you would not die on that planet. The Dark Side has corrupted you beyond anything." say Mark as he draws his Lightsaber. An electric blue plasma blade erupts from the hilt of his Lightsaber.

Darth Vader lunges at Mark with a powerful overhead swing. Mark uses the Force to guide himself away from the swing of Darth Vader. As he was moving backwards, Mark uses a Force Blindness to blind Darth Vader. The visor of Darth Vader mask was not fast enough to block most of the effect.

Mark notices his move hardly have enough effect on Darth Vader as he was intended to have. He looks at the helmet of Darth Vader. The visors must have some sort of adjustment to light. That can give him an edge if he works hard at it. If he can blinds Darth Vader fast enough when the visor adjust.

The ground underneath Mark exploded when Darth Vader raises his left palm. Darth Vader then sends Force Blast at Mark. Mark used the Force to guide him to lands on his feet. Then he creates an invisible wall with the Force, which was slammed with the Force Blast. With every impact, Mark can feel the impact slightly through his connection with the Force.

"Let me tell you something Vader, you will not get away with the Skywalker twins. I have outsmart you on that." say Mark. Darth Vader laughs as he sends some powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark blocks it with his Lightsaber. Mark uses the Force to send some large boulders at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader leaps up and kicks the large boulders with his leg. Due to the strength of his robotic legs, the boulders crack slightly. He uses the Force to engulf the boulders with fire and send it at Mark. Darth Vader also fire Force Blast and Force Lightning. If Mark has not train so hard to be strong with the Force, that combinations would have been very tough.

Mark uses the Force to form a light blue bubble around him. The ability is called Protection Bubble. Mark let the bubble go after he did not need it. Darth Vader leaps at him. Mark sidesteps him and slashes at Darth Vader who easily blocks it and Darth Vader unleashes a powerful wave of Force Lightning at Mark. The attack came so fast that Mark did not manage to block it. Mark screams in pain as he feels his muscles contract a bit for the powerful Force Lightning.

Darth Vader fires a powerful Force Blast at Mark. It nails Mark in the stomach and he landed hard on the ground about a quarter of mile away. Darth Vader walks down the path slowly. He waits to see if Mark was going to stand up.

When Mark attempt to stand up, Darth Vader launches a highly powerful Force Lightning. This Force Lightning burns the air and when it hit the stone pathway, it melted the rock. Mark uses the Force to slide out of the way. Mark kicks up from the ground and landed on his feet.

"It seems that I am better than you. You did not land an attack on me yet and look at the damage you have taken." say Darth Vader as he walks toward Mark and tries to behead him. Darth Vader blocks an attack that Mark tried to attempt to use against him.

Mark uses a powerful Force Push on Darth Vader, which sends him flying backwards as it uprooted some trees and pushes the ground in front of him up like a wave. Mark than use the Force to leap at Darth Vader. As they were in the air, both Darth Vader and Mark exchanges blows with their Lightsaber.

Both Mark and Darth Vader landed hard on the ground, despite the pain they were both up and locking blades once more in their life. "You will die!" snaps Darth Vader as he kicks Mark in the chest. It feels like the air was knocked out of him. Darth Vader then lunges forward to stab Mark. Mark drops to his knees and use the Force to push the plasma blade back into the hilt as it closes onto his hand. Once the blade was in the hilt, Mark used the Force to send Darth Vader flying into the abandon factory.

Mark rubs his chest it still hurts from the kick Darth Vader gave him. His memory flashes back to the battle that had happen on Mustafar back. He remembers cutting Darth Vader's legs off. So obviously, he had cybernetic replacement for his missing limbs.

The abandon factory crumbles into a ball. Mark sense Darth Vader is using the Force. The edges of the ball is now ablaze. Mark eyes widen as the ball came at him at a very fast speed. Mark leaps out of the way just in time. Head of heels he went down a little hill. Mark used the Force to slow him down before he falls off a cliff that leads to water that is about a mile and half bellow him. He breathes deeply. There was no way; even with the Force would he live through that fall.

Mark climbs up the hill and as soon as he got on top, he was attacked by Darth Vader. He just barely blocks Darth Vader's Lightsaber. The black armor over the wrist of his left arm extends into claws. Darth Vader made a slash with the claws. The super sharp claws slashes through Mark's robes and slash his torso a bit.

Mark tries to ignore the pain, but Darth Vader took advantage of Mark's moment of weakness. He swings his Lightsaber in attempts to behead Mark. Mark sidesteps the attack a bit and blocks the attack.

Darth Vader raises his hand at the mother of the young girl. As if she knew something bad would happen, the mother pushes her baby girl out of the way. "Stay!" shout the mother. "Mommy!" say the little girl.

Mark senses what Darth Vader is trying to do. He was going to use Force Destruction. The ground ripples as the powerful dark force ripples through the air. Mark uses the Force to speed up his run. He got in front of the girls. Mark raises his arms to his side and focus. A blue bubble appears around them. Mark hopes a Protection Bubble could help out. He could have try to absorb the power to use to boost his power and send a powerful attack with the Force at Darth Vader, but no one attempted to absorb an move like Force Destruction.

The little girl's emerald green eyes widen as she senses how powerful the stranger is standing in front of her. Even through she know little about the Force and too young to understand some of the things, she knows whoever is trying to protect her and her mother is one of good people in the galaxy.

"You two be ready to run in case if this failed. Hopefully I am able to block it, but if the shield goes down, you two run!" say Mark while concreting on the Force. He knows the Force Destruction is seconds away from him.

As Darth Vader's attack nears, Mark closes his eyes and put a lot more Force into the bubble. Sweat begins to pour down his face.

Mark felt a strong tremor through the Force as the Force Destruction nails his projection bubble. It is barely holding up. Come on one a few more seconds. The blue bubble of light begins to have cracks in it. When the attack is done, Mark falls down to his knees. The mother catches him before he falls down on the hard ground.

Darth Vader walks over to him. Mark watches as Darth Vader approaches them. Mark used the Force to create an illusion that there are bunch of Clone Soldiers and Jedi around. "You do not have to do something like that, Zane. You are weak, I will not kill you. I will kill you when you are on top of your game, but your stupidness into protecting them had stop me from killing you." say Darth Vader as he leans closer to Mark. His facemask separated to reveal his burnt, scared up face.

"I want you dead as much as Sidious wanted you dead for doing this to me, but I do not want to take you down when you are weak. I should have killed you before you fall down that hill. I want to kill you when you have are on defensive not like this. I will prove to the galaxy that I am nothing like you." say Darth Vader standing up.

"So there is good in you. A Jedi never kills some who is defenseless." say Mark. "Oh do not get me wrong Zane; I am far from a Jedi. You should know that by know. I killed that pathetic Jedi Knight when she was talking to you back at the temple. It just you are a special case." say Darth Vader as he reaches for the girl.

Mark uses the Force to push him away. Mark struggle to stands up. He uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber. "I am not done." say Mark. "You might not but I am. Have that pathetic girl. She is not as strong as the Skywalker twins are together. Next time, Zane when you are on top of your game I will not toy with you. I will kill you and prove that I am the best." say Darth Vader.

Mark's Lightsaber falls out of his hand and landed on the ground deactivate. He falls down to his knees. Mark presses a button on the spared Comlink that he got from his Starfighter. A red light flashes a bit. It is a homing beacon.

"Who are you?" ask the mother. "Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane." say Mark. The mother eyes widen as she heard the name of one of the most famous modern Jedi. The Hero of the Republic saved them.

"Who are you?" ask Mark lightly. "I am Maria Jade and this is my daughter Mara Jade. Yes, I know our names are not so different it was my husband idea. Thought it was funny." say Maria Jade with a slight sense of humor.

Maria Jade have long golden red hair, similar to her daughters, she have bright green eyes, stands at 5ft 3in, B size breasts, thin, with a slight muscle tone on her body but have a feminine look to it.

"Mommy, who is?" ask Mara looking from her mother to the tall man who head is laying on her hands, which are on her lap. Maria looks down to her daughter with a slight smile on her face. "He is one of the good guys. He's a Jedi." say Maria.

They hear a ship flying around them. Maria looks up and notices it is Low Altitude Assault Transport or LAAT for short flying down. They saw people in white armor with various colors or pattern on their armor walk out. They seem to be led by a guy in white armor that has a red X on his torso part of his armor.

"Get him aboard the ship now!" say the guy in the red X armor. He looks down at the red hair mother and daughter. "I am Clone Captain Kia of the 3rd Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic." say Captain Kia as he helps them up and get aboard the ship. He than looks down to a radar he was holding. He is picking up signals of Mark's Starfighter a mile away.

He walks to one of the Clones that are standing around Mark on a Hovergurney. "I need you to pilot General Zane's Star Fighter back to the Cruiser." say Captain Kia. The Clone went off to do what he was told. Captain Kia grabs a hold of a ring from the ceiling.

Captain Kia looks out the doors as they take off from the ground. He just hopes everything went okay for Anakin. The troops around the shuttle that Darth Vader had arrive in seem to have some amount of troops with them. He knows some of them would be more dangerous because he saw those carrying Lightsabers. A gut feeling is telling him that Darth Vader is trying to start a war of some sorts with the Republic.

At that thought, Captain Kia looks back to Mark who was laying on the Hovergurney. If Darth Vader could hurt Mark like that, it makes him worry. It appears besides a few cuts, bruises and maybe some broken bones, Mark is just exhausted more than he is in physical pain.

He listens to Maria telling him what had happen between Mark and Darth Vader before they arrive. She told him how Darth Vader wanted her baby girl because of how strong she is with the Force. The strangest part was how after Mark protected them, he did not want Mara.

* * *

_**Okay I had a little problem to find out what is Mara Jade hair color. Is it golden red, dark red, or flaming red. I did some research and it seem like both of them are right. When Timothy Zahn, the creator of Mara Jade Skywalker, created her in one of his books. He stated that she have a golden red hair, which is back by a lot of fans. Then there was some comic book, I do not know the name, but her hair was a dark red. And according to Wookiepedia in the character information it states she have flaming red hair that later became gray, but the picture above that information it not what I see as flaming red but dark red. **_

_**So due to Timothy Zahn is the creator of her and he stated that she has golden red hair, that is the type of her she will have. For me imaging it, golden red looks better than that ugly dark red picture of her on Wookepedia. Seriously go to Wookiepedia and type Mara Jade Skywalker in the search bar and go to her page. The first image show you an dark hair color which is what I do not view as flaming red. Also on that page are bunch of different pictures having dark red hair color or golden red hair color. So that subject is a bit strange. **_

_**A short one on Mara Jade's mother. Since there is no information about them, I have made my own character. I thought it would be good idea to play with Mara's name to get her mother's name: Maria. I like the sound of it. **_

_**Next Chapter, we will see what happens to the Skywalker Twins. **_

_**Until then, enjoy. **_


	10. One Saved One Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 10: One Saved One Lost**

Anakin is following trial where he senses his kids had taken. He hopes he can save them from any harm come to them. He promises himself and Padme that he will bring them back and they will be perfectly fine.

It took him awhile to get Padme to fall asleep. Before he left, the last thing he told her that he would return with their children. She says the thought of waking up and having her kids back will be the best thing for her.

Anakin came to a clearing as he edge closer he senses bunch of Force Sensitive. Anakin walks up a hill and sees a black shuttle and bunch of people with Lightsabers. There is a female standing in the middle of the group. The female seem to be some very fine training in the Dark Side. She must be a Sith among Dark Jedi.

He sees Maxus Zane approaches the red hair female. Luke and Leia were in a Force Cage. Seeing this made Anakin angry. He launches from his hiding spot to the middle and look at Maxus.

"Give me my children back!" shout Anakin. A human male Dark Jedi rushes at Anakin. Anakin quickly disarm him and at the same time accidentally killed him because his plasma blade burned through his neck. Anakin did not feel bad since he senses that they will fight to the death. He blocks another attack from another Dark Jedi.

Anakin used a powerful Force Push to send the Dark Jedi flying through the air and hit a tree. The tree split in half. While Anakin watches this, the group of Dark Jedi approaches Anakin. Anakin throws off his arms to his side and use a powerful version of Force Push called Force Wave, which pushes all Dark Jedi away. Anakin rushes to his children and used the Force to disable the Force Field.

"Daddy!" shouts Luke and Leia as they rush to him and hug him. Anakin sense trouble and the Sith he forgot all about try to kill him. He leaps out of the way. He was making a run for it. Then a massive Force Push sends him flying and the kids launches out of his arms. Anakin landed hard on his side.

"Run! There are some Clone Troopers over the ridge. Keep heading straight and they will take you to Mommy!" shout Anakin. Luke took off running while Leia say there. "Leia get going!" say Anakin.

"Daddy!" say Leia hugging him, Anakin usually does not get frustrated with his kids, but at the moment, Leia is pushing his limits greatly. "Leia run!" snap Anakin as his fist tighten around the ground. This was no time for his daughter being stubborn. "Daddy, Love you." say Leia as Anakin sits up.

The Sith he forgotten about is walking toward him with two red light sabers with a purple tint. The tips of the plasma blades burn the ground. Anakin stands up and uses the Force to summons his Lightsaber to his cybernetic right hand.

Anakin sees the Sith focus the Force to make an illusion of Padme. Leia perk up at this. Unusually she can sense stuff with the Force but being trapped and being taken from her mother, she just want to be with her mother.

"Mommy! Wait!" shout Leia rushing toward the walking away illusion. "LEIA NO!" shout Anakin rushing for her but the Sith stops him by swinging her Lightsaber. "Yeah watch as your daughter joins our Empire. We may not have your son, but we will have your daughter." say the Sith.

"Mommy! Slow down!" shout Leia as she rushes across the field almost stumble over some roots. She is very happy to have her mom there. She made it to the ramp. As soon as she was up the ramp, the ramp closes. Leia looks around for her mother. She sees her standing there with a smile on her face. "Mommy…" say Leia rushing to her, but when she hugs her mother her hands went through her. Her mother faded from view. Leia look around quickly. She senses something is not right. She races to the ramp. It would not go down.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" cry Leia as she falls down to her knees. She hugs herself tightly. She is very scared. The floor bellow her begin to vibrate as the engine start. Her heart skips a beat. She rushes to window and sees her father fighting. She pounded against the viewport.

Outside Anakin is fighting hard. "Get out of my way!" snaps Anakin. "No!" snaps the Sith as she sends a powerful wave of Force Lightning. Anakin used the Force to block the attack and leaps over to the Sith.

The Sith gripped Anakin and he was engulfed with Force Lightning. He screams in pain. She then slams Anakin down to the ground. The ground exploded. Anakin landed a bit. "Who the hell are you?" demand Anakin as he coughs a bit. "I am Darth Destria, Darth Vader's Apprentice." say Darth Destria with a smile.

Anakin punches the ground as he got up. Why does Darth Destria looks familiar to him. She reminds him of the Jedi Knight that was Rachelle's first mentor and someone who he and Obi-wan help before the war. It cannot be her because she died at the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"I am not going to let you get away with my daughter!" shout Anakin as he drops to the ground to avoid another attack. He uses the Force to send Darth Destria crashing through trees.

He hears the shuttle take off. His turns to face it and his face pales. Anakin froze up as he watches this. He has failed. He only managed to save one of his children. He never thought he would have to do something like this.

While being distracted Anakin was blasted off his feet with a very powerful Force Push mix with some powerful Force Lightning. He went flying through trees and the trees begin crashing down on top of him.

Darth Destria smiles as she walked away. She presses a button on her Comlink. "Master, it was partially done." say Darth Destria. "Partially done? What did you do wrong?" say Darth Vader's cold dark voice through the Comlink. "Skywalker managed to get his son, but I tricked his daughter with a Force Illusion of her mother." say Darth Destria. "We'll talk about this. I told you I wanted both of them!" snap Darth Vader ending the transmission. Now Darth Destria has to go to another part of the planet to catch a shuttle Darth Vader provided. It was all part of their plan.

Anakin struggles to stand up. He needs to focus. He is not going to let Darth Destria get away with what she did. He rushes forward as he summons his Lightsaber with the Force. He then attacks Darth Destria. He almost caught her off guard.

"Call that shuttle back!" demand Anakin. "Um… let me think about you Jedi filth! No!" snap Darth Destria as she blocks another of Anakin's attack and made couple of very fatal offensive slashes.

Anakin uses the Force to pull himself away from Darth Destria. Anakin took a step back and places his Lightsaber in front him in a vertical defensive position. "As much as I wish to kill you, Skywalker I have a ship to catch. Do not expect to see your daughter anytime soon!" laughs Darth Destria as she use the Force to speed up her running. If she misses the shuttle off the planet then she will be stranded on the planet.

Anakin along with Luke and some of the Clones walks into Amelia's house. Padme walks down the stairs with a smile on her face. He knows what is going through her mind, she thinks he bring their children back. She is half-wrong. "Luke!" shout Padme rushing down the stairs and engulfing her son into a tight hug.

"Mommy!" shout Luke as he hugs her back. Padme looks up at the door and expect her little girl arrive. She strains her hearing to hear her daughter running up the stairs. She knows that Leia does get distracted with what is around her outside so she might a bit slower. She remembers they could take a walk in a park on Naboo, and they will stop a lot so Leia can looks at the plants, animals, and everything in sight.

She bet any second her sweet cute little girl will come in running into the room, look around for her and when she find her, she will come running to hug her. A smile graces her face as she image what her little girl would do. She is close to both of her children, but Leia is her little girl.

When she was pregnant she was hopping to have a little girl, so she is more closer to Leia, but she treats both of her kids with the same love and respect. It hurts her a lot when they were kidnapped. She was about ready to strangle her friend Amelia for not protecting them when she cannot.

She let go and walks to the door. She looks out to the field and to see her little girl looking at flowers or chasing butterflies. There was no one there besides an LAAT landing and Captain Kia helps Mark, a red hair lady and a baby girl.

"Ani, where's Leia." say Padme turning around. She saw her husband look down. Something is not right. "Angel… I… They got her. I tried to save her but Darth Destria tricked her with the Force and when I try to grab her, she attacked me." say Anakin lowly.

Padme eyes widen when she hears this. To her it felt like the whole galaxy break down into very tiny pieces that you would need a microscope to see. For a few seconds it seems like the whole galaxy was so silent as if there was none. "No…no…no please tell me… this is some sick joke." say Padme as her hands begin to shakes uncontrollable as tears begins to pour down from her eyes.

Anakin takes his upset wife into his arms. She put her head on his chest as tears roll down her face. "Why would I joke about something like that? Leia is my daughter too. I feel so bad. Only if she listen like Luke did and run off toward the Clones she would be here, but no all she wanted was to be around me." say Anakin slowly.

Padme look and saw Mark is in pain as Captain Kia helps him walk. Mark had his right arm wrap behind the Clone Captain's neck. "Darth Vader was the person in the helmet. So is Luke and Leia okay?" ask Mark. The tears from Padme eyes came down more faster.

"Luke is… but I failed Leia. Darth Destria tricked her with a Force Illusion of her mother walking on the shuttle and she take off after it." say Anakin. Mark looks at Captain Kia. "Captain contact the Bakuran Star Destroyers for any warship in space and to make sure it does not leave." say Mark slowly as they walk over to the couch.

Amelia walks into the room. "Do not bother, I already did but the ship jump to Hyperspace after two shuttles return to it." say Amelia. Padme screams as she hears this. Anakin's tunic is balled up in her fists. They just lost Leia to the Sith and only the Force would know if they get her back, or will she be turned against her whole family and the Republic. Anakin hopes that they will get her back before she falls for the lure of the Dark Side. The problem is how are they going to find a group that has remained hidden for 4 whole years.

Mark punches the couch's wooden part of the couch arm hard enough that made his knuckles bleed. He should have take into consideration that Darth Vader would have an apprentice. It is times like this he wishes he can go back in time and stop himself for stopping Captain Kia from going after Maxus Zane.

He was so sure his plan would work that he did not even thought of how it could go wrong. Darth Vader is made from his DNA and most likely has some of his intelligence, so he would have been a master at planning.

Instead of living in doubt, he needs to start planning on how he is going to rescue Leia. He figures since Darth Vader wanted both Luke and Leia, he will be trying to get Luke, so he will need to be protected. This whole trip has been a mess. He find out how the Sith found out by the stations, but the cost is bad. The Prime Minister of Bakura and a General of the Bakuran Military and their family were killed. Mark has a good idea who is the third person who told the Sith of the location of the stations.

"Padme, I am so sorry." say Mark as he looks up at Padme. He did not know if she heard him or not. Padme is still crying into Anakin's tunic. She has all the right in the world to be so upset. Any decent mother would be hurt about losing her children. It does not matter what kind of sentient species you are, a decent mother will feel hurt deep down if something bad happens to their children.

Somehow, he is going to fix this. He has learned that if you worked hard enough almost anything can be fixed, then again maybe it is the Bakuran spirit in him. He does not give up easy. He keeps on pushing until he has things fixed. He had seen his mistakes. Only if Padme have just stayed on Coruscant or went to Naboo her children would be safe. The thing is he must stop living in the past. He must get back up and find a way to fix this. Leia will be reunited with her family. When and how is the only question? He does not know where the Sith are and how to find them. So right now, there is nothing he could do to save his best friend's daughter and that makes him feels bad.


	11. Chancellor's Speech & Maria's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 11: Chancellor's Speech & Maria's Life**

It has been a 5 days since Mark's duel with Darth Vader and Anakin's half successful attempt to save his twins. Why half successful, because he only manages to save one of his children. He would have been able to save both of them if his daughter, Leia, listen to him when he told her to run.

Mark is standing on Coruscant in front of the Presidential Palace. Since Padme took office, she have taken the tradition like all the other Chancellor before her, expect for Palpatine, and use the Chancellor Offices or knows as Chancellor Suite in the Presidential Palace. The Chancellor Suite that was in the Senate Office Building was made for Palpatine, and that part of the building has been destroyed in the fight between Mark and Palpatine in 19 BBY before the public fight in the Senate Rotunda.

That building around the office has been repaired and the windows, doors, and lifts to that office have been blocked. Last thing Mark's remember is that the office lay in ruin as the day the fight had happen. On the walls for where the lift used to was a plaque to honor Mark.

Mark remembers days after that event and before what his father did on Naboo. Taking down Chancellor Palpatine, who was secretly Darth Sidious, had earn him the nickname Hero of the Republic, because people realize if he had not step in to protect the Republic when he did, then everything would be different.

After what his father did on Naboo some of the stuff Mark did to help protect the Republic and the Jedi Order became known to the public. All the evidence that he have gather up, the public has known. There were members of the public that thought the Jedi was behind it because Count Dooku was a Jedi. Now they know he was a Sith Lord.

Mark was standing in the back of the crowd on a square base of a large golden statue. He was leaning against a statue to see the stage in front. The stage is white with white drapes on it. In the middle the drapes form a red semicircle which has the Galactic Republic symbol in white.

The Holoscreens around the area flash on as Padme walks to the podium that is standing over the Galactic Republic symbol on the drapes. The Holoscreens' headings say Chancellor Skywalker.

The crowd that formed around the Presidential Palace quiets down when they see her at the podium. She was wearing a former light blue dress with her hair tied into a bun on the back of her hair. For Mark it was strange seeing her hair up like that after spending almost a month on Bakura with her hair down.

"I know it have been awhile since I stand before you on this platform. I also know there have been some questions why I haven't been presented at the Senate Meetings at all in the past month. I, along with some Jedi and the Bakuran Government was investigating a problem they had in the Outer Rim. Back in 18 BBY it was suggest in order to bring justice and order in the Outer Rim, the government build 3 stations within the Outer Rim. Shortly after I took office one of them got destroyed and I went to Bakura to investigate it while I was there the other two was destroyed. As of now, all of those that were aboard those stations are consider dead and their families will be getting benefits from the government to help them out." say Padme.

Not out she sounded strong, Mark can hear the waver in her voice. She hasn't been herself since Leia was kidnapped by Darth Vader and Darth Destria. He could senses that she is trying her best to keep in control.

"Chancellor what stations are you talking about? There have been no reports of stations being made in the Out Rim." say a Reporter. "The reason why there were no reports because it was top secret. Only 3 people know the exact location of the stations. For those who wonder how and who attack the stations, I could explain that too. During our investigation we have learned that the Sith are still out there. They forces those people to tell them the locations and they attacked." say Padme as she look over the crowds.

"There have been reports that you were attacked on Bakura and your children were kidnapped." say a report. Mark winces when he heard these words come out their mouth. He looks up at the Holoscreens to see how Padme reacting.

There was quick look of pure sadness and fear but it was gone in a few seconds from her face, but her eyes still show it. Mark looks at the crowd once more.

"I do not see how what happen to my children or my personal life is any of your concerns." say Padme softly. "If you, who have the power to have guards to protect you and your Jedi husband, cannot protect you or your family, how do we expect you to be able to protect us and the Republic?" say a male Chagrian reporter.

"We only had limited amount of soldiers with us at the place we were staying and our Jedi protectors at the time was respond to threats against the people of Bakura from the Sith. During that time, one of their military, Maxus Zane, came storming into our place attack us and kidnapped them. For those who do not know, Maxus Zane was a former General of the Bakuran Military and he was very good at it." say Padme as tears flow down her cheeks.

At the name of Maxus Zane the crowd begins to murmur a lot. For as famous Mark is his father is infamous in the view of the Republic. Everyone in the Republic knows both of their names.

"Isn't Maxus Zane dead? I thought the reports from Naboo back in 19 BBY stated that you and your brother-in-law shot him down in your current resident on Naboo." say a female reporter.

"We have discovered that the person who was shot down in my home was a Clone. The Jedi who was with me on Bakura told me that he is still alive based upon a message that got from the Sith before the first station exploded, and I see him with my own eyes." say Padme.

"If all of this true, what will the Republic be do to ensure our safety and the safety of the Republic?" ask another reporter. Mark knows Padme would want to try to end this peacefully, but with the Sith there is only conflict. They can try peaceful negations, but he has a strong feeling that that would not work.

"Besides the stations that were destroyed the Sith have not try attack the Republic as whole. If they do have plans for to attack up and try to take over the Republic, I am hoping we can sit down and talk through it peacefully, but if it comes to it, I think the only possible way to protect us is by fighting fire with fire. As a precaution, I will be trying to get army ready just in case they are needed. As of right now I advise all planetary military to be prepare until I and the Senate could agree on a course of action. As I say, hopefully there will not escalate into being a war." say Padme.

At least she is more open about fighting fire with fire, because in his experience with the Sith, peace is not something that is common in their vocabulary. With Darth Vader leading the group it could be trouble. So far both times he fights Darth Vader he gotten hurt, but not as hurt as he was with Palpatine.

Mark leaves the Presidential Palace and walks toward the Jedi Temple. Something did not make sense to him. If Darth Vader was trying to tie up loose ends by killing those who he gained information for, how come he did not try to attack Mas Amedda? Mark has a feeling no matter where the Vice Chancellor is Darth Vader is not afraid to send his troops after him. He ruthless killed the Bakuran Prime Minister and the one General of the Bakuran Military along with their families.

Mark saw both the remains of their bodies. The Prime Minister was worst. What they did to him was overkill. His whole body was burned from shots from blasters and 95 percent of his body was cover in cuts. Through the Force he saw a vision of what had happen.

Maxus Zane tied the Prime Minister and his family up. He then poured fuel on the Prime Minster's family and burn them alive in front of his own eyes. Then Maxus shot him repeatedly and after he was dead cut his body. The scene at the house proves the vision perfectly. It smelt of burning flesh and burning fuel and there were charred corpses littering the living room of the house.

After being there, Mark cannot believe anyone can be such a monster as his father. He made a vow to stop both Darth Vader and Maxus Zane. Both of them working together are one of the worst things the Force could have made. It also makes him worry about Leia and what would happen to her while she is in the clutches of the Sith.

As Mark enters the Jedi Temple he was greeted by Maria. The mother of Mara Jade. Mark had learned a lot of things about her. She was born 10 years before he was on one of the floating cities of Bespin. She lived there until she was 16 with her parents, who both were Tibanna gas miners.

After turning 13 she and her family move to the planet of Corellia, because a corrupt government official on the planet framed the family for murders of their co-workers, which in fact was the government official fault for the deaths. On Corellia, she went to Corellian Security Force Academy or CorSec Academy to learn protection and to join Corellian Security Force or CorSec for short. She was 16 when she joins CorSec. She works for them until she was 27. She was a CorSec Inspector for a major crime unit and she was very good at the job.

She stops being a CorSec Inspector when she could not solve the horrid murders of her parents. When she describe those murders they seem worst than the murders that Maxus Zane did in 19 BBY and recently on Bakura. It was until after she left CorSec, they were able to found who murder her parents. It was the corrupted government official from Bespin.

Apparently the law enforcement on Bespin have been trying solve the case about the people her parents was frame for murdering and trace it back to the government official and he took off running. He was arrested by CorSec, where he was trial for the murders of Maria's parents. When they found warrant for his arrest back on Bespin, they inform Bespin law enforcement, and they wanted him back on that planet. So the Republic Security Force, which is the main law enforcement agency in the Galactic Republic, had to transfer him back to Bespin where he went trial and found guilty of murder. The Bespin law enforcement and CorSec work up an agreement for the crimes that he should be executed.

After leaving Corellia, she move to the planet of Corulag and went to a Corulag Military Academy. She stays at the school until she was 36 which was in 26 BBY. She took courses to learn and train for naval and army. Just like when she was in CorSec Academy, she passed with flying colors in all of her classes. She spent 9 years of her life at Corulag Military Academy.

While at Corulag, she falls in love with Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side but feel guilty of abandoning the Order. They marry when she was 40 years old and at the start of the Clone Wars.

When the Clone Wars started she went joined the Corulag Military to help out the Grand Army of he Republic. Her husband, who does not want the Jedi to know of him because of his guilt join the Corulag Military and hide his abilities with the Force. Her husband helps her out a lot during the war. He was always by her side, using the Force in secret to aid them.

During the last years of the Clone Wars her and her husband was captured when the fleet they were under command of was destroyed over Tatooine. Mostly it was Maria that was capture and her husband in a coma after landing on the planet. Maria was taken by the Hutts to be a slave, and her husband was under the care of the Lars family.

Turns out during the chaos that Mark had cause to save Rachelle and Amelia was the thing that saves her for being a slave for the rest of her life. In 19 BBY she found her husband recovering at that the Lars's homestead and they took from the planet because Jabba manage to return power over the Hutt crime group and were hunting all over Tatooine for the slaves who manage to escape his palace.

Without any money, the two of them sneak onto a ship that was heading to Bakura. They were caught and threaten to die if they do not join the group of smugglers. One of the smugglers did a DNA test on Maria and found that she went to Corulag Military Academy for naval and army and served in Corulag Military. Since almost all the people died when her ship was destroy over Tatooine the reports stated she was dead. So she did the only thing possible. She joined the group.

She was with the smuggler group until halfway through 18BBY. The group was working for the Black Sun and the group tricked the Black Sun over some of the stuff they steal for the Black Sun so they send someone to destroy the ship. Once more in her life Maria finds herself in ship being destroyed. The only two differences were that people were boarding the ship and she was pregnant.

Her husband, for the first time in years draws his green bladed Lightsaber and cut down intruders but what good did it do for them. Due to the damage the ship have receive it was being pull strongly into Bakura by it gravity. On entry the ship breaks into pieces, separating Maria from her husband.

The part of the ship that Maria was in crashed into large forest on Bakura. To her amazement she was not hurt that much besides from some cuts. After that she was stranded in the middle of a Bakuran forest. She gave birth to Mara Jade in the year 17 BBY. Since she has no money and everyone thinks she is dead, she could not get a job so she has to rely on the dark skills of stealing from her little time as a smuggler. She lives in the forest with her baby girl until 15 BBY when Darth Vader came to want Mara and Mark stopped them.

After returning to Coruscant, they took Mara Jade and give her to Jedi Order, and Mark request that Maria have a job there so she can be with her daughter well protected from the Sith, Hutts and possible the Black Sun, and was able to make money.

One thing Mark has to say about Maria is she must be a woman of many talents due to all her experiences she had in her 47 years of living. She was inspector for law enforcement, in the navel and army, a smuggler and a survivor. Through all the hard times she had, she is still so nice amazes her.

"Mommy!" shout Mara as she bounds out of a classroom along with all the other younglings. Mark look and saw Master Yoda walks out of the room with both hands on the top of his walking stick. His eyes flick to where Mara and Maria was hugging each other. His eyes look at Mark then and when that happens, his right eyebrow raise.

"Guilt for failing to protect the Chancellor's kids, you have. You must let it get to you not. Young Leia, found and return, will be." say Yoda before walking away before Mark can bug him with questions.

Mark shakes his head as he watches Yoda walking away. Mark crosses his arms as he looks away. He knows he needs to get rid of the guilt he has. He knows in time, he will be able to get over it. He just needs something to do keep him distracted. He could train Rachelle, but there is not much for him to train her. Oh well time to see what there is to do, and hopefully he gets some information to where the Sith are so he can go and save Leia.

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter I let my mind flow a lot. I wasn't really thinking when it came to Maria's background but with her having so many jobs it reminds me of what I read on Wookiepedia about Mara. I wasn't really thinking about it until half-way through it. I think it makes it good detail of her skills and about her life. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy.**_


	12. Guilt, Torture & Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 12: Guilt, Torture & Haunted**

Mark walks through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He hasn't left the temple in two days since Padme gave her speech. He has been keeping himself busy by doing classes within the temple. Out of all the younglings is seems like Luke and Mara is doing the best at learning. If Leia was there she would be in the same level with Luke and Mara.

Since saving Mara and her mother, he been keeping a close eye on little Mara because she is strong with the force. To Mark it seems strange that it seem like the farther along they go through time, the newest younglings seem to be more connected with the Force, still nothing like him and Anakin.

Mark paces in front of the youngling as he teaches. "The Force is what those that do not really know about the Force would call mystical. Unlike what the public believe the Force is not some magic that can make everything happen. It is what creates and binds the whole universe together." say Mark as he looks around. Like always when he teaches he holds the younglings attention.

"I am not saying I know everything there is too the Force, but I know what I consider a lot. See the Force, there is no limit. Once you think you learned everything you can about it, it surprises you. The Force is great ally and not a weapon. A Jedi like those you will become one day will use the Force to learn and defend those who needed to be defending." say Mark.

Someone raise their hand. "What makes the difference between Light Side and Dark Side?" ask a human boy around 3 years of age. "Good question, the Force is not black and white, good and bad. Just like everyone in the universe they are what people will say shades of gray. Easy way to put it is any thing you used the Force for that feed of any negative emotions or feeling is the Dark Side. Speaking of negative emotions who can tell me what I mean by that?" say Mark.

It is strange to see only one hand in the front row of younglings who were sitting on the floor shoot up. It was Luke's hand. Usually it seems to be a race between Luke and Leia of who can get their hands up first. Mark lazily point at Luke.

"If I remember correctly the negative feelings are feelings like anger, hatred and fear." say Luke. Mark smiles as he nods his head. "100 percent true, but he is not saying oh if someone steals your toy or if they steal your lunch and if you get angry you will turn to the Dark Side. No that would not happen. If you use the anger to use the Force, then there might be a chance. Out of all the feelings that Luke have just said, I would personally say fear and hatred is the strongest, and this is not the fear of heights or dark. This is very tense fear that impacts you greatly. Fear can make even the strongest people do things they would not do, even if they have no connection to the Force." say Mark.

"Which side is stronger?" ask a female human this time in the middle row. Mark sighs as he pinches his nose. "What is with everyone trying to figure out what side is more powerful? It does not matter, what side it is. For example take me I am pretty powerful with the Force, more connected to it than half of the council. When Darth Sidious, aka former Chancellor Palpatine shield his aura of darkness, I sense it while others was blind. With that same example the Dark Side was strong too because it hide it from some of the greatest Jedi of today. The difference is who and how it is being used. Jedi use the Force with limits, they hold back. Those who practice the Dark Side does not have those limits. So in a sense people might think the Dark Side is stronger because it does not have limits which those who practice keep. In ways both are strong and weak." say Mark.

As he was talking he senses that Obi-wan is standing next to the open door. He was just out of the sight of the younglings. "To practice, I want you guys try to reach out with the Force. Focus it to the doorway. Tell me if there is someone there and who it is." say Mark.

Mark senses Mara find out but, he start to think she is a bit shy around a lot of people. He would not blame her for that, since for most of her life she has spent alone with her mother in a forest. Now she is with other people around her age. Luke was the second behind her. Slowly the rest of the class follows.

Then a lot of younglings' hands rose into the air. The only hand remain down was Mara. She was looking around the room with her fingers on her bottom lip. Mark senses that she was shy.

"It is Master Kenobi." shouted one of the younglings; Mark did not know who did it because the voice came in the middle of the pack of younglings. "Correct you are, and hopefully you do not mind, but I have to steal your teacher for a few." say Obi-wan smiling as he walks into the room and pulls Mark out by the loose sleeve of his tunic.

Once outside in the hall, Obi-wan closed the door to the room where the younglings are in. "I thought you were going to find out how 2 of the 3 people who knew the exact location of each station were killed and why there haven't been any attempts on the third one. I am not saying that I hope that Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda dies, but Darth Vader had the Bakuran Prime Minister and that Bakuran General brutally murder. It just does not make any sense." say Obi-wan.

"Nothing to follow." say Mark as he looks away from Obi-wan. "There are leads to be followed on that case. There have to be a very good reason why Darth Vader let him live while he had the other killed. Something is not right at all. Plus I think there was a different method why the Anakin's kids were kidnapped. I mean I know the obvious to why he wants them. They are powerful in the Force. If you asked me it was also intended to make Padme look bad." say Obi-wan.

"Seem like you know more about it than I do. How about you follow it." say Mark turning back to the door. "You cannot possible think I believe you did not know any of the stuff I just say. I know you well Mark. Plus you have a knack of finding out information, you did back in 20 BBY with Palpatine." say Obi-wan. "You are forgetting I had help with that and a whole lot of luck." say Mark.

Obi-wan eyes narrowed a bit as he grabs Mark by the shoulders of his tunic and pins him against the wall. "Listen Mark, I say I know you well. I sense you feel like it is your fault that Leia was kidnapped. You must not let that stop you. Who knows, if you look into this case it might lead us to Leia." say Obi-wan. "I am telling you there is nothing I can do! Plus I am busy teaching." shout Mark.

Obi-wan have the strong sense to punch Mark, but he fight off the urge. The last thing he wants to do is getting into any type of fight with an upset Mark. It would do no good.

"We both know that is a lie. You haven't even venture out the Temple. You usually the one who takes Luke and Leia home if Anakin was not here at the end of the day. Also the last time Padme was in here you avoided her. Right as she walked into a room you were in you bolted out. Stuff happens, and I sense through the Force we will get Leia back. So you need to stop feel so sorry for yourself and get up and try to solve this problem." say Obi-wan.

"Why does everything have to have me being involved?" ask Mark as he pushes Obi-wan with his hands. "Master Yoda's vision, he said that if you are not involve with this, Leia could die or worst become a Sith. Plus you are the only one who can stand an even ground with Darth Vader. If that was any of us out there on Bakura, we could be dead." say Obi-wan.

Mark sighs and looks at Obi-wan. "I do not see what I have anything to do with it. I mean I can see why I should go because I could stand up to Darth Vader, but besides that anyone could save her. Plus we have no locations for where they could be." say Mark.

Obi-wan pinches his nose and looks down. The urge to punch his best friend is surely getting stronger by the second with this nonsense he is hearing. Mark is suffering from a strong case of guilt that it is hindering his thoughts. He knows full well that Mark has the ability to find the connection between Mas Amedda and Darth Vader, and have a strong possibility to saving Leia more than any of them. It is not for Mark's skills but how he thinks and operates. He just does not give up; well until now it seems like.

Out of the two Mark Zanes he knows, they shared a lot of thing in common. One of the major things is that they do not give up easy, and to see the Mark from the other universe in a state like this is very shocking to him.

"Really Mark! I have been working my butt off trying to find information; I have been meditating on it since you contact us about what happen on Bakura. I have found nothing. If you are anything like the Mark that died on Geonosis, then you might have a better chance of finding stuff out." say Obi-wan.

"If you can't find the answers through the Force, what makes you think I can?" ask Mark crossing his arms stubbornly. The urge to punch him is getting much worst for Obi-wan. He never seen a case of a Jedi having this much guilt. "Seriously, are you that stupid right now? Your connection with the Force is very strong. Stronger than a lot of the strongest Jedi in the history. We do not even know who is stronger you or Anakin. There been times when Master Yoda try to find answers through the Force and he cannot, he asks you and you were able to!" say Obi-wan.

"Have you ever thought maybe I am not 100 percent like the one you knew before the Clone Wars? You do even know half of what I been through. No let me rephrase that, you do not know how it feels from what I been through. You look at me, Obi-wan. I am a failure. I knew something was wrong with Palpatine in my universe and did nothing about it, until it was too late. Then I let my overconfidence get to me on Bakura. I was so sure that Anakin could saved both of his children without a problem that overlook the problem that Darth Vader could have a lot of Force Sensitive with him and those can use different means of getting them. I did not think of all the other possibilities that could have happen and when there was a chance for Captain Kia to save them, I told them no because it would be to dangerous." say Mark as he looks down.

"Mark, everyone fails. Where you failed you made it up. Like with Palpatine, you failed your universe, but you made up by saving this one from the same fate. You were more than willing to go down in a blaze of flame than watches him to achieve his goals." say Obi-wan.

"There was a chance that I could have save them." say Mark as he looks into Obi-wan's eyes as he slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Mark had his hands on his knees. Obi-wan sits down next to him. "Mark, deep down inside you, you know that what I am saying is true. I know you might not feel like it, but you know that with your help Leia has the greatest chance of coming back." say Obi-wan.

"I do not see how I am going to do it." say Mark looking at Obi-wan. "You always find a way, and you will have me and Anakin helping you. Even Satine is having people looking through the Outer Rim. A lot of people out there looking for her." say Obi-wan.

As Obi-wan was talking, Mark remembers something he has found in the dead Bakuran Prime Minister room. It was a burnt up letter from the Vice Chancellor complaining something about Padme and Amelia. Could that be the reason, could Darth Vader try to take over the Republic by either getting Padme kick out of office replaced by Mas Amedda.

Obi-wan sense a change into Mark. He looks up at Mark who stands up. "I think I might now the reason why Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda is not getting killed, maybe he is working along with Darth Vader somehow." say Mark. It would explain why he did not did any major changes to the Republic itself, but only try to extend it control to the Outer Rim with the stations.

* * *

On a Star Destroyer, Leia stands in front of Darth Vader. "I saw attack me!" snap Darth Vader. "No!" shout a stubborn Leia. She is not going to listen to someone who she can sense is nothing but dark.

The floor near her got burn by a blaster shot. Leia leap out of the way and falls down hard. Her small knees nail the metal floor hard. "When he says something you do it!" snaps Maxus Zane as he glares at the little girl.

Then Leia got shocked by Force Lightning from Darth Vader's hand. It hit her so hard that it throws her back onto the wall hard. She falls down to the metal floor harder. She begins to cry. "Daddy! Mommy!" whines Leia in pain as she roll onto her side and ball up.

"Throw her back in her cell. Send in the Torture Droid and put the droid on medium level." say Darth Vader with a sick smile behind his faceplate. Darth Destria who was standing at his side with her arms cross looked shocked at this. "Are you sure Master? I am not questioning your orders, but wouldn't the level kills a girl her age, I thought you wanted the Skywalker Twins because they are so strong in the Force." say Darth Destria.

"Any normal child would die, but with her being so strong in the Force she can withstand it." say Darth Vader as Darth Destria nodded as she used the Force to lift up Leia and walks out of the room. As they walk down the hall, Darth Destria looks up at the crying girl.

"Please…Miss do not do this." say Leia weakly. "I am sorry, but I have too. My Master deems it." say Darth Destria. "I feel… good inside you." say Leia. Darth Destria let go of the Force and let her fall hard to the ground. Darth Destria actives her light saber and the tip just barely poke at Leia's chest, which burn the black loose shirt and pants.

Leia scramble away bit and run into the wall. "Listen here you little brat, I could be a nice person, but there is no good in me! The Jedi take it away when they betray me! They tried to kill me." snap Darth Destria. "Jedi will never do that!" say Leia. "They are filling your head with lies. Lies that I have lived with for my whole life. Now get your lazy behind up, and I am just going to pretend you never say I have good in me!" snap Darth Destria as she used the Force to pick up Leia and walk to her cell. There was in a black and red sphere droid floating in the air.

Darth Destria drops Leia up in the cell and active the Force Field. The droid approaches Leia. The droid is programmed to assault people mentally and physically. Leia let out a high pitch scream as she got stab by a needle for with substance that will make her feel pain and have bad visions that. Leia screams louder as the substance taken a fit. Darth Destria can see that it is infecting her because of her distance looking eyes.

The droid start firing non-lethal plasma shoots the hit Leia and shocks her with electricity. Leia screams in pain echoes through the halls of the Star Destroyer. Darth Destria shakes her head as she walk away. For some strange reason she feels bad at torturing her. She does not understand why. She had murder younglings, this is different.

"MOOOMY! DAAADY!" screams Leia in a very intense pain. Darth Destria just smiles slightly at this. Whatever she felt before was gone.

* * *

Anakin shots up from his bed and breathing heavy. He was breathing so heavy he did not hear Padme usual crying her sleep. He just had a vision of Leia being tortured on a Star Destroyer. Her painful screams for Padme and him still echoes through his head.

He looks over at his wife. She was sleeping facing away from him and she has Leia teddy bear sitting on the nightstand beside her. Anakin knows his wife cry herself asleep staring at the bear.

Anakin got up from the bed and walks toward the living room of Padme's apartment in the 500 Republica. He has been having a hard time falling asleep due to losing their daughter to the Sith.

"Ani?" ask Padme softly from her side of the bed. "Just go back to bed darling." say Padme. "I cannot, I keep seeing Leia as a Sith standing over me as I sleep and stabs me with her Lightsaber." say Padme. "Leia will never do that. She too sweet and innocent." say Anakin as she put his hand along the side of her face.

"Do not worry, we will get her back." say Anakin as he sits back down on the bed. "What happen if we get her back and… and… and…and… she de…ad." say Padme as she sits up. "She will be not dead or harm, do not think like that milady." say Anakin as he hugs his wife.

Padme breaks back down into tears as she cries into Anakin's shoulder. She has been having various nightmares about Leia. A nightmare she had last night was that they receive Leia and she was cut into 10 pieces by a Lightsaber. That nightmare shaken Padme up so much that she was crying for most of the day. The night before she had a nightmare of a dead Leia blaming her for her death and that Padme did not love her that much.

Everything have just been harder on Padme, between losing her daughter and Mark been avoiding her. Anakin is just not use to seeing her like that. She was always a proud woman who was on top of her game, now she is an empty husk of herself. He dares not to think about it, but if something happens to Leia, he hates to see what Padme would do. He is afraid he is losing the angel he have married 7 years ago.


	13. Missions Starting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 13: Missions Starting**

Mark has his arms crossed behind his back as he rides the lift up to the floor of the Republica 500 that Padme and Anakin lives on. Stand besides him is his Padawan Rachelle Hunter. This will be the first time that Mark has come face to face with Padme since they got back from the ill-fated mission on Bakura.

The lift stop and the doors parted sideways. The two Jedi steps out of the lift and walks down the hall to a door. They knocked and the door slides open. Anakin was shocked to see Mark. "Where's Padme?" ask Mark.

Anakin moves out of the way and he sees Padme laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Mark senses that she feels very upset and she has been haunted by various of nightmares of Leia dying or turning to the Dark Side.

Mark sits down at the edge of the couch. Padme rests her back against the other arm so she could be looking at Mark. "I am surprise to see you. Thought you were avoiding me." mumble Padme. Mark barely hears what she was saying. It was true, he have been avoiding her because of his guilt. "It was true, I felt guilty that Leia was kidnapped. I became overconfident in my plan, that I over look the possibility of what had happen." say Mark.

"Do you have any leads?" ask Padme. "I got a hunch, but not much of a lead. I have gone over what I know about the case and about Mas Amedda. We know that him, the Bakuran Prime Minister and General knew of one of the three locations before you have taken office. We know for a fact that you did not have knowledge of the one that Mas Amedda know until the end of the day you were elected, which was after the first attack on the first station. Then I thought about Amedda and how he always wanted to be a Chancellor. Going down that road, I found myself thinking maybe there is a reason behind him being alive while the others are dead." say Mark.

"Those reasons?" ask Padme. "There are few. First, Darth Vader was not only looking for your twins to turn them to the Dark Side due to how powerful they are in the force, but make you look weak, so you will get kick out of office, and who becomes Chancellor to finish off your term. When that happen Mas Amedda could give control to Darth Vader in return to have some control over the ruling government that the Sith want. Second, go on that topic, maybe Mas Amedda is not truly working for the Sith but wants control over the Republic to make you look weak so you get voted out and he will take your term and he told Vader who to talk to and where one of the location is." say Mark as he looks at her.

"How sure are you about that?" ask Padme. "Like I say hunches. You have to think, something is not right if there have been no attempts on him. You know there are greedy, selfish people in the Senate." say Mark.

Padme nods to this. "Remember when he was running to become Supreme Chancellor against you. He tried to dirty your name and all that stuff. There is some pure hatred within him. I sense he was trying to manipulate Palpatine but the roles were reversed. Also, remember every time you suggest an idea to the Senate when he was filling in for the rest of Palpatine's term. He knocked down your idea, but when someone else suggest the same exact idea couple days after he accepts it." say Mark.

"His hatred for me does not mean a thing. When I first became a Senator, most Senators gave me a hard time, he let them give me a chance." say Padme. "You know there is a loop hole in the Vice Chancellor there is no term limits. The Senate selects them. When a Chancellor cannot do his or her duty, who takes over as Chancellor for either the full term or partial? Then if he or she does get voted out or step down from Vice Chancellor, he still could be Chancellor for two terms." say Mark.

"So basically, someone could be Chancellor for more than 10 years?" say Anakin. "10 years? A term is 4 years and can only have 8 years." say Mark. "Is that how it was in your universe? In ours it is 5 years per term." say Padme. "Anyway, as long as they are Vice Chancellor, when they take over another term like Mas Amedda did for Palpatine's term, he was never Supreme Chancellor. Once he has been Supreme Chancellor he cannot be Vice Chancellor. At least that is how in my universe." say Mark.

"Same here. The Vice Chancellor can only be elected by the Senate and be removed by the Senate unless they either retired or become Chancellor." say Padme. "After they became Chancellor, is it possible for them to become Vice Chancellor?" ask Anakin. "No, unless they are a Senator and being voted into being Vice Chancellor." say Padme.

"So we just go to Mas Amedda office and make him tell us where the Sith are." say Anakin tightens his right cybernetic hand into a fist. Mark holds his right hand up to stop Anakin from talking. Anakin looks at him. "Anakin I work so hard to make sure the Jedi Order does not get destroy. You do something like that, threatening member of the Senate that high up, will make people frown upon the Jedi Order. I wish we could do that, but it is somewhat illegal." say Mark.

"We could say we were there on official business." say Anakin. "95 percent of the time if Jedi are involve with politics that high up it is usually with the Supreme Chancellor. Which is your wife." say Mark.

"If what you say is true, Mark. How are we going to get him to help us?" ask Padme. "Two ways, you either talk to him or get him to slip some information, or we could go the Republic Security Force have them investigate this case we are working on. Everyone knows the case with the stations is not over. The part we went to Bakura for is over, but we have to solve the whole thing." say Mark.

"On what grounds, for them to investigate?" ask Anakin. Padme looks up at Anakin. "I know you Jedi are not too fond of politicians, but at least Mark have a better understanding than you, and you are marry to a politician. On any level of conspiracy against the Republic any Senator, Chancellors and those that guard them an investigation could go on just on those grounds. A conspiracy on that level could mean some big trouble for the Republic." say Padme.

"Couldn't you guys do what you did with Palpatine?" ask Anakin. "That was when I was dead sure he was a Sith. Oh we know is that maybe the reason why Mas Amedda is still alive is because he is having someone with a blaster at the back of his head to help him support the Sith. He might be innocent but force to do something." say Mark.

"Also along those lines, with someone so high up in the Republic's government, the Sith can gain a lot of information to form a counter strike against anything we do." say Padme.

Mark nods to this. That can also be a trouble. He also fears that with Darth Vader out there lurking in the shadows of space on whatever planet, there might be a war with the Galactic Republic. Unlike the Clone Wars that ended 4 years ago, this will be a war. There would be no one pulling the strings on both sides. The Clone Wars was a game to give more power to Chancellor Palpatine so he could form his Galactic Empire that will be run by the Sith.

With Darth Vader this will be a full out war between the Republic and his attempts of taking over the Republic. Mark figures he will not have a good advantage until he get some more planets on his side, which Mark figures might happen since there are some tension with planets thinking bad about the Republic.

"Any word from Bakura scouting trips to find the location of where the Sith might be?" ask Mark looking at Padme. He knows that she have been in contact with Amelia who is behind the search for Leia. She is checking the Outer Rim planets and space. Since Bakura used to be consider a part of the Wild Space because of it location, Amelia have people search in that area for any signs.

"No, Amelia is having scouts sends to various planets within the region." say Padme as she looks like she was about to cry after Mark had ask that. Somehow, they must find out their location. Either they have to wait for Darth Vader makes a mistake or have luck in finding her.

* * *

Darth Vader paces the hall to the cell of Leia Skywalker. She had been torture everyday now by the torture droid. The clothes on her are ripped and there was some blood. Darth Vader presses a button on the wall and the force field sizzles out.

Leia look up at him with utmost fear in her eyes. As he moves closer to her, she pushes her sore back into the cold hard wall behind her. "You want the pain to stop, don't you?" say Darth Vader standing in the middle of the cell.

Leia was so scared that she could not take her eyes off the person she views as a monster. Her mother always told her there were no such thing as monsters, but for the past week she have been sensing that Darth Vader and his Empire have murder a lot of people without a care in the galaxy.

Darth does not need the Force to know that the little girl in front of is very scared. If her fear was a colored gas, the whole room would be coated in it so thickly that Darth Vader would not be able see a foot ahead of him. That fear he senses made his scared face beneath the facemask split into a smile.

"No!" mumble Leia. Darth Vader was glad for the facemask hiding his surprised faced. After all that torture the little girl went through, she still is defying him. She is so stubborn in her ways. Darth Vader anger flared out as he raises his hand and slams Leia down on the ground hard with the Force.

Leia's sore back flare into intense pain as she screams out in pain. Darth Vader is using the Force to make her feel so much pain in her little body without experiencing any physical pain. "It is so unwise to defy me." say Darth Vader lowly as he increases the amount of Force.

Leia screams echoes through the hall and the room as if there were 20 bass drums being hit as hard as possible at the same time. Leia's body begins to twitch a lot. It was only Leia's deep connection with the Force that she did not die of the intense pain she is feeling. If it were any other human child with lesser connection with the Force or no connection with the Force, they would have been dead within 5 seconds from just the pain alone.

A droid came in with a tray of food. Darth Vader slams the droid into the wall and destroys it. Darth Vader walks out of the room to leave the heavy breathing little girl in pain. The Force Field ignites back into place after Darth Vader steps out of the cell. Darth Vader wonders how long it will take that idiotic girl to submit to him.

* * *

Mark is once more at the Jedi Temple. He leans against the wall as he watches Luke and Mara sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Since getting back to the Coruscant from Bakura, he has notice that Luke and Mara Jade been getting along. Mark crosses his arms as he watches them talk and eat. Halfway through the meal, Mace Windu walks up to Mark.

"Mark I know that you are already on a personal mission, but the Council wants you and Rachelle go on a mission." say Mace standing by Mark. Mark look out at Mace. "What mission?" ask Mark.

"You are to head to Raxus Prime. Ever heard of the planet?" ask Mace looking at Mark. Right away Mark had visions flashed by with him on the planet when Order 66 was activated. He only lived through because of Captain Kia in that universe saved him. He also had vision of him seeing visions of what had happen during Order 66.

Mark shakes his head to rid himself of those images. "Yeah, I heard about it. What is going on there?" ask Mark. "Raxus Prime was the founding planet of the Separatist, according to Dooku. When we received news that there were ships being made from the junk on that planet, I went to talk to Dooku. He told me that the planet was used to make bunch of droids, weapons and small ships for the Separatist. To keep supplies of weapon for the Separatist they keep a group of people there to work the factories which are built underneath the ground." say Mace.

Mark eyes widen, he through there was something missing when he was trying to take down Palpatine. He has forgotten all about the secret base that was building stuff for the Separatist on Raxus Prime. Most likely, he did not remember it, because during that time, he was being haunted by visions of his past in the other universe and he does not want to remember it at the time.

"What is there to do?" ask Mark. "We have a feeling that these people will try to bring the Separatist back and start a whole new war with us. I think some of planets that rejoin the Republic after the Clone Wars might go back and the last thing we need is two enemies out there. Try to stop them peacefully." say Mace.

"If I can't do it peacefully?" ask Mark. "Just end it. Make it stop. You know as well as I do that planet has a lot of junk there. Always watch your step, who knows what kind of scum use the planet." say Mace.

"Exactly how did we find this out?" ask Mark. "One of the scouts that Senator Zane sent out to look for Leia Skywalker went to the planet and they detected some factory underground and building. I figure it is something you could do." say Mace.

Mark sighs as he shakes his head. He really wants to focus on finding Leia. That seems a lot more important to him right now. There are two things on he thinks is important right now is to stop Darth Vader and find Leia.

Mark uses the Force to sense where Rachelle is. He figures he matter as well as get ready to head to the planet. He figure most likely the only problem they will be facing is droids, something two Jedi can handle if there is any trouble.

So now it is up to Padme to talk to the Republic Security Force about investigating Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda and it is up to him to head to Raxus Prime, a planet he haven't been two in 4 to 5 years now. Hopefully Padme could get them to help. Once they uncover some evidence, the Jedi might be able to get involved. Only time will tell.

* * *

_**First of all, sorry for not posting yesterday, had a little bit of a hard time coming up with an idea for this chapter and keep losing ideas when I gain them. Yes, I did extend the amount of years for Chancellor term by one year in this story. I know some people might be thinking why do that. If Padme serves two terms I want it be close to 0BBY/ABY. Just a simple change that I wanted to make. After all this is Fanfiction. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	14. Raxus Prime Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 14: Raxus Prime Problem**

A red with white strap Consular-class space cruiser drops out of Hyperspace. The junk planet of Raxus Prime appears in the Transparisteel viewports of the front of the ship. "You know I read about this planet in the Jedi Archives, it is hard to image that this planet used to be beautiful with beaches and lagoon and now look at it. It is a dump." say Rachelle.

"It is not just a dump, it a place where many criminals and scum come to. So when I say be careful, I mean it. This place could be dangerous. It is also toxic down there." say Mark as he takes the ship down onto the planet. Just like the last time Mark was on the planet of Raxus Prime, it is slightly raining. Which makes him think that it most likely also raining on this planet and that he rain might be acid rain due to the planet be slightly toxic.

"How are we going to find a safe place to land with all these mess?" ask Rachelle looking out through the viewports to the junk. "Trust me; it is possible to land on these. Some of this junk has been on this planets for ages." say Mark as he landed on what he think it a cut away hall from a large ship that is the size of a Star Destroy or slightly bigger.

Mark got up and walks down the ramp to the planet junked surface. His black boots tap on the metal ground. Rachelle steps off the ramp and looks around as her mentor pulls out a handheld device. "Mace says they found the base by sonar, this little gadget will help us. Be careful of any crazy droids." say Mark. Rachelle perks up a bit when she hears this.

"Droids cannot become crazy, they can be programmed." say Rachelle. "I have been here before. There are droids made out of various junk. Self made droids that are called junk droids. I know hard to believe, and they are crazy because they could have bunch of different programming." say Mark.

Rachelle stops as she looks at up at her mentor as if he is insane. "Really, how do you propose they made themselves?" ask Rachelle. "Just like the Force, there are many mysterious to the galaxy and there always be. My guess is that half destroyed droids or malfunction droids rebuild themselves here." say Mark as he begin walking as the device in his hand scans for any noise underground.

Rachelle follows him over a hill of junk. She does not know how they will even find an entrance to a base underground with all the junk laying around on the planet surface. Are they even on the surface or just the piles of junk that lays on top of the surface of the planet?

"Wait when you say droids rebuild themselves are you talking about Droid Supremacy. That belief that droids get when they have Sentience programming?" ask Rachelle. Mark nods to this. "Wait that is true?" ask Rachelle shocked. "It is true, back in 97 BBY on Bakura there was a Droid uprising was caused by a virus. That is why many droids on Bakura needs restraining bolts. My grandfather told me that, his father was killed because of that uprising." say Mark.

Rachelle stands there with confusion on her face. "Why would anyone want to put a Sentience programming in a droid? It just a bunch of wires, bolts, nuts and metal." say Rachelle confused. "Many reasons, maybe to have a companion." say Mark. "You want a companion get a dog or cat." say Rachelle shaking her head.

As they walk around. Mark found nothing. There could be many reasons for that. The base could be out of the limits of the scanner. Not enough noise for the scanner. They could be in the wrong location, or there is something wrong with the device. Mark knows the scanner aboard the ship could pick it up. Maybe he should fly around to see where the location is.

Mark turns around and head back to the ship. As they head back to the ship, some droids that look like they were made of various pieces of parts and weapons begins to appear around them. Mark turns around and looks at Rachelle. "See." say Mark as he drops the device, grabs Rachelle and roll over a ledge.

They slide down a rare slope of dirt and onto an old war tank with a Galactic Republic symbol on it. The tank was heavily damage. Just as they land on it, where they leap exploded as if a bomb went off.

Droids begins to come out of the hill they slide down. Mark watches as they rise up from the ground. "I really hate this planet." say Mark as he used the Force to push all the droids away and slam them hard into the ground. Pieces of the droids still moved. A hand with a blaster in it fire.

Mark kicked it far from them before it could fire. "You think the Separatist built them?" say Rachelle. "Possible, but I doubt it. They most likely have something that burn down metals and reshape them." say Mark as he used the Force to move out of the way of a large blade that came slashing down. Rachelle and Mark look up and see a large droid made out of old ship parts. The arms are bladed with what appears to be Turbolasers from a ship. They fire at them.

Mark and Rachelle runs through the legs of the large Droid. Mark quickly looks around him for something large. Rachelle notices a missile that has never been used. She used the Force to send it at the large Droid and activate the missile. Halfway to the large droid, the missile opens up and thousands of more missiles ram into the Droid. The large droid collapses to the ground so hard that it made the ground shake.

Mark notice the piles of junk on both sides of them are coming down. Mark used the Force on one side of the walkway as Rachelle did the same thing to the other side. "You know, I never will look at Droids the same way again." shout Rachelle.

When all the junk settle down along the side of the walkway, Mark hears bunch of blasters being activate as he senses life around him. Mark turns around and sees a criminal bunch. "Do not fight back. If you calm with us, we might just spare your life." say a purple Rodian in a red armor. Mark sense Rachelle reaching for her Lightsaber. Mark stops her.

"Are you with those Hutts!" demanded the Rodian as he points the blaster at Mark. "No." say Mark. The Rodian turns his blaster and fires once at Rachelle. Rachelle wanted to draw her Lightsaber, but she senses her mentor does not want to. She dodges out of the way.

"Do not lie! It would not be the first time the Hutts try to take our territory with people who can use magic." say the Rodian. Mark can tell this person had no idea about the Force since he viewed it as magic.

"Listen to me! We are not part of the Hutts! We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic! I am Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and this is my Padawan Rachelle Hunter. We are here to stop the remaining of the Separatist from recycling the metals on this planet to build ships and droids to start a possible war with the Galactic Republic." say Mark with his hands up in the air.

"Separatist hasn't been here in 3 years. We drove them out of their bases. The only problem here are the Hutts" say the purple Rodian as he used a jetpack to fly down to the ground in front of Mark and Rachelle.

"We did not even know about the Hutts." say Rachelle. "Shut up! Everyone around this planet knows that the Hutts have part of the planet to themselves since 17 BBY they have been building stuff." say the Rodian.

"Listen to me, we from the Jedi Order. We mean you no harm out here." say Mark. "The Rodian looks at Mark straight into his eyes. Then he looks up to the other Rodians. "Put your weapons down!" shout the purple Rodian.

"You telling the truth, I see it in your eyes. Here what we're going to do. I know Jedi can do magic like the people with the Hutts can. We want the Hutts off the planet. They are unwelcome on this planet." say the purple Rodian as he looks at Mark.

"We will try our best. Do you know why the Hutts are building starships here?" ask Mark. "Sort of. Apparently, someone asked the Hutts if they could get a group of ship and weapons builder. The Hutts have gotten many people on this planet to help build the ships. My people and I was one of those groups back in 18 BBY. That was when someone, I guess asked the Hutts to find us for this project, came and killed most of the people in my group because we were making armor and weapons for ourselves, which the Hutts allowed. The Hutts betrayed us. They say we would be pay greatly for our services and we are allowed to make some weapons and armor for ourselves." say the purple Rodian.

"You have any idea who attacked you?" ask Mark. "They know how to do magic like you and your friend just did to prevent being crushed by the junk. It was a group of them. This happen couple of years ago, so my memory might be off. There were black robes and was leaded by what appears to be human female with bright red hair, which is slightly taller than your female friend here. She attacked us along with people who could use magic. As far as I know she left but her people are working along with the Hutts at the bases on the other side of the planet." say the Rodian.

"Anything else about them?" ask Rachelle. "Matter of fact yes, they carried strange weapons, similar to those on your belt. When they activate it has something like when you fire blasters but it stays like a blade or something." say the purple Rodian.

Mark and Rachelle looks at each other when they hear this. "The Sith." say both of them at once. Then Mark remembers the Rodian say something about a group. There are only two Sith. He knows that they are Darth Vader and Darth Destria. So, the others must have been Dark Jedi.

"Was one of those people who used magic was wearing a golden mask and black clothing?" ask Mark. "No, but on my run out, I saw that red hair human lady talking to a hologram of someone like that." say the Rodian. Mark reaches down to his belt with his left hand. The Rodian raises his blaster to Mark's heart. Mark pulls out a Holodisk from his pocket and turns it on.

"Was this guy there?" ask Mark showing a hologram of Maxus Zane. "Yes! That the person who was with Jabba the Hutt, when we got recruited on Tatooine back in 18 BBY." say the Rodian. Right away Mark knows that they are dealing with Darth Vader. Seem like this mission that wasn't suppose to have any connection with Leia just became a part of Mark's mission to find and rescue Leia from the evil clutches of Darth Vader. If he can deal some damage to Darth Vader before any actually war begins, the will be great for the Republic.

"Okay, me and Rachelle here, we are not friends Jabba the Hutt nor the people those who asked him to find you guys. Matter of fact, those people that asked Jabba, could be consider enemies of the Republic. We will help you to get them off your planet. First, we need to gather as much information that you know about them before we do anything. I am not risking my life or Rachelle's life for people we do not even know without knowing exactly what we are getting into." say Mark.

"Deal, we have a base not to far from here. It is an abandon factory from the old days." say the purple Rodian as he helps Rachelle up the hill by flying up there. Mark used the Force to leap to the hill.

As Mark and Rachelle walks with the group of Rodians. Mark cannot believe that they were so far off from the location of the bases that they were looking for. Mace Windu was wrong, it was not the remaining Separatist building ships, it was the Sith. There was no way Dooku would have known that the Hutts had driven the Separatist out, because it happen after 19 BBY and since 19 BBY Dooku have been in prison on Coruscant.

Mark highly doubts the remaining Separatist would be a problem to the Republic. They have no leaders or any government to back them up anymore. It seems like the major problems are the Hutts and the Sith. If the Hutt Council is working for the Sith then that can means a lot of trouble for the Republic. The thing is, the Sith will have to pay a lot of money to the Hutts to keep them loyal to them. Mark already knows the Hutts are one of the most greediest people in the whole galaxy. They have no loyalty to any other besides the loyalty to money. That right there makes them the most untrustworthy beings in the whole galaxy because they could be sway by money or power.

He does not know why people decide working for the Hutts is such a good thing. Given any time, the Hutts could stab you right in the back just like a Sith. People suffer when the Hutt Empire took most of the galaxy before the formation of the Republic.

Mark is not thinking negatively about the Hutts because of what they did to his mother, but it is common knowledge of their criminal ways. The thing is most people fear them because of all the greed and power they do have. Who knows maybe one day the galaxy will be rid of Sith and Hutts? They seem to be the major problems in the galaxy.

Still that is something he is not focusing on. He needs to focus on stopping Darth Vader getting more ships and equipment and hopefully be a step closer to finding Leia. If the Hutts go down with the Sith, he is not complaining that is another bad thing out of the galaxy. His duty as a Jedi and to protect peace, the Sith and the Hutts are a bit problem with that peace that the galaxy is trying to have.

Mark looks at the base they were heading to. There was a force field around it. How did they miss that when they landed on the planet? Mark was sure that they did not land to far from here. A part of the force field phase away to let them walk through. As soon as they were through the force field was whole once more.

Mark is not going to trust these Rodians blindly. They are criminals after all, and who knows when they will stab them in the back, but for right now they are working for a common goal. As long as they get to leave the planet peacefully then Mark does not care what kind of actions these criminals do on the planet as long as it does not endanger the Republic in anyways. He senses that they do not trust him and Rachelle as well. That is understandable for a point of view.

Before they talk, they decide to call it a night and they will talk tomorrow. Through the Force Mark, know they will not turn there back on him unless he shows them that he is against them. They seem to be perfectly honest with their conditions for them. If he and Rachelle help them, which in fact will help the Republic in ways, then they will be able to leave.


	15. Causing Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 15: Causing Trouble**

It has been a total of 4 days so far that Mark and Rachelle spent on Raxus Prime. Day 1 they arrive to the planet got into fight with some junked up droids, learn that it was the Sith that is building the ships and have to help a criminal group of Rodians. Day 2, the leader of the Rodian criminal group, who did not mention his name, told them everything they know about the project that the Hutts is doing on the other side of the planet and look over maps and layout of the underground factory. Day 3 was spent proving to the Rodians that they were good at fighting and the Rodians made sure they have everything ready. Day 4 they set out to the underground factory on the other side of the planet and made a hidden camp in a junk up Star Destroy command tower.

The tower was position on top of a ledge looking out a large flat area with a large crater in the middle that have bunch of junk metal around. Closer to the center of the crater is a massive pile junk in the center.

Mark looks at Rachelle as the Speeder they are in with the purple Rodian who is the leader of the small group of criminals. There are 5 other speeders full of people. Mark looks at Rachelle.

"We are going in full blast so hold on tight, it is a drop." say the purple Rodian. Rachelle was about to ask why, but than she notice. A door is closing very fast. It has doors going in from the sides, the top and bottom, and diagonal. One they made it through the Speeder drops 50 to 200 feet, Mark guess.

The Speeder stop a few inches from the ground since it is a ground Speeder. They speed through the halls as it blaster cannon fire red bolts at it targets. The purple Rodian press a button and the side of the Speeder toward the right corner open up and a missile fires out of it. It destroys a wall and bunch of people and supplies that were along it.

Rachelle grabs the Speeder's edge quickly as two more missiles were fired out of it. She senses through the Force even more people dying. Then a beam of energy nails the Speeder and cut it in half, killing the purple Rodian.

Mark and Rachelle leaps out of the Speeder as the two halves crashed into strange looking Starfighter that is a sphere with two flat vertical wings. The Speeder exploded as if it was full of nothing but explosives. It sets a raging fire. Even standing a quarter of a mile, Mark can feel the heat.

Mark hears Lightsabers igniting. He looks over and sees Rachelle's green plasma blade hold out across diagonally upwards to defend herself from the upcoming group of Dark Jedi with various color of activated Lightsaber.

Rachelle used the Force to leap to one away from her mentor. As she leapt sideways, a Dark Jedi sends a Force Blast at Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to send the attack back at the. The blast hit the Dark Jedi in the head and the head exploded. Another Dark Jedi attempts to stab Rachelle in the back.

Mark leaps towards Rachelle and slashes at the Dark Jedi through the side. He falls down to the floor. Mark then quickly spins to Rachelle right and block an attack before it could hit her. His Lightsaber swings over her head and down when it block the attack.

"A Jedi cannot kill a defenseless foe. If they are fighting and if the only way to get out of it is by killing, then do it." say Mark as he used the Force to slams a Rodian Dark Jedi through the hall of a quarterly finished starship. It was hard enough that it puncture a hole into the hall.

"You get the back and left, I get the front in right." say Mark as they stand with there backs together as troopers appear. This time there was not Dark Jedi. Blaster Fire rain upon them. Effortlessly both Padawan and Master manage to block every shot that came there way.

Rachelle used the Force and made fuel station exploded sending the troops into the air burning. They hear a ship engine roar. Rachelle and Mark see a Star Destroyer Turbolaser fire at them. They run out of the way. Both of them know if they get hit by the plasma firing from the Turbolaser then they are as good as dead.

Rachelle then surprise Mark with her connection with the Force. She lifted the Star Destroyer up in the limited space, scraped along the top above their heads, and slammed it into the wall behind them. The engine dies off. Mark notice fuel was leaking from the Star Destroyer and heading to the burning fuel station.

"RUN!" shout Mark as he leaps over Rachelle and takes down the solider she was fighting. He grabs her by the neck of her tunic and pulls her along behind him. He uses the Force to open the blast door and tosses her inside. He leaps in and closes the door just in time.

They stumble backwards into the hall. The ground shakes violently as they heard a loud boom. The blast doors in front them glow cherry red. "That must be some very intense fuel!" say Rachelle moving back. "You have to think about it, the fuels for spaceships are highly flammable and that area had at least 30 Star Destroyers and over 200 Starfighter. Including the fuel storage underneath the ground the send fuel up to the station that you exploded." say Mark.

The doors open up due to the malfunction of the wiring in the walls. In front of them, they saw raging flames all around them. The heat was very intense. They walk farther down the hall where more Dark Jedi attacks them.

They run at them. Mark and Rachelle bow down and used the Force to throws them over their back. Mark and Rachelle turn around and face them. They are more glad that it is their back facing the intense flames instead of theirs. Mark points the plasma bladed tip to a female Gungan.

"Listen here, I want to know where the location of Darth Vader is and how to shut down this base!" demand Mark. "What yousa goin do kill missa? Mesa defenseless and missa know Jedi no kill da defenseless." say the Gungan with a smile.

"Who say I was a Jedi." say Mark hoping to scare some answers out of the Gungan. The Gungan laughs. "Everyone knows who yousa. Yousa Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. So der is noth yousa ganna doin to missa to taleo yousa anyth yousa wanna know." say the Gungan. Mark lifts the Gungan up in the air and walks toward the heated hanger where the destroy ships are.

"I do not have to kill you, the heat will." say Mark half honestly. He is using the Force to make sure the heat would not kill the Gungan. He is a Jedi and he does not kill the defenseless. He can see fear in the Gungan eyes. "Okeeday! Okeeday! Missa ganna talk! Please has mercy!" say the Gungan.

"Go ahead." say Mark. The Gungan explain everything to Mark, but did not know the current location of Darth Vader and that she have not seen Darth Vader in a year but she had seen Darth Destria.

Mark then use the Force to put the Gungan asleep and sit her down far from the fire. Rachelle knocked the human male out with the heel of her boot. "I got a question do you ever get a headache trying to listen to Gungan speaking. I am not trying to be mean, but all the Messa and Yousa, something about that drives me insane. Plus I never knew Gungans could be Force Sensitive." say Rachelle as they walk down the hall.

"Anyone could be Force Sensitive. All life has Midi-chlorians and you just have to have the right amount to have a connection to the Force similar to what a Jedi has to be able to have the Force as an ally. Now let's go find this control room and shut down this base." say Mark as he leads the way.

As they walk down the hall, a wall slides down to reveal a missile. Rachelle's eyes widen as she notices the size. "That is as big as the hall! They surely take security to an extreme level!" shout Rachelle. They run as the missile launch out of it department.

They turn into the small hallway where the two Dark Jedi jump out at them. The missile nails the wall where the blast doors. The missile was too big it exploded. Mark turn away from the explosion as he feels heat blasting past him. He senses the death of the two knock out Dark Jedi as they were burn to a crisp.

The main hallway collapses under the force of the explosion and impact of the missile. "We have to find another way." say Mark as they walk down a long hall with more caution then someone who has the highest bounty on their head walking in a planet in Hutt Space where there are more Bounty Hunters there then anything else.

When they rounded a corner, a group of humans in black military suits fired upon them with blasters. Rachelle once more surprise Mark with her skills of the Force. She raises her hands and uses the Force to deflect the blasters all around the hall. The walls were peppered with black spots. Both Mark and Rachelle knock the troops out. "You have been pay attention to what I have been teaching you. When I first met you, you couldn't lift something as heavy as a Star Destroyer up or block that many attacks with just the Force alone." say Mark with a smile to show her how proud he is of her.

Rachelle kept walking when Mark stop. Mark holds his hand out and she ran into his palm. She looks at him. "Just because it look safe does not mean to let down your guard. I sense a something troubling.

Mark takes the Holodisk of Maxus Zane out and throws it into the middle of the hall. 10 red lasers nailed and destroy it. "How do you suspect us to get through this, Master?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. "Simple, we are going to have to use the Force to speed our running, use it to block the lasers, and possible use our Lightsabers. Okay whenever you ready get going. I will follow. Remember to let the Force guide you." say Mark. Rachelle nods to this.

After a few deep breathes Rachelle speed out of the hall and down the one. She rushes down the hall and the lasers seem to rebound off around her. Mark smiles he opens himself to the Force. Then he takes off running. He slides to a stop as he past the open blast doors.

They hear blaster activating behind them. Mark turns around with Rachelle and notice it is the Rodians that bring them here. "Thank you Master Zane, with this station under our control we can fight back against the Republic, the Sith and the Hutts." say a female Rodian with a smile on her lips. Mark looks down and notices she has a Lightsaber on her waist.

"So you think because your leader is dead you can go against your promise!" snap Rachelle. "There was no promises, this was their plan along, wasn't it?" ask Mark looking at the female Rodian. "You are as smart as they say you are. Yes, we just wanted to get back at the Hutts and who hired them. You provided us with Information that we needed. We have to go after Darth Vader and Darth Destria. After we done with that, we will use the ships in this base to take down the Republic." say the female Rodian. "The ships are destroyed." say Rachelle.

"There are more levels to the factory." say Mark. "Well you keep this up, you might be the smartest Jedi I have every killed!" snaps the female Rodian. Mark sense Rachelle goes tense when she hears this.

Rachelle grip tightens on the sliver handle of her Lightsaber. She is not going to let some wannabe Dark Jedi kill her mentor. Not the person she is in love with. She took running of them. Before Mark could stop her, she was deflecting blasters. She then uses a massive Force Push to send all of them backwards in the hall. The female Rodian used the Force to steady herself.

The Rodian female launches at Rachelle. "I will enjoy killing you!" say the female Rodian. "You will have to go through me first!" snaps Rachelle as she blocks another attack. "You are nothing but a Padawan, I killed Knights and Masters that were better than you!" snaps the female Rodian as their Lightsabers locks and they were trying to push each other.

"Master get going to the control room! Shut this factory down!" shout Rachelle. Mark looks at her, debating rather he should go or not. Mark decided that Rachelle is skilled enough to take down this Dark Jedi.

Mark rushes down the hall to a blast door. Mark activates his Lightsaber and cut a circle through the metal blast door. He uses the Force to pushes the wall door inwards. It opens up to a large open room with shiny black tiled floor with matching roof. The walls are bright white. In the middle of the room is the control center for the whole base. Mark look up and he found there was not just a few levels but 10 levels each with a fuel storage underneath. This is one big base. Mark look for ways for shutting the power down, but the only way he seem to find something to shut it done is by a self-destruct button.

The whole blast door came falling down as Rachelle blasted through it. The female Rodian walks in. Rachelle stumbles up and makes a powerful swing with her Lightsaber. Her Lightsaber made contact with the female Rodian neck. She screams in pain, but the screams died down as her eyes became unfocused and she falls down to the ground.

Rachelle sighs as she walks over to Mark. "She was a bit more of a handful. She almost killed me 20 times." say Rachelle pointing to a few cuts to her tunic. Mark notice some redness appears on her light skin beneath the robe. "You okay." ask Mark softly as he draws near to her a bit.

"Yeah, it just scarred my body most likely. The Lightsaber tip just glazed my body." say Rachelle as the feeling love overcome her having him standing so close to her. "Good, now it seems like the only way to shut down the factory is by putting it into self-destruct." say Mark. "Then do it, Master." say Rachelle. "Look at the schematic, there are 10 levels full of ships and fuel for them. Press this button will cause a very massive explosion. I do not think we could get away in time." say Mark.

"That does not make sense, they would make it so there is time to get away." say Rachelle looking at Mark as she lean on the computer. "Wait, maybe this system is hook up to whatever system that Vader is using." say Rachelle turning the computer onto something that is not the base.

"What are you doing?" ask Mark. "I am trying to hack into Vader's Empire system. If I could do this, if there have been any communications from Vader to here, it might be able to lead to the location of Darth Vader or provide hints. Just give me a few." say Rachelle.

"So how far can you hack into the system?" ask Mark. "As far as I can. If this is a database to the system, then the whole thing is at my hand. Wait look at this!" say Rachelle. "What you find where Vader is?" ask Mark. "No, but I think I found why the Darth Vader has not target the Vice Chancellor." say Rachelle showing Mark the screen.

Mark reads what it says and was shocked. "This is evidence that Mas Amedda had went to the Hutts about assassination attempt against Padme in 16 BBY. It makes sense because between out all the people running for Chancellor it was tied between him and her. The assassination attempt was done by someone name Bobba Fett." say Mark as he looks at the screen. It makes sense, as long as the Vice Chancellor lives, Darth Vader can use this as a bribe to get the Vice Chancellor. Maybe he wants the Vice Chancellor there for him. Where you get this?" ask Mark. "I think from Vader's personal account or something on the database." say Rachelle.

"So can you hack into their files from a computer in the Jedi Temple?" ask Mark. "No, it has to be on a computer or terminal that is a part of the system." say Rachelle. "How did you learn this?" ask Mark putting his hands on his hip as Rachelle put the information on a Holodisk.

"Actually when I was younger, I was trying to gain more information in the Achieves then I was allowed and found my ways around the system." say Rachelle rubbing the back of her neck as she blushes slightly. Mark laughs as he pats her on the shoulder. The laugh ends when he hears a beep emitting from the computer. They look down at the screen.

The screen turns red. Mark looks at her. "What is happening?" ask Mark as he notice the words override. "Someone must have been monitoring us and they activate the control systems of the base." say Rachelle. Then the room flares red. "What does it do?" ask Mark. "It will lead them someone to us, unless we shut down the power." say Rachelle.

Mark eyed the Self-destruct button. He flips the cover and smashes his fist in. "Self-destruct in 10 minutes." say a feminine computerized voice. "RUN!" shout Mark as they begin to run to a set of stairs. He did not realize that it would be so little time. With all the fuel that is in the station, it is going to be a massive explosion.

They rush up to the stairs and found that it leads into a room full of Speeders. They rushes to the on closest to the front of the bay. There were no keys in it. "We cannot start it!" say Rachelle. "Are you a Jedi or not." say Mark as he used the Force to send battery charge from the battery to the starter to start the engine. Then they took off, Rachelle use the Force to blast open the doors.

"Drive like I told you not!" shout Mark as he holds on tightly. Rachelle pushes the pedal all the way to the floor. The Speeder lunges forward with the added speed. Mark look at the speed and notice they are going close to 100 MPH.

Mark is trying to calculate how much fuel and how explosive it could be. "Get faster!" shout Mark. "How far will the explosive be?" ask Rachelle. "I am guessing 50 miles." shout Mark. Mark watches as the speed flare up from 100 to 200 and than to 300 MPH. Mark look at the temperature gauge. "I do not know how much the Speeder can take it look like it is overheating pretty fast." say Mark loudly over the wind.

He looks back up. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT WING!" shout Mark as he notices a ship wing sticking up from the ground. They nails the wind and both Mark and Rachelle went flying over the small window and flow a quarter of mile over a hill.

Mark landed hard on the ground as Rachelle landed next to him. The next thing they know they hear a very loud explosion and a cloud of smoke and fire going miles up into the air. The ground shakes roughly.

Mark groans in pain as he sits up and look at Rachelle who is shaking her head slightly. She got some blood dripping from her forehead. "Ouch, that hurt." say Rachelle. "Nice going, either we have to find a working Speeder within this pile of junk or walk all the way to the other side of the planet to get to our ship." say Mark as he stands up lean against a piece of a old building with turrets on it. Mark look over and see that where the base was is nothing but a smoking crater with bunch of black smoke polluting the air.

Rachelle tries to stand up but she screams in pain and falls back down. Mark looks down and notice that Rachelle's left leg is broken. She did not have time to use the Force to ease the impact as he did.

Mark helps her up, throws her arm around the back of his neck, and helps her walk. "Keep that feet off the ground, lean on me and walk with your other leg. Wait I got a good idea." say Mark as he lean her against the ground. Mark grab to pieces of metal that was thin and he rips his shirt of his tunic into a couple stripes. He splints her leg with the rip pieces of his tunic.

"There that should keep the bone in place and will make it less painful to walk but you will still have me to help support you." say Mark as he helps her up and throws her arms around her. Rachelle look up at Mark with an admire look on her face. She knows he is in pain, yet he is still willing to help her out. It reminds her of the story that she heard about Mark's two fights with Palpatine back in 19 BBY. When he showed up to the Senate Rotunda, hit body was beaten and cover in blood but he still fight on as if it was the only thing he knows.

Thinking about that day made Rachelle upset. She wished that she healed in the Bacta Tank faster, she might be able to save her mentor from some suffering her went through with the pain. She heard from Mace Windu that he actually died but the Force itself let him live, which Master Yoda later explain to her was rare thing called a Second Chance.

Mark reaches down to the left side of his belt with his right hand and pulls out what appears to be a Datapad. He activates and a map of the planet appears with two dots. One is green and there other is red. "We are about 100 miles from our ship. This might take a few days to get back, and hopefully there is a service pack somewhere around here that have edible food.

* * *

Darth Vader is sitting in his throne aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer. A female Duros walks into the room. "Sir, we got word that someone breached our systems from Raxus Prime." say the Duros lady. Her blue skin sticks out like a sore thumb in her black military uniform.

"You able to find out he it was?" ask Darth Vader. "Yes, watch this." say the Duros lady as she clicks a device in her hand and the holographic projector in Darth Vader's throne activate. Making a hologram of the interior of the command center of the factory appears in front of them. He looks and saw a young human female, most likely in her 20s with brown hair. Then he looks next to her looking straight at the screen was his enemy, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane.

"Did you manage to get control of the whole base?" ask Darth Vader. "Only a quarter of it, as you see in this image, they were talking and then this man here, I believe his name is Mark Alan Zane press the Self-destruct button which not only destroy the base with all the weapons and ship in, but disable all connections to the base. Before he presses it we manage to find the file that they hacked." say the Duros lady as she click the button once more.

A holographic of a file replaces the image of Mark and Rachelle. Darth Vader reads the file. "We also found out that before we found the breach of security on the servers. They manage to download the file onto a portable device." say the Duros lady as she crosses her arms behind her back. Darth Vader looks at her. "I thought you say that the Servers was cannot be hack!" say Darth Vader angry as he stands up to the young lady. "I… I did. To outside terminals and computers, but not to terminals or computers that are hook up to the system. If…if they tried it from the Jedi Temple of anywhere else it will fried there whole system." say the Duros lady scare.

"Fix it, or I will fix you, and you know what that means." say Darth Vader gravely as he walks pass the Duros lady. "Sir…sir how do you advise us to do that with those the hook up to our own system?" ask the Duros lady. "I SAY DO IT! IF YOU DO NOT DO IT, I WILL FIND SOMEONE BETTER TO REPLACE YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS PIECE OF BODY WILL BE SENT INTO THE NEAREST STAR. I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" snaps Darth Vader.

Master Zane has cost him thousands of ships that were being made. That just really makes him angry. First of all, how did he find out? Time to pay Jabba the Hutt a visit. He cannot let his plan go to waste. It took him some digging to find out how to get someone on the Republic side to help him. He steps into the lift and the lift stop on the bridge.

"I want this ship prime to go into Hyperspace immediately to the planet of Tatooine." order Darth Vader. The troops aboard the bridge quickly do as they order. They might not be Force Sensitive, but they know Darth Vader is in a foul mood and that means he easily gets mad. When he gets mad and someone crosses him then that person dies. It is that fear that keeps everyone in order. He will kill anyone without a second thought.

The ship seems to slow down a bit as they hear the Hyperdrive engaging. Then with a burst of energy, the ship rockets forward and into Hyperspace. They are now currently in route to Tatooine.

* * *

_**You gotta love it when the good guys, or the characters you rooting for makes their enemies have trouble. Nothing spells trouble in the Star Wars universe by exploding a whole starship factory up that is full with highly flammable fuels. **_

_**On a serious note, I did some reaseach on fuels for this chapter. Mainly the only type of fuel I can find on wikipedia that is used in ships like Star Destroyers or any ship with Hyperdrive and a call Hypermatter, but I could not find out it was liquid or if the ships have different type of fuel. To me it sounds like it is only use for Hyperdrive so I just stated fuel. **_

**_Once Again, I do not know everything exactly about engines in the Star Wars Saga so I use my knowledge that I have from learning so far in my Automotive Technology and the Speeder Engine just exactly like a car or truck. To start it you turn the key or press a button with the newer models, it sends a signal to the battery which travels down a cable to the starter which starts the engine. _**

**_On another note, once again this was another longer than usual chapter. Most of my chapters are 2000 to 3,500 usually. Besides this note according to Microsoft Word there is 4544 words in this chapter. _**

**_Till next time, enjoy._**


	16. Mean Sith of Tatooine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 16: Mean Sith of Tatooine**

Another 5 days passed until Mark and Rachelle aboard the Consular-class space cruiser, that they have bring. Not only did they manage to take down the base that was making ships, but also they were able to put a major block into the Sith army with the destruction of the base. Hopefully with the destruction of the base it might ruin the Sith and Hutts relationship with each other.

Mark made sure everything on the ship was fine and okay. You do not know who could have been awhile taking stuff away from a ship. Jawas also are on the planet and they are as bad as those on Tatooine are. "I am going to get us up in space, and before we jump to Hyperspace, I am going to contact the Jedi Temple." say Mark as aboard Medical Droid wraps Rachelle's left leg into a cast.

As they got off the planet, he punches in the frequency to get in contact with the Jedi Temple. A hologram of the seats in the High Council room appears but only one of the seats has someone sitting in. It was Mace Windu.

"Mark, we thought something bad had happen to you since you made no contact in the past 12 days. "We ran into a little snag on the planet. We got capture by this criminal group of Rodians and they help us get to the base, and then betrayed us at the last minute and we explode the factory and Rachelle got to have her fun with driving very fast to get out of the blast zone. Then it took use five days to walk back." say Mark quickly summary up what has happen.

"So the Separatist will not be a problem anymore?" ask Mace. "Actually, it was not the Separatist, it was the Sith and Jabba. Apparently, Darth Vader went to Jabba the Hutt with a request to find people to build weapons and ships out of the junk on Raxus Prime. The Rodian group that help and betrayed us was one of them that been working on the base for 3 years now. If what the Rodians say can be trusted, then the Separatist haven't been on the planet since 18 BBY, a fact that Dooku would not know." say Mark.

Mace cracks a bit of a smile. "Here we thought this mission will not have any connections with Leia Skywalker. Did you manage to find anything for that mission?" ask Mace knows how Mark is with finding Anakin's daughter. "No, but there is something Rachelle have found before we blow up the base. I do not really feel safe talk or put over to you yet. We will talk about that when I get back to the temple." say Mark.

"Okay, the Council and I will be expecting you both back here on Coruscant soon." say Mace. "As long as there is no other trouble, after this transmission is done, we will be in Hyperspace heading directly to you." say Mark as he crosses his arm. "If there is any trouble I expect you of everyone would know how to handle yourself in situations. May the Force be with both of you and have a safe travel." say Mace. "May the Force be with you too." say Mark ending the transmission.

Mark punches in the coordinates to Coruscant into the computer. The computer made a route and the ship launches into Hyperspace. The dark black space that was litter with white stars changes into a bright white tunnel from the light of the stars being stretch.

"Master, what are you going to do if even talking to the Vice Chancellor does not lead you to Vader?" ask Rachelle. "Everything is connected in some ways and sometimes those ways can be unexpected. It might not lead me directly to Leia or Vader it might lead me to somewhere else and that might lead me to Leia." say Mark.

"What happens these clues just keep leading you around and by the time you find Leia she could be dead or turn and who knows how long that will take." say Rachelle. "No one is perfect. Not the Jedi nor the Sith. I could make a ton of mistake, all they have to do is make one wrong mistake and I can be on their tail. There are many variables here. There is the Hutts and the Vice Chancellor. Who knows maybe there are other people who have connection with the Sith Lord and we can use that to find Leia." say Mark.

"You still haven't answered my question about what if she is dead or turn?" say Rachelle. "I will still try to bring her back. Anyone can be redeemed from the dark side. If she dead, Force I hope she isn't, but I will bring her body back to her family so she can get a proper burial." say Mark.

"So Darth Vader could be redeemed?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark as she turns away from the viewports and look at her mentor. "Everyone in life begins out innocent. The innocence fades away as you get older base upon your actions. Darth Vader was made in the darkness. He was not born; he was made within the darkness. There is no light to redeem himself to. That is what makes him so dangerous. He cannot be redeem, the darkness flow through him as blood flow through every living creature out in the galaxy. Without that blood they die. Same thing with Vader and the darkness of the Dark Side." say Mark.

"There have been Sith that was born in darkness and still redeem themselves." say Rachelle. "Keyword is born. No matter who you are, where you were born, who and where you were raise. Everyone is born the same way. They are pure and innocent, which means that they were sided with the Light. If you look at everyone starts out being good and on the Light Side. Darth Vader had none of that. He was made of darkness. That like I reach out into the Force grab the Dark Side and put nothing but a Dark Side in a closed bottle that what Darth Vader is." say Mark. "You cannot just pull a part of the Force from itself. It is all around us." say Rachelle.

"I know, I was just comparing something to make it easier to understand. Darth Vader is unlike any of us. Let say you turn to the Dark Side, there is a chance that you can be redeem because you have had the Light Side within you and deep down inside of you still have it. I hate to admit it, but Palpatine must have some form of Light Side deep down inside of him. Way deep I must add." say Mark.

"Basically you are saying that Darth Vader could be the most powerful Sith the galaxy have seen because he is made up of the Dark Side?" ask Rachelle. "Possibly he has a mixture of mine and Sidious DNA in him so in theory he should possible be more stronger than me." say Mark.

Mark got up from his seat and walks back into the ship to the mini kitchen area and got a glass of water for both of them. He walks back and hands Rachelle a glass of water.

* * *

Darth Vader landed his shuttle in Mos Eisley in a hanger. He got out of his ship and walks through the largest town on Tatooine. Locals always gave it the nickname the armpit of the galaxy, most likely it a spaceport city that is full of criminal and various other scum.

Darth Vader walks through the desert city. People in white and light color clothing are moving around. When they see Darth Vader dress in black leather and black metals, they thought he was crazy to be out in the midday of a Tatooine day. The temperatures there reach well in the hundreds and on a bad day is very close to hundred. The heat does not bother Darth Vader at all because his suit made so that it will keep him cool or warm at all times no matter where he is.

He could be on an ice planet like Hoth with nothing but his armor and suit and it feels perfectly nice to him or he could be on the lava planet of Mustafar and feel like it is cool. He had experiences temperatures on Mustafar and they are far worst than those on Tatooine. Nothing, besides the stars, was hotter than the lava planet of Mustafar.

"Hey mister can I offer you some advance weaponry. It is good to protect yourself in places like this. Obviously, you are not around here. You must be sweating underneath that armor." say a male human.

Darth Vader raises his hand and tightens it in the fist. The guy begins to scratch his throat try to peel the invisible hands that is chocking him. "I think I am perfectly fine, and let your death be a reminder to all in this scum filled city, that you do not speak to me unless I speak to you. I am here on an important mission." say Darth Vader tighten his grip. There was a loud snap and the lifeless body of the guy hangs in the air until Darth Vader let go of the Force. The dead body falls to the ground.

Everyone stares at Darth Vader. They just witness him kill someone without touching him. Even the worst of the scums there would not dare to approach him, due to the fear for their lives.

Darth Vader walks over to a store that has a Speeder. It looks like it runs by a female human that have scars over her body. She was holding her son. "Give me a Speeder, or your pathetic life will be gone just as that foolish idiot." say Darth Vader. The lady out of fear presses a button and the Force Field around the Speeders fall down.

"Ta…take whatever you want. Yo…you can… keep it…. Free of charge." say the lady out of fear as she tightens her grip. "Better run go, if not when I come back you better be off this planet, or your life will be over." say Darth Vader so simple as if killing was an everyday topic as the weather.

Darth Vader walks towards the nearest Speeder and speed out of the store. Darth Vader speeds out of the town and up some high mountains that leads to Jabba's Palace which overlook the desert and the city at a distance. Darth Vader uses the Force to open the doors and walk in.

A bounty hunter points a blaster at him. Darth Vader waves his hand and the Bounty Hunter turns the blaster and shoots himself in the head. Killing him instantly. Darth Vader uses the Force and throws the dead body into the throne room of Jabba.

There was scantly clad women with chains around there neck. There were some by the look of their eyes they seem to be high on Death Sticks. Most of the women are humans and Twi'leks. The dead bounty hunter's body lay on top of the trapdoor to the Rancor Pit.

Everyone look at the entrance, which the body and Darth Vader just came through. The slaves, the scantly clad women, all know who he is from his one visit. It seems like everything became quiet and stop when walks in. Jabba looks up from the dead body and begins to talk. Darth Vader walks forward.

"I demand to know how come the Jedi has managed to get into the Raxus Prime base. I told you I want it secure that only the people we sent in there could get into it." say Darth Vader. Couple of the slaves around Darth Vader head pop like a balloon due to his anger and with the Force. Blood was squirting everywhere from the two slaves. The skin, muscles, lay down the sides of their neck as if someone peeled them from their skull as if their head was a banana. Their skulls were shattered to bits. Their bodies were laying in a pool of blood that is forming around Darth Vader's feet.

Jabba was talking to Darth Vader. "I do not give a damn who you are. I paid you for perfection that you promise and I expect perfection. The location of the base was completely secret even if it can be picked up from the noise of the machinery from sonar. The entrance was completely hidden from view!" snaps Darth Vader. People begin to back away from the Sith Lord so that they do not die like the two slaves by his feet.

Then Jabba begins to explain a group that was supposed to be killed, escaped and enlisted outside help. They was planning to attack him and the Sith alike. "If you value you pathetic life and want to stay on the good side of my Empire, I expect you and your pathetic Hutt Council to cough up 6 million credits that I have given you by the end of this month, or I will come and I will kill you and your whole criminal empire. To show you I am being serious!" snaps Darth Vader.

Darth Vader raises both of his arms and large arcs of Force Lightning went out from his arms and killed 50 people of the many people that were in the room. When the Lightning hit the walls the walls shock and were scarred.

Darth Vader leans closer to the Hutt. "Do not try any cheap crap with me either. There is nothing you can do to outrun me. I will hunt you down and kill you if I do not get that much money back. I supply your guards and bounty hunters with weapons that were made from that factory. I provide you with protection of some of my people that can use the Force. As of right now, all that protection from me is gone. Plus, if you keep it up, I will let the news out that you were in on the attempted assassination of Senator Skywalker in 18 BBY, and you know as well as I do that will put you in their crosshairs. I did you a favor by taking out those stations so you have more control over the Outer Rim." say Darth Vader.

That was not the only reason why he targeted the stations. He targets them so that they do not limit his movements and control over the Outer Rim either. He did not even know about the stations until Jabba came to him that his species been being taken in and he is not getting pay for it.

For once in his life, Jabba is slightly afraid. He knows dealings with the Sith could be very bad, but they paid a lot of money. The Hutt Council will not like this, because they are in favor of the Sith. The Sith have promise them control and riches beyond there dreams.

Even if he threatens the Republic to help him, if Darth Vader views that the Bounty Hunter that tried to assassinate Chancellor Skywalker before she became Chancellor, he will be gone to prison. He knows that there are Jedi out there who would love to see him in prison. The two major ones are Anakin Skywalker and Mark Alan Zane.

Darth Vader smiles as he walks out of Jabba's Palace. He knows Jabba is one of the most powerful Hutt in the Hutts Council and criminal empire. If he can scare Jabba, he could have the whole council under his thumb. If Jabba does not paid up, he will kill him off to show the rest of the Hutts Council what happen to those who does not back him up or keep their word. He got into the Speeder and races back to his shuttle to aboard his ship in space.

* * *

_**Just thought it was fine time to remind you all how evil, Darth Vader is. I am just wondering. Base upon what you already know about my Darth Vader and the Darth Vader in the Star Wars Saga, who is worst. **_

_**Powerwise, I say my Darth Vader because he have more options than the other Darth Vader. Unlike that Darth Vader this one can used the Force Lightning and does not depend on a life supporting suit. Plus it does not have the heavy weight of all the suit to hinder his fighting abilities like Darth Vader in the Star Wars Saga, because base upon Wookiepedia, after Anakin Skywalker was put in the suit, he have to change his style of fighting base upon the suit he was wearing. **_

_**I mean both of them are evil and deadly. I am not saying my is the best because I created him, I am truly being modest about this. I was just curious what you think about the subject. **_

_**Like usual, Til Next time, Enjoy.**_


	17. Evidence & Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 17: Evidence & Plans**

Mark Alan Zane, along with Padme Amidala Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Rachelle and the Jedi High council are in the High Council Chamber. The High Council has been down by 2 members since 19 BBY. They have been busy try to find a good replacement with the two empty spots.

"I have found out during our trip to Raxus Prime that the Hutts are working alongside of Darth Vader building weapons and ship. I figure Mace Windu told you this before my arrival late last night. That right there is not the major reason why I call this meeting and invited Chancellor Skywalker and Jedi Knight Skywalker. Rachelle had hacked into the system and pull up a file that had something to deal with attempt of Chancellor, at the time Senator, Skywalker." say Mark putting the fire up on the hologram projector.

"This file clearly states that Darth Vader had found that Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda had asked Jabba the Hutt to send a Bounty Hunter to assassinate Chancellor Skywalker back in 18 BBY." say Rachelle.

Obi-wan looks at them. "Let me guess does this lead to your personal mission of finding Leia?" ask Obi-wan looking at Mark. "I have a hunch which this evidence makes me believe it more. I figure there might be a reason why Darth Vader let Mas Amedda live while he ruthlessly killed the other two people who know the exact location of the three stations. I figure that in order to keep Mas Amedda under his thumb, he is keeping this information to hold over the Vice Chancellor. Why, still remains unclear. I am guess to help get Chancellor Skywalker to step down or sign the Republic over to Darth Vader or for something to have happen to the Chancellor that will make her unable to do her job and he takes over the Republic and hands it over to Darth Vader." say Mark.

Yoda looks at the hologram and up at Mark and the Skywalkers. He taps his stick on the ground to gain attention. "Any evidence of the possible location of young Leia Skywalker, you have, hmm?" ask Yoda. Mark sighs as he shakes his head.

"The current whereabouts of Darth Vader and his empire is unknown. I tried to use the Force to find where Leia is located, oh I get was that she was alive. Then I also try to find Darth Vader, but he must be blocking his presence and Leia's from the Force." say Mark as he looks at the Council.

"The easiest way to stay out of sight from the Republic would be the Outer Rims, Wild Space, or the Unknown Region. Besides the Unknown Region, there are Hyperlanes all through each area of the galaxy." say Shaak Ti as she looks up at Mark.

"You are forgetting that even within the known regions of space there are areas that we do not know. There are countless of planets within our galaxy that we do not even know about. There are parts of spaces that we do not even know about. They could be hiding in front of our noses. Trust me it is possible. Back in my universe, I spent a couple weeks on a planet that Count Dooku was on and he never knew I was there. Let's look at Palpatine or Sidious, whatever you want to call him. He has been hiding on this planet right in front of us." say Mark.

"Very true, that is. Be, hidden nearby they could." say Yoda. Something beeps and Padme was shuffle around in her robe pockets for something. She pulls out Datapad and turned it on. She read whatever was on the screen and looks up.

"There was a Star Destroyer that jumps to Hyperspace from Tatooine few minutes ago. There were reports on Tatooine a guy seems to be killed by a figure in black. This come from the Bakuran scouts." say Padme.

Mark eyes shot up. "What type of Star Destroyer?" ask Mark. "It say it is similar to an Imperator-class Star Destroyer, but the scouts manage to do a scan on it, and none in any of the planets that are align with the Republic nor did the scan conform it being any ships being build by companies that work for the Republic." say Padme.

"Vader." say Mark lightly as he rubs his chin. "Are you sure?" ask Anakin. "Star Destroyers are illegal to be buy unless for military, it is a way to prevent criminals getting their hands on it." say Padme. "So you saying someone build a brand new class of Star Destroyer?" say Anakin shocked. "Either that programmed construction droids." say Mark.

"Still those ships maybe advance but there are nothing like the cruisers." say Mark remembering testing out an Imperator-class Star Destroyers. They were good but not as great as the Attack Cruisers, in his personal opinion.

"On to more pressing concern then rather what type of ships are better. What is your or our next plan of action?" ask Mace. "We know have evidence against Mas Amedda, we can use that to start an investigation on him." say Mark. "How are you suppose to do that, he just left the planet couple hours ago." say Anakin.

Everyone looks at Anakin. "What did you do?" ask Obi-wan sensing something was off. "I may or may have not place a tracer on the Vice Chancellor's ship." say Anakin as he rubs the back of his neck.

Padme smiles as she looks down. Deep down inside her she knows she should be angry with her husband for doing something like that but with her daughter's life on the line, it couldn't make her happier. "No harm done, it a tracer that can track him through Hyperspace?" ask Mark. "Yes." say Anakin.

"Since the Vice Chancellor is not on the planet visit his apartment and office." say Mark. "I could visit his office. I could make it seem like I want to get something that he left me." say Padme. The lift door opens and Luke came running.

"Daddy! You said you going to teach me a bit about the Force." say Luke as he runs to Anakin. Anakin picks his son up. "I will, first I have a meeting." say Anakin.

"We could get the either the Coruscant Police, Republic Security Force, or one of us." say Obi-wan. "Hopefully there will be a lead to Leia there." say Anakin. "We also could head to the place he is heading and spy on him." say Rachelle. "If he goes into Hyperspace that will make it harder for him to be tracked until after he gets out of Hyperspace. You can get lucky." say Mark as he waves his hand as he explains.

"I thought Master Skywalker say that it was one that can be tracked through Hyperspace." say Rachelle looking at her mentor. "There are two kinds. There are ones that allow to be track through Hyperspace, there are ones that will work after it drops out of Hyperspace. While back, I think it was when I was youngling. The problem with Tracers is all the power a ship must go to go into Hyperspace the speed and the charge, was enough to short-circuit them so they when they get out of Hyperspace it would not send signal due to the damage it has suffer." say Mark.

"Wait these tracers is that new. I thought those kind of tracers was used before 1,000 BC." say Rachelle. "No there have been attempts of making them and some of them worked and some of them did not work. It wasn't until after 100 BBY that there was some advancement. The newest ones are those that can send signal through Hyperspace." say Mark.

"I put the one that does not track while in Hyperspace, but still works after it drop out." say Anakin. Mark crosses his arms and look down to his feet. It looks like he was deep in through for a few seconds.

"What we should do, is see if we can find any evidence within the Vice Chancellor's apartment. Chancellor Skywalker, since she has access to the Vice Chancellor's office should check there. Anakin you keep track on the Vice Chancellor's location. Let me know when he goes into hyperspace, when he gets out, and when he lands on a station or a planet." say Mark.

"What are you going to do?" ask Padme. "I think I am going to meditate. Darth Vader just made a mistake. I am going to see if I can find any information through the Force.

"Mark didn't you teach the twins that skill you learned?" ask Obi-wan. "What skill?" ask Mark. "The one that you can use your connection with the Force to send out a beacon to a group or a single person?" ask Obi-wan.

Mark eyes widen. He had forgotten all about that ability. He hardly ever had to use it. The last time he used it was in 17 BBY when he was tracking down a criminal who manage to hurt Mark greatly in the Coruscant underground. "Yes, but there is nothing I could do until she use that ability. With her connection with the Force being so strong, it should be easy to set. Most likely, she will target you, Anakin or me, because out of everyone in the Jedi Order she trusts us a lot. So keep your connection to the Force open. I want some Jedi go with Chancellor Skywalker just in case." say Mark as he stands up and throws the dark brown Jedi robe that he had thrown over the back of his chair.

* * *

Leia Skywalker was thrown down onto the ground in front of Darth Vader. Her clothes are dirty and ruin, her usually neat and sometimes braided long brown hair is messy and look like it haven't been brushed in weeks. Also, the clothes that once fit her well seem to be a couple sizes two large on her.

"You are stubborn, hardheaded." snap Darth Vader. "Yeah, Mommy says I get that from my Daddy." say Leia weakly but still being defiant as she lays there on the ground. Darth Vader shakes his head and has a trace of a smile on his lips. After weeks of torture and only small amounts of food, this 4-year-old girl is still being defiant. "I sense some of the traits you get are from your mother. She was a Senator and now a Chancellor so she has to be stubborn and hardheaded too." say Darth Vader getting on one knee and look at the girl.

Leia look at the facemask of Darth Vader. "Daddy and Uncle Mark will hurt you!" snaps Leia. "You think your pathetic father and your so called Uncle Mark will be able to save you. I have been blocking both mine and your Force signature from the Force so that they cannot track you." say Darth Vader. "Daddy and Uncle Mark are two of the best Jedi." say Leia glaring at Darth Vader.

"You think your "uncle" is great. Do you know he is a murderer? You want to see what your "uncle" did to me!" growl Darth Vader as his mask split in part to reveal his highly burnt and scarred face. There is a deep slash going across his fast where a Lightsaber slashed at him. The face scares Leia greatly. She crawls backwards a bit and put her arms over her eyes.

"That is not even the worst of it. Your "uncle" then cut off my legs and uses the Force to push me across a pit of lava, which burned my body. This whole armor is not just an armor it is now a part of me! Tell me, do you think your "uncle" is so great and good as you take him to be! He's as bad as me! He killed people. So did your father. What makes them different then me! Let throws your mother, Padme Amidala Skywalker into the mix. Do not think she is perfect angel who wants peace. She has killed people. All your family and friends are murderers." say Darth Vader as he looks at Leia with his Sith yellow eyes.

"They are good! They kill because those people were bad! You are bad!" shouts Leia. "Oh, such a degrading term. No, you haven't seen bad yet. You know what, if you think your "uncle" is so great, I would love to face him again. Your "uncle" is no match for me!" say Darth Vader as he uses the Force and move Leia arms down so she stares into his damage face.

Darth Vader focuses the Force and brings out Leia's worst nightmares and thoughts. Leia begins to cry and shake a bit, as she faces many of her fears at once. This is a Dark Side ability of the Force called Force Fear. "Let see how you are after you relive your nightmares without any breaks." laughs Darth Vader as he sits down in his throne and watch in enjoyment as Leia shakes, cries and screams in pure terror.

His mask slides shut to hide his face as looks upon the little girl living her fears on the floor of his throne room on the Star Destroyer. He has to admit that it is becoming fun to try to break the little girl into becoming a member of the Dark Side. He can tell she can become a powerful ally with how strong she is in with the Force. Be a good replacement if Darth Destria ever betrays him, but so far he have not sense any thoughts of betrayal from his apprentice. Then again, she trusts him to help her find out her past, which if he has his way. She will never learn everything about her past.

* * *

Mark is in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Which is a room within the Jedi temple that seems to be full of nature? There are small waterfalls, trees, grass and planets. It is a good place to relax and meditate, or also a place for the younglings to play in the small rivers and lake from the waterfalls. Mark was sitting on his knees on a rocky ledge near a waterfall overlooking the room. He has eyes close and his hands on his knees.

He has been like this for an hour trying to gain more information on Leia. He was about to give up when he sense intense fear from her, but it still did not give off a location. The fear that Leia is having is not natural, the Dark Side of the Force is behind it. It was very strong. It was so strong that Mark almost falls off the ledge as he falls down. The fear was so strong that it made his heart race and knocks him out of his meditation. Right before he fall, he sees an image of Darth Vader sitting in a throne watching Leia shakes, cries, and screams in fear.

Mark stands up and places his left hand on a pillar of rock beside him to balance. Even through he cannot sense Leia's fear anymore, he is still slightly shaken up. Darth Vader does not want to kill Leia or use Leia to get to Padme. If that would be it then he would have either killed her by now or have someone contract Padme with demands. Those maybe side plans, but the major plan was to turn Leia to the Dark Side. He also sensed that Leia have been defiant with Darth Vader through weeks of torture.

When he sense that before he stop meditating, he was surprised. All the torture that Leia went through would have make most grown people break easy after having suffer weak. Mark cracks a smile as he looks down to the ground. Leia does take after her father and mother, more of her father than her mother.

"Just keep on holding on Leia, do not give up. We will save you." say Mark as he tries to slow his breathing down. He wants to get Darth Vader even more. You have to be very low to torture a little 4-year-old girl for weeks on end. To be honest, Mark is not very surprise. He thought the Darth Vader in his universe might be bad, he has a strong feeling that compare to Darth Vader of this universe, he was dead wrong. This Darth Vader might make the Darth Vader of his universe look like a very mean dog than a Sith.


	18. Disturbing Find

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 18: Disturbing Find**

Mark decides that he will join Obi-wan as he searches the Vice Chancellor's apartment. Apparently, he has two apartments. One of them is in the 500 Republica and another one in the Senate Apartment Complex. Obi-wan along with Maria were starting at the 500 Republica when Mark showed up.

They just got done finishing the one in the Senate Apartment Complex and found nothing. Mark walks into the room with Maria as Obi-wan lead the way. On the coffee table, they seem some porn magazine. "Oh great that shit, Seem like our Vice Chancellor have been a dirty boy in ways we did not expect." say Maria.

"Well that is bad and disturbing but not the type of bad nor the disturbing we are looking for." say Mark used the Force to flip the green cloth over the magazines to cover them from sight.

Maria looks around the living room as Mark went into the kitchen. Obi-wan had the misfortunate of drawing the metaphorically short straw and got the bedroom and bathrooms. Mark open drawers and use the Force to move stuff out of them and put them back in place.

He turns the kitchen upside-down 3 times and could not find anything Mark look through the freezer and the fridge, which smells bad. "You would image with all the money a Vice Chancellor gets, if he cannot clean, he would pay for a maid." say Mark as he slams the door close and use the Force to open a window that was above the sink so there could be some fresh air.

Then he got on his knees and checks the tile flooring for any secret hidden compartments. He crawls around the floor one his hands and knees so he can feel for any secret compartments that the room might have along the floor. Mark notices the floor is covered in dirt and dust that have been moved around a lot.

In the living room, Maria is looking at the walls, shelves, tables, and cabinets to find anything. Nothing she found that disturb her was what she need to find. So far she found out that the Vice Chancellor have a strange thing for porn. There were holovideos of porn in cases to be put on holovision. Just seeing them reminds her how she have been treated when she was Jabba's Slave.

It makes her sick to think women were willing to do stuff like that. She understands why Twi'leks do it because there life on Ryloth is not so great and some of them think being a slave or doing stuff like this is luxury then what they have on Ryloth.

Seriously, when someone takes office to be the head of a government they should check on stuff like that. What a horror is it to be in a government that is run with someone like that? She would not have a problem if it was one or two magazines, but videos are a completely different game. She gets up and dusts her knees off as she looks around the room for any more places to check.

She grabs a stool and checks the walls high up. She has found some storage space, but nothing. It was not until Obi-wan yelled that she fall down. At the same time in the kitchen, Mark who was underneath the table heard Obi-wan yelled for them and he bang his head hard underneath the table.

"Ouch!" say Mark as he stands up and walk out of the kitchen rubbing the top of his head. Maria was down on the ground. Apparently, she was fall from the stole she was on. "I thought Anakin was the loudmouth one." say Maria. "You are forgotten those two are brothers in everything but blood." say Mark as he helps her up.

Mark knows how close Anakin and Obi-wan is with each other; even through they argue and bicker sometimes. He remembers how hurt Obi-wan, in his universe, were when he told Mark how he found of Anakin turn. He felt bad that Anakin did not come and talk to him about his troubles. He felt bad for hurting him on Mustafar. Mark knew he begged Yoda to let him go after the Emperor, but Yoda did not let him since Obi-wan does not have the skills or the power to take on the Emperor.

He can see the same connection between them in this universe. It also seems that Obi-wan are also close to the Skywalker Twins as much as he is, but he does not always seem to be around them as Mark was over the years. He also noted the closeness that Luke has with Obi-wan too.

Mark and Maria walks down the hall to the bedroom. Maria truly does not want to go in there base upon her foundlings in the living room. She is scare of what she might find in such a personal place of the perverted Vice Chancellor.

* * *

Just like Padme, the Vice Chancellor has two offices. It is the one within the Presidential Palace and in the Senate Office Building. Padme's second office is in the Senate Rotunda under where the Chancellor Pod raises through the floor.

Padme and Rachelle walks through the Presidential Palace towards the Vice Chancellor's office. Padme touch a pad next to the door and it opens up. The Vice Chancellor Office is slightly smaller than Padme's office but still has a personal bathroom and sleep chambers like her does.

The office is a mess, like usual. "Force, you would think such a high ranking official in the Republic Senate that he would be a lot more organized." say Rachelle notice the disorganized.

"I will search his computer, you look around the office." say Padme as she sit down behind the desk and activates the computer. It asks for a password. She types an override password. Being the Chancellor of the Republic, she has an override password to the Vice Chancellor offices' computer just in case if she needs to gather information to run the government or the Senate.

Rachelle looks through the office as she closed the door. Rachelle looks under the seats, through the personal areas and the drawers as Padme looks through the computer. She has found nothing of importance in there. Without finding anything, Rachelle begins to think this is a lost cause. She looks at the computer screen and Padme still looking through files.

"There has to be something in here." say Padme desperate as she start to get discourage at finding nothing. "Padme, there might not be anything on there." say Rachelle.

Padme spins the chair around look at her. "There just has to be something!" say Padme. "There might not be, oh we know we might be chasing dead leads, we have been searching this office for hours on end, and have found nothing remotely related to him and Vader. So maybe we should called it done and wait for to see if Master, Master Kenobi and Maria find anything." say Rachelle.

Padme eyes widen in anger at her words. "You do not even understand half of what I am going through. You do not know how it feels to lose someone so close to you. I know for a fact that you do not know how it feel to lose your own children and be haunted by nightmares that she might become a Sith or be dead! So do not tell me what to do! I will search till the end of time and the universe to find her!" say Padme as she spins around and looks at the computer screen.

Rachelle was shocked to hear how harsh Padme snapped at her. "For your information I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I was very close to Master Aluna." say Rachelle. She has not called her mentor by her name for so long because she is still hurt over the lost of her first mentor. She bet even Mark does not know her first mentor name.

Padme looks over her shoulder. "She was a good Jedi. She saved me a couple times from assassination attempts. She will be more than proud at your achievements and how much you grown." say Padme facing the computer again. Now she feels guilty for snapping at Rachelle.

* * *

Back in the Vice Chancellor's apartment in the 500 Republica, Mark and Maria walks into the lavish bedroom. The bedroom look like it belongs to those of royalty. The highly expensive bed was turn on the side to review a set of stairs.

Mark looks at Obi-wan with a raise eyebrow. "Go ahead." say Mark. "Oh no, I have seen stuff in here that I wish I never seen. No, one of your two go down there first." say Obi-wan crossing his arms. Mark sighs as he approaches the steps and walks down and find bunch of computers and Holopictures of Padme through the years.

"Okay, what hellhole did we just voluntarily walk into." ask Obi-wan looking around to the bunch of holograms of Padme. Maria followed into the room. "Apparently our Chagrian Vice Chancellor had a crush on Chancellor Skywalker." say Mark as he turns on the computer.

What awaits him on the desktop was bunch of pictures of Padme. He looks into some files on the computer. "If he has such crush on her, then why try to get her killed?" ask Obi-wan. "Simple, I have been on murder cases like this with CorSec. He loves her so much that he cannot stand seeing her with anyone else. It either he has her or no one can." say Maria as she crosses her arms as she watches Mark work.

"Apparent the assassination attempts on her life since 19 BBY were mainly caused by him. He contacts people through this computer." say Mark scanning over. "How many attempts on her life?" ask Maria. "If I remember correctly since 19 BBY there were 20 the last one was last year." say Mark.

"So this put a monkey wrench into your ideas." say Obi-wan. "Not really, don't you wonder why he put this information down here instead of the computer upstairs. He did not want anyone to know of his romantic feelings for the Padme nor that he pay for those assassination attempts. That why this area is hidden underneath the bed. So no one can find it." say Mark.

Obi-wan looks at the screen that his friend is looking at. "Are all those on the screen for Padme?" ask Maria looking at the screen closer. "Nah, some of them are in there for the twins and Anakin. Apparently he wanted just Padme alone." say Mark.

"Look here there is a Holorecording of communications with Darth Vader." say Mark click on something and the Holographic project next to him flashes to show Mas Amedda talking to Darth Vader. They listen to it.

"Wait he told Darth Vader that the twins were leaving for Bakura along with Padme." say Obi-wan shocked as he hears this. "Make sense in his attempts to get Padme. Vader get the twins, which means he thought Anakin would try to save his twins while Padme stays on the planet upset and he will swoop in and comfort her." say Mark.

"Yeah right like that would work. I may know Padme the shortest out of all of us here, but you can tell that Padme is a madly in love with Anakin. She would die before ever thought of cheating on him or anything like that. I am also a good profiler. I do not even need to be around people to find out how they will act. I just needs put things together to find them out." say Maria.

"Is there anything you cannot do?" ask Obi-wan. "Unlike my daughter, I am not Force Sensitive." say Maria with a slight smile. They watch as Mark does something to the computer. Mark grabs a Datapad from a pocket in his belt and hooks it up to the computer. He is downloading all the files so he can read more about. As the files download, they flash across the screen of the computer.

There was a small beep after two minutes and on the computer screen and the Datapad, it told Mark that the download was complete. Mark unplugs the Datapad and put it back in his belt. He hears Maria gasps as she see a photo on the wall to the right of Mark.

Mark looked at them and notice Obi-wan was looking downwards. Mark looks at Maria and notices that the photo was a photo of Padme laying in her bed in her former apartment in Senate Apartment Complex. She was naked and looking at the door as if she was waiting for someone, most likely Anakin.

Mark shakes his head; he does not need that image in his head. He pulls Maria and Obi-wan out of the room. "It one thing to have a simple crush, but to be having pictures taken, how in the world did he manage to get a holopicture of her naked?" ask Maria. "Base upon the photo, I think she was waiting for Anakin and I do not have to divulge what that may mean. I figure most likely, he had a droid take a picture from the window in the bedroom. She seems to be unaware." say Mark.

"You remember all that in a glance for only a second?" ask Obi-wan. "I have, sometimes it is a misfortune, ability to remember stuff in clear detail no matter how short of a time I see it." say Mark. "Like photographic memory." say Maria.

"Ah, it is something like that, but there are times I do not remember a thing. I usually consider the term photographic memory as someone who can remember everything they see with perfect detail. I remember some things in perfect detail. By the way the correct term is Eidetic memory, ironically I know that base upon something I glance upon I was reading when I was younger." say Mark as he walks away from them.

"I still think he has Eidetic or photographic memories." say Maria. Obi-wan laugh as he nods at this. "I highly agree. He can remember events from the Clone Wars well. I remember Luke overheard him and Anakin talking about that duel between Mark and Palpatine. Mark told the story with exact perfect as if he had just experience it just seconds before." say Obi-wan.

"By the way, do not forget to put the bed back Obi-wan and Maria do please put that stool away that you fall from. The last thing I want is for the Vice Chancellor expects something is up." say Mark before walking out of the apartment.

"You do not happen to be Force Sensitive a little bit. I highly do not want to go back in that room." say Obi-wan looking at Maria. Maria shakes her head. Obi-wan sigh as he turns around and uses the Force to settle the bed back where it was before he moved it.

"Isn't there anything that Master Zane cannot do?" ask Maria after Obi-wan got back from the bedroom. "No out he preaches it a lot about how good it is, I do not think he can understand when he is in love or when someone is in love with him." say Obi-wan remembering how he felt the connection between Mark and Rachelle. He also felt that Mark loves Rachelle but he is unaware of it and unaware that Rachelle loves him more then a friend or a sister.

Obi-wan had to admit that at first he thought their relationship was much like his and Anakin. Near close to the Clone Wars he was in a lift and he remembers how he felt Rachelle's love for Mark. Through the Force, he can tell that they are perfect for each other. From what she knows of Rachelle Hunter is that she wants to have a family, because she have no memories of her family and the Jedi Order, even through it has been reform to allow love and families, does not want to tell her that her family was nothing but bunch of criminals that tried to sell her into slavery as a debt.

Matter of fact, Rachelle's family only had a few good people came out of it, and neither of her parents was good. The reason she never find out about them even on her trips to Corellia is because that her mother, father and older brother all perished into the Corell, the sun of the Corellian System.

Her eldest sister was one of the few good people of her family, who tried to turn her parents into CorSec. Her parents and their siblings were known for robbing and murdering bunch of people on the planets within the Core Region of space. Soon they were forgotten.

The Jedi Order had found her injured on the streets of Corellia. Apparently, when she was found the people that her parents were trying to sell her too, did not want her and a blaster fight issued between the two parties and Rachelle was hurt. It was thanks to her older sister that the Jedi Order has founded her.

Her eldest sister was closed to her and, she was in tears to have to see her baby sister be taken away from her, but both of them decided it was best for Rachelle to go with the Jedi. The Jedi thought it was good to train and offer home. Rachelle's eldest sister thought it would be better to get her off the planet before her parents could try to get her again.

Obi-wan was a Padawan when his mentor and him was sent to Corellia to settle the problem with the Hunter family and their murders and theft. The Corellia government got so desperate that they wanted to bomb the house that young Rachelle, her older brother and parents. That was going to happen the night that they found her laying on the streets. Obi-wan remembers Rachelle's eldest sister wrap her in a pink blanket and kisses her forehead before handing her baby sister over to the Jedi.

Obi-wan remember that night well. His mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, had him hold her until they got back to Coruscant. Before they was heading back they convince the Corellia government not to bomb the Hunter's Resident because Qui-Gon sensed that it would cause bunch of pain to those in the area. So, Rachelle spent one more night with her eldest sister. It was also that night that her parents died because they were being chased off the planet. When someone shoots their ship, the ship lost control and it falls into the gravity of the sun.

Obi-wan and Maria walks to where Mark is leaning against a Speeder. "About time, I really need to find something to try to help me forget that picture on that wall we saw of Padme. Makes me sick." mumble Mark as he climbs into the driver seat of the Speeder. "Maybe you should use that Jedi mind trick on him." say Maria remember listening to Master Yoda explain some Force abilities. "That only works on the weak minded and does Mark look like he is weak minded?" ask Obi-wan as he got into the seat next to Mark. Maria climbs into the back seat.

"No, he seems to be far from being weak minded." say Maria as she looks at Mark as he drives the Speeder into the Coruscant traffic. After a long day of searching through some pervert apartment, all people within the Speeder just want a relaxing evening. Maria cannot wait to spend time with her daughter. She misses their daily lunch date that they have at the temple because of her helping Obi-wan and Mark.

* * *

_**A lot of information to take into this chapter. So to recap we have Found out that the Vice Chancellor have a type of crush on Padme so bad that he will not let her live if he cannot have her and is one of the major reasons why Luke and Leia was kidnapped in the first place. We also found out he have a little bit of nasty side. **_

_**If that was enough I decide to throw in Rachelle's past which involves Obi-wan and his former mentor Qui-Gon Jinn. I figure that you hear stories of someone good and their family or bad or vice-verse a good family with a bad member. Also I also gave hints to who Rachelle's first mentor is if you haven't found who she is. She is one of the last original character of mine that I have created in that story. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy. **_


	19. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 19: Change of Plans**

It was in the evening at the Jedi Temple that Mark meets up with Rachelle and Padme in one of the meeting room. They were setting one of the benches that surround a holographic projection pod, which lays in center of the room. "During our search in Mas Amedda apartment in the 500 Republica we have found a secret room full… with… um. I think it just best to show you." say Mark cannot think of a fine and easy way to explain what the room was about. He plugs the device in as Obi-wan, Anakin and Maria walks into the room.

"Oh good, you did find something." say Anakin. Mark looks up at him with a plan face as he bites his bottom lip a bit. Mark plugs his Datapad into the hologram projector and turns it on.

"Like I was saying, there was a secret room within the apartment. There was a computer in there with bunch of information. I have not gone through all the information yet. I downloaded almost all the files that I thought was important. Padme, you remember all those assassination attempts against you and your family since 19 BBY. They all came from the computer and the hologram projector that was in that room. Apparently the Vice Chancellor had a very strong crush on you." say Mark.

Padme look as if she was going to be sick as she hears this. Mark knows for a fact that Padme had no interest in the Vice Chancellor and only sees him as a friend. She looks at some of the files that appear on the hologram.

"I also found out that our little trip to Bakura for the investigation of the stations, Mas Amedda had informed Darth Vader about you taking your kids along. I came to the conclusion that his crush on you were so bad that if he cannot have you then no on can. During my later research, I also have found through some holorecordings that if Mas Amedda did not help Darth Vader out he would expose his involvement with the Jabba the Hutt. He did this in attempt that he hopes that Anakin would search for them and you be alone in grieving come in comfort you, according to one of his journals. He was hoping that Anakin would die and Darth Vader gets the kids. Leaving you without them." say Mark.

Anakin look like he was getting slightly angry. "Oh wait until I get my hands on him." mumble Anakin as he tightens his hands into fists. "So look like you were wrong Master about him trying getting the Chancellor out of office." say Rachelle as she looks up at Mark. "I was somewhat wrong about that, because Darth Vader has evidence of him and the Hutts. He can use that to get Padme out of office." say Mark.

Padme looks down; she cannot believe a man she trusted greatly could betray her like that. She should have learned with her trusting Palpatine blinding after what happen. She looks back up at Mark. With that thought, isn't she trusting Mark blinding. She knows that he will never try to do anything against the Jedi Order or the Republic. Still out of all the people, she trusted blindly they turn out to be different. Could it be possible that her best friend could be the same way? It does not seem likely.

"So all this trouble because some greedy idiot let his crush for me to get way out of control." say Padme looking up at Mark. Mark nods a little. "He does his crush is big. Obi-wan, Maria and I had the misfortunate to see some of the pictures he have of you. There are some things that would embarrassed you." say Mark.

"Like what?" ask Anakin. "Something that only a spouse should see, if you cannot figure that out, I am not divulging anymore, we three are trying to get that out of our minds." say Mark. Anakin fists tighten greater as he got what Mark was saying. "Oh he is going to wish! I swear…" say Anakin before Padme slaps him in the face lightly. "Don't you dare! I already almost lost you to the Dark Side once! Yes I admit that is sick and gross to hear." say Padme.

"Anakin, she is right. You need to calm down. You wonder why the Council has not let you become a Master yet. You let your emotions get the better of you. I am not saying it is wrong to wish hurt on someone who been doing stuff like that to your wife. I believe any loyal husband would want the same thing, but you strike him down with your emotions like this, that raw power will lead you to the Dark Side. You need to restrain them better." addresses Mark as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Obi-wan decide it was time to defuse the dire situation that they have become into. He looks at Mark before he begin, getting his what he want to say before he speak. "Mark, what is the plan, I mean we now have a lot more information now." say Obi-wan.

Mark did not answer that quickly. "I think it is time. Darth Vader has a grip on the Vice Chancellor. I say we break it." say Mark. "How do you propose to do that?" ask Mark. "Doing what Vader threatens to do. Expose the Vice Chancellor." say Mark.

Anakin Datapad beeped and he looks down at it. "Um, bad news Mark, I think something bad happens. Either Mas Amedda found the tracer while he was in the middle of space, or his ship just got destroyed." say Anakin.

Mark reaches out through the Force to sense the Vice Chancellor presence. It was no longer there. He is able to sense if Leia is alive even if he cannot track it. The Vice Chancellor presence is no longer there at all. "He's dead. I do not sense his presences in the Force." say Mark. Everyone looked at Mark when they heard this. They all are thinking the same thing. They have just found their link that might be able to tell them where Darth Vader is, but no it is no more.

Padme looks even more shocked then anyone. Sadness exploded within her as she hears this. They were so close to finding Leia and now they were blown back to the beginning again.

Anakin stands up and look at Mark. "Now what! You said Darth Vader needed him. Now that he is dead, how are we going to get Leia back!" say Anakin. Mark looks down to the floor. He has no answers for that. Then Mark eyes widen with a thought that just enter his mind.

Mark turns his back to them as he look through his Datapad. As he look through them, the holographic forms of the files on the Holographic projector change to show the files that are currently could be see on the Datapad. Hoping that there might be something that he copy that could help them. He hates to see how his best friends are looking at him.

Then a file appears on the hologram with a map of the galaxy. There were highlighted spots on the map. "I have found and link it with a map of the galaxy. These are the known locations which Darth Vader has received transmission from Mas Amedda. As I see it, we only have two options, hope there pattern in the locations and guess where the next one is or we could wait until Darth Vader makes a move. I have a feeling that he is behind the death of Mas Amedda. If that is true then, we must be careful and watch out for what he might do." say Mark.

"So basically we are back on the waiting side." say Anakin. "Sadly but yes. I have a feeling soon, we will have Leia back. Hopefully it is true." say Mark as he look at Padme and Anakin. Padme was studying the map of the galaxy. He does not need the Force to know what she was doing. She is hoping to find a pattern to the current location.

"Mark you say that it is possible Darth Vader order the death of Mas Amedda, maybe he is near the location where it happens." say Anakin looking down at his Datapad. "What is the planet he was near when it happens?" ask Mark. "The Mid Rim Planet of Kashyyyk." say Anakin looking at the device.

Obi-wan saw Mark crack a smile at this. "Vader just made another mistake. If he is on the planet of Kashyyyk, the Jedi have many allies down there. The Wookiees are friends of the Jedi. Master Yoda has a good relationship with them." say Mark.

"We going to head there." ask Rachelle. "So I will not make the same mistake twice, I am going to contact mother, see if she can have scouts around Kashyyyk, I want to know if we need an army before we go. I also want to take some more Jedi with us just in case, because if Vader have Dark Jedi with him. It will be better to have as many Jedi to make their job harder." say Mark.

"You cannot expect me to wait and know the location of where my daughter is." say Anakin. "You are no good to your daughter if you die trying to save her. Anakin I am making sure to not make a major mistake. You were out number on Bakura." say Mark.

Padme looks at Mark with a slight smile on her face. He is going to try to do the best he could to save her daughter. "What happen if they do send scouts there and Darth Vader leaves? We lose our chance to rescue, Leia." say Anakin as he looks at Padme. Mark shakes his head.

"No, we would not. I have faith in the Force. Right now, the Force is telling me whatever Vader has plan; he is going to be on the Kashyyyk. What we must do Anakin is gather our troops and get ready." say Mark. "Who should we take in case if there is an army?" ask Obi-wan looking at Mark.

"I was thinking the parts of the 3rd Legion and the 501st Legion. They seem to be the Republic best troops. Jedi wise, I say Master Yoda will be good since he is great friends with the Wookiees. Mace Windu is a great with a Lightsaber and the Force, so he could come. Master Rahm Kota, he is also great too." say Mark. "Master, you are forgetting Master Kota does not like Clones. He does not think they are fit for battles." say Rachelle.

Mark looks at Rachelle. She is stating something he knows about his own mentor. Mark knows how Rahm Kota thinks because he been his Padawan for a long time. "Yes, I do know that, Rachelle. We also will have me, Anakin and Obi-wan. That should be more than enough." say Mark. "Do not forget about me, Master. I am not sitting this one out. You say I am ready to become a Jedi Knight, and then let me help. A Jedi Knight does not seat around while others are in danger." say Rachelle.

Mark looks like he was about to object. Mark sighs as he could not think of anything. There is more than enough evidence to prove Rachelle is soon to be a Knight. "On one condition, you say far away out of Vader's way. He will kill any Jedi rather there are armed or not, besides me. That goes for you Obi-wan and Anakin. I will face Vader if it comes to it, because he only wants to kill me when I am on top of my game, as he would put it." say Mark as he put his hands on his hip.

"That sounds easy enough. What happens if he engage me in battle?" ask Rachelle. "Run." say Mark simple. Obi-wan smile it seems like their old friend is back to his usual self. He does not sense any regrets in Mark as he have been lately. That is good for them, but could be bad for the Sith.

Mark walks out of the room to get in contract with his mother on Bakura. Rachelle follows him out of the room. "Your back." say Rachelle. "I never left." say Mark. "Not what I mean, mentally you were gone since Leia was kidnapped. Mentally you are back." say Rachelle with a smile on her face. Mark looks at her and shakes his head and smiles a bit.

* * *

Above the planet of Kashyyyk, Darth Vader smiles as he watches the ship that was carrying the Vice Chancellor, Mas Amedda, of the Galactic Republic swells up and exploded do to the guns on his Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer, which is Imperator-class Star Destroyer as the Republic calls it. The only difference is his has more firepower than the Republics. He knows half of the ships he have are years advance to what the Republic has. Some of the ships he currently has in his whole military are most likely being thought up by the Republic.

The reason he had Mas Amedda killed was because, his secret was already found out by Master Zane. Therefore, Mas Amedda was no use for him. He also knows that Master Zane was in Mas Amedda apartment and found more evidence of the Vice Chancellor trying to kill Padme.

Darth Vader smiles at the thought how the Vice Chancellor thought he could use the Sith to take away the twins and the Sith so he can have his pathetic love with the Chancellor. It makes Darth Vader sick that people as that will do something for love. Who needs love? What can love ever do? You cannot achieve anything with love.

Darth Vader looks out of the viewports in his throne room. He sees bunch of warships around him. There are of the same class as the one he is in, but there are some different classes. He knows whatever the Republic throws at him even if they know about an army, he could win. Still the ships that are already in the fleet or being made are nothing compare to the weapon that he have found that Sidious had hidden by the planet of Despayre. It was a weapon that Sidious that had Geonosian build over their home planet during the Clone Wars.

Due to the involvement with Master Zane during the later part of the wars, Sidious fear that the Jedi might found out about it and move it Despayre where it would be built. This in fact turns out to be a great idea, because Count Dooku would have told the Jedi Order about it when he was capture and then he would never got it.

There are many things that Darth Vader despise about his former Sith Master, but he has to admit the weapon he have created that has the power to destroy planets will be a good tool once it is completed. He wished it would be ready now, but even with the advance construction droids working non-stop on the weapon, it will take awhile before he can uses it.

With that power under his control, he would be unstoppable, because who would dare to take on a weapon that can destroy a planet with a single blast. He knows if he were going against it, he would be scare out of his wits.

He put his fingers together as he watches as the ship that had the once living Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda falls down out of space and into the jungle world of Kashyyyk. Now all he has to do is wait for the right time to put his no plan in action, and Chancellor Skywalker would be a fool for not taking if she wants to avoid war with his Empire.

* * *

_**Okay it looks like the main problem of this story is boiling down a bit, or is it. We will see. It took me awhile with this chapter, because I was going one way and I didn't like and had to redo half of it. **_

_**Okay, another little quiz, I guess you can call it that. At the end of this chapter, I mention (not by name) of a weapon that existed in the Star Wars Saga which is used in Star Wars Episode 4 and a newer one in Episode 6. Base on that and the description I give you in the chapter. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	20. Preparing Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 20: Preparing Plans**

Mark is sitting in his quarters waiting for his Padawan to return from his meditation when he hears the door open. Yoda walks into the room and sits down on the couch besides him. "To talk to me you wanted." say Yoda as he looks up at Mark.

Mark did mention something to Obi-wan that he wanted to talk to Master Yoda about something. Mark look down at the elderly small, but powerful Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "Yes I do, Master Yoda. I have gather information that Vice Chancellor, Mas Amedda, was killed by Darth Vader in space above Kashyyyk. I have a feeling that it might be our only chance to get Leia and I do not want to make the same mistake. I was wondering you and some other want to join Obi-wan, Anakin, Rachelle and me to try to save her. I fear that Vader might have an army station there." say Mark.

Yoda rubs his chin a bit, as he looks around the room. He then looks at Mark. "Prepare the tea have you. Cup a tea during a visit, it nice to have." say Yoda looking at Mark. Mark raises an eyebrow at him as he crosses his arms. Yoda knows full well that Mark does not like tea. He never did like, not even the kind that most people on Bakura makes and like. Simply put he is not a tea person.

"Sorry, I do not have any tea." say Mark. Yoda smiles at this. "Seriously, Master Yoda I really need your answer to this. It will be helpful if you come since you are such good friends with the Wookiees. Knowing Vader he is going to hurt them somehow if he has to." say Mark.

"Peaceful but powerful creatures, Wookiees are. Great company too, are they. What Vader possible wants with them I see not. If endanger as you say they are, they then go and protect them and save Leia, we must. Sure that they will help us to save her I am." say Yoda as he looks at Mark.

Mark smiles as he felt relief washes over him as he knows that they could have greater chance of saving Leia with more help. Mark got up from his seat to grab 2 glasses of water and full them up out of the sink. He hands one of the cups to Yoda before he sits down. Yoda takes a sip of the drink.

Yoda sits there dangling his small feet over the edge of the couch as he was thinking of something. He then looks at Mark. "Along with us on our mission, who should come?" ask Yoda before taking another sip of water.

Mark puts his glass down on the coffee table and stretches out before he looks back at Yoda. Whom to take; now that is a good question? He has a basic idea of who he wants to take, but he really wants Master Yoda input on that idea. "Like I already state, Rachelle, Obi-wan, Anakin and you are coming along. I was thinking maybe Mace and maybe Master Kota. Master Kota I am bit confuse on that matter because I do not know if he would want to work with the Clones." say Mark putting his feet on the coffee table.

Yoda looks at Mark with a questioning look on his face. "Wise to take your young Padawan along on this mission, is it? Dangerous for a Padawan, this mission could be." say Yoda. "I have faith in her abilities. I have been training her since 20 BBY and she have learned a lot in that time. Besides facing Vader, I think she will be fine." say Mark.

"Young Rachelle, how good is?" ask Yoda. "She is good, Lightsaber wise she could stand up to me for a bit. Her connection with the Force is much better. Like I say, I think she could be ready becoming a Knight." say Mark.

"Ready for the trials, you think Rachelle is, hmm? Something the council has to think upon, this is." say Yoda. "Trust me Yoda, Rachelle is ready, there hardly anything else that I could teach or train her to be better. She is ready to learn things on her on. You have to admit, she have came a long way from when I first meet her." say Mark.

"To agree with you, that I do have. Improved greatly under your teachings, she have." say Yoda as he looks to the door that leads out in the hall. Rachelle walks into the room the next second.

"Master, I talk with some of the Clones and they are getting ready to head to Kashyyyk…. Oh hi, Master Yoda, how are you?" say Rachelle. She did not know Yoda was in the room until she was halfway through talking to her mentor. "Good morning Rachelle. Doing fine, am I." say Yoda.

Rachelle was surprise to see Yoda in the quarters. Yoda have never personally visits anyone quarters, that she knows of. To be honest it feels like an honor to have him in the quarters she has called home from the past 5 years.

"That great news, Rachelle. I was just talking to Master Yoda about our mission we are going on to Kashyyyk." say Mark. "But you got sidetracked and talk about me being ready for my trials." say Rachelle. Yoda eyes widen when he hears this. He was stun not a lot of people could sense what Mark was thinking like she just did. Even he has a hard time doing so.

"Sometimes she can sense what is on my mind. See how good she has become with the Force." say Mark as he looks over the back of the couch where Rachelle was standing. Rachelle cannot help but to feel very happy about the complement that her mentor just said to her. She walks to the kitchen to get something to drink to avoid showing her mentor and Master Yoda that she is blushing. She also is making sure that she protected her mind so they will not get a hint of the blushing and how she feels through the Force.

"More powerful, she is, then first thought, we have." say Yoda sensing Rachelle's presence through the Force. Yoda then turn to Mark with a smile. "Always the one who can teach the impossible, you were. Faith in your teaching abilities to teach Rachelle, I had, and right, turns out I was." say Yoda as he gets up after he finishes off his water. Yoda walks out of the room as he waves to Mark.

"Wait did he just insulted me?" ask Rachelle crossing her arms. "Nah, he was complementing me. I guess the Mark of this universe was as great of a teacher as I am. See back in my universe, I had to take on some Padawans that others would not train because of how difficult they would be." say Mark. "So I was difficult?" ask Rachelle.

Mark memory flashes back when it was the first day he meet Rachelle back in 20 BBY. Her current mentor at the time a Zabrak Jedi storm out of the room and begs Mace Windu to give Rachelle to another Jedi. Which that other Jedi, later turned out to be him.

He remembers how she thought with him being a Jedi Master that he was joking about taking her under his wing and she challenge his skilled, which he proved to her that he was not lying. He had outmaneuvered her bunch of times and she only caught him surprise once. Now standing behind the couch is a different Rachelle Hunter that he first met during his first day at the Jedi Temple in this universe.

As his thoughts filter this through his mind, he remembers when he learned about her being from Corellia. He has experience with Corellian before and they can be hard to get along with sometimes. It seems like that Rachelle is able to suppress those traits and way of thinking a bit.

"You have to admit you went through two mentors before getting me. The first one does not count since she died. Total you had 4 mentors trained you. I think that qualifies you to be a difficult Padawan." say Mark. Rachelle laughs as she sits down on the couch next to Mark. "Gotta make life fun somehow." say Rachelle with a smile on her face.

Mark laughs slightly as he shakes his head at his Padawan's antics. Then his smile faded and a look of seriousness appears on his face. "So how many Clones are coming with us?" ask Mark. "Currently, Padme arrange 2 Attack Cruisers of each the 501st Legion and the 3rd Legion. When we get report from Amelia about if there is an army, she may boost it up to 5 of each." say Rachelle as she looks at her mentor.

Each Attack Cruiser could fit 2000 troops in it; if there is no army, they will have 8,000 troops together. If there is an army, there will be 20,000 troops. "That seems like a lot of people." say Mark as he finishes doing the math in his head. "If all them are like Maxus Zane, then we might need them. Plus, think about if, Darth Vader, Darth Destria and other Dark Jedi is there we might need a lot more people. Also we will need forces up in the air and space too just in case." say Rachelle.

Mark look up at Rachelle. "Good reasoning. That is good, have protection on the ground, air and space. You cover all sides that you will need. Still do not forget that Jedi are not warriors, they are peacekeepers and sometimes being peacekeepers means they have to fight. This knowledge is good to have just in case, but there are more ways then using a violence to solve a problem." say Mark as he waves his index finger at Rachelle.

"Maaster I know!" say Rachelle dragging out his title. "Good, never lose that focus. When you start to crave for battle and violence that is a very bad sign." say Mark with a slight smile on his face when he looks at Rachelle's narrow eyes a bit. "I know." say Rachelle lightly as she looks at her mentor. She knows for well that he knows that she knows about everything he is saying to her. The means, in her eyes, that he is just refreshing her memories like he have been doing for the past 5 years.

"Just remember what I teach you and advance upon those teachings. You might be soon becoming a Jedi Knight if you pass your trials. Just because you are a Knight does not mean you can stop learning." say Mark. Rachelle nods to this, her mentor approves that she could become a Knight very soon.

* * *

Darth Vader launches Force Lightning at Leia as she is being torture by a torture droid. The 4-year-old girl screams pierce through the halls of the ship. Her tortured screams have become a common thing to hear aboard the ship, recently.

Darth Vader then lifted her up into the air in a tight grip of the Force. "I am getting sick and tired of these games. You care so much about your family then you will have the pleasure of watching them die. Maybe I will start with your "Uncle" Mark, we do have some unsettle business to settle." say Darth Vader as he fights the urge just to kill the girl that have been defying him since she got aboard the ship.

"Uncle Mark will make you pay!" say Leia weakly. "We will see, after I kill your family, if you still do not join, I will kill you." say Darth Vader as he slams Leia down hard onto the ground with the Force. "Put the torture droid on high, if she shows signs of dying, then stop. I do not want her dead." say Darth Vader to a female who looks heartbroken as she watches the little girl being torture.

"Sir no disrespect but she is a little girl." say the female. A red plasma blade appears through her back. Darth's Vader's Lightsaber have pierced her heart and kills her instantly. Darth Vader swings the sword upwards, cutting the dead female neck and head in half.  
Her body falls down to the side. "Anyone else wishes to defy me. You dispose of this body and put the torture droid on high." say Darth Vader pointing at a girl who looks like the human female he just stabs. "Yes sir." say the girl.

Darth Vader holds his activated Lightsaber in front of the visor of his mask. He stares at the plasma blade for a few second, picturing killing Master Zane with it. Darth Vader flicks the Lightsaber forward and deactivates it.

Darth Vader walks pass the crew who was watching the girl being torture and the death of one of their members. They know wisely to not defy the Dark Lord of the Sith, because it could be the last thing they ever do. They value there life to much to cross the Sith.

Darth Vader walks to the lift the leads to his throne room. Once inside his throne room he put his hands together. After all the trouble Leia Skywalker put him through he really wants to kill her. No longer does he wants to train her. Little Leia Skywalker have one last usefulness in her useless life to him. It might be the way to force Chancellor Skywalker to hand him the power to the Galactic Republic. As he stated before, and will do often she will be a fool to not to take. Leia last defiance to him will be her last.

He can pictures his easy win over the pathetically weak Galactic Republic and all he had to be manipulate people weakness to get. He manipulated the Vice Chancellor by threatening revealing his dark secrets and later helping him getting the women of his dreams, manipulate both the Bakuran Prime Minister and Bakuran General by threaten to eliminate their families, which he did in the end. Now only one last manipulation to do, to manipulate the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic by her love for her pathetic daughter who does not have enough brains to see when a great offer is given to her.

All the manipulations have gotten the Republic on alert now, since the Chancellor has told them all about the stations that will bring order to the Outer Rims. How wrong were them? There will be no one but him to bring the galaxy into order and his order will be his way and anyone who does not agree with his way will perish.

Soon the Republic will be no more and so will Master Zane. As soon as the Galactic Republic is gone and Master Zane is gone, there will be no one to be able to stop him. Not even the Chosen One will have guts to finish him off, because he will use the weakness of his pathetic love for Chancellor Skywalker and kill him.


	21. Message to Chancellor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 21: Message to Chancellor**

Mark and Rachelle is eating lunch in their quarters. As they eat, Rachelle challenges her mentor into a knowledge test of the Force for fun and so she could get a refresher. So far, her mentor is schooling her in skills and knowledge.

"Here is something that you might not, there are a species of near humans called Miraluka, that lack eyes, and they naturally use Force Sight, but that does not means that their connections to the Force lets them use it besides for sight." say Mark.

"Wait near human, how near human?" ask Rachelle. "Near-humans look almost exactly like humans but with minor differences. Looking at them, you may think there are humans but they might have different color of skin that is not natural like humans. There are some species that does not look like humans but are consider near human. For example, Pau'ans they are consider near human but you can tell they are not human while Miraluka looks like humans but without eyes." say Mark.

"So would a Twi'lek be considered near human?" ask Rachelle. "No, they are humanoids, didn't you learn about this when you were younger?" say Mark. "So what makes a near-human a near-human?" ask Rachelle. "Despite their appearance they must be closely related to humans biologically. Twi'leks biology is different then humans. Since they are human like they are consider humanoid." say Mark as he walks over to a bookshelf and pull out a Holobook.

Holobook, unlike books of the older days, is a slim, crystalline board, which was used to store vast amounts of information. It is very similar to a Holocron but without the protection of a Gatekeeper, which is an artificial personality, most likely of the person who created it. Only those that are Force Sensitive can use Holocron, but a Holobook can be used by anyone. In addition, a Holobook does not have an artificial personality.

Holocron is made with Holographic technology and organic crystals and only a few people know how to make them. It has limitless amount of space for knowledge about subjects. Some Holocron can have many gatekeepers because they put knowledge into it. The ancient Great Holocron has many different Jedi have put information into it. In addition, Holocron are much safer then Holobooks, because it can be restricted to who views.

Mark turns on the Holobook and slides his finger down the screen until it stops on a page. He spins the Holobook around so Rachelle could read it. The page reads:

_Near-Human was the general term for any of the many species or subspecies in the galaxy, which were very closely related biologically to baseline Humans. In contrast, other humanoid species only had general external similarities to Humans, and had no biological connection. However, the term "humanoid" was sometimes used loosely to describe Near-Human species._

_Most Near-Humans shared close external similarities to Humans, usually with small differences in skin and eye color or bone structure. Biologically, many Near-Humans were capable of interbreeding with baseline Humans. Some were close enough to the Human baseline to be considered a race or ethnic group of Humans, rather than a separate species. Similarly, some groups, biologically classified as Humans, though differing from the Human mainstream almost entirely in their culture, were considered so distinct that they were sometimes referred to as Near-Human._

Rachelle eyes widen as she reads this. She now remembers listen to Yoda teaching a class when she was younger. She remembers that class while because her future mentor, Master Aluna was there watching the class. Rachelle turns off the Holobook.

"I feel sorry for Padme. Before we can even make a move, we must get word from the Bakuran scouts let us know before we can make a move. Couldn't you sense if there is an army?" say Rachelle. "Trust me I try but all I sense was a shroud of darkness around Kashyyyk. Darth Vader is using the Force to make his presence larger. This is the first time he made his presence known. So he does want us to come." say Mark.

"How you know that?" ask Rachelle. "Think about it." say Mark looking at Rachelle. In less then 10 seconds, Rachelle's eyes widen as she realize where he is getting at. "You know it because he hide both his and Leia's presence from being found through the Force and that know he letting his presence know, he wants to be found." say Rachelle. "Yes, but he is also using his presence to hide something and it is not just his Leia's presence he is blocking. With some meditation, I might figure out." say Mark.

Mark got up, walks toward the bookcase, and puts the Holobook onto a shelf. He sits back down on the table until he hears a beep. Mark reach down to his belt and pick up a Comlink. "Zane here." say Mark. "Mark you need to come down to my office right away." says Padme's voice in a worry tone. "Which one?" ask Mark as he looks up. She could have just told him which one to begin with. "The one in the Presidential Palace." say Padme. "Rachelle and I will be there right away." say Mark.

Rachelle grabs the rest of her sandwich as they walk out of the room. Mark's meal left unfinished on the table. They rush over to the Presidential Palace where Padme is. They were in a lift taking up to her office, which is on the top floor of the Presidential Palace.

They step into a grand looking office that seems to remind Mark of Naboo right away. There were waterfalls along the sides of two walls that pours tiny pound underneath it. The window is toward Padme's back. The carpet of the room was a soft green color and the walls were a soft blue color. There were also plants from Naboo lining the walls and ceiling.

Padme looks up and Mark sense she is stress. Well, she have been stress out a lot since the kidnapping of Leia. It surprises him that her hair is not going gray with all the stress she have been having. Something got the stress she has been feeling up to newer higher levels. This right here has him concern.

They walk toward the desk and sit in the two chairs that are provided. "Thank goodness you finally here. I was doing some work on some bills that I thought would be great to help take all the corruption out of our Senate, when I receive this Holomessage." say Padme tapping a button that is along the edge of her desk.

A hologram appears in the space between the two chairs and the desk. It was a blue hologram of Darth Vader. "Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker. If you do not know my name already, a shame on you and the Jedi that serves the Republic. I am Darth Vader, and I am the one who had been holding your daughter as my prisoner for the past couple months. Now I am offering you a proposal that, I highly doubt a mother like you will refuse. You want to see your daughter alive, then you will come to Kashyyyk and you will hand over control of the Galactic Republic to me and I trade your daughter for that." say Darth Vader as Hologram of Leia appears. She was crying in the background in pain. Darth Vader holds his activated Lightsaber at Leia's neck.

"You have until next week to making to Kashyyyk, or I will enjoy killing your daughter in a slow but very painful way. Your choose, in a way it is a win win situation for me. If you hand over, I gain control. If you don't I get to watch the life fade from your pathetic excuse for a Force Sensitive daughter and oh do not let's forget that this will mean war between my Empire and your pathetic government. Hopefully to see you soon, for Leia sake." laughs Darth Vader as the transmission ends.

"He is a Sith, you cannot trust him to keep his word. Padme, whatever you do, do not hand him control over the Republic. Once he gets his way, you are as good as dead. I sense him through the Force. He is using his presence within the Force to hide something. I bet there is an army waiting there and he wants you to bring an army." say Mark.

"What if he is telling the truth?" ask Padme lightly, she have to admit she never had to face this kind of problem. She does not want to give up on the Republic, but could she stand being the cause of her own daughter's death.

"He isn't, but I do have a plan that will make it easier for us to get Leia." say Mark as he cross his right leg onto of his left leg. "What is it?" ask Padme. "You pretend to be interest in the deal, but before you sign anything over that you want to have physical proof that your daughter is alive and I am not talking holographic proof. When he shows her, The Jedi will come in and take her and you out of the way. I most likely would have to deal with Vader. Our main objective is to get you to one of the Attack Cruisers with Leia and get back to Coruscant right away." say Mark.

"Seems a bit risky." say Padme. "I just thought of it, it is going to need some fine tuning. I am a Jedi not a miracle worker. I cannot reach up in the air and pull out a miracle." say Mark as he shakes his head.

"How would I explain the army?" ask Padme. "He expects you to bring an army, because that what he would do. I think he expects you to bring reinforcements with you just in case." say Mark as he crosses his arms. Rachelle is watching her mentor. Even with her being almost ready to be a knight, she figures there are tons more things she can learn from him and try to pay attention to how he do things.

"Padme, sometimes you just got to take some risks, but those risks could be decrease if the right protections and orders are issued." say Rachelle. Mark smiles as he looks at Rachelle. When she first says you have to take risks, he thought that meant that you have to take risks, but when he hears the second part, it truly proves that she had taken his teachings to the heart.

"Okay, I am calling for 10 Attack Cruisers for this mission. That should give us more then enough power to save Leia, and hopefully put an end to this madness. The last thing I want a war on our hands, but it look like it might be something we have to do. I do not want to lose Leia and the Republic, so I putting a lot on the line because of your plan." say Padme.

"Your fate in me is wavering?" ask Mark with a slight smile on his face. "No, I trust you as much as I trust Anakin." say Padme with a smile on her face. Even through there is a smile and she looks happy, Mark senses that she is still stress out. She has a very good reason to be stress out. Padme is a very caring mother and he feels bad at how she feels. He could not image how she feels; because he never has someone he is that close to. He is very close to his mother, but it is not the same as if he was a father.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker is at one of the Attack Cruiser Staging Area on Coruscant. He is helping the Clones load the 10 Attack Cruisers with supplies and military vehicles that they might need. They have loaded bunch of Starfighters too.

Anakin feel slightly upset that he will not be able to help the Clones up in space to fight, but Mark wants all the Jedi that will be coming with them on the ground. He is a great pilot but he sees why Mark would want him along with the other Jedi on the ground. With his past experience with Darth Vader's troops, they will need Jedi down there to counter all the Dark Jedi and the Sith.

Anakin have a feeling it is going to be chaos, but if it gets Leia out of the Sith grip the better. He knows Mark know how to plan an organized chaos just well. He did it on Bakura when he come and help after his visit to Kamino in 20 BBY. He never knew there could be order with chaos.

"Sir, Chancellor Skywalker is on a Holocom. She wants to speak to you." say a Clone in a green and black armor. Anakin walks over to the small base that is near the staging area. "Thanks." say Anakin as he put down the crate he was carrying and walk into the base and looking around for the nearest Holocom.

Anakin walks to a Holocom and sees a blue holographic of his wife standing with her arms cross. He knows his wife so well that he can tell, without the aid of the Force, that something is bothering her once more. Well, there has been something have been bothering them both since the kidnapping of Leia back on Bakura couple of months ago. The thing is that it seems to be something more that is bothering her.

"Oh Ani, I have some very terrible news to show." say Padme as she sees him. Usually in public, Padme try to be much stronger then she feels since she is the Chancellor of the Republic. Even through she is using a public military line to contact him, people in the area of the base can hear some of the words she is saying.

"What is it?" ask Anakin concern of what is bothering his lovely wife more. It amazes him how the stress they both have been feeling since the kidnapping of Leia have not have any negative impacts on their health. This stress is worst than the stress that everyone had during the Clone Wars.

"I have gotten a transmission from Darth Vader recently. Mark and Rachelle are here in my office as we speak. Darth Vader says he will….he….he….will kill Le…ia, if I do not hand over control of the Republic over to him. He says we will get her back if he gets control over the Republic." say Padme having a hard time forming some of the words because of how much thinking and saying them hurts her. She loves Leia as much as she loves Luke. They are her children how can she not love something that her and the person she is madly in love with made from their love.

"No, Padme. Do not hand over the Republic. Talk to Mark, he might have a plan to save her and not give up the Republic. The Sith must not get control of the galaxy. Many innocent lives will be lost. Vader is a pure killing machine. I do not even think he have an ounce of light in him." say Anakin. He wish they could take the easy way out, but then he remembers all the trouble Mark told him that he went to make sure everyone got peace and freedom when he was overthrowing Palpatine.

"Mark have already came up with a plan, he just needs time to fine tuning it." say Padme. "If there is anyone who could do it out of the whole Jedi Order, it is Mark. He is very smart and he cares about Leia as much as we do." say Anakin before they say there goodbyes. He has a lot of faith in Mark for all he has done to save him from the darkness that was going to plaque him for the rest of his life if he sided with Palpatine back in the Supreme Chancellor Suite of Palpatine in 19 BBY. Mark made everything harder on himself trying to take down Palpatine in a way to allow Anakin and Padme's relationship stay. He even helps the family out in troubling times since then. Anakin have no reason to see this as anything different since Mark has gotten his spark back.

That is also saying something about Mark. If he feels so concern about Leia as Padme and he does, that is stating something. Mark is not actually related to the family but they treat him as family, that why Luke and Leia address Mark as uncle a lot. In their eyes, he is their uncle, same with Obi-wan, but Mark is around a lot more then Obi-wan is.

The only thing he knows for a fact is that Mark will try his hardest to get Leia back this time. He does not even need the Force to sense that. He knows that Mark will try to save Leia, even if it is the last thing he will do in life.

* * *

_**Sorry that it took me while to get this chapter in. Had to many ideas rolling my head base on school and this story that I had slightly hard time getting it out. Plus yesterday I was tired and was typing slowly. **_

_**First of all, remember that quiz I did a on chapter 19 about what I put in the story at the end. The weapon I was hinted is the Death Star. I stated a power to destroy planets, the Geonosians build over their planet Geonosis and that it was moved to Despayre (in the Saga is was move once the Empire replace the Galactic Republic). I know it was a bit hard to understand if you did not use Wookiepedia. **_

_**To the next part of the note. I am having slightly hard time coming up with a idea. Obviously you know Rachelle is in love with Mark and throughout this story of the series I have made couple references that Mark might not know he is in love with someone. I wonder what your input of an on how Mark realize he is in love with his Padawan. I have some ideas, but I really do not know where to start, and I think some of your ideas could help me. **_

_**Like usual, til next time, enjoy.**_


	22. Chancellor Sith Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 22: Chancellor Sith Meeting**

Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker of the Galactic Republic is in the capital city Rwookrrorro of Kashyyyk. The city also house the meeting room for the council the lead by the Royal Wookiee Families is station at. Most people would believe that Wookiees might be savages or something, but they are not. They also have a Wookiee Senator in the Galactic Senate.

Padme knows that the Jedi are already on is already on the planet, and the 10 Attack Cruiser fleet is only a few light-years away from the planet. The Jedi literally sneak onto a planet that was cover by the Sith army. As soon as the negotiations begin, was above will begin. Mark did say he want confusion for the Sith.

Padme already noted as she walk through the jungle floor of Kashyyyk's capital she already notices troops that follows Darth Vader station around. When she was landing on the planet she have notice strange looking Starfighters.

Besides Padme are few Senate Guards in blue armor that decided to go along even through she did not think they should do. Actually, they are Senate Commandos, which are an elite unit of the Senate Guards. How determine they were to do there duty, Padme would mistaken them for Clones, but they are not Clones. The Senate Guards remain one of the few groups that do not have Clones. The Senate Guard can be used for missions for the Senate. Padme have found out the natural born humans of the Senate Guard seem to have a fierce rivalry with there Clone counterparts.

Padme walks toward house the rounds around the base of a large tree. No ought the planet is wild, there are some very minor technology on the planet such as lifts and for a planet so wild one of there main exports are electronic components, maybe that is why for a main import they get processed metals.

Padme walks toward the house and notice 4 Wookiees were dead. She can smell burnt hair and skin. The smell was overwhelming. Base upon the amount of flies, she can hazard a guess that the corpses have been there for a few days. There were no burnt holes in the bodies, but slashes. Right away Padme could tell that either Dark Jedi who works for Darth Vader or the Sith themselves did this.

As she walks toward the building, she hears Mark's voice in her head. He must being using the Force to send his thoughts into her head to let her know what is going on. He is not the far from her. He has been following her but using the Force to hide himself from the Force and the sight of their foes. As she enters the building, the room was ablaze with blasters shooting. Her guards fall dead beside her. There were bunch of black uniformed people standing there. There was a door in the middle, which soon opened up.

Standing down the wooden hall, with his black armored and leather arms cross, was Darth Vader, who just walked through the door. The first time Padme ever laid her eyes on him. According to Mark behind faceplate of the golden helmet is a scarred and burnt face that is similar to Mark's face with a slight mixture of Palpatine's face.

One does not need the Force to know that Darth Vader is nothing but evil. Just staring at him seems to bring chills to her. Her eyes glance down at the black belt along his waist. There are 4 black handle Lightsabers, which she can hazard another guess that when activate have a red Lightsaber.

"Ah, Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker, or should I say Padme Amidala Skywalker nee Naberrie. Amidala is your Regal name when you where the Naboo Queen. According to what Maxus Zane told me about you and I have you know his research is hardly wrong." say Darth Vader.

Even through the calm of his voice, Padme hates the voice. She knows it not just the fact that Darth Vader had utter the name of her best friend's father who she hates a lot for what he put her family though in 19 BBY. "Ah, one does not need the Force to know you know him. Killed your grandmother Ryoo and that pathetic niece of you who same name is Ryoo. Oh well, one must leave there anger out on those that betray what one believes in." say Darth Vader with a hidden smile on his face. He can sense through the Force that Padme hates him talking about the murderer who murder two members of her family after her public wedding to Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader raises his hand and Padme's blaster rocket from under her dress and into his hand. He drops it on the ground and steps on it. He twists his feet around as he crushes the gun as if it was nothing but a pile of rocks. Padme eyes this; she knows that Darth Vader's legs are cybernetic due to being cut off by Mark in their duel on Mustafar.

Darth Vader opens the door behind him and walks in. Padme follow him into the room. She notices the round room had 10 people in black robes with Lightsabers strap to their belt. She hears the door stay open slightly longer before it closes.

She knows it was Mark, who use the Force makes him invisible, which he stated is somewhat a hard thing to maintain for a long time. She remembers hearing Mark telling Rachelle that the ability is called Force Cloak. It also can be called Force Camouflage or Force Concealment. If she remembers correctly, what it does is the Force bends light and sound waves to make the person using perfectly invisible to the naked eye and hearing. She knows there are many different names for the same ability. She also knows that it is different then Force Stealth, which Anakin told her, was the ability to hide one presence from the Force.

She figures that Mark must be using both of these abilities, or Darth Vader would have sensed the strong presence of Mark already. Now thinking about it awes her how strong her best friend could be to escape someone who she heard was very strong in the Force like him. She remembers when Mark was playing hiding seek with the twins. Anakin told her from the kitchen of their Naboo apartment that he cannot sense Mark who was hiding under a table in the hall that had cloth hanging down.

Padme hears Mark voice in her head to tell her to hurry up. Even through he is powerful in the Force, some abilities takes a lot out of someone. She remember back on the ship, he told her that Force Cloak is a rare ability that can be taught but is more of a natural ability, therefore because of that it is a rare ability. He also told her that he needs to concentrate on it hard and it is taxing to his energy.

She also overheard Rachelle telling him back on the ship he can use the Force to make it seem invisible to people. Mark shot down that idea, because if someone is strong minded enough to resists a minds tricks of the Force they will be able to resist that. The way Mark is using right now it the better option for this.

"I know I have something you want and you know what I want. I want you to sign over the Galactic Republic in order to trade for your pathetic daughter." say Darth Vader activating a Hologram of Leia sitting in a Force Field cage as a cage animal. "I want proof of her being alive." say Padme.

"You got proof here Chancellor. This is a live feed." say Darth Vader as he tilts his head slightly downwards. At this moment did Padme realize how tell the Sith Lord is. He towers over her 5feet 4 inches height. Still the height of the man does not scare her but the power he can do.

"A live feed can be faked, Vader. You are forgetting that, I know you are a clone of Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, and you most likely have a lot of knowledge of various technology due to your template own knowledge base on his family business on Bakura." say Padme.

The windows in the house exploded due to Darth Vader's anger. "I will show you and the Jedi, that I am far better than that Jedi scum! Do not make me kill you!" snaps Darth Vader pointing at Padme. "Then show me, my daughter or this meeting is over. I want to see her in front of me right now! Not some hologram." say Padme.

Darth Vader tilts his head toward some of the Dark Jedi behind him. "Bring in Leia Skywalker." say Darth Vader and then he looks up at Padme, "You daughter have been a pain in my side! Try to make her see the ways of the Dark Side."

Padme smiles when she hears her little girl have been giving Darth Vader rough time, no ought by looking at the state of her daughter she knows she have suffer because of that. "She gets that stubbornness from me and Anakin. You cannot beat out good hard core values." say Padme. Darth Vader leans across the table. "Let me tell you something Skywalker, I am a Sith, I can do anything that I want to. I have powers only you can dream of. I have the ability to rip your body to millions of pieces and I do not even have to lay a finger on your pathetic body." say Darth Vader as he stands back up while one of the Dark Jedi dragged in Leia. She was slammed to the floor.

"Leia!" shout Padme rushing forward to Leia. Leia head shot up at her mother's voice. "MOMMY MOMMY!" shout Leia as she rushes toward Padme. Then Darth Vader's Comlink went off. "Sir, the Republic is attacking by space and land!" say a voice.

"Hand me the control of the Republic now, or I will kill your daughter right in front of your pathetic eyes." say Darth Vader grabbing his Lightsaber. "Never, you actually thought I would do that!" snaps Padme. "What runs you brave or stupidity. You come in here with minimal troops with you that were shot down right away. You were disarm, do you really think the likes of you can stop me!" roar Darth Vader as he activates his Lightsaber. A bloody red plasma hisses into existence from the black hilt.

Darth Vader swings but an electric blue Lightsaber blocks it. Darth Vader look to the right and sees Mark appearing into existence. Darth Vader was shock as he watches Mark's body appear from his head down to his toes.

"I do say, the Chancellor is not alone on this. You were the fool to think you can pull one over me. You think that you can the Chancellor all alone. We are not stupid Vader." say Mark as he snaps his Lightsaber upwards to send Darth Vader's Lightsaber upwards.

A pair of Clones on jetpacks appears and grabs Padme and Leia. Darth Vader's troops and Dark Jedi run forward. Mark blocks the attack of the blasters as he uses the Force to slam the Dark Jedi through the wall.

"Get them out here and to the nearest ship now!" order Mark. "STOP THEM!" roar Darth Vader. The troopers leap out of the building and their jetpacks activate. Mark reaches out in the Force and made the jetpacks on the troopers explodes.

He quickly spins around and blocks a stab from Darth Vader. Mark eyes look up into the visor of Darth Vader's helmet. "I am planning to end all this right now Vader. You so called Empire will not rule the galaxy. I have taken down Sidious to protect the Republic. What makes you think I am going to let you destroy peace and freedom!" shout Mark.

"I am more powerful then you and Sidious." say Darth Vader. "You do not understand Vader. You are not powerful just because you can use the Force." shout Mark as slashes at Darth Vader quickly going down from the upper left to the bottom his waist. It only burns the metal armor slightly and leather. The leather seems to grow back slowly.

Darth Vader did a flip and landed on the other side of the table. Darth Vader swings the table at Mark. Mark uses the Force to explode the desk up with the ability of Combustion, which is a Force ability that can make explode.

Mark flick out his left hand and a rope of flames erupts from his hand. Darth Vader raises his hand and it wraps around his arm not damaging it at all. "Pyrokinesis, that right, I forget you can use that ability. Use the Force to heat up the particle or air to ignite them on flames. Impressive! Not as impressive as this!" shout Darth Vader.

Darth Vader raises his hands above him and the rope of fire around his hand spiral above him and it grow to make a large ball of flame. Darth Vader throws the ball at Mark. Mark raises his hands to his side and a blue bubble appears around him. It was the Force ability called Protection Bubble. The flames engulf the orb. Mark can feel the intense heat as the orb of fire nails the orb and the house around it.

As the flames die down Mark drops the Protection Bubble and Darth Vader lunge at him. Mark leaps out of the way and uses a Force Push to send Darth Vader against the burnt wall of the house.

"How do you expect to beat me with the pathetic views of the Jedi hinder your ability to use the Force to eliminate me. Due to my armor, I am well protected from your Lightsaber. So it is useless." say Darth Vader as he raises his hands.

A powerful burst of Force Lightning rains out of the tips of his fingers. Mark captures the Force Lightning in his hand to form an orb. "There are many ways for one to die without resulting to use the Dark Side. Those who think they are well protected are blinded to the fact that no matter how well protected you are, there is always a possibility of death and harm." say Mark.

A Jedi Knight runs into the room to help Mark. "NO!" shout Mark as Darth Vader took on hand, reducing the amount of Force Lightning at Mark and uses the Force to strangle the Jedi Knight that storm in with the Force. Over the Force Lightning that Mark is collecting in his hands, he hears the snap of the Jedi Knight. He watches as her body collapse to the ground dead.

Darth Vader then throws the body at Mark and uses the Combustion ability and to explode the dead Jedi Knight body at Mark. The explosion sends Mark back and loses focus of the Force Lightning that was collected in his hand. The Force Lightning shock his hand until it fade and then Darth Vader's current of Force Lightning nails Mark hard. Mark stumbles backwards. He took a step backwards and falls out of the building.

Apparent they were on top floor of the building and Mark's body crashes down onto a Dark Jedi. Instantly killing the Dark Jedi from the massive impact, he has suffered from his head. Mark coughs and groans in pain as he sits up.

Darth Vader landed gracefully in front of him. "I maybe a Clone of you, but let me tell you something, unlike you I am not afraid to use the full power of the Force and I do not care who gets hurt! That why I will rise and you will fall! You so worry about other lives while I only care about mine. I will do things to get my way that you will not comprehend!" say Darth Vader.

"There have been strong Sith like you before that have fallen. You might be made out of Darkness, but that does not make you all that stronger. You look back through the history of the Sith. The Sith Order have change bunch of times. It went through a couple Sith Empires, and then Darth Bane, yes I know most of the history of the Sith while my follow Jedi brethrens does not because I learn through the Force. Let me tell you something, there are tons of different Order of the Sith, but there only have been one Jedi Order! So, what does that tells you! Your kind has been hiding for years!" say Mark as he stands up.

Darth Vader rushes at Mark. Mark, despite being injured, quickly sidesteps him and swings at Darth Vader's neck. Darth Vader then kicks Mark's legs out from underneath him and as Mark fall, Darth Vader tries to stab him. Mark uses the Force to pull himself away from Darth Vader as he falls. Mark collapses on the ground 5 feet away.

Mark leg does hurt from the fall on the ground and Darth Vader's kick, but Mark use the Force to ease the pain as he stands up. "Soon all the Jedi you have bring with you to this planet will die along with you." say Darth Vader as he uses Combustions to blow up the trees around them. The explosions shake the ground and Darth Vader. Mark senses some more Jedi dieing. He also know that some Dark Jedi die at the hands of the Jedi.

Besides Darth Vader, Mark figures the Jedi and the Dark Jedi are almost evening match. Both sides have there powerful people with them. Mark then launches at Darth Vader. Darth Vader tries to block but he was slammed by Mark's Lightsaber, which slashes his Lightsaber into halves and then got Force Push into the blazing fires that surrounds them.

Mark looks around the town and groans. The Wookiees are going have a hard time rebuilding their city. Who knows just a duel between two people could cause such damages. Mark knows if he was facing any other Sith or Dark Jedi with all the powers of the Force they have been using on this level would were them out. Then again, Darth Vader has a very high connection with the Force.

Then he sees Yoda and Darth Vader dueling as they went came out through the Fire. Yoda is doing a good job. Mark then uses the Force to pull Darth Vader away and slams him into the tree that the house they were in is connected too. Yoda looks at him and tilt his head.

Yoda then leaps up into the trees where Mark found some bridges. Mark wished he could go with Yoda, but his part of the plan was to deal with Darth Vader. Yoda just got in the way slightly. His main concern is about Padme, Leia, and Rachelle. Rachelle took some of the troops one way to a location that they have found where some Darth Vader's troops are.

Then the Force gave Mark a warning. Mark leaps out of the way just in time to avoid a burning piece of a strange looking Starfighter that seems to be a white orb with black vertical squares on the side. Most be one of the Empire's Starfighter. Mark looks in the sky and sees an Attack Cruiser firing on an Imperator-class Star Destroyer or as he heard from some of the Empire troops an Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

Mark groans if one of them crashes down onto the planet that will be one big mess to clean up. Still he needs to focus. He knows Darth Vader is waiting to take him on by surprise. Mark walks into the building and up the stairs. The building spirals up the tree to where it meets the wooden bridge that Yoda jump on. He knows Darth Vader is in there waiting for him.

Mark is hoping he can damage Darth Vader and his troops much enough that will make them not want to try to go on the offensive for a while. Then again, he knows how Darth Vader works a little but. Not the hard to image since he seems to be the opposite of him. When did Darth Vader in the recent time show any care for his own troops. Mark sense from Leia that she saw him murdering a member of his crew for questioning him about torturing Leia.

Still as he walks through the halls of the wooden building, he just hopes Rachelle is okay. He really hopes that this mission does not become her last. It is a chaotic mission with all the ground infantry along with air and space, that a lot to take in. He reaches out through the Force and sense Leia was still with Padme and they are approaching the ship. He smiles if they get away from the planet that is a good thing. That was what the main part of the mission was to get them away to safety. Mark has a strong feeling it is going to be a fight to get out of here. Something he knows that they will be up for the challenge.

* * *

_**Whoa, this is something. Did think I could manage to do something like this, okay maybe I am a bit wrong on that part. Oh for those who cannot get what Starfighter I am talking about when I say strange from the point of view of the Jedi, those strange Starships which I describe as white orb with vertical black wings, they are TIE Fighters. **_

_**Yeah I did a bit or research for the first part of this chapter, the one that is not full of action. I was surprise when I look up on Wookiepedia and find out there was some of the things that I mention above. According to Wookieepedia, the KashyyyK governement is run by a council. Which I dug into and I think I found out it is the royal Wookiee families that are part of the council, but it did not give any name. The exports and imports that I stated is also from there. Yes there is a Wookie Senator within the Galactic Republic Senate. During the Clone Wars Kashyyyk remain natural. **_

_**Stay tune, next more battles and does Padme and Leia get off Kashyyyk? Let hope so, Leia have been through a lot for a child her age. **_

_**Til then, enjoy!**_


	23. Dueling the Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 23: Dueling the Sith**

Rachelle Hunter, races through the jungle of the planet of Kashyyyk. The group of Jedi Knight she was with died from a fight from a group of Dark Jedi. Most on both side of the groups died, because they were evening match. She stops racing when she hears some landed behind her and a Lightsaber hisses.

Rachelle turns around and sees a female human with black robes and a black tunic on. In her hand is a black hilt Lightsaber emitting a red plasma blade with a tint of purple. "Look what we have here, the Hero of the Republic's Padawan, all on her lonesome self. I am Darth Destria and I am going to kill you." say Darth Destria as she walks forward with a grace that does not seem suitable for a Sith but someone on the Light Side of the Force. For some strange reason something seems familiar to Rachelle.

Darth Destria stops when she looks at Rachelle in the eyes. For some reason this young Jedi seems familiar to her. Does she know this Jedi Padawan from somewhere? She knows she once had been a Jedi, but she cannot remember most of it. There something about the female human standing in front of her, that seems important to her. She cannot seem to put her finger on it.

Rachelle activates her green Lightsaber and holds it so the plasma blade goes across her chest diagonally to the left. Rachelle now this person she is about to face is a Sith and a Sith is more powerful then any Dark Jedi. She needs to remain focused or her mentor fears might come true and she will die.

When this thought enters Rachelle's head it hurt her feelings. She really does not want to die not letting her mentor knows how she truly feels about him. She shakes these thoughts out of her head. She must not focus on them right now. She must focus on the task at hand and that task is staying alive.

Darth Destria then raises her hand and waves of Force Lightning erupt from her hand. Rachelle uses the Force to summon a vine to her and she leaps it and grabs it. As she did this, it takes her back to her first time at Ragoon 6 with her mentor when they were station at Coruscant during the waning days of the Clone Wars. She remembers the obstacle course. She made it almost all the way through until she Darth Maul made an appearance.

Rachelle then uses the Force to leap to the other tree on the other side. Darth Destria uses the Force to cause the tree to catch on fire. Rachelle leaps away but in mid jump, she felt the Force grab a hold of her and was slam into the ground hard by Darth Destria. Darth Destria tries to stab her but Rachelle manages to activate her Lightsaber once more and blocked with her Lightsaber going down to her feet. Rachelle then focuses on the Force. The vines tie around Darth Destria's arms, legs, waist, and chest. Rachelle just used a Force ability that she had learned from Shaak Ti and her mentor, it is called Plant Surge. Rachelle uses the Force to manipulate the growth of the plants and affect the ways it grows. She can control how it wraps around it. It is a primary a Light Side of the Force ability, but she seen some Dark Jedi uses it too.

Then again, Dark Jedi most likely can use more Light Side abilities then Sith, but they can use more Dark Side abilities then the Jedi. She could not image a Sith, someone who engulf themselves in darkness of the Force could us it since the Dark Side focus on hatred, pain, and death. Still if Sith cannot use some of the Light Side abilities that only those of Light Side can use, that does not make them weak. They make up for it in raw power.

Rachelle takes off running again. She remembers her teachings; she does not kill a prisoner or a defenseless foe. It would be wrong for her to strike her down. It is not how the Jedi use the Force. Jedi use the Force to learn and for protection, not to hurt those. She understands that sometimes in order to protect oneself that they must use the Force to hurt those but only in self-defense. A Sith or Dark Jedi will primary use the Force with the intention of hurting and killing who opposes them in any way.

She knows her mentor only kill when he had too and when his foes were not his prisoners or defenseless. He did not finish of Darth Vader when he had the chance. Darth Vader was defenseless. Mark left him to die on Mustafar from the injures that he have gotten. Darth Sidious died in battle with her mentor. According to her mentor he also died but was one of the rare few who gotten a Second Chance.

The tree behind her exploded and she went flying. "You think some tightly wrapped vines would stop me! Foolish little girl!" snaps Darth Destria as she lift Rachelle up with the Force. Rachelle drops her Lightsaber, which deactivate on it fall down to the ground. She feels pressure on her neck and has a hard time breathing. Then she was attacked by Force Lightning to make it harder for her focus. She has to hurry up and focus because she knows with the pain and lack to breathe it will become harder. Rachelle focuses and sends a weakly Force Push at Darth Destria to make her stumble.

Rachelle falls down to the ground gasping for air a bit. She watches as Darth Destria coming at her. Rachelle sends a much stronger Force Push that sends Darth Destria sliding backwards.

Rachelle stands up, uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber, and activates it. Then they start to engage in a heated battle with their Lightsabers. Both of them were using most of their physical strength to slam in order to gain an advantage over the other one. While Rachelle is trying to be more limited of how her attacks go, the Sith in front of her hold no control. She looks up at the darkness of the Sith face. She can see the Sith blue eyes turn to Sith yellow. Her mentor told her about this. A Sith eyes may turn Sith yellow when they immerse themselves deeply within the Dark Side of the Force. Usually it happens when they let their anger and hatred control them.

Darth Destria then sends a very powerful blast of Force Lightning at Rachelle. The Force Lightning nails Rachelle hard and sends her flying through the air as she still got shock from the Lightning that hit her even through she is not connected to the stream of Lightning.

Darth Destria rushes forward to where Rachelle landed hard. Rachelle barely was able to block the fast attacks that were pouring down on her from above. Rachelle fear the heavy impacts alone would break something in her Lightsaber, even through she heard of that happen is very unlikely.

Rachelle reaches her hand upwards above her head and uses the Force to slide her out from the space. As she slides her way out, she nails Darth Destria in the chin with her feet. Darth Destria stumbles a bit.

Darth Destria sends a bolt of Force Lighting at Rachelle. Rachelle as she was sliding backwards on the ground blocks the attack with her Lightsaber. She struggles to focus on the Force getting her out of range and defending herself against Darth Destria.

As Rachelle stands up, Darth Destria send bunch of Force Blasts at Rachelle. Rachelle dodges the purple blasts as if they were nothing. Darth Destria smiles as she uses the Force to rip the ground out and tosses it at Rachelle. She also uses the Force to increase the weight and hardness of the ground.

Rachelle uses the Force to leap over the piece of ground and strikes Darth Destria on her way down. Their plasma blades locks and they try to pushes the other away from them. They then leap back and both did a quick swipe at each other. The swipes only manage to glaze their uniforms.

Darth Destria holds her Lightsaber out to the right as she rushes at Rachelle. Rachelle sidesteps out of the way. Darth Destria twirls around and her Lightsabers hum as it spins through the air. Rachelle felt herself being dragged by the Force toward. Rachelle use the Force to make the tree root wraps around her own feet to prevent herself from being drag.

Rachelle then made rocks around Darth Destria exploded with the ability of Combustion. Darth Destria throws her hands up to cover her eyes. As the dust settle Darth Destria let out a powerful wave of Force Lighting and Force Blast.

Rachelle raises her hand to her side and focuses. A blue orb appears around her. She is using Protection Bubble. The Force Lightning wraps around it tightly as Force Blast rockets into the bubble. Every time one of the Force Blast nails the bubble, it sends a ripple through Rachelle's body. After the last of the Force Blast nailed the bubble, Rachelle let it drop and rushes out toward Darth Destria's side as she was doing this she was blasted off her feet by a powerful Force Push.

The Force Push was so powerful that it sends her spiral at least 20 feet up into the air. She went over one of the bridges that goes across the trees and landed into an opening. Rachelle crashes through a Wookiee home that was up on of the trees and landed hard on the ground. When she landed on the ground it made a crater and she slide to a stop.

She hears jetpacks flying nearby. Rachelle looks up it is Padme and Leia along with two Clones. Once they touch ground, Leia wanted to see Rachelle, but Padme knowing that her risks of death or being recapture was far too great for Leia to be nice. Padme hold Leia in her arms as she boards her J-type Star Skiff. The ramp closes and the ship spins up into the air.

The Laser Cannons fire from the ship to blocks Darth Destria who was nearing Rachelle. Darth Destria reaches out in the Force to grab the ship. Rachelle notices this and she stands up and rushes at Darth Destria. Darth Destria loses focus as she grabs her Lightsaber and blocks Rachelle attack. It was enough to let Padme get out of Darth Destria's grip.

Darth Destria then uses a powerful Force Lightning on Rachelle, which Rachelle blocks with her Lightsaber. The force of the impact made her drop to her knees as she focus on the Force. She uses the Force to send the Force Lightning back at Darth Destria after it contacts her Lightsaber. Darth Destria screams in pain as the stream of Force Lightning ended. Rachelle then kicks her in the chest and uses a Force Push to send her flying backwards into a rocky hillside.

Rachelle uses the Force to leap on the lowest bridge. She leaps once more to the second highest bridge and runs across it. She uses the Force to get as far away from the Sith as possible. The bridge leads from tree to tree and every tree seems to have a house of some sort.

* * *

Mark was walking through the halls of the building where Padme meet with Darth Vader. He walks casually as he holds out his deactivate Lightsaber, in case he needs it very quickly. He opens himself to the Force try to sense where Darth Vader is.

Then the Force gave him a warning. Darth Vader appears through an entryway was to the bridging system around the city. Mark sense death all around him and they were about Wookiees. "You called those Jedi Knights. They are pathetic." say Darth Vader using the Force carrying 10 Jedi Knights that came along with them.

Mark had warned them not to come since they lack experience and now they were murderer by Darth Vader. "They should have taken your advice about staying at the temple, but do not worry Zane, you will be joining them shortly." say Darth Vader as he throws all the dead bodies at Mark and have them exploded as if they were bombs.

Mark uses the Force to make the blow bypass him. Blood rain down on the wooden brown flooring of the building. "You know what Vader, you are going to pay for all the Jedi you and your Empire has killed today." say Mark as he activates his Lightsaber. "You will try." say Darth Vader activating his.

They both used the Force to boost up their speed as they rocket toward each other. Their Lightsabers connected and both of them leap back. Then they leap at each other again and again, until Darth Vader use the Force to break the part of the building Mark was standing on.

Mark leaps backwards onto the bridge system. Darth Vader sends out Force Blast as if he was an automatic machine blaster. Mark had to rely on the Force to guide him to miss all the blast. Then one of the Force Blast nails him and sends him flying backwards.

Mark landed on the center of the bridge, which widens up into a large circle over the middle of the city. Other bridges connect to it at this location. Darth Vader was walking toward Mark where bunch of lasers from blaster shoot at him. Darth Vader looks up and sees Wookiees with bows firing at him. He tilts his head and with a hidden smile, he uses the Force and chokes all them to death. All their necks break and Darth Vader notice bunch of Jedi underneath him fighting his Dark Jedi, he then throws the bodies down and have them explodes.

While Darth Vader did all this, Mark stands up and focuses on the Force greatly. Mark then unleashes a very powerful Force Push. The bridge itself seems to strain against it as it goes toward Darth Vader. Darth Vader was nailed so hard that it sends him sliding back to where the bridge ends and he crashes down to the ground.

Mark leans against the rail for support. He hears someone running toward him from behind. Mark looks up and sees it was Rachelle. She slowed to a stop. "Darth Destria is somewhere behind me. Padme and Leia made it off the planet. Mark smiles at this, but the smile did not last long until the whole bridge system was cover with Force Lightning raging from bellow. Mark chanced a look down and sees Darth Vader is using a massive Force Lightning from the ground bellow.

Mark turns around and sees Darth Destria come on the bridge that Rachelle just came on. Then they heard a loud thump on the other side. They look around and sees Darth Vader on the other side which he just fall off from. The Sith was nearing them. Rachelle stands with her back against her mentor.

* * *

_**Okay a little side note. I went back to Chapter 21 and the part that describe what a near human is, those two paragraphs for what the Holobook stated, I went back and Italicize that. **_

_**That is all I have to say about that subject. Mainly was the focus of this note. Oh if you see any mistakes in the story like spelling or something or I use wrong word, please let me know. That is with any of the chapters I do. I have a feeling I might missed a few. **_

_**Til next time, Enjoy. **_


	24. Trip Back to Coruscant

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 24: Trip Back to Coruscant**

In the middle of the city of Rwookrrorro, the capital of Kashyyyk Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Jedi Padawan Rachelle Hunter finds themselves trapped on one of the higher bridge that is part of the many bridges that connect the trees of the city together, with a Sith on both side nearing them. To be exact they are in the widen middle of the bridge.

"Okay Master how are we going to get out of this one. It will be a good time for one of those bright ideas you usually have. Even if it is a crazy one!" say Rachelle as she tense her body preparing for a fight that will await them. She tries to think of something that will get them out of here.

Mark eyes dart around and then lands on the bridge that is underneath their feet. He smiles at a thought enters his head. Mark look up and notice he will not have enough time to cut it, so he will have to use the Force to break the bridge. "Grab hold of the railing and make sure you use the Force to keep us and this part of the bridge balance." whisper Mark.

Mark focus on the Force while Rachelle use the Force to keep balance and hold on tightly to the railing. Then a 4 loud snaps echoes through the jungle. Then the 4 bridges that connected to the widen part fall down along with the center rounded part. Darth Vader and Darth Destria falls to the ground much faster then Mark and Rachelle.

Rachelle lost focus a bit from the strain and the part of the bridge they were standing on was going uncontrollably down to the surface. Mark was trying to control the now uncontrollable fall, but he was too late when they smashed into the ground hard. The bridge they were on shatter like glass.

Both Rachelle and Mark stumble and fall down. The Sith approach them. "Master! We need to get out of here!" shout Rachelle as raises her hand and a bright light appear above her hand. Darth Destria screams in pain as a Force Ability named Force Blindness blinded her. Mark uses the Force to kick up a wild dirt storm around blind Darth Vader.

They run out of the city. "Captain Kia or Captain Rex come in. We need an LAAT to pick us up. I activating my homing beacon." say Mark as he press a button to turn on his Comlink on and another button to activate his homing beacon.

"Master wouldn't Force Blindness work on Darth Vader?" ask Rachelle as they run. They were meeting with Blasters firing at them, as they run through the jungle. Mark slashes through a trooper in black armor. He uses the Force to summon a vine for him and Rachelle to grab. They swing until they got on a bridge. Mace Windu was there dueling a group of Dark Jedi. Mark and Rachelle knock them off the bridge when they swing onto them.

"Let's get going Master Windu. Chancellor Skywalker and Leia is safe from the Sith now. They should be on their way to Coruscant." say Rachelle as she disarmed another Dark Jedi and knock her out by slamming the bottom of her Lightsaber hilt.

"I think you show up at the wrong spot, Mark. This area is pack full with Dark Jedi. Where's Vader and Destria?" ask Mace. "They are in the heart of the city. Let get a move on before they can find us." say Mark. Mace nod shortly as he took off running with the mentor and student duo.

A group of Dark Jedi along with Darth Destria approach behind them on the bridge. Rachelle spins around and uses the ability Combustion to explode up the part of the bridge an LAAT with Obi-wan, Anakin, Yoda, Shaak Ti, couple of clones and some Jedi Knight appear beside them. Mark, Mace and Rachelle leap into the LAAT.

The hatches on both sides close and they rose up into the air where an Attack Cruiser is. Once on the Attack Cruiser the Attack Cruiser raise into space. Mark walk to the bridge where people were meeting. "I want casualty and damage reports." say Mark.

He knows this have been one of the hardest battles that the 3rd Legion has faced. He can guess that it might be close to the hardest. "We lost 5 Attack Cruiser, and 10,000 men that were on those ships. We did some damages to them sir." say a Clone in white armor with yellow shoulder pads.

Mark look at the viewport of the Attack Cruiser and notice the space was litter with damage ships. He sees an half an Attack Cruiser floating vertically through space and bunch of Clones body. The Force gave him a warning. "Get away from this planet right now! Vader is coming!" shout Mark.

"Full speed get out of the gravity pull of the planet and kick it into Hyperspace to Coruscant!" shout Captain Kia. Mark walks of from the bridge and drop into a chair in one of the rooms.

* * *

On the J-type Star Skiff that is in Hyperspace toward Coruscant. Leia is eating happily with her mother. In Padme eyes she can tell that Leia have been starved slightly during her captivity. "Mommy thank you!" say Leia very happy as she looks at her mother with widen eyes. "For what?" ask Padme.

"Coming to get me." say Leia lightly as she return to eating the meal that was out in front of her. Padme smile slightly now knowing what her daughter is referring her thanks to. She was thanking her for saving her from Darth Vader. "You really got to think your Uncle Mark. He was the one who came up with the plan to save you. If it was not for him, things might not turn out the same way." say Padme.

When she says this, she stops and thinks. This is not the first time that Mark help save her family or protect them. Over the years since the Clone Wars, Mark had been there for them starting with the trouble that Maxus Zane caused them during 19 BBY. Her family owes Mark a lot. Then again, who in the Republic does not owe Mark; after all he saved the Republic from being burnt to the ground.

After her meal, Leia went to play with some of the games that Padme keeps aboard the ship for them to play. Padme does not mind, she is just more than happy to be able to have her daughter back. Maybe they should change Mark's nickname from Hero of the Republic to Master of Distraction, because the distraction he made on Kashyyyk was a top grade one.

She knows she have beginning to doubt him over the past couple months due to her being worry about not getting Leia back. She knows getting her little girl back cost a lot of lives and she feel guilty about that. Her guilt is not as bad because she know Mark warned the other Jedi who came along that it would be dangerous.

Then she remembers Rachelle was laying on the ground when they left. She wonders if her best friend's student is fine. She did provide a distraction by shooting at the ground in front of Rachelle to stop that Sith from coming near her.

Padme hears a crashing noise down the hall and she walks down and finds Leia sitting on the ground with bunch of games around her. On top of her heard was a box cover for one of the games. Padme put her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. Leia look so silly with the look of innocent on her face and a box on top of her head. "Did Luke or Daddy put these away? They weren't stack!" say Leia as she shakes her head and the box lid fall off her head.

Padme is just glad that Leia is not emotion traumatized by the events. She knows her little girl was tortured, but it seem not to bother her. Padme bends down and help clean up the mess. Rather it was from being poorly stack or Leia eagerness to have some fun, she did not care how the games fall.

For the next couple of hours Padme play games with Leia until she has fallen asleep. Padme picks her sleeping little girl up in her arms in walk into the bedroom compartment. Usually Leia like to sleep in sleeping bags on the ship, but Padme put her on the bed and lay down next to her. She reaches over on the wall to kill the lights. Besides all the small dim lights around the room, the only bright light is coming from the viewport for where all the stars light been stretch out in to strips makes a constant light. That light fade away as the viewport was tinted.

* * *

Mark ought to being feeling really tired through all the events that had gone on today, but he is restless, despite being slightly tired. Besides the crew on the bridge, most of the people aboard the Attack Cruiser are fast asleep or relaxing.

Mark walks to the bridge where he found Captain Kia sitting in a chair. He has his helmet off but his blaster rifle not that far from his hand. Once a Clone have there armor on it does not seem to bother you, but once they have the helmet off and are around other Clones without helmet it does get eerier that everyone looks the same. Maybe that is why some Clones change their hairstyle or have facial hair to make them look different among the other Clones.

Since the ship in Hyperspace Mark watch by a Clone who was playing with a deck of cards with another Clone. He looks up with a sheepish smile on his face. "I do not blame you. Go head." say Mark waves his hand. He would have been doing the same thing. Once you are in Hyperspace there is nothing you really have to do to control a ship besides watching readings.

Mark walks up to the viewports, and put his hands on his hips. That is another bad part about being in Hyperspace. Everything is white. Mark have a rating of which is better to fly when bored. Fly though a planet, that is the less boring because of all the things you see. Space comes in second, because you got several of stars and planets to see in the distance. Then up in front is Hyperspace, you literary cannot see anything but whiteness. Maybe a few specks of black here and there, but still there is nothing to see out of the viewports as you are traveling though Hyperspace.

"Hey, got a question would one of you guys mind following me to bed and hitting me with the butt of your rifles to knock me out?" ask Mark looking at them bored. "Ah, we are not going to do that sir. Maybe you should take your Lightsaber and hit yourself along the head with it." say a Clone who looks up at Mark. "Okay, it was just a yes or no question. Well you have fun with whatever you can manage to have fun with on a warship in Hyperspace." say Mark waving as he walk out from the bridge of the ship.

Mark walks back into his room and notices Rachelle was looking at him. "Master are you having a hard time falling asleep?" ask Rachelle. "Nah not tired." say Mark. Rachelle eyes narrow slightly when she heard this and sense that he is not being honest with her.

"Master I know you for 5 years now. I know when you are lying and when something is bothering you." say Rachelle. Mark shakes his head and let out a long sigh as he sits down on his bed, which is across the room from Rachelle's bed. He looks at her in the eyes.

"Maybe I have taught you too well." say Mark as he looks at his Padawan with a slight smile. With that smile, Rachelle knows that her mentor is proud of her. She laughs slightly as she rubs the back of her neck.

Mark crosses his arms. "I was just thinking about how difficult the war will be." say Mark. "How do we know, maybe Darth Vader will just give up." say Rachelle. Mark laughs at this. With his knowledge of the Sith and their hatred for the Jedi, he highly doubt that he will give up on his quest to kill off the Jedi Order.

"You wish a Sith would want to think like that. No, all they're focus on is taking out us, the Jedi Order, and ruling the galaxy." say Mark as he looks up at the steel gray ceiling that is slightly darken due to the lights being off. The door slides open and a Clone Trooper walks in. "Sir, we got a problem, we detected three unwanted visitor on the ships. Our security cameras spotted that two of them were caring a Lightsaber." say The Clone Trooper.

Mark and Rachelle stands up. "They must have been Force Sensitive to be able to get aboard without us noticing before. All the LAATs that pick up all of our troops, someone would bond to notice them unless they used the Force to hide themselves." say Rachelle as they follow the Clone Trooper to the bridge.

It seems like everyone on the bridge look ready for action. Mark went to the Holoprojection pod and pull up the Security recordings. Right away Mark notices that there is a male, a female, and a little boy. The, Mark is guessing, the parents were wearing a light brown robe that have a forest green look to it and seem to have small white armor on the arms.

Mark looks at the Clone Troopers. "Stand down. I have a feeling that they mean us no harm. Come on Rachelle, let go pay our visitors a visit." say Mark as he walks away from the Holoprojection pod and out from the bridge. Mark activates a handheld computer that is hook up to the security device.


	25. Marek Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 25: Marek Family**

As Mark and Rachelle walks through the halls of an Attack Cruiser, also known as Venator-class Star Destroyer, they realize how silent the ship sounds. The only noise that was making is the hum of the engines and Hyper-drive, which is propelling it into Hyperspace. Even as they walk, they can hear the echoes of their boots as they walk across the metal floors of the ship.

For Rachelle it is unnerving to have an Attack Cruiser this quiet. Then again, most people are resting up from a long eventful day that they had on Kashyyyk. As her mentor, she kept herself open to the Force. She came to the same conclusion as her mentor; who ever had sneaked on the ship means them no harm.

Still even with knowing that, the eerie silence of the ship is making her think something will jump out to attack them, even through she does not sense anything. Out of habit, she keeps her right hand not that far from her Lightsaber, which is hook onto her belt.

As they were walking, Rachelle notice that Mark's hand is no where near his Lightsaber and she knows for a fact that when he thinks there is trouble he make sure his hand is not to far away from his Lightsaber.

"Master do you really think these people will not try to hurt us?" ask Rachelle. "I highly doubt it. For a couple reasons, first is the obvious, if someone wants to hurt us, why would they bring their own children on a ship that has many armed soldiers that could damage their child. I sense that they loved their child. Second, I sense nothing through the Force that they want to harm us. What I am thinking is that they are looking for a ride off the planet." say Mark as they made a turn down another hall.

They walk down to where the dinning hall of the ship is. No one is in there besides some droids that were cleaning up the kitchen. Some Mouse Droids roll around on the floor by there feet. Those little droids are very handy to use on ships or bases. They can be used for security, cleaning, communications and guides; base upon whatever programming they are selected. Sometimes they are annoying because they get in the way and you have to watch where you stepping or you might step on them. Then again, they do have sensors within them that if they sense people near them they get out of the way.

Mark took a lift down from the hall to the next level bellow in the ship. They step off the lift and walk down a few more empty hallways. They rounded a corner and Mark almost got stab through the neck by a yellow plasma bladed Lightsaber. Rachelle was about to draw her Lightsaber when Mark hold out a hand.

Mark look at the person who is welding the Lightsaber and to the person next to her. Down by the legs of the guy and the lady's was a child that looks like he is about the same age as Luke and Leia. "Oh my, have my eyes deceived me?" say the guy. He have dark brown hair that is graying, much darker then Mark's hair and has light brown eyes he is 6 feet tall. Mark recognizes him right away. He is Jedi Knight Kento Marek. If memory serves Mark right, as it usually does, he was born in 45 BBY.

Mark eyes darted to the holder of the yellow Lightsaber that is pointed at his neck. She has long light brown hair, warm brown eyes she stands at 5ft 6ins, A size breasts, in fit. Mark knows this is Jedi Knight Mallie Marek. Mark is for sure that Mallie Marek was born in 50 BBY, because Mark remembers learning with her in some of Yoda classes when he was younger.

They both serve in the beginning of the Clone Wars when they fall in love, despite the codes of the Jedi Order. Without telling anyone, they left the Order during a mission in 22 BBY. Mark knows about them, because he had both of them come to him, back in his universe, about feeling in love. They both know that Mark was the only Jedi Master on the High Council who believes that love is a good thing. He helps them form a plan to get away from the Order so they can live peaceful lives. He almost forgot all about them. He hopes the Kento and Mallie Marek in his universe are okay.

"Mallie please put your Lightsaber away." say Kento. "Kento, don't you remember he died in Geonosis back in 22 BBY. You should remember because you were there!" say Mallie. Rachelle looks at the exchange between her mentor and the two other Jedi Knights.

"I could explain everything, but I agree with Kento, please put that Lightsaber away." say Mark looking down to the yellow plasma bladed Lightsaber. "Mallie, it is him. I can sense it, despite what I saw during Geonosis." say Kento remembering seeing Mark's head got slash off by Dooku.

Mallie sighs as she deactivates her Lightsaber and clips it onto her belt. "Explain." say Mallie shortly as she crosses her arms. Mark begins to explain the whole story about him being from another dimension that is very similar to this one, why he came here and what he did here to prevent Palpatine from taking control over the galaxy and destroying the Jedi Order. He also explains that he knew both of them were in love during the Clone Wars and help them out so they can be in love with each other.

Both Mallie and Kento was surprised when they hears this. They know how Mark is and the one that is standing in front of them alive and well, sounds exactly like the one who helps them out.

"I would have killed Dooku." say Kento as he crosses his arms after Mark finish his tale. "Dooku was defenseless and Anakin Skywalker took him as prisoner. You know I am different then most Jedi, but most of the codes I live by. You never strike down a defenseless foe nor does a Jedi kill their prisoners. Plus Dooku felt bad." say Mark.

Rachelle looks at them. "Why did you two sneak aboard our ship? You know you could gotten all three of yourselves killed." say Rachelle as she crosses her arms and look at them. "To get away from Kashyyyk, that Sith was trying to get us to join. We barely escaped, so we sneak upon the first ship we saw that took off." say Kento.

"If the Sith you referring to wears a golden helmet in dress in black, his name is Darth Vader, who is a clone of me and Palpatine put together. He was raised and created in darkness." say Mark. "Well whoever he is, he was a very good duelist. He disarms Kento and killed our Wookiee friends. Him disarming Kento is saying something, because he was trained by you… well not you… by the you from this universe." say Mallie.

Mark looks at Kento. He remembers training him back in his universe. He was one of Mark's first Padawan. Matter of fact he became his Padawan a couple years after he have became a Knight. He was one of the fastest Padawan to be knighted. He was selected as a Padawan when he was 8 years old in 44 BBY. By the age of 15 Mark was a Jedi Knight, do to how fast he learned and he begin to out master Rahm Kota, so he taken his trials and passed them in the year 37 BBY. In 35 BBY, Mark has taken on his first Padawan Kento Marek, who was 10 years old. Mark was 17 at the time he had taken Kento as his own Padawan. He has trained Kento for 7, and in 28 BBY Kento Marek pass his trials to become a Knight. 3 years later at the age of 27 in 25 BBY, Mark became Jedi Master. It was his skills and knowledge that promote him to the rank of Master. At the age of 29 in the year of 23 BBY, Mark became a member of the High Council.

He was training another Padawan when he became Jedi Master. He has gotten that Padawan right after Kento pass his trials. Usually to become a Jedi Master you have to trained more then one Padawan and have them pass there Knighthoods, or you take a more advance form of the trials that a Padawan takes to become a Knight. Sometimes on skills and experiences, you are promoted to the rank of Master. When he became a Jedi Master, he was still training his second Padawan. That Padawan became a knight a year in 24 BBY.

Now thinking about it, Mark's life was on the fast track in the Jedi Order. "Master, so how many Padawans did you have?" ask Rachelle. "Including you, I have three, and trust me all 3 of them was hard. That is why the Council says that I have experience training difficult Padawans.

"So you were one of Master's Padawan. That must make you pretty strong and skilled." say Rachelle. Kento smiles sheepishly when Rachelle stated this. "It amazed me how much a 17 year old Jedi Knight knows. He was very skill for his age when he taught me. I swear I was being taught by someone much older then him." say Kento.

Mallie smiles as she holds the little boy hand tighter so he would not go run off. Mark looks down at him and got down on his one knee. "What is your name young one?" ask Mark with a slight smile. The boy hides behind his mother's legs.

"His name is Galen Marek. He is four years old." say Mallie with a smile on her face. "Well, Galen, let me do the honor of introducing myself. I am Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. I have trained your father." say Mark as he holds out his hand. Galen head pop around his mother's leg. Mark hold out his right hand waiting for Galen to take it. Slowly Galen stands beside his mother and shakes his hand.

Like Maria Jade, Mark senses that Galen will be powerful, but he does not feel the same connection with him as he did with Maria Jade. There is a rumor that the Force usually let people know who trains whom sometimes. That how it felt when Mark took Kento as his Padawan. Mark then stands up.

"Just let you know you two are welcome to the Jedi Order. Marriage is no longer forbidden." say Mark. "Told you I heard that on the news." say Mallie as she looks at her husband. Mark turns around. "Let me tell you something. Today all three of your were lucky to survive a confrontation with Darth Vader. It will be wise, to not to face him again. I watch many Jedi died today because of him." say Mark.

"You want us to join the order?" ask Kento. "You are not the only Jedi who left the Order because of love and they rejoined. As I see it, once a Jedi always a Jedi." say Mark. "Unless they fall to the Dark Side." say Mallie. "Even then, there is a little bit of a Jedi left inside them." say Mark as he walks away.

Rachelle follows him, and then the Marek family follows him. Mark senses this and decides to show them where they will be staying. He walks into the hall where the Jedi are station at. As they walk through the hall Yoda, Mace, Shaak Ti, and Obi-wan saw them. "This will be your room for the rest of the trip. Once we get back to Coruscant, you two can decide rather or not you want to join the Jedi Order once more. I sense that there might be a war coming, and we need all the strength we can get. Kento, if your Master Zane was anything like me, then I know you are well skilled." say Mark with that Mark left the Marek family and the rest of the Jedi slightly confused.

Rachelle quickly follows Mark, before anyone could question her about the new arrivals with the ship. She is not scared to answer, but she have a feeling that her mentor could do a better job at explain what is going on. Matter of fact, she is still confuse at what it was going on. She has senses Kento presence in the Force and it was strong.

She begins to wonder if Mark knew who they were when he saw them on the security recordings. Maybe he did not even need to use the Force to sense if they had any ill intentions to them and the troops on the ship.

She was going to ask her mentor some questions, but decide against it as she notice he was already in bed and trying to fall asleep. Being his Padawan for so long, she knows sometimes he has a hard time sleeping and it is best not to bother him if he manages to get to sleep. During 20 to 19 BBY she thought he have a hard time falling asleep due to the fact that visions of what had happen to him and what he felt in the 19 BBY in his universe was causing him have a hard time to sleep. No ought now he sleeps more but he still has a hard time falling asleep still. Through the Force, she could tell that

Rachelle lays down on her bed and looks at Mark as he sleeps. Once more, she is having visions of them being together in the future. In that vision, they have kids too. She is wondering if these visions were just her dreams or visions supply from the Force. With a yawn, Rachelle turns over so he back is facing her mentor and she closes her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Okay I remember someone stated to me in a review of this series that I should have Galen Marek, which I did plan on having, if I could seem to fit him into the series. There isn't that much description on Kento Marek and Mallie Marek, so I made some of them up. The fact that they fall in love and leave the Jedi Order and their duties during the Clone Wars are true. Mallie information on Wookiepedia did not have how she looks so I decide to come up with a look. **_

_**The Marek family was introduce in the Force Unleash part of the Star Wars Saga. In a Star Wars Force Unleash game (going by the WII version) Galen Marek was kidnapped by Darth Vader after Darth Vader killed his father on Kashyyyk. It was due to this that I decide on the location where the Marek family was for this story. **_

_**Also to get a better view of the robes that Kento Marek and Mallie Marek was wearing go to Wookiepedia and type in Kento's Robe in the search bar. You will get a better understanding of the robes they are wearing. **_

_**Well doing this I also thought I will make Kento Marek being Mark's first Padawan. Doing this I figure I will tell some of Mark's past in the other dimension. For to be easier to understand here is the information all over again. 46 BBY was not mention in this chapter but if you remember, Mark was born in 52 BBY and he lived with his mother until the age of 6 when the Jedi Order pick him up in 46 BBY and 19 BBY was imply as with 46 BBY since they were cover in the last story of the series. **_

_**46 BBY: Went to Jedi Temple**_

_**44 BBY: Became Rahm Kota's Padawan**_

_**37 BBY: Become a Jedi Knight**_

_**35 BBY: Kento Marek became his 1st Padadwan**_

_**28 BBY: Kento Marek pass his trials, Mark gain a 2nd Padawan**_

_**25 BBY: Became a Jedi Master, base on Knowledge & Skill**_

_**24 BBY: 2nd Padawan became Knight**_

_**23 BBY: Jedi High Council Member.**_

_**22 BBY: Help Kent and Mallie leave the Jedi Order in secret.**_

_**19 BBY: Went into portal to new universe.**_

_**Til next time, enjoy.**_


	26. Order Accepting Marek

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 26: Order Accepting Marek**

Mark is sitting in the Padme's apartment in the 500 Republica. Well, more like the Skywalker's apartment. Mark watches as Leia plays a game with Mara and Luke. It seem like hide and seek or something.

Mark was sitting with Padme, Anakin, Maria and Rachelle on the couch. Leia is running around after Mara. So maybe Mark is wrong at what game they are playing. It must be some type of game between tag and hide and seek.

Mara screams joyfully as she rushes away from Leia. "Careful Leia, Mara is younger than you." say Anakin. Since saving Maria and Mara, they have been staying with Padme and Anakin. When on Coruscant, Mark tries to visit them as often as possible. "I was giving Leia a bath yesterday and you see her back." say Anakin as he looks at Mark.

"The scars, I think they will fade, Anakin. Hopefully due to her being very young, maybe she will forget what had happen to her. I did say that I had a couple visions of her being torture and plus you had a vision." say Mark looking back at his best friend.

Mara starts to chase Leia and tackles her. The two little girls went rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. This got both Padme and Maria smiles. "I am so shock at how close Leia and Mara got over the past couple days. I mean, Mara does not open up to people a lot easy, but that due to us being lost in Bakura." say Maria.

"That is not your fault. Your life was hard since the beginning if I remember correctly." say Padme. Just like Mark she has heard Maria's history. Even through she have hard life, she did have a lot of good time with all the jobs she have, but it seems like her past keep catching up to her.

"So what are we going to do about this war?" ask Maria. Padme looks at her and then to Mark. "We have to fight back. We worked so hard of keeping the Republic safe from Palpatine, it will be a shamed to see it fall to a monster that he had created." say Padme.

Maria looks at Mark for a few seconds. "The Jedi will aid the Republic as it always does. Even if they do not help, I will help. I came to this dimension to make sure what had happen in my universe will not happen in this one. I will be damn if I let the Republic falls in the hands of the Sith." say Mark.

"Wasn't your mission to stop Palpatine?" ask Maria. "My mission was to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic. The main topic of that mission was to stop Palpatine. In ways I have failed, because of him creating Darth Vader. Still Palpatine is still a threat." say Mark.

Rachelle was amazed at what she just heard. How he just thought was something you do not see everyday with many Jedi. Most would not consider Palpatine a threat now that he is dead, but for a certain point of view, Palpatine is still alive through, quoting Padme, the monster he had created which is Darth Vader. Even if they manage to kill Darth Vader, which she begins to think is a millimeter from impossible, Palpatine will still be a threat through the order that Darth Vader had created.

Then again she had spent few hours talking to Kento Marek, Mark's very first Padawan. He told her that if this Mark is anything like the Mark who trained him, then this Mark is very unique in ways of doing stuff and thinking. He stills kept saying that Mark is much wiser then his age and from what Rachelle had experience with Mark, which is an understatement.

Rachelle looks at her mentor who is sitting besides her talking to Padme and Maria. It is hard to believe with all the skills and knowledge that he is 37 years old with all the knowledge he process. After she heard about how fast he advances through the Jedi Order, it would make anyone think becoming a Jedi Master was a piece of cake. Being a Jedi Padawan for most of her life right now, she knows the path of a Jedi is a tough one. Most are not Jedi Master, but Knights. Holding the title of a Jedi Master is a high honor to bestow on one.

She used to dream of becoming a Jedi Knight often, but she set her goals much higher now that she knows she will soon become a Jedi Knight like her first mentor, who always stated that she could be great enough to become a great Jedi. She always laughed when her first mentor told her that if she changes greatly then she might be able to become a Jedi Master.

The door hisses open and walks Kento Marek. "Master Yoda told me that I will be able to find you here, Master." say Kento. Padme looks up and saw Kento and she remembers right away as Mark's Padawan when they did a mission on Naboo to protect her and some of the royal members in 30 BBY.

"What do you want Kento?" ask Mark. "Mallie and I agree upon to rejoin the Jedi Order. Master Windu told me to talk to you about it." say Kento. "The question is, are you still fit to be a Jedi Knight?" ask Mark standing up and facing his former Padawan. "I might have left the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, but I assure you that I am still as good as I was when I was Knighted." say Kento.

"I am not talking about your skills. Skills are one thing, but know how to use them in the ways the Jedi Order sees it is another thing. I am not questioning your ability of your skills since you stand up to the like of Darth Vader." say Mark.

Rachelle watches as her mentor talks to his former student. Through what her mentor saying sounds slightly harsh, she sense great amount of respect between the former student and mentor for each other. They have a lot of respect for each other, even more than her and Mark has for each other, and that is saying something because they have great amount of respect for each other.

"You doubt my abilities as a Jedi, Master. You really think I could forget how to be a Jedi in 7 years. I have been a Jedi for almost my whole life. When you be something that long, it is hard to forget that stuff that you learn. With you teaching me for 7 years, those things you taught me are drilled into my head." say Kento as he looks at his former mentor.

He notices all the changes went on with the Jedi Temple since he had left. They allow family and marriages. He notice all the Anti-Jediism that the Jedi Order was faced during the years became low since they allow family members still see there children. With Jedi taking infants from their family and not allow family members seeing them was what cause most of the Anti-Jediism. Seem like Mark have manage to change the Jedi Order for the better.

"Now, he does have a point, Master. You do tend to drill us into knowing the ways of the Jedi hard." say Rachelle. "As with everything, there is a reason." say Mark looking at his current Padawan. "Plus, Master. Mallie and I have been living by the Jedi Code since we left. We protected people on Kashyyyk from various attacks." say Kento as he looks at Mark.

"So it is up to me, to decide rather to let you back into the Jedi Order." say Mark. He would ask why, but he already knows the answer. All Kento knows was the Jedi Order and it must have been hard for him to leave the Jedi Order in 22 BBY. For someone like Anakin, Rahm Kota, and him it would not be that hard since they know of a different life before the Jedi Order. Out of those three, Mark has the best. Anakin was born a slave and live as a slave until the age of 9. Rahm Kota was born on a planet that was ravage by war, so he faced war. By far, Mark thinks Kota is the oldest person to be accepted into the Jedi Order, because Mace Windu found him on the planet and bring him to the Jedi Order when he was 8 years old.

Thinking about that made Mark think. Anakin was younger but the Jedi Order has a hard time accepting him within the order, but his Kota was an adult when got accepted into the order and trained by Yoda. Mark knows one thing, Kota was a bit forceful and brave, but his loyalty to the Jedi Order and the Republic was never questioned. Through he takes on difficult missions and people think him as a rough type of person, Kota is actually a pretty decent person. He figure why his old mentor thinks of being forceful is better because of being in war on his planet for nearly his whole teen life.

"Yes, I promise you, Master. The only thing different is now I have a kid. That's all. I am still the same person you raise." say Kento. "That could be a good thing and a bad thing. If I remember correctly that you craved adventure, craved to be a hero, and for the excitement." say Mark.

"You have to think about I was young then! At the beginning of the Clone Wars I wanted to prove myself!" say Kento looking at Mark. "I was only 7 years older than you. I never craved those things. My only goal was to protect those that needed to be protected. Even when I was a Padawan, I did not craved to be a hero. I am not saying it is a bad thing. I sensed you have change and I bet being in love and have a child would do that." say Mark.

"Still you were 7 more years wiser and experience then me. You were 30 at the beginning of the Clone Wars. I was 23, a lot of people that age, besides you, are like that. Still I hold to the values of the Jedi Order." say Kento cannot believe his former mentor is doing to this to him.

Mark crack a half of a smile. "I know you are and you are welcome back to the Order." say Mark looking down. Kento looked at Mark with narrow eyes. "What with all that just now?" ask Kento. "Payback for all the trouble you have caused me on some of the missions we went on when you were a Padawan." say Mark with a smile on his face as he sits back now at the couch.

"Jedi not suppose to hold grudges." say Kento. "Who say it was a grudge or revenge in that case. I was just giving you a hard time. Trust me you will find out when you have your own Padawan and no I do not think you are ready for one yet. I will speak with the Council first thing in the morning. I figure if they have me deciding, then Master Yoda have already agree. No get out of here and spend some time with your family. You already spend 7 years of your life with me, so I must not be greedy." say Mark reaching down to grab a cup from the coffee table.

As Mark reaches for the cup, Luke rushes past Kento with Leia and Mara chasing him. He leaps over the coffee table and slides across the table taking all the cups that was on there and fall down the other side. On the floor on the other side, the blond hair Luke was shaking his head. Mara rushes forward while giggling, to make sure Luke was okay. Leia laughs a bit as she shakes her head. After a few seconds Leia walks over to make sure Luke was okay.

When both girls were near him, Luke scared them. Mark watches the interactions between Luke and Mara. He has been having a lot of visions of him seeing them together when they are older. He did notice how fast Mara got along with Luke and how close she have become. Even Maria says that she was shocked because Mara is highly shy around people.

"Thank you, Master." say Kento as Mark looks back up to him as Padme went to talk to Luke, Anakin was picking up the plastic cups that had fall to the floor and put them on the table.

"You are welcome." say Mark looking back at Mara who is sitting on her knees looking at Luke, while Leia look slightly guilty. Both Luke and she know better then to jump on the coffee tables or any tables like that. Kento left the apartment.

"How did he know where to find you?" ask Maria confused. She came over along with Mark from the Jedi Order and they did not talk to anyone at the temple. "Maria, my friend. The Force is a very helpful friend." say Mark. Maria looks confused a bit and Anakin went to explain more about it. He told her how that someone can find someone through the Force. She was awed. Apparent it remind her of the time where Mara was lost in one of the poor cities on Bakura. Maria was so scared, but was relieve that her little girl manage to find her.

Even through she went to the city on Bakura she did not trust a lot of people there, so she did not often to talk to them. She figures if she talked to them, then she would have not been presumed dead and be found. A mistake that her caution thinking got her and Maria into bunch of trouble. In the end it works out great for both of them. Mara is having two best friends at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Order and her are in the process of getting her papers in order so she would no longer be consider legally dead.

She really wants to help out in the upcoming war that Mark have foretold will happen if Darth Vader did not gain control over the Republic. She will be good at commanding a ship, piloting, and fighting alongside the ground forces due to her training at Corulag Military Academy. Also throw in the experiences she has through her life, it will make her a fine addition to the Grand Army of the Republic.

The reason why she wants to join the military is to provide a better future for her little girl. Since she was pregnant with Mara, that was all she could have think of was how to make life better for her little girl. She knows the only way for that to happen if the Sith were stop in their plans for to have control over the galaxy. She is more than willing to help out in that case.

As of right now she will enjoy the peace that they have and the time she can spend with her daughter. Even if she fails to bring peace, she knows her daughter will be trained well to defend herself. Mara is already knows a little bit about self-defense from their training on Bakura.


	27. Jedi Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 27: Jedi Trials**

Within the Jedi Order to become a Jedi Knight, one must have to pass 5 trials. Those 5 trials are called Trial of Skill, Trial of Courage, Trial of Spirit, Trial of Flesh, and Trial of Insight. Trial of Skill involves using the skills you have learned, usually with a Lightsaber while avoiding distraction. Most commonly a Padawan will have to duel with a Jedi Battle-master or in other words a sword master.

Then the Trial of Courage is to test the Padawan's courage, because being a Jedi means to have courage. Usually the Padawan will be assigned a task that they must complete while being in the dark beforehand. Most Jedi do not talk about their Trial of Courage to keep those in the dark.

After Trial of Courage is the Trial of Spirit. While on the outside, it may not look much, but as common it is on the inside what matters. For this trial Padawan will have to look deep within their souls, on a quest of self-discovery. During this they will face their most dangerous enemy, themselves. To do this trial, a Padawan must go into a deep meditative state; usually overlook by another Jedi just in case if they go to far that it could cause damage. Then the Padawan will have to write a summary of what happen in their journey within their soles.

Now out all the trials, the Trial of Flesh is the most trying trial of all 5 trials that a Padawan must take to become a Knight. This trial usually involves the Padawan overcoming great physical pain, hardship, or loss, the test sometimes resulted in death or dismemberment. So it got be something emotionally like the lost of a close friend or be in physical pain. Long time ago, to pass the trial a Padawan will have to be hit by a blast of Force which was known as the Burning. The Jedi Order had long banned that tradition.

Lastly, the last trial is called the Trial of Insight. This trial is used for to test the understanding of the Padawan just because a Jedi could take down a Sith Lord does not mean that they cannot be undone by lesser criminals. This trial helped a Padawan to see what was really in front of their eyes through use of the Force. Seeing through illusion, evaluating an individual's true persona, and unveiling lies are essential to any successful mission. This trial might require a Padawan to analyze and decipher riddles, or decode broken text in scattered files. Sometimes, a field of stones would be laid out on the Trials Chamber floor and a Padawan would be forced to locate the single grain of sand amongst it. Padawans are forbidden to look up any riddles in the Jedi Archives, because that will make the trial not a test.

It is common for a Jedi to pass these trials outside of the temple on a mission. When a Padawan manage to defeat a Sith they could pass the Trials of the Flesh, Trial of Skill and Trial of Courage. Sometimes it happens sometimes it does not.

Mark went over the terms of each trial with his Padawan Rachelle Hunter. By talking to the council, Rachelle have already pass her Trials of Flesh due to the lost of her first mentor whom she was very closed to and from the explosion she suffer in 19 BBY when protecting Younglings within the Jedi Temple where they were invaded. Due to her acts on her missions with Mark, she passes the Trial of Courage. Most for the fact that she was willing to save Senator Zane from Jabba the Hutt without her mentor to aid her, because he was injured from a duel on Kamino in 20 BBY. She passes the Trial of Skills when she duel on Kashyyyk against a bunch of highly train Dark Jedi which she defeated in battle and against Darth Destria.

So really at the Jedi Temple, Rachelle only need to complete 2 more trails and she will become a Jedi Knight. To Mark, half the missions Rachelle he figures she would pass almost all her trials. Those trials are the Trial of Spirit and the Trial of Insight.

"Calm down Rachelle, you will do fine. These two trials are easy compared to the rest, from a certain point of view. The Trial of Spirit is emotionally tiring. I have faith that you will pass them." say Mark. "Wouldn't it be dangerous for me enter the deep of a meditation?" ask Rachelle a little worry. "There will be a Jedi Master in there to guide you out of it if it become like that. Before you ask, it is not me. The Council thinks it is unwise for the mentor to test their Padawan for the trials in case of bias thought. Do not worry, I will be out here." say Mark standing in the large entryway of the Jedi Trials Chamber.

The Jedi Trials Chamber is a large high ceiling that is made out of dark stone and dimming lighted. Along the sides are statues of Jedi Masters from long ago who are dead. Mark only had been in there once in his life for testing because he passes all but one of his trials out in the field. He passes his Trial of Spirit when he went into a deep meditation when he and Kota was heading to Corellia for a mission.

Through the Force Mark can sense that Rachelle is nervous. If it was not for the aid of the Force, Mark would never know it because Rachelle hides it well. Rachelle takes a step closer to the doorway and then dashes to Mark and give him a tight hug.

Mark was caught off guard by this. He just holds his hands out for a few seconds as he hugs her back. "I know you are nervous, if it made you feel better, I was nervous when I had to take my trials here. I know it is much easier to pass them out in the field. You must not let your nervousness get to you." whispers Mark as he hugs her.

For some strange reason, Mark felt like he could hold Rachelle there for a long time. He knows he have grown close to Rachelle more than he had with his other two Padawan. He breathes slowly and looks at her in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. According to many, you learn from one of the best." say Mark making a note how people tend to think he is one of the best Jedi that graces the halls. In his view he is not as great as Yoda; despite he knows his skills are on the level of Mace Windu, Yoda and Dooku even when he was a youngling.

He remembers him practicing Lightsaber training with Dooku before Kota took him as a Padawan. Even only being at the Temple for two years and have less training then all the other younglings, he was on an almost even match with Dooku. When he became a Knight he could duel Dooku to a standstill and sometimes defeat him.

Mark was brought back to the present as he looks at Rachelle still holding him in a hug. "Rachelle, there is no way you are going to pass your trials with you hugging me. I promise I will be right here after you get done and if you are ready, the Council we get you ready for your last trial." say Mark. Rachelle nods as she rushes into the room.

Mark leans against the large entryway as he watches as Rachelle stands by a female Zabrak Jedi. Mark eyes widen when he sees this. How ironic is this, the Jedi that did not want to teach Rachelle anymore when he showed up at the Jedi Temple in 20 BBY is the one overseeing the Trial of Spirit.

Rachelle got down on her knees to begin to meditate. The Zabrak Jedi helps her get into the deep meditation she needs to be in for the trial. Mark just leans against the entryway and look watches her. The Zabrak Jedi nears Mark. Mark looks up.

"I never thought I will see Rachelle here. She seems to be so hard to teach. How did you manage do it?" ask the Zabrak Jedi as she was amazed. Mark just shrugs his shoulders. "I always have a way. It a talent I guess. I am not trying to be mean, but you should not be talking to me but focus on Rachelle." say Mark looking over the female Zabrak Jedi shoulders to look at his Padawan who was deeply in a meditation. The Zabrak Jedi nods her head and walk back over to Rachelle.

Two hours later Rachelle walks over to him after handing a script of what has happen during her Trial of Spirit. "Willing to try to the Trial of Insight sometime today or you want to wait till tomorrow to try." say Mark. "First I want to get something to eat. I am starving." say Rachelle with a slight smile on her face.

"That is up to you." say Mark as he follows her from the Trial Chamber. Mark can sense his Padawan feels very proud of herself. They walk up to the dinning hall of the temple.

Obi-wan was sitting at a table and Mark decides to sit down with him. "So how is it going? I heard Rachelle is taking her trials today." say Obi-wan as he looks up from his plate. "Yes and I think she will do perfectly fine." say Mark. Obi-wan looks up as Rachelle approaches them. Mark looks beside his plate and see Obi-wan looking at pictures in a Holobook. They were pictures of Satine on Mandalore. There were pictures of him and her together. "What is it?" ask Mark as he looks at Obi-wan. "Nothing really, haven't seen Satine in a few weeks, she is saying she would be arrive on Coruscant next week and I am trying to think of something to surprise her with?" say Obi-wan.

"You are looking pictures of your time to help you find out a surprise?" ask Rachelle slightly confused at that thought. "Sometimes going over the past can give you a good idea for the future." say Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi, through it is good to review the past for the future, one must not get lost in the past and start living in it or there will be no future." say Rachelle.

Obi-wan cracks a smile when he hears Rachelle state this. She has learned a lot under Mark's teachings. He could image that would be something that Mark would state. If he know better he was for sure Mark was going to state that. "I do not live in the past. I have no reason to." say Obi-wan.

Obi-wan and Satine have been dating for awhile now. Mark knows Obi-wan wants to make a life for her, being a Jedi is hard to do that, but if they have a family, the money that Satine makes as duchess will help the family. For those families like the Marek, since both of them are Jedi and being a Jedi does not provide money, due to their service to the Republic, the Republic pays them a set amount of money for a family that have children so that the children can have stuff like other children. Still a lot of Jedi holds on the belief that they do not need a lot of things, and when they have a family they just want to make sure their kids have something to do. It was a plan that Mark and the group of Senators that help him bring down Palpatine came up with to help Jedi families.

Since the High Council agreed to allow families they saw that this might be a good idea as long as it does not interfere with the way of the Jedi. They could see why younglings will need stuff to do. They were aware times are changing. Before the Clone Wars the only money a Jedi have was the money that they might need for missions. Only people in the Jedi Order who actually get pay are people like Maria that are not a Jedi or Force Sensitive that works there as maintenance, chief and various of other jobs.

With all the change it surely lifted people views greatly about the Jedi. They have more support then they had ever had. Still there is the fear of them that still go around since they can do stuff that most people cannot do.

"So Rachelle are you going to do your final trial today?" ask Obi-wan looking at Rachelle. "I think so, after I eat through. Who knows going that deep into a meditation could make you so hungry." say Rachelle. When she said this, Mark look down and saw two meals on her tray. He understand because he went through that too when he was with Kota, even through Kota stated it happens sometimes.

An hour and half hour later, Mark walks down to the Trial Chamber. He has his arms cross behind his back as they walk toward the chamber. Mace Windu stands at the entrance with his arms cross in front of him. They walk into the room and Mark notices the floor was litter with stones. Right away he knows what the trail is. Rachelle must find a grain of sand among all the stones and pebbles. It is a common trial for the Trial of Insight, even with everyone know it, they still would not help even if told about it.

"Well, Mark care to explain to her." say Mace. Mark removes his hand from behind his back. "For your Trial of insight, you must find one grain of sand among all of these stones. The reason is some of the stones may look like the grain of sand it will test your ability to see past the fakes. Used what I teach you, Master Windu will be the person in charge of the trial, I am just merely explaining to you." say Mark.

Rachelle looks across the room of small stones. She has a good feeling that this might take awhile. If it wasn't for the Force, she might have been worry about it taking so long. She throws her head back and gives a long but slow sigh.

Before beginning she looks around to see her mentor leaning against the wall with Mace Windu standing next to him. Memories of what she have been taught from him and her first mentor flare into her mind like a wildfire burning through dried, dense forest.

Knowing that if she keeps having these memories she will never be able to focus on the task at hand. She closes her eyes and throws her worries out into the Force so she can focus. A Padawan could spend hours in the room, but they must bring the grain up or they will fail and have to redo the trial again.

Mark watches as Rachelle walks slowly across the stones. Pass the middle, back through the middle, and then make a right. Mark knows what she is doing. She is using the Force as she moves around to narrow the search. Despite not being there where Mace made the trial, Mark knows the exact location of the grain due to the Force.

He remembers back when he did the Trial of Insight. Dooku watch over him during the trial. Mark stunned the aged Jedi greatly at his performance. Within a couple minutes, Mark found the grain only turning over the stone he need. Most Padawans takes a couple tries.

Rachelle bends over and slides a rock away. She holds her fist in the air with a smile on her face. Mark eyes dart to the fist and a smile break through his serious face. "My Mark you trained her great. She did much better then I have thought. She almost beat your record of 2 minutes, but she move couple rocks and failed to find the stone." say Mace.

Rachelle walks over to Mace and drops the grain of sand into his hands. "That was slightly more difficult to do than I have thought." say Rachelle. "Do not worry, no ones perfect." say Mark. "Expect you." laughs Rachelle.

"Oh no, I am not perfect." say Mark. "He is right Rachelle. He does make mistakes. He is good, one of the best that grace the halls of the temple, but he is not perfect. None of us are perfect. Mark have his fair share with brushes against the Dark Side, but was wise enough to stop before falling." say Mace.

Mark then claps Rachelle on the shoulder. "Today is not about me. Congratulations, now you must meditate for a day to see what the Force will say what path within the Jedi Order you might take. Your Knighting Ceremony will be hold afterwards." say Mark.

"When is it?" ask Rachelle. "The Council agreed two days from now if you passed your trials which you obviously did. Congratulations Padawan Hunter." say Mace. "Hey it Knight!" say Rachelle. "Not yet, patient young one. You are not a Knight until you are Knighted." say Mark as he walks out of the room with her.

Mace smiles slightly as he looks at the grain of sand in his palm. He could tell that Rachelle would be a great Knight. Seem like the Council was right to put her with Mark. Looks like Mark taught the difficult ones again. Mace leaves the room.

* * *

_**Okay I could not help myself. I have been waiting for the right moment to do this chapter and this seems to be perfect. I did plan on Rachelle getting Knighted after Leia was saved. The informantion about the trials came from Wookieepedia and my understanding of them. As for me the Trial of Insight and Spirit was a bit hard to describe.**_

_**Well until next time, enjoy. **_


	28. Knighting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 28: Knighting Ceremony**

Becoming a Jedi Knight has been Rachelle's dream since she became the Padawan of Celestia Aluna. Tomorrow morning she will spend an entire day in meditation to see her path to the future in the Jedi Order before her Knighting Ceremony. Rachelle just sits on the couch thinking as she watches the Holonews.

Her mentor went to sleep an hour ago. It seems so surreal that that the day after tomorrow she will be a full fledge Jedi Knight. She can choose her own missions and help out anybody she could. Mark did warn her that this freedom should not be let go to her head. She wonders if they would be like Anakin and Obi-wan, that even through they are not mentor and student they might still go on missions. She know they make a perfect team during the Clone Wars and afterwards.

That is the part of becoming a Jedi Knight that is going to be strange for her. She had been the past 5 years with her mentor, and during the first and half year she found out she is in love with him, something she never felt before. It took her better part of those years to figure out that she was in love with him. Through the Force she knows that he loves her but it might not be in the way she loves him or he is not aware of it. She knows that he is close to her, then any of the two Padawans he had before her.

Rachelle already has a path in mind that she wants, but who knows what the Force might hold for her in the future. Still she has to do another meditating to find out. Seem like the rest of her time as a Jedi will be decided tomorrow.

With a low sigh Rachelle stands up from her position on the couch and walks to her bedroom. Before going to bed, she looks at the Holopicture of her first mentor that she keeps in the room. She smiles as she looks at her first mentor. She has finally done it; she will soon become a Jedi Knight. It took her longer then expected, but she had finally made it through her trials and soon will be Knighted.

Without a second through, Rachelle retires for the night. She strips out of her tunic and robes and throws on some nightwear. She knows she will not be seeing her mentor for a day. She is planning on getting up early in the morning and head to Hall of Knighthood which is located in the Tranquillity Spire which is the highest tower of the temple.

It is called that because of the Sacred Spire is located there. The Sacred Spire is a natural peak of a mountain on Coruscant that is considered a Force Nexus. Long time ago the Sacred Spire was a scared place for the natives of Coruscant. The Jedi Temple was built around and the tower covered it up when the Republic granted the land for the Jedi to use. It is consider one of the most sacred.

Since being a Force Nexus, the Force is unusually strong there. A Force Nexus is a location that has an unusual amount of Force. A Force Nexus can be created many ways and they can be of the Light Side or the Dark Side of the Force. Some says that the reason that the Jedi Temple is a Force Nexus is due to the fact that many Jedi over the years have lived there, still it is not known it just what people think.

Rachelle yawns a bit as she lays down on her bed and covers herself up. At fist, sleep did not come to her because her mind was on fire with thoughts and that did not aid so well in getting her to sleep. After what felt like a day, Rachelle manages to fallen asleep.

* * *

On the Planet called Korriban, Darth Vader sits in his throne. To say he was angry was an understatement. Then again he has been angry for a week now since the events that had happen on Kashyyyk. No out they did a number on the Grand Army of the Republic, they still suffer a lot of loses. The worst of all is he has to suffer from being humiliated by Jedi Master Zane during his meeting with the Chancellor.

Oh he planned on killing both Chancellor Skywalker and her annoy and stupid little girl when he got control over the Republic. For that he killed the few living Dark Jedi that was in the room with him, once they got back to the Korriban.

The hatred for Jedi Master Zane seems to increase greatly because of this. How dare a Jedi scum do something like that? He thought a Sith should deal in trickery. What ever happen to the good old Jedi honor? He hates being outsmart by Jedi, but worst of all he hates to be outsmarted by the person whose DNA came from.

Due to the battle, they lost some ships. The construction droids are working, but they need some more just in case. They do know of a criminal gang that they scared into helping one year on Corellia. They are a very big ship thieves because they have someone working for them within the Corellian Engineering Corporation. They in a big favor to the Empire after Darth Vader and Darth Destria took out the CorSec team that was on to the gang and then planted false evidence that one of the CorSec they killed was the insider, since his brother works at Corellian Engineering Corporation.

Darth Destria enters the room and got down on one knee and look at Darth Vader. "Took you awhile! When I call you I expect you to be here as fast as you can!" roar Darth Vader as he send a powerful voltage of Force Lightning at Darth Destria.

Darth Destria fights the urge to respond to an attack to take the receiving blow. She falls from her knees and scream in pain. Her black robes begin to smoke a bit as the little waves of Force Lightning dances over her body. Darth Vader stops before he can cause any serious pain that can render his Padawan useless for awhile. The tips of his fingers were black a bit.

"Now get up!" demand Darth Vader. Darth Destria rises slowly as she breathes heavily. Darth Vader looks back up at her. "Due to your and the troops pathetic display on Kashyyyk we have lost a lot of ships. I want you to take a group of the troops with you to Corellia, talk to that gang and bring as any ships they have. They could be anything that can be modified for battle!" snap Darth Vader.

Darth Destria holds her arm a bit. Nerve endings within her are tingling painfully from the powerful Force Lightning that engulfed her a few seconds earlier. "Any specific type?" ask Darth Destria.

"I do not give a damn if it is a Freighter or a Starfighters. Just get me some damn ships right now! I advise you to take couple of Providence-class Destroyer." say Darth Vader.

Providence-class is a type of ship that can either be a carrier or destroyer, so the term is called Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer. These types of ships were often seen used by the Separatist during the Clone Wars. Due to their sizes, Darth Vader grabs some. No ought, once the other ships that are being made by machines on Korriban are done, they will be some of the biggest ships in the history of the galaxy. They usually come in sizes 3570 feet to little over 1 mile long. That means the larger sizes of the ships are bigger then the Republic's Attack Cruiser which is at 3730 ft. The Providence-class Destroyers they have are more on the larger scales. They are also bigger then the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, or as the Republic will call them Imperator-class Star Destroyer, but they do lack the power and strength of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, even with the improvements that were made by the Empire. Imperial-class Star Destroyers are 5249 ft just little bit under a mile. So only a slight difference in size.

"Won't that be obvious? Those ships are still well connected to what people see of the Separatist used during the Clone Wars." say Darth Destria. "You are forgetting that the ships were made by a company that still makes them. Yes they were used by the Separatist. They should have a cloaking device that will work as long as it is not moving or firing. The best thing to do is find a spot to land on the planet and cloak it. Therefore in case if the Republic shows up to investigate they will not be able to find us easy." say Darth Vader.

"It will be done, Master." say Darth Destria as she bows before leaving. Darth Vader watches her leave. Even through he is having advance ships being made, he still uses other types of ships. He also has some Venator-class Star Destroyer, which are the ships the Republic calls Attack Cruisers. The only difference is the Republic ships have a stripe of red on it, all of his ships have are a dark gray color with a black stripe going through the center of it, similar to the Republic expect the darker colors meant to represents darkness. He wanted to make them pitch black, even through it will be hard for the Grand Army of the Republic to see it, and it will be harder for his own fleet to see them. Still he figures his ships will get the message across, even if some of them look like the Republics, people right away will knows the differences, because all Republic warships are light gray or with red stripes or sometimes they are all light gray.

* * *

2 days later on Coruscant, Mark is putting on his robes getting ready for the day. Even if he was not on the Council, he would still be presented at Rachelle's Knighting Ceremony since he has a hand in her learning to become a knight. During Knighting Ceremony, the High Council is presented along with those who have major influences with the Padawan's learning, like their mentor.

Mark clips his Lightsaber onto his belt and throws the hood over his head and walks out of his quarters. He walks to the center of the Jedi Temple where Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Coleman Kcaj, Stass Allie and Ki-Adi-Mundi stands there by the lift that will take them to the Hall of Knighthood. Out of the group the only humans that are there is Obi-wan, Mace Windu and him.

All the other Jedi Masters that are on the Council are different species. Shaak Ti is a Togruta female. Kit Fisto is a Nautolan male. Plo Koon is a Kel Dor male. Coleman Kcaj is an Ongree male. Stass Allie is a Tholothian female. The last member of the Jedi Order that is not a human is Ki-Adi-Mundi a Cerean male. Unlike a lot of groups out there in the galaxy the Jedi Order remains one of the most well known group that does not against any race or species, they welcome anyone that are not part of the Dark Side in.

Even through they might not be like that as a whole, there are some members who does tend to think like that on a mild note, but nothing that goes way too far. Mark thinks it is disgusting that people will think like that. Just because someone look different or is different by a whole different race, you should not hate them for that. They have no control of who they are in that sense.

"Well, I do have to say the Force was right about you. You are just like the Master Zane that died during the beginning of the Clone Wars." say Shaak Ti with a slight smile on her face. "Either that, you guys could have been wrong. Oh, Master Yoda, you were wrong about the attachment issue with her." say Mark.

Yoda who hand both hands on top of his walking stick look at Mark. "May I ask, hmm? I wrong, how was, hmm?" say Yoda. "When I first arrive to the temple, Rachelle's former mentor stormed out of the room begging Master Windu to not let her teach Rachelle anymore. You stated that her attachment to her first mentor was holding her back from wanting to teach other students. Well it was not your exact words, but you were implying it base upon how you say attachment leads to the Dark Side. I agree with you slightly on that, if attachment is not treated right, like anything else, it can go bad. See Rachelle was using that attachment to push herself to becoming a Jedi Knight." say Mark.

The whole Council looks amazed at this. Mark remembers that small event that happened 5 years ago with perfect clarity. It takes Obi-wan back to when he and Maria was talking in the now dead Vice Chancellor room, how Mark seems to have a photographic memory.

Yoda stands there with a serous look on his face as he looks at Mark. "It seems like that we both are right on the subject of attachment." say Yoda as he crack a half of a smile. Mark smiles at this, for once Yoda agrees with him on the subject of attachment. Apparently Mark was not the only one who was shocked. It took Yoda awhile to accept the idea for Jedi allow having family and being married.

Yoda looks around at the group of Jedi Masters who sits on the High Council with him. "In time, enlightenment on subjects, appear to you, will." say Yoda as Mace presses the button for the lift. The lift door opens up and the Jedi Master walks in. Mark look down at Yoda who is standing in front of him. Mark was against the back wall of the lift.

He has nothing against Yoda or his size, but he could not image how it feels to have bunch of people in a small area towering over you. Guess when you are that short it does not bother you. By thinking that Mark is not agreeing to the idea of small stuff is worthless. Yoda is the proof that powerful things comes in small packages.

When the lift stops they walk into a circular open room with tall windows and pillars. The center of the room has circular design that is similar to the one that is adorn on the High Council Chamber. Mark stands by Obi-wan and grabs his Lightsaber. Mark had experiences the Knighting Ceremony a bunch of times in his career.

Mark looks around the room at the other members of the High Council. Yoda walks down a set of stairs to the room where Rachelle had been meditating. In a few minutes, Yoda was standing at the front of the circle. A few seconds later, Rachelle appears through the steps.

Her eyes locks with those of her owner and have a slight smile on her face. Mark nods slightly to her as she got down on her knees facing Yoda. As she lowers herself on to her knees, the Council and Mark ignite their Lightsabers and hold them so that they go straight up in the air. The glow of the Lightsabers made Light in the room as well as the small amount of light that is coming from the large window.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." chanted Mark along with his follow Council members as Yoda chants and actives his green Lightsaber. As they chant, Yoda activates his Lightsaber when they got done chanting.

"Rachelle Hunter. Of the council, by the right. Of the force, by the will. I dub thee Jedi. Knight of the Republic." say Yoda as he lowers his green plasma bladed Lightsaber over both of Rachelle's shoulders. After it was lowers to the right shoulder, he slashes off Rachelle's Padawan Braid.

Rachelle mumble her thanks as she picks up the braid that was cut from her hair and walks out of the room. She is now formally a Jedi Knight. Mark smiles as he watches her walk away.

* * *

_**I know a lot of information to take in from this chapter. It was not easy for me to make either. Had to do bunch of research on the subject. Everything about the Force Nexus and the Jedi Temple are true, I found them on Wookiepedia. For more information on them go to Wookiepedia type in Force Nexus and Sacred Spire. **_

_**With the part with Darth Vader, I was debating keeping everything that his Empire has is the same as the Galactic Empire in the Saga, I decide to go against it. I decide instead of the grayish white look on the Starships that was used by the Galactic Empire in the Saga, I decide to go with a more Sith like way. Instead of that light gray color, it will be dark gray with some black, since the Sith use black as a symbol to the Dark Side of the Force. **_

_**Since I like how the Republic Attack Cruisers look like with that light gray or white color with a red stripes, I am thinking all the warships that is being used by the Galactic Republic will share a look similar to that. Doing some research there are ships in the Galactic Republic that are white/gray with some kind of design in red or all white/gray color, so I am sticking like that. I matter as well as tell you that the Empire and Galactic Republic may have the same ships, since as Darth Vader mentions ships are made by company who wants money. **_

_**I know, my rambling is getting annoying so one last note before I go. Even with a Yoda Translator tool, it was hard to get his last dialog seem right. I spent good part of an hour trying to make it seems good. The actucally way of saying the Grand Master part of the Ceremony (the one only Yoda stated) is: By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic.**_

_**I got the words for the Knighting Ceremony from Wookiepedia along with all my other reasearch. It is a good site to find informantion. **_

_**I am done, so until next time, enjoy. **_


	29. To Corellia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 29: To Corellia**

In the High Council Room Mark is sitting in his chair listening to the talk of all the other Jedi Masters. They were talking about some missions. Usually Mark just sits there and listens and if there anything he thinks he need to state on a topic, he will do so.

It was recently that Mark has gotten a few reports from CorSec on Corellia about a problem they have for a while now. Even before he came to this universe, the problem have been going on, but it seems in the recent years it had grow more and base on some of the reports he got he thinks that Darth Vader might be somehow involve with the crime now.

When he have gotten that report he thought it would be strange for Darth Vader to be putting himself with pity crime like what the reports state, until he remembers what happen on Kashyyyk. It was not devastating to the Grand Army of the Republic but also to Darth Vader's army as well.

"I think we should check Corellia." say Mark when there was no one talking about. "For what?" ask Mace crossing his arms. "I have been reading the reports from CorSec and we have gotten a request from them to help out on a problem they been having for awhile, but in the past few weeks it had gotten worst." say Mark as he activates the Holographic Projector in the room to show the planet of Corellia.

"As we know that one of the major suppliers of ships within the Galaxy comes from the Corellian Engineering Corporation, or the CEC for short. Well there have been a problem years with the company. Various types of ships have been stolen from there since well before the Clone Wars. In 16 BBY, CorSec came close to solve the problem, when a member of there got killed and was blamed to be an insider because of a sibling that work in the company. That sibling got fired, but the ships keep on getting stolen. So who got fire is not the insider. They send of some of the reports of the CorSec member that was killed." say Mark as he has the Holocom shows a picture of the dead body.

"Those markings are Lightsabers." say Kit Fisto as he points at the Hologram. "Correct, and we all know that only Force Sensitive people that are trained carried Lightsabers. We know a Jedi would never do this, but a Dark Jedi or a Sith might. Which leads me to believe that Vader is involve with the increase of stealing. Also they have been reports over the past couple weeks of people catching a brief glance of two Providence-class Destroyer landing on the various area of the planet. No it is none of the remaining Separatist, base on how it looks. The reports stated it is dark gray or black color ships. If my memory serves me properly as it usually does, when we fight with Vader's army on Kashyyyk, there ships were dark gray in color." say Mark knowing how to link stuff together if given the right knowledge.

Obi-wan rubs his auburn beard cover chin slightly as he looks up at the hologram. When he rubs his chin, it is usually a sign that he is thinking of something. Mark had spent so much time with the Obi-wan in his universe ant the one in this one to know when he is thinking.

"Why would Vader put himself among a group of ship thieves? What are there to possibly to gain? I mean the obvious is for the ships but somehow, Darth Vader have came out with ships that was either on the production lines for the Republic or being thought up. I mean come to think of it, he has an Imperator-class Star Destroyers, and they just came out not to long ago." say Obi-wan. Mark smiles he figures Obi-wan would think of that. To be honest, he agrees with him on the fact that is just does not make sense. The thing is just because something does not make sense that does not make it false.

"Sometimes things can be true while they make no sense. I still think we should investigate it, since Darth Vader is involve. You know if he is involved, then it cannot be good for the Jedi and the Republic." say Mark. Shaak Ti pinches her nose and shakes her head. "Mark, it seems like you have a problem with Darth Vader. Your interest in his matters seems to be a great deal to you, it seems to cloud your judgment a bit." say Shaak Ti.

Mark cannot believe what he is hearing. He stands up and looks at her. "It does not cloud my judgment. My main concern is my mission. My mission is to make sure that this order and the Republic do not fall, and as of right now, Darth Vader and his group of slime balls that practice the Dark Side of the Force, is the biggest threat." say Mark with a slight raised voice. Yoda waves his hands up in the air and look at Mark with a look telling him to sit.

With a slight sigh Mark sits down into his chair and put his fingertips on his forehead. His elbow rests on the arm of the chair. "Shaak Ti, Mark does have a point. I do not sense that he is interest in Darth Vader to the point that it clouds his mind. I think it might be a great idea for us to investigate this. Even if it does not lead to Vader, our duty as Jedi is to aid the Republic. We might stop a group of criminals that have not been capture for years." say Plo.

Shaak Ti nods to this a bit as she looks at her follow council members. "Maybe you are right, but it seems like every meeting, Mark brings up him. I know he is deeply concern with protecting the order and the Republic from the Sith, but in doing so it might blinds him from other problems that might come up to take us and the Republic down." say Shaak Ti expressing her concerns on the matter.

Mark can understand greatly why she might be concerning herself with that. He knows for a fact he is not blinding himself due to it. He has been keeping a look out for other problems that might happen that could be bad for the Republic.

"The question is who to send." say Mace. "Send Rachelle Hunter on the mission, we should. To go on a mission as a knight for so long she been wanting." say Yoda looking around the room and his eyes linger on Mark.

"If Vader is involved shouldn't we send someone more experience?" ask Stass as her purple eyes looks around the room. "Do you forget who has been her mentor for 5 years now? In case we could send Obi-wan with her." say Mace. "Why not Mark, they make a good time. Remember they help me out in a bind in 17 BBY." say Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"No, I think Mark will sit on the sidelines on this one." say Mace as he looks at Mark. "I do need a bit of break from all the action and I haven't taught any classes here. Plus, with Obi-wan, Rachelle should do fine. I have faith in her skills. She saved me a couple times. Plus I highly doubt Vader will risk coming all the way to the Core for some ships anyways, not after the lose he had face on Kashyyyk." say Mark as he rests his arms on the arms of the chair as he says this he was looking at Obi-wan.

"Are you sure you do not want to go along?" ask Shaak Ti looking over at Mark. Mark raises an eyebrow as he turns his attention to Shaak Ti. "I will stay on the side of this one. If there is any trouble, I will come. Like I say, I think Rachelle could do well. Matter as well take Maria. She could help out with investigating." say Mark.

Obi-wan nodded at this. After more talks about more missions that went on for 2 hours, the meeting was over. Mark walks outs of the lift and sighs greatly as he walk through the main hall of the Jedi Temple. Bakuran Senator Amelia Zane was standing at the entrance. Mark walks over to her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" ask Mark shocked to see his mother here. It has been awhile since Amelia been to the Jedi Temple, let alone the planet. There has not been any serious Senate Meeting that involves her for a few months now.

"I was coming to see you. I am worry about you. I got a called from Padme stating you were beating yourself up mentally due to what happen with Leia. Well, I got the call a month ago and found time to come down here and to help you get over it." say Amelia. Mark smiles lightly, he hates to see his mother worry about him, but knowing she does makes him know that she cares for him. Traveling across the galaxy just to make sure he is okay mentally, not a lot of people would do that.

"Didn't you know we saved Leia from the Sith at Kashyyyk?" ask Mark. "Not really, oh I know it was a narrow win for the Republic. I was busy helping the new Prime Minster getting settle in for being the head of the Bakuran Government." say Amelia with a slight blush to her face. Mark laughs slightly at his mother's blushing. "It easy to get lost and forget stuff when one is busy. I was going to visit Anakin and Padme later anyways. I matter as well as take you over there." say Mark.

Amelia looks around the room and could not find Rachelle who usually near Mark. This got her a bit confused. In the past 5 years, Rachelle was mostly by Mark's sides. To see him without his Padawan near him seems like it is a strange sight. "Where's Rachelle?" ask Amelia.

"I figure, Obi-wan is talking to her and getting ready for a mission to Corellia. To answer your question, she is no longer my Padawan. She had become a Jedi Knight 2 weeks ago." say Mark.

Amelia is happy that Rachelle became a Knight. It was something she wanted to be for a long time. There were times when the former Padawan would talk to her a lot about becoming a Jedi Knight and what it means to be a Jedi Knight. She used to enjoy listening to Rachelle dreams and hope that they would one day come true.

She follows her son outside of the Jedi Temple where her red speed is located at. He got into the driver's seat while she got into the passenger seat. After that they take off toward the 500 Republica.

* * *

On Corellia, Darth Destria walks into a room that has a Holographic form of Darth Vader standing in the middle of it. At the sight of her Master, she drops down to her knees. "You may raise." say Darth Vader. Darth Destria stands up and looks at him.

"Master, we are getting ready to load the two Providence-class Destroyer ready to ship back to the base." say Darth Destria. "Good, there are two more enroute to Corellia; this will be the last shipment we will need of the ships until we get some of the ones made that is on our bases. After those are full, I want you to end the pathetic lives of those low life scum." say Darth Vader as he holds out his holographic right hand and made it in a tight fist.

Darth Destria has a small trace of a smile. "It will be done, Master." say Darth Destria. "It better be, there better be no one in that criminal empire left alive. Do not fail me!" say Darth Vader right before terminating the connection. Darth Destria throws her hood over her head and walks out of the room aboard one of the Providence-class Destroyer. She cannot wait to get off Corellia.

For strange reason something does not feel right about being on the planet. Yet at the same time she wants to find out, because she have a feeling that it might have something to do with her past that she have forgotten.

Thinking of her past she wonders if Darth Vader manages to find away to retrieve all her lost memories. She really wants to know why the Jedi betrayed her; once she finds out she cannot wait to watch those Jedi traitors suffer for betraying her. In her mind there were visions of bunch of Jedi dying past through. She has a smile when she sees this.

* * *

Obi-wan found Rachelle sitting in the Jedi Archives. Rachelle sense Obi-wan nearing her and she look up from her computer. "There you are, I have been looking all over the temple for you." say Obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi, why were you looking for me?" ask Rachelle slightly confused. "The Council has a mission for me and you on Corellia. We are to aid the CorSec into stopping a criminal group from stealing ships from Corellian Engineering Corporation, which Mark thinks the group is stealing for the Empire." say Obi-wan as he crosses his arms.

"What sort of equipment I will need to take along besides my Lightsaber." say Rachelle standing up from the chair in front of the computer. She turns the computer off. "The usual stuff. After you are done head to the hangers. Either I will be there when you get there or soon." say Obi-wan. Rachelle nods and walks out of the Archives.

Obi-wan walks off to the hanger to prepare the ship they will be taking to Corellia. Hopefully this conflict will be solved quickly and easy. He just got word that Satine is coming in a few days, so that kills his plan for a surprise. Oh well, he knows Satine does not have to be surprise or be treated very special. She always told him all she needed was him and his love.

Still he knows more than enough to let his love for Satine make him rush, because when he rushes he cannot protect or do missions as well if he is calm. Plus Satine will hate the fact that he rushes to get something done just to see her. He remembers it was a small mission on Bespin, and he hurry up and got it done with the near same results as he would if he did not hurry up, and Satine was slightly mad at him because he nearly got killed. She did not really talk to him for a day and a half, which is something he no longer wishes to repeat. The only reason why he hurry was because he haven't seen or spoken with her in 3 months.

Obi-wan stands outside of a Consular-class Space Cruiser. Obi-wan looks up at the ceiling of the hanger bay. Both Rachelle and Maria walk forward. Maria was dress in a jumpsuit that has her shoulders, chest, and arms are cover with armor. How the armor was made, it does not restrict her movement. The armor pieces are not connected to each other, besides the shoulder and chest armor are one. She has two blasters holster at her hips that have a blaster in it. Obi-wan have a feeling she may have some more weapons on her.

"You think you have an enough weapons?" ask Rachelle as they approach Obi-wan. "Hey with what I experience it is better to be prepared. I know how some criminal gangs are on Corellia, have you forgotten already, Master Hunter that I was CorSec?" say Maria with a slight teasing when she addresses the recently Knighted Jedi.

Rachelle nods a bit. It still takes awhile for her get use to people calling her Master Hunter due to her now being a Jedi Knight. All the younglings in the temple address her by that now or either Master Rachelle. Mark did tell her it does feel strange after awhile going most of your life as a Padawan and then begin addressed as other knights and masters. She never did make sense why people address a Jedi Knight as Master when they are being formal even through they are not a Master.

She heard the public calls Anakin Skywalker as Master Skywalker, and he not even a Jedi Master. In ways it makes sense because Jedi Knights are the most common Jedi of the Order. Then again it is a former way to address Jedi Knight and Jedi Master and have been done since the beginning of the order.

Obi-wan looks at them. "Ready?" ask Obi-wan as they approach him. "Yes." say Rachelle as she walks up the ramp of the ship. Maria follows Rachelle to get on the ship. Obi-wan sighs and walks up the ramp. As he got to the top of the ramp, the ramp begins to come up to close. When he steps off the ramp into the ship, the ramp was parallel to the ground that the ship rests on. Then the door went up and seals.

Obi-wan walks toward the pilot seat and notice that Rachelle is sitting at one of the 2 co-pilot seat that there are. Since the ship was already running when they got there, Obi-wan made the ship raise and fly out of the open hanger door. He flies through the Coruscant air traffic and into space. Once out of the grip of Coruscant gravity pull, Obi-wan put the coordinates for Corellia in to the navigation computer. Once the navigation computer has found a hyperspace route to Corellia, Obi-wan activates the Hyper-drive.

Power surges to the Hyper-drive in the ship as the ship feel like it was slowing down. Then in a burst of speed the ship rockets into a tunnel of stars stretch out to form nothing but white through the viewports with a slight mixture of black.


	30. Meeting With CorSec Inspector

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 30: Meeting With CorSec Inspector**

A Red Consular-class Cruiser drops out of Hyperspace above a blue and green planet of Corellia. It was on the planet that Hyper-drive was recreated. Most think the concept of the Hyper-drive was created by the people of Corellia. Matter of fact, Hyper-drive had existed long before them. Hyper-drive was invited by an ancient species that wield the Dark Side of the Force called Rakata that rule the galaxy as the Infinity Empire. They had technology that runs on the Dark Side and that what there Hyper-drive runs on.

Corellia is also one of the planets that help found the Galactic Republic back in 25,053 BBY. During the beginning of the Galactic Republic, people thought the Jedi Order started on Corellia. That was proven false because the Jedi Order was from the Deep Core planet of Tython. The Jedi Order was form on the planet from Je'daii Order. Which did not see the Force as Light and Darkness but in between? There goal was to keep balance through the Force by not being to far on the Light Side or the Dark Side.

The Jedi Order that formed from the Je'daii Order had different views on the Force. They believe that the Light Side of the Force is natural and the Dark Side of the Force is unnatural. So to keep balance within the Force means to bring the Force back to the Light Side, the natural side. That means denying the Dark Side and the taking down the Sith and who else used to the Dark Side.

Rachelle has learned all that from when she was younger and from Mark. She also learns that there are many beliefs about the Force. Like her last mentor and first mentor, she believes that the Light Side of the Force is natural and that to bring balance is to rid it off the Dark Side. That is the overall brief of the Jedi Order. In the Jedi Order the other beliefs are the Unifying Force and the Living Force.

The Unifying Force is the belief that the there is no Light or Dark Side of the Force and that the Force itself is a single entity. With this view the Force does not have sides or chose them. This type of belief is not big within the Jedi Order. Those who believe in this are more common to have views of the futures. These people also try to fulfill a destiny.

Unlike Unifying Force, the Living Force is accepted by more Jedi. This belief is that the Force is in any living thing, surrounds and go through everything so that everyone thing is connected by the Force. They believe that the Force have both Light and Dark Sides.

To simply put it, The Unifying Force essentially embraced space and time in its entirety while the Living Force dealt with the energy of living things. The Unifying Force and Living Force is just an aspect of the Force for some Jedi.

Rachelle remembers that Mark says that there are those that have a mixture of them. He stated himself, that he consider himself as believing in the Living Force more since he believes that there are both Light and Darkness of the Force and the destiny part of the Unifying Force is not really something that is subjected to that aspect, it just they focus more on it. She knows that Obi-wan and his late mentor believed in the Living Force and like all Jedi, they believe in order to bring balance to the Force the Dark Side have to be gone.

"I have to say it has been awhile since I have been to Corellia." say Obi-wan as they approaches the planet. "Where are we landing?" ask Rachelle. "In Coronet City, we are meeting with Senator Garm Bel Iblis." say Obi-wan as they approach a landing platform.

Obi-wan pilots the ship onto a landing platform of the Coronet Spaceport. Rachelle looks around at the part of the spaceport she could see outside of the viewport. Waiting outside was Senator Garm Bel Iblis. The last time Rachelle had seen him was during the meeting about the stations in the Outer Rim in 18 BBY on Bakura.

"I was expecting Master Zane to show up." say Garm as he looks at Obi-wan and Rachelle approaching. "Mark wanted to take a backseat on this one. I along with Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter will be aiding in resolving this conflict that we have at hand." say Obi-wan as he stops near the Corellian Senator.

"Follow me, I book us a meeting room here in the port." say Garm as he waves his hand. The two Jedi and Maria follow Garm into a building of the spaceport. They approach a lift. When they got near the lift, Garm presses a button on it. The lift doors slide out of the ways and they got in.

They arrive into a room with a long white table. A room that Rachelle would guess it is where someone might hold a former meeting. What type of people would want a formal meeting within a spaceport is a thought that Rachelle cannot comprehend.

Within the room a brown hair girl with bright blue eyes sitting at the head of the table. She was wearing a white shirt that has a collar that buttons around the neck. The buttons on the suit are golden.

"This is Jedi Masters Kenobi and Hunter." say Garm talking to the girl at the head of the table. When she hears the name Hunter her bright blue eyes dashes to Rachelle. There was a little bit of a shock on her face. Obi-wan notice this look. "This is one of our best CorSec Inspector Lillian Hunter, sadly after this case we will be losing her to the Republic Security Force." say Garm. Lillian smiles a bit at the complement.

When Inspector Lillian Hunter name was stated, Obi-wan looks shock at this. Garm look around at the surprise looks in the room. His eyes dart from Rachelle to Lillian back and forth until it he made the connections between their last names.

All of a sudden, to Garm, the room begins to feel strange. It was some kind of strange tension going on in the room. He wonders if Lillian Hunter and Rachelle Hunter are somehow related. He knows they both were born on the planet and the last name Hunter on the planet is only slightly common. They are about 2 families he knows that have the last name and one of those family was extremely bad.

Lillian got over her shocked first and walks over and shakes hand with both Obi-wan and Rachelle lightly before sitting down. Rachelle looks at Lillian and she looks like an older version of her. Lillian stands at the same height as her, which is 5feet and 5inches tall. Besides the slightly aged looks and the light brown color hair, she and Lillian looks the same.

"Since you two are here, I guess Master Zane have told you about what have been happening over the years." say Lillian trying to avoid looking at Rachelle but failing greatly. Obi-wan senses that inside Lillian is shaken up greatly about the sight of Rachelle and it not that Rachelle looks bad or anything along that topic. Makes him think if Lillian is who he thinks she is. She does look familiar to the 22 year old girl he meet in 39 BBY when they took Rachelle from Corellia. Besides the slightly aged look to her face since then, she seems to be familiar.

"Yes, he did inform us about that." say Obi-wan. "Well some of the stuff I did not put in the report since I was afraid that it might get in the wrong hands. See this thing is much worst then we reported. They are not just taking ships from the various Corellian Engineering Corporation warehouse, but from the main factory itself." say Lillian as presses a button on the edge of the table and a green hologram appear in the middle of the table.

"Even with the added security that the company, they seem to manage to steal great amount of ships. I also had taken the liberty, of breaking the planet into 100 sectors to help search. According to the hologram, it seems like once the ships are stolen, they got into these 5 sectors over the past couple weeks. Within these sectors, those Separatist ships are reported to be seen." say Lillian as the sectors she was talking about highlighted up.

Garm than stop her before she can say anymore. "To try to help out finding them, I had CorSec put up a 5 Lightyears security system that would let us know if a ship drops out of space within 5 Lightyears from the planet. Rachelle quickly did the math in her head. A Lightyear is 6 trillion miles. "That is 30 trillion miles, no ship can travel that fast." say Rachelle.

"You are thinking atmospheric speeds which are much slower then speeds in space. You arrive in Consular-class Cruiser. That has atmospheric speeds of 559. That means how fast it can travel within a planet at full blast. If you notice if you travel that same ship in space going full blast you will be going way much faster. I think a ship goes 10 times as fast in space then it does in the atmosphere, if a planet has one. So taking that in consideration your Consular-class Cruiser 5,590 miles per hour." say Lillian as she looks up at them.

"Still even with the speeds being 10 times faster in space, not many ships can travel distance of a Lightspeed in one day without a Hyper-drive. Lightspeed is 6 trillion miles. I do not think there are any ships that can cover that many miles in one day without using a Hyper-drive. Not even some of the newer Starfighters which are faster then most large ships can travel that fast to make a Lightyear within one day." say Rachelle. She knows a lot about Starfighters due to working on them a lot. She thinks of herself being an expert on anything about Starfighters, besides those strange ones that the Empire uses.

"Let see Master Hunter, a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor with deflector shields on can travel up to 715 to 7,456 miles within the atmosphere, in space it is 7,150 to 74,560 miles per hour, if you want to travel that fast." say Lillian as she crosses her arms she has a smile on her face.

"Most people would not fly that fast because it is hard to control a ship of any sizes going that fast in battle. Those type of ships are mainly uses in battle hence the name Starfighters, plus with that ship you will only have fuel and air for 5 hours. Let regard the fact about fuel and air supplies. That ship will only make it…um… let me do the math. In 1 day, it will travel 1,789,440 miles. " say Rachelle. Lillian smiles a bit. She never had someone challenge her ways of thinking before. She has to admit it is somewhat fun.

"Girls stop!" shout Garm looking at Lillian and Rachelle with his arms cross. Obi-wan shakes his head as he pinches his nose. Garm was looking down at his pad. "I was wrong anyways about the security; it is a quarter of Lightyear. Which is 1.5 billion miles. Enough of this fighting, we got important things to do. One more ship space speed from you, you will be fired from CorSec!" say Garm slightly annoy at how Lillian was acting.

"Now thinking about it, Master Hunter is right. Plus the security measure was put in to track what possible location they can be coming in from. Plus we were not arguing sir. Merely discussion. Now go on sir." say Lillian.

"Okay, well discuss it later. Like I was saying before I was interrupted. I was wrong when we say 5 Lightyears when it is a quarter Lightyear; they always seem to entering from this area. Now this thing let use know of any ships coming within a quarter mile. It took of while to contain this date. We just got it recently." say Garm as another hologram of the space around Corellia. There were areas highlighted where the area is used most of the time.

"To add to that note, it seems like there always two. Two will go out and then few hours later 2 more will come back in, but they are not the same ones according to the scans." say Lillian.

"Seems easy, take out the ships." say Rachelle. "That still does not get us who is the insider and it would not stop if ships get destroy. Plus Corellian Engineering Corporation wants the ships return not destroyed if possible. Now that we think that some other Force Sensitive is involved, we asked for your help." say Lillian.

"We will be glad to help." say Rachelle. "Okay, during your stay we book you an apartment in one of the hotels near CorSec headquarters in the city. I need to check in with the office to see what hotel. The director will know." say Lillian as she stands up from her seat as the hologram fades from view. Lillian then slides a Datapad over to Obi-wan. "This have the files associated with the case. It is classified but you have all the information in there. Now, either you can ride with me to headquarters or find your own way there." say Lillian as she nears the door.

Maria looks at Lillian as she nears the door. Maria has been standing in the corner near the door. She was not introduced nor had any part of the conversation. Not that she really cares. Lillian eyes look at her for a few seconds. "Been awhile, Maria." say Lillian. Just like Maria, Lillian have join CorSec at a young age, but unlike her, she stayed there for almost her entire life. She works alongside with Maria. She never plans on quitting CorSec until she got a job offering for an Inspector position for the Republic Security Force. "Indeed it has." say Maria as she follow the Jedi out of the room and into a lift.

Once down to the main floor, Lillian got in a Speeder driver's seat while Obi-wan got into the passengers seat next to Lillian. Maria and Rachelle sat in the seat behind her. They took of flying into the center of the city where CorSec headquarters are located.

* * *

_**Okay I can guess you can know what is the relationship of Lillian Hunter with the hints i drop in the series. This little plot bunny have two different things going on which I intend to do for the ending of this story. For the fun of it, so who do you think Lillian Hunter is to Obi-wan Kenobi and Rachelle Hunter. **_

_**Also you might have notice, I kind of got a bit carry away with the starships and there speed. I couldn't help myself on that. Sinc eon this topic, when you look up some ships they will have listed in the informational box, i guess you can call it (The box on the right top) on wookiepedia. Some of them give you kilometer per hour then it says it is the speed of atmosphere. So since I am in United States, I convert them to miles using Google. To find out the speed in miles per hours, and since I could not find anything about space speed, and I figure it will be faster, I decide go with 10 times since it is easy math. Then throw in the Starfighter which is smaller and lighter then the other warships I figure they will be faster. **_

_**Oh for those who is wondering, 1 Light year is =5,878,499,810,000 miles, but since this is not math class and I do not need to know the exact number I used rounding rules,if the number before is 5 or more you go up, if lower you stay. So round it up to 6 trillion. I also did that with all the speeds that I have found.**_

_**Oh before I forget about the Je'daii Order and the Infinity Empire, that stuff is all real in the Saga. I am not going into much detail about the Infinity Empire besides it was the first galactic government, and the Rakata were the rulers and use almost ever creature as slave. **_

_**Onto the Je'daii Order, it was the first form of the Jedi Order but like stated in the chapter, they were in the middle. They thought it will be bad to fall to either side. It did happen and that how you get the Jedi Order. You would thought you will get the Sith for those who practice the Dark Side, but we do not get them until some point later in the Jedi Order. **_

_**As with anything, if you want better details then what I put up about a certain subject, please do go to Wookiepedia, that where I get my info from. **_

_**Okay enough of my rambling, til next time, enjoy. **_


	31. Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 31: Sisters**

After a 15 minutes trip into the heart of Coronet City and a 2 hour talk with the director of CorSec, Lillian is leading Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter, and Maria Jade to the hotel across from the CorSec headquarters. The room is on the top floor and has a nice view of the city.

"Hope you like it. The Director surely got you one of the best hotel rooms in the hotel." say Lillian as she looks at the long planes windows. Obi-wan crosses his arms over his chest. "We do not need to have the best hotel room." say Obi-wan looking at Lillian who is standing by a window.

Rachelle watches the interactions between Lillian and Obi-wan. Every time she thinks about Lillian or look at her, she feels like as if she knows her from before. Still she cannot place the thought at all. She never has this feeling with anyone before. It was a feeling as if she knows her, but has not seen her for so long that she cannot remember her at all. For some reason, even without the Force she knows that this person is a caring person and when she knew this person she was very caring of her.

That feeling is start to really get on her nerves as much as the feeling she have for Mark back when she could not figure it out. Those were the times that make her just want to pull her hair out.

Through the Force, Obi-wan sense something from Rachelle. He senses confusion. He is slightly confused but he thinks he knows who Lillian is, since he was older then Rachelle when he meet her only once before. He senses she is as confused as she was when she trying to figure that the feeling she had for Mark was love.

Something beeps and Obi-wan look shock as he look down at his Datapad. That was right he forgot he set the thing to alarm him when Satine ship enter Coruscant. Hopefully Mark or the Jedi Order could explain to her. As much as she does not like him rushing through mission, she does not like being in the dark to why he wouldn't be where he says he would be without an explanation.

Everyone looks at him and he turns the Datapad alarm off and put it back into a pocket in his belt. "What was that beeping noise for?" ask Rachelle looking up at Obi-wan. "Oh a warning to tell me Satine landed on Coruscant." say Obi-wan. They thought it would be a good idea to have a chip on them to let the others know that they are on the planet that it is set to go off, to help them not worry if they are okay or hurt from their trip.

Lillian eyes dart to Rachelle once more as she walks around the room to make sure everything was safe. Being part of Law Enforcement for her entire life taught her that you can never be to careful. She have bee in a house that one member of CorSec say it was clear, and when they walk into it, the house exploded. That member did look around but not as carefully as she would. Then there were a similar problem when there was no bomb found but she did not check and there was another explosion.

She loves being in Law Enforcement. The thought of her being so different then her parents makes her so happy. Her parents were criminals and murders. So was her older brother. She remembers she would have to go on the run with her family bunch of times. As she got older and learns that what they were doing was run, she tries to contact CorSec or any authorities.

Rachelle watches as Lillian works, she has been trying to figure out who she is to her. Why does she seems so familiar and looks almost like her but an older version. It is nerve wreaking to have this happening. She knows Corellia is where she was born and she bound to have a family she does not know about on the planet, but out of all the times she visit she never heard a word or see her family.

Something like that makes Rachelle jealous of Mark and Anakin. They both got to live with their families and know them. She does not even know her family at all. It was a big mystery to her.

"Okay, the apartment is safe. Now, my room is down the hall. If you need to contract me about anything feel free to knock. I think you should turn in soon, because we going to have a busy day. Tomorrow, I will be taking you to the Corellian Engineering Corporation." say Lillian.

"Well… um thanks." say Rachelle as she watches Lillian walks out of the apartment. Rachelle spins around to look at Obi-wan. "Am I related to her?" ask Rachelle. She knows Obi-wan and Qui-gon Jinn was the ones who brought her to the Jedi Order.

Obi-wan rub his chin as he looks at Rachelle. He is wondering should he tell her or should he wait for Lillian to disclose that information. It does not seem like something he should tell, but either to confirm or deny when they talk about it. Then again he is not sure if Lillian Hunter is who he thinks she is. He knows that there are two family line of Hunter on Corellia. One of them was all bad with some good members and one of them was all good.

"Do not know, maybe when we are not busy you can ask her. Now I am going to turn in for a shower. After that we are going to find something to eat." say Obi-wan as he walks into the bathroom.

Rachelle walks over to the couch and drops onto it. She picks up a remote to turn the Holovision on. When she presses the power button a colored hologram appear above the stand. She lazily flips through the channels to find a movie.

As she watches the movie, she keeps thinking about Lillian. She looks around the room and finds. She turns it on and presses some keys on the screen. She types in Lillian Hunter into a search bar of the Holonet. She got bunch of information on her. This is what is said:

_Lillian Hunter, born in 61 BBY is a human female who is well known in Corellia due to her various services within Corellia, where she spent most of her life since she was 16 years old. She have worked her way up to Inspector over the years since she begin. Some compare her skills as an Inspector compare to the late Maria Jade. Records also show that she worked with Maria Jade and learned for her._

_Through a highly respected CorSec Inspector, she came from a family of dark. She is the daughter of Villola Hunter nee Darkbright and Foligannie Hunter, a mastermind criminals and murderers that have committed crimes throughout the Core and Inner Rim for 40 years. Their crimes end up worth 20 billion Credits and a total of 400 murders. Her parents and her older brother, all three are dead now, have committed a lot of crimes. There have been reports that Lillian as young as the age of 7 tries to bring her family in by calling the law enforcements of whatever planet she was on._

_It was not until 46 BBY, when she join CorSec, at the age of 16 that she to defy her family and try to bring them in. She has been reported on many missions to bring her family down. She did not succeed in her goals until 39 BBY when her parents were run off the planet of Corellia and their ship got shot down by Republic Security Force that was aiding CorSec into capturing the Hunter Family._

_It was a rumor that Lillian had a baby sister during the final year of her parents' lives that she tries to help out the baby girl. The name of the girl remains unknown and what have happen to it is unknown. There are hardly any reports of this girl and it is consider a rumor and nothing more. Even if it is true, it is believed that Lillian Hunter's baby sister was on the ship with her parents and brother when they went into the sun._

_For more detail information about Inspector Lillian Hunter, her missions, and her rivalry with her family follow the links bellow provided._

Rachelle was shocked when she reads this. She would never have thought that anyone who was raised in a criminal family they would be so against it. How do they learn what is right and wrong when the family she was growing up was wrong. It does not make sense to her.

Rachelle decides to read some more about Lillian Hunter. For the next 20 minutes that Obi-wan were in the shower, she had been reading about the person who spent all of her adult life so far in CorSec. The more she read the more she found out how different then she was from her parents and older brother who all were criminals.

When Obi-wan got out of the shower he looks at Rachelle who was on the computer. "Doing some background research on Inspector Hunter, I see." say Obi-wan as he looks over her shoulder and to the screen. He quickly scanned the page she was on. "Yes, it has been bothering me since we meet. I keep getting the feeling I know her from a very long time ago. I get these thoughts in my head that she is a caring type of person." say Rachelle.

Obi-wan crosses his arms a bit as looks at her. He did heard that it was possible when someone have not seen someone in so long that they do have a little bit of memories of how they act, even if they do not remember that person. Still he is not so sure if Lillian Hunter is who he thinks she is. She could be a part of another family.

"Seem like she is married to her work." say Obi-wan. "How could you marry work?" ask Rachelle confused. "Not actually married like Anakin and Padme is. It just another way of saying that her life is her work. Makes sense if you think about it. She lives in a hotel across from the street of CorSec headquarters. She did nothing but work for them. I was talking to her in the Speeder as you and Maria was talking about something. She was saying how she never taken a day off unless she was being forced to." say Obi-wan.

With that being said, Obi-wan walks into the kitchen part of the apartment to find something to eat. He is still getting use to the fact that he is working with Rachelle. Over the past 5 years Rachelle has been only working with Mark and a few other Jedi on missions. Matter of fact, he never was on a mission with Rachelle alone without Mark being there.

Obi-wan manages to find something to cook to eat. They eat their meals and went to bed, since he figures they will be up early. With how Rachelle was trained by Mark, she is way use to getting up in the morning because they would train their skills or meditate. There was always one thing that Mark always told her is, even after becoming a Knight you should never forgo your training. You must keep up with them to stay sharp.

The next morning, Rachelle wakes up at 6:35 in the morning. She walks out into the kitchen and found Obi-wan sitting at the table drinking some coffee. She is not use to the smell of coffee in the morning. Mark hardly drinks coffee in the mornings, unless he had a hard time falling asleep, like he did back in 20 BBY and early 19 BBY.

Most adults in the galaxy drinks coffee in the morning when they get up. Rachelle found this strange, because her past 3 mentors all drink coffee every morning. She remembers when she questions Mark about it. He told her that he does not drink coffee because he wakes up naturally. One does not need to drink coffee to be awakened. It is the caffeine in coffee that gets people started.

"Want some coffee?" ask Obi-wan. "No way." yawns Rachelle as she stretches her muscles out a bit. "Are you sure? We do have a busy day today, it is unwise to start the day being tired." say Obi-wan lightly. "Master, told me you do not need coffee to wake up. He told me that it is a habit people get so used to that it makes them feel more awake." say Rachelle.

"Rachelle, you know Mark is very different person than most. Even the one that died at Geonosis was different than most people and Jedi. Some people needs coffee or something similar to help them get started." say Obi-wan lightly. Mark might be a very powerful Jedi, most likely one of the most powerful ones that ever was in the Jedi Order, but as powerful he is, he is also very different than most.

Rachelle grabs a glass and put some water in it. She drinks some water. "Do you think, I will have time to do some meditation?" ask Rachelle. "Most likely not at the moment, I got a call from Inspector Hunter; she will be up here in a couple minutes.

Right as he got done saying this. Lillian Hunter walks through the door in the apartment. She was dressed in the same white uniform she was dress in yesterday. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail. Around her waist is a golden belt with 2 holsters with Blasters in them.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi and Master Hunter." say Lillian as she stands near the door. "Good morning." say Obi-wan. Lillian eyes dart to Rachelle standing near the sink.

"Master Hunter, I want to ask you a question. There has been something I have been debating a lot since we meet yesterday. What is your first name?" say Lillian. "Rachelle, why?" say Rachelle.

When Rachelle says her first name, Lillian looks like she has been on the receiving in of a mighty punch straight to her stomach. Both Jedi sensed that she was very shocked, well maybe shock would be an understatement. Lillian open and closes her mouths a few times as her legs shake.

Her reaction made her seem like a very different person then she was yesterday. Yesterday she seem to be the type of person who no one could get the best of her and right now she is the type of person who seem to got blown away by something. She was shaken up greatly.

Right there, that action told Obi-wan what he thought he know was true. She is the one he met back on Corellia in 39 BBY with his late mentor Qui-gon Jinn. "How….how o…old are… you?" ask Lillian having a hard time speaking as she slide down the wall and sit there looking up at Rachelle.

If Rachelle thought the reaction to when she told Lillian her name was strange, how she was acting now was even more strange. Why would she want to know her age? She could see why she would want to know her first name, but an age is more personally.

"25 years old." say Rachelle confused. Lillian was mouthing words to herself now when she heard this. She shakes her head and looks down. She was talking to herself very lowly.

"I cannot believe… it. I just cannot… I tho…thou…thought I would never see you again. I knew… that… was a… risk when I hand you over to the… Jedi…Order." say Lillian as her voice is trembling even more.

"What is going on here?" ask Rachelle turning to look at Obi-wan. Before Obi-wan could answer the question, Lillian got up and walk to her. "Rachelle, I am your sister." say Lillian lowly.

If Lillian was shocked when she found out Rachelle age and first name it was nothing compare to what Rachelle feels. It feels like she was blasted by laser cannon on full power from a Star Destroyer.

"That…that…that…that….that…that….impossible." say Rachelle could not get the thought through her head as she strumming. "It is true; I give you to the Jedi Order. You went back and forth between me and our parents. I would take you from them and they will kidnap you once more since you were born. I did not want you to be raise in that family as I was. I barely learned that what they did was wrong. I could not let you suffer. The last time our parents kidnap you from me, they were trying to sell you to a gang that they were in debt to. The problem with them and the CorSec, Master Kenobi and Master Jinn was called in to help. When they come and I found you, I thought you will be much safer off the planet with the Jedi. So I give them to you. Even after our parents die, you were on the planet, I figure it would be best for you to be with the Jedi." say Lillian, knowing that Rachelle would want to know how she ending up where she was. She would want to know if it was her.

"So are you and me the last of our family?" ask Rachelle. "No, but trust me you do not want to know the rest of our family. They are criminals. No good for nothing scum. You used to have 4 sisters including me, and 4 brothers. Out of all of them, you and I are the only one alive. One of our brothers died on the ship that went into the sun. I killed 2 of our sisters and 1 of our brother in a shootout. CorSec killed the others. Only relatives we have our cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents. They all are criminals." say Lillian softly.

Lillian wishes she could tell her that their family was as good as both of them, but it is far from the truth. The only reason why Lillian kept the name Hunter was due to the fact to honor her baby sister Rachelle, who was the only person she really cared about out of the whole family because she was innocent.

Rachelle turns to Obi-wan. "You knew?" ask Rachelle in shocked. "Yes, I knew. The Council thought it would be better if you remain clueless about your family until you are at an age that we thought it would be safe for you to know. Due to the how bad they were, not a lot information was availably throughout the galaxy on them, besides here on the Holonet on Corellia." say Obi-wan knowing that Rachelle felt slightly betrayed at the thought. He does not blame her. "Still do not feel bad, most Jedi, including myself, we do not even know who are family is nor do we even bother looking for them. The reason why is, the Jedi Order is our family. We were raised from a such a young age with them, so we did not even need to go looking for who we are, because we know we are Jedi. Who we were before then was nothing. Sometimes, no knowing something is the best. In your case not knowing would not be for your best." say Obi-wan lightly.

"Could it be possible that members of our family is behind this thief?" ask Rachelle looking at Lillian. "To be honest, I will be surprise if they do not have anything involve with it. They always seem to have some very small part involve with the crimes here." say Lillian.

"Remember, Rachelle. Jedi do not seek revenge. That leads to the Dark Side of the Force." say Obi-wan. Rachelle swear she could Mark's voice in her head telling her the same thing. It was something that he drilled into her.

Lillian looks like she back to her normal self as she was yesterday. "Well what are we waiting for? Just because we are sisters, does not mean that I can put off my duty as a CorSec Inspector nor does it mean you can put of your duty as a Jedi. We have time to talk after we are done. We got a busy day ahead of us." say Lillian. "Um, you could slow a bit down. We are just going through the crime scenes. Let's do breakfast first." say Obi-wan.

"Fine, I know this good restaurant not the far from here. Should got up earlier. I was up since 3 in the morning." mumble Lillian as she walks to the door. Rachelle groans a bit. Lillian reminds her somewhat of her 2nd mentor that she had. She had a total of 4, including Mark. Talk about being worked hard. She would be force to get up at the earliest around 4 and the latest was 6 and that was when they were no on any serious missions.

Even through this mission got interesting for her because she found out about her sister and her family, she have this strange feeling it is going to get more interesting now knowing that CorSec Inspector Lillian Hunter is her older sister. Guess the only way to find out how interesting this mission is going to be, is to do the mission.

* * *

_**Okay here is one part of the plot bunny that I have in my head. Still I would not tell you my whole plot bunny until we get to the end of this. Let just say when I did the history of Rachelle before she became a Jedi in chapter 18, that this was added to this plot bunny and make me want it take place on Corellia. Yes I did plan on Lillian Hunter being part of CorSec because I thought it would be neat to have someone that was born in a bad family to defy that family.**_

_**Through I did have a hard time figuring out how Rachelle should find out about it. I figure once I put the informantion that Rachelle found about Lillian Hunter, those who remember Chapter 18 well would find out that Lillian Hunter history is similar to the person who gave Rachelle away to the Jedi Order, so instead of doing in later chapter, I figure I end this one with Lillian telling Rachelle that she is her older sister and little bit about the family. **_

_**Oh a little off the topic note from this. I was doing research on Wookiepedia, and I found something that shocked me. I forget what I was searching for at the time. But I found this human female Jedi who carries a yellow Lightsaber that she was alive during the Clone Wars. Now that is not the shocking thing. What I found out it her name was Mavra Zane and according to Wookiedpedia she appear in Kinect Star Wars and that she was reference Star Wars Insider 135 titled taking control. For those who knew about her, just let you know that shie does not exist in this story. Hmm, maybe since I found that out maybe she will be a non Force Senstive sister of Mark, or maybe I would not even put it. That what I found interesting thought I would say tell you. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	32. How It's Done

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 32: How it's Done**

It took a couple days for CorSec Inspector Lillian Hunter to take Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter, and former CorSec Inspector Maria Jade to all the crime scenes of the warehouses that ships been stolen into. She took them to the old scenes and then to the new ones.

Rachelle right away notices that the newer seem to be different. The older ones show signs of someone hacking into the systems and stealing ships. The newer ones, which happen in the past couple weeks, did show the signs. Right away a warning flag went up to the newly Knighted Jedi's mind.

"Master Kenobi, these systems were hack by Force Sensitive. They why they do not look as bad as the older scenes." say Rachelle. "I came to that conclusion too; because even the best hacker will lay some kind of trace either it would be physical or digital. Their systems were hacked by the Force." say Obi-wan.

Lillian turns to look at the two Jedi that was standing on the other side of the holographic yellow police tape. Lillian cannot believe what she hears. "You are telling me some of my best officers that have great knowledge of computerized technology wasted there time trying to find something and here they did not even us the computers." say Lillian.

"Yes, see someone used the Force to open the warehouse doors. They why it seem like they are damage slightly because they were not order to open but forced to be open by the Force pulling on them. The Force does not only manipulate living things as most believe, it could make things works." say Rachelle demonstrating the power of the Force to open the door. Instead of pushing the door open like the thieves did she use the Force to manipulate the controls within the door to make it open so it would not damage even more.

"See, these thieves were careless about the Force. They use pushes the doors open, leaving a trace of physical evidence that the door were forced open. Rachelle used the Force to control the controls of the door to open. She did not pushed it open with the Force in a physical term as our thieves has." say Obi-wan.

"Even our security cameras did not pick up anyone until the ships moved on the most recent cases." say Lillian. "Someone who is trained well in the Force could sometimes bend light and sound around not only themselves, but around others to make them appear visible. Scientifically, we are able to see because of the light. By bending the light with the Force one could be appear invisible. Through it is a hard thing to do on oneself and much hard to do onto others. The difficultness increase with the number of people being hidden with the Force. So someone strong in the Force must be helping them, because I sense a lot of presence coming in here, but was masked." say Obi-wan.

Rachelle knows what ability Obi-wan is speaking of. Mark used it on Kashyyyk as he follows Padme into the room with Darth Vader. The ability is called Force Cloak. One could use the Force to render themselves invisible to machines and beings, it is good to use around droids or species that are not easily affect by mind tricks ability of the Force.

"Could you sense who was doing the hiding with the Force?" ask Lillian. "Whoever was doing it was also hiding their presence in the Force." say Obi-wan. There only a few people he knows that can be that power to be able to hide themselves from the Force and still shield people with Force Cloak. Most of them are in the Jedi and only one he can think of that could possible do it is a Sith. He knows Mark can hide himself from the Force and from being seen or hear with the Force, he never seen if Mark could do to others.

"Does the security camera picks up on anyone outside?" ask Obi-wan. "No, at the time of the crime the only show was the door opening and ships leaving." say Lillian. Rachelle looks up at Obi-wan. "If I am right, that ability will also be hard over distance too, if you hiding other people." say Rachelle. "True, Mark taught you about that ability then. He would not more about it since he is a natural at it. This person was also hiding themselves from sight too. So that will add more strain to the person. It has to be someone powerful in the Force. How long have ships went out." ask Obi-wan as they walk into the building.

The building was a large and huge place with many floors that have openings for ships to come out through the large door. "There were 5,000 ships in here. All the ships were out of her within 30 minutes." say Lillian.

Even someone as strong as Master Yoda or Mark would have a hard time holding that ability for that amount of time as the people did here. He does not even know if Yoda could use the ability. It is a hard ability to teach, but is teachable. Then right away, Obi-wan mind flashes. The only person that is on the Dark Side could be as powerful as Mark, was Darth Vader. He highly doubts Darth Vader would be coming all the way out here. Obi-wan think with such a dark presence and try to conceal it and do all this with the Force would impact him greatly. It is harder to conceal the Dark Side of the Force than it is to conceal the Light Side.

Then again he is not an expert on Darth Vader, Mark is. That makes sense to Obi-wan since Darth Vader was made from the DNA of Mark, and only Mark knows his own limits and abilities. He must not forget that Darth Vader also have a mixed DNA, because he have DNA of Palpatine to so he is much stronger in the Dark Side. Could it be possible someone could use the hatred to power them up to help them hide the darkness in them. He knows Darth Maul stay alive from him being cut in half back in 32 BBY by his hatred for him. Even if that was possible, he would image it will be harder to conceal the Dark Side if you are using the Dark Side to give you a boost, because that would make the Dark Side stronger.

Then again, Darth Vader manages to conceal himself and Leia from Mark through the Force for 2 months. Wait that was not entirely true, If he remember, Mark say that he could not find them because of the darkness masking there location. Darth Vader was using his own darkness to mask there presence so good that Mark could not even track where the darkness was coming from but was still able to sense the darkness.

So even if Darth Vader applied that same trick here, Obi-wan would be able to sense darkness but cannot pinpoint where the darkness was. He does not sense any darkness at all, so that idea is scratch. He never experiences the Dark Side so he does not know what the Dark Side can or cannot do. Even someone like him who studies the Light Side, he does not even know everything about the Light Side.

"So what are you thinking?" ask Rachelle know that Obi-wan was thinking when he was rubbing his auburn beaded chin. "I was thinking about Darth Vader and how he manages to hide his and Leia location in the galaxy from Mark. The only problem with that idea was that he was using the Dark Side of the Force to mask their locations, but Mark was still able to pick up on the Dark Side but not the location. So even if he applies that same trick here, we would be sensing the Dark Side, but would not be able to pinpoint the location. Then I was thinking the Dark Side of the Force is harder to hide complete from the Force. I figure maybe he was himself, those criminals, but using hatred to power him up. Then I realize that will make the Dark Side stronger and hard to hide." say Obi-wan.

He is hoping Rachelle can put her thoughts on the topic of Darth Vader since she is Mark's Padawan and maybe she will have better understanding of Darth Vader then he does. Still the fact remains the only one who knows the most about Darth Vader out of all the Jedi Order is Mark. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Mark sit out on this one. What happen if Darth Vader is on the planet right now? He is not for sure if he or Rachelle could stand up to him and live.

If he takes everything down to basic right now then it is possible for Darth Vader to be hidden on the planet. If Darth Vader is on this planet and not using the Force to hide anyone or himself from his sight, It would be easy for Darth Vader to hide his presence through the Force even still using little bit of the Force. Even if he is hiding himself from sight, hearing and the Force itself, it will be a bit harder but not impossible depends on the length of time he is hiding himself physically with the Force.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way. Who said it is Darth Vader. You are forgetting there are two Sith and a whole bunch of Dark Jedi. We just know he is involved somehow, but that does not mean he is involved directly." say Rachelle. She is no expert on Darth Vader either even with her time with Mark. She even tries to meditate to find information about him. She does know a little bit of his ways, but not as much as Mark.

"I thought Darth Vader was stronger out of the two Sith. Look at Mark. Every time he fights him, he gets hurt, beside the last fight on Kashyyyk." say Obi-wan. "It could be Darth Destria or one of the other Dark Jedi. Yes it is someone who is powerful but it does not have to be the most powerful. They most likely walk away tired." say Rachelle.

Lillian feels like she is the third wheel of the party, because she has no clue what they are talking about. She understands bits of it. She has heard the name Darth Vader and Darth Destria in the news. Darth Vader is more common out of the two. All the talk about the Force and how Darth Vader could do with it got her lost. She is not used to feeling this way. On cases she always knows what is going on in the case as they try to solve it.

She knew that the door was damage due to the fact of it being forced open, but how it was damage and being forced open she could not figure out. She at first thought maybe someone break through the wall or the door itself to force the controls open, but with how the doors are that would be impossible.

"Well at least we got an idea of whom, and we got the possible location of where they are taking the ships." say Lillian. "Well the location on the planet where they being picked up. We do not know where they are heading off the planet. I say the best way to deal with this is to head to the location where the ships are heading to get taken off the planet." say Obi-wan.

"I could have the military make a blockade around that area so they it will be harder for them to jump to hyperspace." say Lillian. "Then if we do that, it might provoke them to attack. If they attack, the military will fire back in defense, which will destroy the ship along with the cargo. Then you will be back in the same mess. Destroy the ships, will not stop the group. Plus you want to find the insider too." say Obi-wan.

"No duh, because the insider got a member of CorSec killed and his brother got blamed for it." say Lillian. "While the best thing to do, as you know, is to head to the area where the ships being taken too and capture the criminal gang. Then you can question them and find out who the insider is." say Obi-wan.

"The only problem is those sectors that I made, are pretty big given the size of the planet." say Lillian as she looks at Obi-wan. "It is still doable. I say we better start looking fast, because I have this strange feeling, that after the Sith are done with this gang they would be killed." say Rachelle. One of the things she knows about Darth Vader is that he does a lot of killing. He killed the people who told him about the stations.

Seem like Darth Vader likes to use people to get what he wants and after he gets what he wants, he kills them. He will use any means necessary to get what he wants. He is a killing machine. No wonder why, Mark wants only himself to face Darth Vader. For some strange reason Darth Vader would only kill Mark when he is on top of his game. Mark told her of the times where Darth Vader could have killed him but didn't. Mark could have died on Bakura, die on Kashyyyk to, but Darth Vader did not. Seem like the only time that Darth Vader would went through any means to kill Mark was on Mustafar.

"I think I might have something that could help with searching them. I had request Corellian Engineering Corporation to put trackers in all there ships that they making and that are in any warehouses. So if they do it again we might be able to either stop them in the act or track them to where they are taking the ships to on the planet." say Lillian.

"Let just hope those idiots are not smart." say Rachelle as they look around the room for anymore evidence. Then Rachelle stops and thinks when Lillian told her about the trackers. "Wait a minute, if you told them to put trackers in them, couldn't the insider tell the gang and the gang would not attempt to steal it?" ask Rachelle looking over to her older sister.

"Yeah about that, see we got couple of undercover CorSec working there. Not even the company knows about it. Those are who I told to put the trackers on them. Most likely they would not even know about them." say Lillian as she shows them around the room. Everything was in perfect condition. Besides the lack of ships, the security cameras catching the ships moving and the damage door, there was no evidence of what went on.

So the only lead they have to go on is the sectors and trackers. "Do we have a time frame where they usually commit the crimes?" ask Rachelle as she looks at her sister. "Usually in the dead of the night. Wait a minute could you track their presence to where they were going?" say Lillian as they walk to the main door. "No, it is faded and they were going faster so they did not lead as much of a trail to follow." say Obi-wan.

Lillian groans slightly but then went back to her normal self. Look like it is going to be a late night for all of them. Lillian is dead set to finish this tonight rather then any other time later. It seem like this is their best chance to get anything worthy done in the case. When this case is done, she will be glad. Then she will have to pack her bags to head to Coruscant for her new job at the Republic Security Force.

Well now she can see it as a good thing moving from her home planet to Coruscant. She will be able to be with her sister more if she does not have missions to other planets. Before meeting her sister the only reason why she wants to join the Republic Security Force is to help going against crime throughout the whole galaxy. She feels like that will be a better use of her time. That is why she taken the offer to join. Before she can even join them, she must finish this case. To her this case seems to be almost done.

* * *

Darth Destria smiles as she looks around. It seems like one more full night of will full up the last of the shipments. They have gathered a lot of ships in the time limit that Darth Vader had sent up. Due to her involvement in the matters it made it harder for the CorSec to find out about them.

She did sense two Jedi came to the planet. Both of them were the ones she sense on Kashyyyk, but only one of them was the one she faced. One of them is the one who joined up with Master Zane and escaped from both her and Darth Vader. Her fist tightens as she remembers sensing those presences.

Her hatred for the Jedi is overpowering. Her sky blue eyes begin to turn Sith yellow slightly. If they get involve with her matters, she will kill both of them. She grabs her Lightsaber and activates it. She stares as the red purple tinted plasma blade that had came out of the black hilt. She deactivates it after a few seconds and clips it on her belt.

She walks toward some of the Providence-class Destroyers which are being loaded up with some of the ships that were stolen the night before. She cannot wait to head back to Korriban to farther her training in the Sith arts.

Even through she cannot wait to go back to the place she called home for 4 years now, she still wants a chance to kill the Jedi who have arrived onto the planet. She really hates the Jedi for betraying her. She also consider them cowards, have to rely on creature that was more machine then human, such as Grievous to attempt to kill her. She will make ever last one of them pay dearly for their betrayal.

Oh she hopes she gets the chance. She will make sure she kills the one that she failed to kill on Kashyyyk and then kill the other one she had sensed on the planet along with her. Imagining the death of the Jedi who manage to elude her on Kashyyyk makes her smile. Maybe she will go out looking for her… no, she must not do that, or she will face the wreath of her Master for not doing her job.


	33. Preparation for Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 33: Preparation for Strike**

At CorSec headquarters, Rachelle, Obi-wan, Lillian and Maria is looking at a few holograms determine where the possible locations within the sectors that they know that the criminal gang is taking the ships.

The Director has scouts set out to scan the locations for Providence-class Destroyers, to limit down the sectors that they need to locate in. Obi-wan is watching all the commotion that is going at CorSec headquarters. There were a lot of things going on at once.

Everything was chaotic within the headquarters and most of it is about the case that he and Rachelle is currently on. The case that involves Darth Vader and his Empire seems to be the cause the most of the activity. There were CorSec officers bringing people in from various crimes, officers taking fingerprints and photos, and officers getting weapons and other various equipment ready for whatever case or mission they are planning on taking. In the middle of all the activity is where they are at. They are at Lillian desk. Maria and Lillian are talking about various ideas.

"If the scouts locate the criminal group, we can surround in order to prevent escape. Apply ships and ground forces to make sure they cannot escape. It is something I learn in Corulag Military Academy. The one I have in mind is on a much larger scale than the ones that any law enforcement does. We can also use some Ion cannons mounted to starships to make the Providence-class Destroy loose all power, for it to be effective we will need a lot base upon it size." say Maria.

"Would it also effect the technology in the ship that they have stolen?" ask Lillian. "No, it will only affect those that are connected to the ship. Even if it does, it would be enough to permanently damage then. Just use enough to keep the ship for lifting for awhile." say Maria as she looks at Lillian.

Rachelle sits in a high backed chair with the soles of her boots along the edge of the table with the Hologram of what Lillian and Maria is watching. She has been meditating often since they arrived at the headquarters. At first Lillian, thought she had fallen asleep, until Obi-wan told her that her sister was meditating.

The question is rather Rachelle is meditating to find information or to just be one with the Force. He knows some people will have a hard time concreting with all the noise and activity that is going on in the CorSec headquarters. He would have thought that there will be a lot of activity going on at the various CorSec stations around the planet and the headquarters would be a lot more less chaotic. Then he realizes that the headquarters is also a station too.

Couple of hours later, the Director of CorSec make a call to the Corellian Military Base to ask for a few scouts, so they could be prepare to make a plan at the right location that the criminal gang is at so they could bring down the operation and hopefully stop the Sith from obtaining anymore ships that they have already stolen.

For the next hour all Obi-wan, Rachelle, Maria, and Lillian was watching was the scouting information that they have been receiving from a Holoscreen. Almost to the end of the hour one of the scouts were exploded. The others scouts follow that path very quickly. One of the last transmissions they receive was two Providence-class Destroyers uncloaking to fire off at the scouts. It was not the way they want to find out the exact location, but they have found it.

"Well, now they know we are onto them." say Lillian as she looks down to her desk which she had been holding herself up by gripping the edges with her hands. "Well, I have a feeling by sending scouts they would know. What they do not know is when we are going to strike. They know that we know where they are." say Rachelle, who no one notice was out of her meditation which she have been in for over 2 hours now.

* * *

Darth Destria smiles as she saw the debris from the destroy scouts that the Corellian Military have sent fall down to the ground around the area where her 2 Providence-class Destroyers was sitting under cloak.

She had a feeling that CorSec was onto them as soon as she sensed the presences of two Jedi on the planet. Those ships that just got destroy for scouting the area just proves what she knows was to be true. She sensed some of the criminal scum that they hire are scared when they saw this.

Sensing their fears makes her smile. Good thing, she convinced Darth Vader to send some Dark Jedi along with the last 2 empty Providence-class Destroyers, because she has a feeling that this criminal gang would have a hard time concreting on fighting if they notice two Jedi along with CorSec.

She also knows that they know what time they are bringing in the ships. She just hopes that the little Jedi scum that manage to escape her would come. That is why she is not planning on moving the ships or the location. As much as Darth Vader wants these supplies he wants the Jedi to be taken care of. To him that is one of their top priorities, because they are having ships being made on the planets within the area of the galaxy called Sith Space. So they could manage to lose some of the ships, it not all the time you get the chance to take down a Jedi.

A Twi'lek male appears in front of Darth Destria. "I told you it will be a good idea to move from this location. If we keep moving around between stealing, it will make it harder for CorSec to find us. Now they know of our location." say the Twi'lek male.

"We are not moving these ships. I already told you! To move theses ships, the cloaking device will be deactivate. They do not have state of the art cloaking device on them. Plus we do not have time to try to find another location to place these ships." say Darth Destria as she looks at the Twi'lek male.

The Twi'lek male pulls out a rifle blaster and points it at Darth Destria. The barrel of the rifle blaster was only a few centimeters away from her head. Darth Destria does not seem to be startle by this. She looks up at the Twi'lek male and looks at him straight in the eyes with a look daring him to pull the trigger.

The Dark Jedi that was standing around was going to draw their Lightsabers but was stopped when Darth Destria waves her hand. "Did your pathetic parents drop you hundreds times on your stupid head? Is this your show of courage or extreme stupidity? I am a Sith, a person who was not only trained in the way of the Force, but also in the Dark Side. Unlike the Jedi you may have heard of, I am much worst then them, because I do not hold back on killing lives." say Darth Destria low but with a voice that means she is not speaking any non-sense.

"I am sick and tired of putting up with your ways! I have lead my gang through many crimes and we never been caught. Your ways are going to get us caught. If you want our service, then you will move the location…" say the Twi'lek male as he begins to grab his neck as if to pry someone hands off of it.

"You listen to me. I know you are only in this for the money. The Empire is offering to pay you great amounts, but I am sadly to tell you, after your displace of defiance to me, not getting pay is the last of your worries. Now say goodnight forever!" snaps Darth Destria as she clutches her hand into a fist. There was a snap and the Twi'lek male falls down to the ground dead. It amazes her, what people would do for money. To bad none of the criminal scum will be getting paid. She has her orders to kill all of them and that she will tend to do.

"Dispose of this slime; we do not need wild animals being tracked into our area. I am not even sure even the most desperate animal would not want to eat him. Anyways get out of my sight. Prepare for battle against the Jedi tonight or whenever they come." say Darth Destria.

A female Nautolan grabs the dead body and walks into the dense forest around the area where the two Providence-class Destroyers is located. She tosses the body down a cliff where there is a waterfall. The body falls and landed near the river 50 yards bellow.

* * *

Three hours later, the chaos and confusion of the CorSec headquarters seem to be at an all time high. Even Lillian forgoes thinking up any other plans that might help due to the level of the noise and all the activity. She just got back from an hour and half lecture from the CorSec director.

The word lecture might not be the right word in this case. It was more like a one sided shouting match going on for the past hour and a half. The director was complaining about having to listen for an hour of someone in the Corellian Military base complained about they lost a few good men. Since the idea was Lillian's he is jumping down her throat about being fired if she does not end the case tonight. He was going on about how bad of an idea it was, since they knew they have two Providence-class Destroyers.

To be honest, she does not see how it is her fault; he liked the idea as much as she did when she explained to him hours before they got shot down. He was the one to state a go for it. What irate her more was that the director was going on and on about it to the military person they talk to how it was his idea and how good it sounds. She is glad after this case she will move from the planet and be on Coruscant with a new job.

She looks at the time and notice it is soon nearing the time that they have to make a move. She cannot get fired from CorSec or the Republic Security Force might not take her in. They went on and on about how they like how clean and outstanding her records was since day 1 of her being a CorSec member.

All around her people are getting ready for the plan. She figures that they leave early and surrounds the camp. Since the Jedi think there are some Dark Jedi and possible a Sith, they will be one of the first ones to go in. Lillian hardly doubts that even the best CorSec agents will be able to deal with people who are trained in the mysterious way of the Force.

She did made it clear that everyone who is going on this mission did so voluntarily. For her past experiences there have been complaints of people get injured so bad and that CorSec did not pay for the whole thing. CorSec helps pay for some of it if it is voluntary actions. If it was not voluntary, then they pay fully. There always seems to be some idiot who tries to pull a fast one over the company.

When she got to her desk she opens some drawers and pulls out 4 blasters. She put two of them on the two extra holsters she have on her belt. She looks at the Jedi as she slides two of them to them.

"We do not need them." say Rachelle as she points to her Lightsaber which is fasten to her belt. "Suits yourself, Maria you need to extra?" say Lillian looking over at Maria. "Two extra wouldn't hinder me. Sure." say Maria as she grabs the blasters.

"Do we still have ships coming with Ion cannons?" ask Obi-wan as they walks to the hanger bay of CorSec headquarters. "Yes, but they would not be staying as we hoped for, due to the lost of the 40 men that scouted." say Lillian. "They know what they were getting into, when they enlist." say Rachelle looking back at them. "The military is always like that. If they lose men on a mission that is not for them, they take away the help. The only reasons why they are still helping us with what little they plan is because Corellian Engineering Corporation builds ships for them." say Lillian as they got into a ship that looks similar to an LAAT.

Rachelle, Obi-wan, Maria got on the same ship as Lillian. There were CorSec officers putting armor over there suits and caring shields. "The military is going to send in there ships first to disable the Providence-class Destroyers, and they will leave. Base upon what the director to me, the ships will be disable for an hour and a half to 2 hours at best. So we will land near enough with the ships and make our way on ground. The sooner we can capture them and get the ships unloaded from them. The better." say Lillian to the Jedi, the agents within the ship, and to hologram of other agents which are aboard the other ships.

"After the Providence-class Destroyers have been disabled, our ships will take the air and offer support from there. If there are any members that we are against welding a Lightsaber, do not engage and stay away from them. Let the Jedi handle them. If you must, attack from a distance. The ships can come in handy there to." say Lillian addressing everyone.

To Rachelle it seems more like a military action then something law enforcement should do. She is not to fight them on their thoughts because they are helping them prevent the Sith from getting anymore ships and hopefully weeding out an insider that have been helping the criminal gang.

As they near the site, the ships begin to lower as they fly. They see military ships fly past them. While all this happens, Rachelle sensed Darth Destria among them. "Darth Destria is done there." say Rachelle. Even knowing the chances that the Sith might be here, Obi-wan was shocked to hear this. Either that it could be the fact that he did not even sensed Darth Destria but a bunch of Dark Jedi. Makes him wonder if there is any connection between Rachelle and Darth Destria for her able to sense her while he could not. Even through, when he was on Kashyyyk he did sense something familiar with Darth Destria.


	34. Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 34: Plan in Action**

When the CorSec ships that are similar to the Grand Army of the Republic LAAT, they straight away got off and rushes in the direction where the Empire's two Providence-class Destroyers are located. They rush through the Corellian forest to the location.

Some of the members of CorSec have a hard time moving through the brush of the forest do to the fact that they some of them have less experience with field work that did not take place in any civilized area of the planet. There were some that was doing well at making headway through the brush of the forest. Either they have experiences on crimes for going over this type of terrain or they were in the Corellian Military before they join CorSec.

Lillian, Maria, Rachelle and Obi-wan are up in front. They decided that the use of Speeders or Speeder Bikes would be a bad idea due to the noise will give them away. Even with the military providing to disable the two Providence-class Destroyers, they still want to maintain a little bit of the element of surprise they still have.

They rushed up a small hill the rings around the clearing where the two Providence-class ships was station. Due to the fact that they can see the two large warships without any lights on, told them that the ships have been disabled.

As more approach the hilled ring around the clearing, they were met with blaster fire and some cannon fire that was firing plasma. Obi-wan and Rachelle who were standing close to each other have to jump different ways. Obi-wan grabs those who were closest to him, which was Lillian and one other CorSec agent, when he jumps.

Rachelle did the same and grabs Maria and a CorSec agent. Maria was firing as they fly through the air. Before they landed on the ground, the CorSec agent that Rachelle grabs a hold of was missing exactly half of her body. She must have gotten hit by the cannon plasma fire. Rachelle did remember out of her and Obi-wan she was later from taking off.

She drops the half corpse to the ground and mumbles an apology to the dead girl. The girl was younger then she was and it hurts her seeing someone that young dying. "Do not get so upset about it. Lives will be lost, but do not let her death be in vain." say Maria as she fired of a few more rounds with her blasters. A few more criminals fall down due to Maria's deadly aim.

Rachelle notice that the person Maria fired at as they were going though the air was dead to. Since Maria have a handle on things in this area, Rachelle figure she does not need her help, and that was a good thing because Rachelle sees a couple of Dark Jedi moving in on some CorSec agents to the right of her.

Using the Force to speed up her time, Rachelle kicked one of the Dark Jedi hard in the head before the CorSec agent could have been stabbed. Rachelle then uses the Force to pull the other one away and send her flying though the air. The Dark Jedi she kicked tried to stab her in the stomach, but Rachelle side step out of the way.

She is glad for her intense training underneath all her mentors she had, even through 2 of the four she did not get a long well with. She ducks from another blow and draws her Lightsaber in time to block a Force Lighting that was directed at her.

The impact of the Force Lightning almost knocks her Lightsaber out of the firm grip of her hands. The impact made her slide over the ground slightly. Rachelle notices in the corner of her eyes the Dark Jedi she thrown in the air with the Force send a couple of Force Blasts at her.

In a few seconds Rachelle did a couple back flips aided by the Force for speed and performance to avoid both the Force Lightning reaching farther for her and the blasts that came at her. The Force Blasts nails the Dark Jedi that was using Force Lightning on her. The Force Blasts made Swiss Cheese out of the Dark Jedi torso. The Dark Jedi falls down dead.

Rachelle use the Force to summon the fallen Dark Jedi Lightsaber and using the Force to keep it activates manages to slice off the Dark Jedi who send Force Blast hands off. The sliver plasma bladed Lightsaber slashes through the Dark Jedi hands as it spins around like a disk. Half of the Dark Jedi palm along with the fingers fall down to the ground.

Rachelle runs away but a Dark Twi'lek Jedi stand before her. "Well, well. Look who we have hear. The runt Jedi who manage to escape us on Kashyyyk, I remember you well; you have killed my brother in your escape. Prepare to die, you filthy inbreed Jedi slime!" snaps the Dark Twi'lek Jedi as he unleashes a powerful Force Lightning.

Rachelle uses the Force to grow the planets around her until they were taller then her and the leaves on the stems grabs the Dark Twi'lek Jedi. He just laughs as he uses the Force to burn the planet.

The Dark Twi'lek Jedi actives his Green Lightsaber and rushes forward at Rachelle. Two green plasma bladed Lightsaber meet. The Dark Twi'lek Jedi use the Force to slams a metal crack that was laying around into Rachelle. Rachelle stumbles a bit and falls to her knees as the back of her head, neck, and upper back hurt.

"Foolish little girl, seem like all that training that the so called great Jedi Master Mark Zane did for you did not help you. Maybe he is not so great or maybe you not intelligent for such a great Jedi Master to teach you." laughs the Dark Twi'lek as he spins his Lightsaber to the right as he takes a couple steps closer to Rachelle.

It wasn't his insult that made her angry; it was his insult about Mark. Without saying a thing, Rachelle uses the Force to rip out the Lightsaber from the Dark Twi'lek Jedi and stabs slashes across his chest.

Then the Lightsaber reaches for Rachelle's hand. "You never insult my Master!" snaps Rachelle swings the Lightsaber forward. Then her mentor words appear in her head. When the Lightsaber got near the Dark Twi'lek Jedi's neck she yanks it upwards almost slashing off his ear. She cannot believe she let her emotions get to her. She forgot to force her emotions down. If she strikes him down like she was going, it would have tainted her soul. She was close to using the Dark Side.

One thing her mentor always told her was to never let your emotion get to you. You can fight if you hates that person but do not let that hatred fuel you. "Pathetic Jedi, you should have killed me when you had the chance." say the Dark Twi'lek as he draws a second sword. Through the Force Rachelle sense he is dying slowly due to the deep cut of the wound.

She drops the Dark Twi'lek Jedi's Lightsaber to the ground. She steps out of his way. "I am sorry for your bother." say Rachelle as she dodges the attack. She will not finish this Dark Jedi up. He is already dying. She keeps her emotion in check; she must not let her emotions get the better of her. She would hate to fall to the Dark Side. She knows once she does, she might never be the same. The last thing she wants to do want to be on the side that is against Mark. Not only will it break her heart at the thought of fighting against him, but also the fact that she will be a person standing in his way to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order.

Even without the Force, she notices that death is approaching on the Dark Twi'lek Jedi she is facing due to the fact that he is slowing down. Then the Dark Twi'lek Jedi falls down to the ground breathing his last breathes. "Curse you!" was the last thing he utters. Rachelle senses that he is now gone to the other side of the Force.

She stills feel bad about letting her emotions get to her. She could felt the power of the Dark Side channel through her a bit. Even more reason why she is glad that she caught hold of it before it was to light.

Someone tried to sneak up on her. Rachelle leaps through the air and landed behind the female human Dark Jedi that was approaching her from behind. "I advise you to leave, while you still have the chance." say Rachelle as she activates her Lightsaber, making notes that she has all her negative emotions in check.

The female Dark Jedi laughs as she actives a red plasma bladed Lightsaber and tried to stabs Rachelle through the chest as she hold the Lightsaber under her left armpit. Rachelle uses the Force to slide backwards out of the blade reach, forcing the female Dark Jedi to turn around and face her.

Then they lock into a Lightsaber battle. Green plasma blade smashes against red. Up, down, left, right the Lightsaber went. Every hit seem to hit Rachelle's Lightsaber harder. Rachelle raises her Lightsaber above her head and the female Dark Jedi takes the chance of throwing a very powerful Force Lightning at Rachelle which sends her sliding and then head over heels.

Rachelle landed on some dead CorSec officers. She stands up and barely had time to block when the female Dark Jedi strikes her again. Rachelle defended herself by having her Lightsaber going diagonally up to the left side, Protecting her torso from a deadly slashes that the female Dark Jedi try to hit her with. With a quickly twist and a downward slash, Rachelle brings her Lightsaber down the female Dark Jedi's Lightsaber, which scarps against her chest and then cut destroys the Dark Jedi's Lightsaber hilt.

Rachelle then use a massive Force Push to send the female Dark Jedi flying away into the forest, unknowing killing the female Dark Jedi due to the force of the impact against a tree branch that pierced her heart. She turns around and sees her older sister being surrounded by criminal gang.

Rachelle used the Force to speed up as she races toward her sister. She used the Force to power up a jump and landed behind her sister. Rachelle focuses on the Force and used a Force Wave. This is similar to a Force Push but goes in all directions around the person who uses it. The Force Wave was so strong that it sends people flying through the air.

Rachelle saw a grenade being thrown toward them. She used the Force to send it back. It destroys a group of the criminal gang. "At this rate, there would not be any to take in!" say Lillian looking over her shoulder. It did not take her long to realize if it was not for her younger sister she would have been dead.

"Still you can find the insider, it just will be harder. Sometimes taking the easy path is not always the best." say Rachelle as she blocks a blaster fire with her Lightsaber. Rachelle decides it is time to scare some of these criminal gangs. Due to the ability Force Illusion, Rachelle made it seem like that there were tons of military ships in the air in the eyes of the criminal gang. The criminal gang begins to run as fast as there legs can carry them, right into the awaiting arms of the CorSec agents.

Rachelle took a deep breath and was surprise she was able to create and illusion for some many people at once. Lillian looks at her with a confusing look. "Why did they all run?" ask Lillian. "I used the Force to manipulate them into thinking they see a bunch of Corellian Military ships. See the Force can manipulate the minds of those who are weak minded into seeing or doing stuff that they would not normally do." say Rachelle. "Hmm, seem like being able to use the Force is good." say Lillian. During one of the nights, Rachelle was told by Lillian that their family hated anyone who was able to use the Force. "Depends how the Force is used makes it good or bad." say Rachelle.

Without any farther chatting the two sisters, climb into the open hanger bay. Rachelle looks around in the darken ship. There was no humming of the engine at all. She is not use to be in a ship that is this size without some sort of power being on. One with their blasters pointing out in front of them and the other holding and activate green plasma bladed Lightsaber in front of her to cover her own torso.

In order to protect her sister more, Rachelle walk close to her but in front. She sense Darth Destria is somewhere nearby. Makes her wonder where Obi-wan is. She senses that he not inside the ship, but somewhere outside going against a group of Dark Jedi. She has faith that Obi-wan Kenobi has more than enough skills and experiences that he would be okay. He did take down a Sith Lord when he was a Padawan on Naboo.

While Rachelle is reaching out through the Force, her older sister is straining her ears to hear if anyone or anything is coming. She knows if there is a Dark Jedi or heavens forbid a Sith, she would not stand a match against them. She expect only someone who was trained in the Force would be able to stand up to them.

The only noise they hear is the echoes of their footsteps along the metal floor. As they walk around the hanger, they notice a bunch of different ships sitting on the ground. Rachelle knows Darth Destria could be hidden anywhere within the hanger bay. Add the several of stolen ships, Darth Destria have a tons of place to hide. Rachelle's main worry is Lillian. She just found a member of her family a family she has outside of the Jedi Order, and she does not want to lose that only member she knows about.

Through the Force, she knows Lillian was more than ready to put her life on the line for her. Even through Lillian does not have any control over the Force; she knows that Lillian in ways is similar to the Jedi. She always seems to put people before her. That was why she gave Rachelle to the Jedi Order when they came to the planet all those years ago.

"Lillian, you should get out of here." say Rachelle as she looks at her older sister behind her. "I am not leaving my baby sister alone without protection." say Lillian. "Lillian, I am glad of what you are trying to do for me, but you really got to get lost. Darth Destria is somewhere aboard the ship. After our last encounter, I bet she wants me dead since I escape from her. She will use you to get to me. Now get lost!" say Rachelle.

Lillian eyes narrow as she looks at Rachelle. "No, I am not leaving you. That is not what families are for. They stick together." say Lillian. "How would you know? You went against our family, and I do not even know our family that much. I know you care a lot about me, that why you kidnap me from our parents and why you left the Jedi Order take me. Against Darth Destria, all you would do is delay, not stop her from getting to me. You are no match against her. She was trained by a person who is a master of the Dark Side, a person who hurt Master Zane a lot, and he is one of the strongest in the order." say Rachelle.

They hear someone's feet hit the metal floor. Rachelle turns around and sees Darth Destria standing there with two activated red tinted purple plasma blades holding at a 15 degrees angle from her. "How's touching. Now drop your Lightsaber or your sister will perish." say Darth Destria using the Force to lift Lillian through the air.

Right away Lillian is having a hard time breathing as she try to remove the invisible hands from her neck. Rachelle looks conflicted, she knows if she drops her Lightsaber, then Darth Destria will kill her. She will be defenseless but her sister will be safe.

Rachelle sighs as she deactivates her Lightsaber and looks down. She tosses it to the floor. Out of the part of Darth Destria face that she could see was an evil smile. "Pathetic!" shout Darth Destria as she flings Lillian to the side. Lillian nails a metal wall of the hanger hard with her head. She falls down to the ground. Rachelle senses her sister is alive but knocked out and injured very bad.

Before Rachelle could react she was engulfed by a powerful blast of Force Lightning. At first she manages to stand there but falls to her knees. "Didn't Master Zane ever taught you, to not to trust a Sith! After I kill you, I will kill your sister." laughs Darth Destria.

Rachelle screams in pain as the Force Lightning engulfs her. There was nothing in her training with Mark could prepare her for this. She left her guard down to save her sister for a little bit, but that was still enough to give Darth Destria her opening.


	35. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 35: Realization**

On the a Providence-class Destroyer that is own by the Empire that is sitting powerless due to an Ion blast in the middle of an clearing in the forest on the planet Corellia, newly Knighted Jedi Rachelle Hunter is being engulfed in pain from the Force Lightning which is being directed by Darth Destria. She knows that if she does not do something she would not be able to move let alone save herself and her sister.

Despite all the pain she is feeling, Rachelle is trying to focus the Force on her Lightsaber. She is hoping she can focus enough to summon and activate in her hand. She tries to ignore the pain as she focus on her Lightsaber. The green plasma blade appears in action as she focuses the Force on it. Close to what she wanted. The activated Lightsaber gave a couple twitches and it flew straight into her awaiting hand. Quickly as if someone had manipulated her body to do something on its own, she brings the Lightsaber around and blocks the blast of Force Lightning.

She notices the hand on the silver hilt is shaking slightly. It was her nervous system acting up because of being alit on fire by the voltage of the Force Lightning that had engulfed her. Darth Destria was shocked when she saw this. Not many could focus enough to use the Force when they are engulfed in the Force Lightning that is now pouring out of her fingertips.

Rachelle slowly gotten up after the Force Lightning that had been put on her was no longer there. "You will not harm my sister nor anyone else!" shout Rachelle as she used the Force to send the Force Lightning back at Darth Destria. The Lightning hit Darth Destria and sends her flying. Rachelle swings her Ligthsaber in circles to reveal some of the energy her muscles had built up during the time they were being shocked.

Rachelle was about to run over to check on her sister, when the Force warned her of danger. An YT-1000 light freighter came flying at Rachelle. Rachelle leaps on top of it and run across the top of the hall of the disk like ship. She then did a front flip and landed on the hanger bay floor as the YT-1000 crashes into the wall.

Darth Destria is standing on top of an YT-1300 with her one of her Lightsaber activated. Rachelle leaps, with the aid of the Force, and lands on top of the ship that Darth Destria is standing upon. As soon as Rachelle landed, the Jedi and Sith was once more locking blades with each other. They kick back from each other and made a slashing motion with their Lightsabers. The tip touches each other. From underneath, Rachelle swings her Lightsaber upwards to meet with Darth Destria's Lightsaber which was coming down at a 52 degree angle.

Rachelle twist her body and to tosses Darth Destria's Lightsaber far to the left as she stands on rounded part of the YT-1300 which makes her slightly taller then Darth Destria. Even at this distance, due to the Sith's hood she can only see the bottom half of Darth Destria's face. It annoys her that she cannot see whom she is fighting.

Then their Lightsabers strikes each other hard. Darth Destria was a vertical slash upwards with a slight stabbing effect to it as Rachelle's was more of horizontal slash. Their blades got locked together once more and Rachelle was now standing on the opposite side of Darth Destria's Lightsaber. Her Lightsaber is on the other side.

Rachelle deactivates her Lightsaber and leap onto brace that was on the ceiling of the Hanger Bay. Darth Destria uses the Force to throw her Lightsaber. The Lightsaber spins like a disk and cut small brace in half. Like a boomerang, the Lightsaber came back to Darth Destria.

Rachelle falls down to the ground. As she falls down to the ground, she was blasted by a Force Blast. She lost focus on the Force and landed hard on the Hanger Bay floor. Rachelle groans as she rolls over to her back. Her whole body seems to explode in pain. She is breathing deeply.

She notices that she is much closer to the spot where her older sister is. Then a hiss of a Lightsaber brings her back to reality. She quickly turns her head and sees Darth Destria is standing above her with the red purple Lightsaber pose to stab Rachelle.

Rachelle closes her eyes a bit and Rachelle uses the Force to slide the YT-1300 at Darth Destria. Darth Destria leaps in the air spinning around like a top as the YT-1300 slide underneath her feet. When she was in the air she did a back flip and landed on the ground.

Rachelle then use the Force to stop the YT-1300 and slide back toward Darth Destria. This time Rachelle use the Force ability called Combustion to have the YT-1300 exploded. When she hears the explosion, Rachelle slowly stands up.

She did not have a lot of time to rest because waves of Force Blast erupted out of the flames where Darth Destria was. The Force Blasts was coming like a plasma bullets from a machine blaster. Rachelle notice Darth Destria was walking toward her firing off the Force Blast. Parts of her robe was on fire but it seem to Rachelle, that the Sith did not seem phased by it.

Rachelle uses the guidance of the Force to avoid the blasts. As the Force Blast nails the wall of the Hanger Bay it left dents in it. Darth Destria rushes over to Rachelle as she sends a wave of Force Lightning at her.

Rachelle uses the Force to create an invisible wall in front of her. The Force Lightning engulfs the invisible wall. Darth Destria than leaps over that invisible wall and tries to slashes Rachelle downwards through the head. Rachelle blocks the attack with her Lightsaber. The attack made her stumbled a bit.

Rachelle than pushes the Sith away from her with a Force Push. The Sith tries to counter the attack but failed as she stumbles while sliding back. "You are powerful but not as powerful as me!" roar Darth Destria as she stands up. Areas of the ship exploded around Rachelle. When she was caught off guard Darth Destria rushes at her with her Lightsaber with the intent of finishing the fight.

Rachelle them used the Force to manipulate the fire around her with the Force ability Pyrokinesis. She sees Mark used it to create fire, but she also knows she can use it to manipulate existing fire. She sends a wave of fire to Darth Destria and made it into an infernal.

Rachelle races over to her sister who is still knocked out after hitting the metal wall so hard. Rachelle used the Force to sense any more problems. Her sister has a few broken bones from falling on the ground. She notices her sister is bleeding through the bit of armor she is wearing. Rachelle used the Force to break the armor that was coving her sister chest. After seeing the white CorSec suit cover in red in the area around the chest, Rachelle used the Force to heal it enough to stop the bleeding.

Then a warning through the Force stopped her. Rachelle grabs Lillian and leap out of the way just in time when raging fire nails the area they were just in. She put Lillian down on the ground and turns around to face Darth Destria.

The fire has burn the black robe completely. Now Darth Destria stands there with smoking armor black tunic that was burnt in areas. It was until Rachelle looks up to Darth Destria's face when she was surprised.

"Ma….Mas…..Ma…. Ma….Mast….Master Aluna?" say Rachelle as she stumble a bit. Darth Destria sky blue eyes turn Sith Yellow. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM DESTRIA!" roar Darth Destria as send a powerful voltage of Force Lightning at Rachelle.

Rachelle used Protection Bubble to protect her and her sister. She almost has a hard time command the ability due to her being shocked at whole Darth Destria is. She wouldn't be so shocked if it was any other Jedi Knight or Master she know. The reason why she was so shocked is because she died because of Grievous, and she senses this is not a clone.

"MASTER ALUNA STOP! IT'S ME RACHELLE HUNTER!" shout Rachelle as the Force Lighting begins to go through cracks that are forming in the Protection Bubble. The Protection Bubble exploded and Darth Destria sends the flames at Rachelle. The flames wraps around Rachelle. Rachelle begins to cough without the lack of oxygen. Slowly she begins to fall down to her knees. The twister of fire ends. Darth Destria walks forward to the gagging Rachelle.

As Darth Destria walks forward, she used the Force to lift the gagging Rachelle through the air so she can look at her victim straight in the eyes before she ends the insulting Jedi's life.

"Master…please. You… would never… do this." whispers Rachelle. Even through she senses a bunch of hatred from her first mentor, she notice there is a glint of lightness within the Sith. She remembers when Leia told her about Darth Destria, well not by name but by the name Sith Lady, she told her that she still senses there were a bit of goodness in her.

With that goodness, Rachelle senses her first mentor does not remember her life that much. She wonders if somehow she can make that lightness bigger. It is hard to believe that her first mentor, the kind and gentle Celestia Aluna could become a Sith. Along with the small amount of lightness within, she senses a lot of confusion. She does not remember her past that much.

"SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!" snap Darth Destria. "You… are… wrong. I was your Padawan! You were injured by General Grievous on the planet of Arbra." say Rachelle quickly.

Anger flare across the former Jedi Knight turn Sith. Rachelle feels Darth Destria using the Force to chock her. Rachelle will hate to die on Corellia knowing that her first mentor is a Sith. She must try to save her, in order to save her she must somehow get out of Force Choke that Darth Destria has her in.

Rachelle manages to summon a Force Push to push Darth Destria away enough to lose focus on the Force Choke that she was using against her. Rachelle falls down onto her knees. Rachelle falls down to her knees and hands as she looks at her first mentor.

"You are only delaying your death! Just bow down to me and let me rid your of your life!" laughs Darth Destria as she walks over. "Please, listen to me! I am not your enemy!" shout Rachelle. "You are a Jedi scum! You are my enemy! The Jedi betrayed me! I made a vow that I will make every Jedi paid for their betrayal!" snaps Darth Destria.

Rachelle stands up, but refuses to summon her Lightsaber; even through she needs it to protect herself. "You are wrong! The Jedi were your friends! They would never try to kill you! I know for a fact! You were friends with many of them! You were like a mother told me!" shout Rachelle backing away to the right.

"You must have not been that important because I do not remember you at all!" say Darth Destria as she raises her hand. "Just because you do not remember me, does not make me important! I was your Padawan, you cared about me! I am Rachelle Hunter of Corellia." shout Rachelle.

Darth Destria who was about to launch a Force Lightning at Rachelle stumble a bit in shocked. Why does that name sounds so familiar and personal to her. She lowers her hand. "You remember me? I know there is still good in you. Darth Vader hasn't twisted you that much. He had lied to you." say Rachelle.

Then Darth Destria anger flare. She sends a powerful voltage of Force Lighting at Rachelle. It hits Rachelle so hard that she did not have time to block it. It sends her crashing into the wall. She broke though the wall and landed in the next room. Darth Destria then uses the Force to rip the wall a bit so she can walk through.

Rachelle sits up and looks at Darth Destria. As she sits up she spits out some blood. From that single attack, Rachelle has a lot of cuts that are bleeding. "Don't you dare lie to me! Darth Vader offer to help me to learn how to get my revenge on those who betray me. He offers to help me get my memories back! I owe him my life! Now you filthy Jedi scum say goodbye to your life!" say Darth Destria as she used the Force to pin Rachelle down on the ground.

Darth Destria was about to stabs Rachelle when she got shot from a blaster from behind. Darth Destria screams in pain as she turns around and sees an injured Lillian holding a Blaster in her hands weakly. "Stay away from my sister you bitch!" say Lillian more as she leans against the wall.

Darth Destria rushes at her but she was slammed against the wall hard. Lillian looks at Rachelle to see if she used the Force. She notices a look of utter shocked on her sister's face. Lillian turns around and sees Obi-wan Kenobi standing there with his blue plasma bladed Lightsaber activated and his left hand hold out.

"Sorry I was late. Bunch of Dark Jedi jumped me a lot of times. I do see that I missed all the fun." say Obi-wan as he walks across the room. Not paying any attention to the knocked out Sith. He helps Rachelle up and walks back over to Lillian. As they walks passed the area that Darth Destria is laying, Rachelle cannot help to feel sorry.

Only if she disobeyed her orders back in 22 BBY, her first mentor would never have fallen to the Dark Side. Rachelle hangs her head down in shame. Lillian got help walking out by Obi-wan too. When he got out of the Providence-class Destroyer, Lillian was put on a Hovergurney.

Obi-wan walks Rachelle back to the LAAT like ship that CorSec used. He told them to hold off he forget to grab something from back in the Providence-class Destroyer. As he was making his way back to the ships he notices them taking off as he came up the ring of hill. Well, it looks like Rachelle will need to construct a new Lightsaber. He turns around and head back to the LAAT like ship. When he got aboard, he notices that Rachelle is getting check up by some of the CorSec. When they try to check Obi-wan, he waves them off as he sits back in his seat.

As he sits there he senses there is something different about Rachelle. He does not know what, but there seems to be something that she now knows that bothers her. Also while the Force let him knows this, he also knows that she would not want to talk to him about. So he let it go and decide to enjoy the peace and quiet of the ride back to CorSec headquarters.

* * *

_**Okay there the second part of the plot bunny that I had for the end of this conflict. Rachelle learning that her first mentor, the one she was close to, turns out to be a Sith. Matter of fact I had this idea stuck in my head since I decided that Celestia Aluna/Darth Destria did not die from her wounds. **_

_**Oh yeah you may have notice, that in chapter 32 I stated that Darth Destria had brown eyes. I went back to fix it, they should be sky blue. See I use Microsoft Excel to keep the information of the characters I created and her was right underneath Maxus Zane and I did not see her name or his name there and got confused on her eye color. Sorry about that. **_

_**This story have a few more chapters left in it. Be ready for the next story. I am still thinking of which title I should use. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	36. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 36: Going Home**

Whoever says that finding out the truth about things were easy to take in should put take a blaster into their mouth and pull the trigger. This is exactly how Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter feels as she wakes up in a hospital room for the last time. It was exactly a week ago, that she found out her first mentor, the person she consider a mother figure in her life, was alive. You would think finding out someone you are close to is alive when you thought they were dead would be a good thing. For Rachelle it is not. She have not only found out her first mentor was alive, but also was the Sith named Darth Destria that she had faced a couple times before.

It has been a week since both Lillian Hunter and Rachelle Hunter was put into a hospital on Corellia due to their experiences with Darth Destria and her gang of criminals and Dark Jedi. It was due to both of their work that they manage to bring down the crime gang and the person who was giving them information from inside of Corellian Engineering Corporation.

Normally after a successful mission as the one they are on Rachelle Hunter would feel excited that they had made it through it. Finding out her first mentor is Darth Destria was a blow to her. She still cannot believe it; even through she was Force Choke by her a week ago. No wonder why Darth Destria's fighting techniques seems so familiar to her.

Even through knowing that the first person she ever feel so closed to have turned to the Dark Side, she still manages to see that there is still hope of returning her first mentor to the Light Side. Even knowing that, she wonders if it will be possible of redeeming her. She remembers how much her first mentor hated the Dark Side. Always told her that the last thing she will ever do was to join the Dark Side.

It is obvious to Rachelle that Darth Vader managed to twist the pure soul that was once considered a mother to her into a monster. Still not entirely like a monster himself. She remembers Leia was telling her about Darth Destria and how she seems a bit nicer than Darth Vader and one time she sensed that she pity Leia due to her being torture. Even through every time she is reminded of her face it sends her into rage. Like when Leia told her that she told Darth Destria had good inside of her.

Her memories flashed back to the battle, how Rachelle addressed Darth Destria as Master Aluna, her hatred and anger erupted as if a planet full of volcanoes all erupted at once. Must be one of Darth Vader's darkness that is controlling her and preventing her to truly realize who she is.

Darth Vader is a monster; he taken a warm hearted Jedi Knight and turned her into an agent of darkness. It makes her sick to think that someone could do something like that to her first mentor. She was very nice and gotten along with everyone at the Jedi Temple.

From the bed beside Rachelle, she heard someone groaning in pain. Rachelle sits up and looks at her sister. Her sister was in the Bacta Tank for half of the week. At least one good thing about this mission to Corellia, Rachelle had found and learned that she have an older sister who cares a lot about her.

Lillian cares so much about Rachelle that she even put her own life on the line to protect her from Darth Destria, who she knows that she would not stand a chance against. If it wasn't for her and Obi-wan's timely arrival, Rachelle wouldn't have been having these thoughts right now. She would be one with the Force.

Obi-wan walks into the hospital room. Rachelle senses someone else with him. She turns to look at the door and see Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi along with her final mentor, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane.

Through just merely seconds ago, Rachelle felt so hurt, but one her eyes meet those of her last mentor, she smiles. She got off from the bed and rushes to him. "Master!" shout Rachelle as she engulfs her final mentor tightly.

"Obi-wan told me that you have been acting off since your fight with Destria." say Mark. Mark had arrived this morning. Apparently when the Providence-class Destroyers went out of the planet they went by the spaceport and laid fire to the whole spaceport, destroying Obi-wan and Rachelle's only ride off the planet.

"I really do not want to talk about right now." say Rachelle barely above a mumble. Mark nods, even when he had not have all the experience he has right now, right away, he sensed that something about Darth Destria have impacted his former Padawan. Obi-wan was right, usually Rachelle will be happy for a successful mission. This Rachelle is much different.

Mark eyes darted over to Lillian. "Who's that, I sense some connection between her and you." say Mark. "She is my older sister. If it was not for her putting her life on the line, I would be dead. She shot Ma…Darth Destria in the back which gave Obi-wan enough time to showed up and knock her out." say Rachelle as Mark let her go.

Mark approaches the slipping Lillian and notice she was in pain greatly. Mark pulls a chair over to the bed. He closes his eyes and hold out his hands above the injured Lillian. He notices that she was in Bacta Tank and healed most of the way. It just some bones needs some more healing that the Bacta did not provide enough. It happens; sometimes the Bacta does not heal someone 100 percent of the time, but healed them greatly.

Those who are not Force Sensitive or who is not aware of there sensitivity to the Force, would thought Mark was just holding his hand above Lillian. As a fact, he is focusing the Force into Lillian and healing the small factures she has in her bones and muscles injures. He is not good with using the Force as a healing agent as those who were trained, but due to the Bacta healing her great, there was hardly he had to do.

Lillian who was slightly asleep during this eyes widen when she no longer feel pain. "Rachelle, did you do… who the hell are you?" say Lillian did not notice Mark sitting near her until halfway through the sentence. He looks familiar, maybe she saw him on the news or something.

"Let me introduce myself to a fine lady that has saved my former Padawan. My name is Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane… well Jedi Master is my title, so do not just called me Jedi Master. That will be a bit strange, if I do say so myself." say Mark break into a smile slightly. Rachelle rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. He always tries to lighten the mood, even when it does not need to be lighten that much. It is one of the many qualities about him that she loved.

Lillian eyes widen as she heard this. So this is the famous Jedi Master Zane. The one who appeared to come back from the dead, but in all reality came from a different universe. He was on the news a lot in 19 BBY over his defeat of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was in fact a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. She remember every time she turns on to the HoloNews around that time in 19 BBY, all she heard about was Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and about his plan that became known to the public few months after the death of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious.

That was one of the main reasons why she contacts Master Zane, because she figures he will easy figure out the problem. Also during the few times that she and Rachelle have some personal conversations, Rachelle has a lot of great things to say about him.

"So this is the great Jedi Master Zane that Rachelle could not keep her mouth shut about during our conversations. Pleasure to meet you, I'm former CorSec Inspector Lillian Hunter and soon will be a Republic Security Force Inspector." say Lillian holding out her arm and was amaze she did not feel in pain. "Pleasure to meet you too." say Mark shaking her hand. As Mark was shaking her hand, he look over at Rachelle with slightly narrow eyes and mouthed the words, great Jedi Master Zane.

"What it is true. You are great. Come on you were the only one who know who Palpatine truly was. You manage to best him without making it look like the Jedi is trying to betray the Republic, which what Palpatine wanted. That not all you manage to get the Jedi Order to change it code on marriage and love. Add to the fact that you manage to train me for 5 years without a lot of problem like my past 2 mentors." say Rachelle.

"Yeah, I think I had enough of you Corellians as my Padawan. Drives me insane." say Mark. "Hey watch your tongue! I am a Corellian." say Lillian. Mark eyes widen in mock fear. "Oh, please Force strike me down. I do not care if it is not my time!" say Mark.

Everyone burst out laughing at this. "But seriously, what is with you Corellians and I am not raciest or speciesism type of person, you just drive me insane sometimes. You guys seem to pretend to not be interest into stuff, well Rachelle changed a bit. I am still trying to figure that one out. You are reckless, which Rachelle, you still are. Well the independent nature is not too bad, but sometimes it could be bad." say Mark. "We cannot help it. We are who we are." say Rachelle. Plus the true reason why she does not seem not be interest in anything that he does was for the fact that she loves him. When him or his family or friends are in danger it impacts her in ways she never let it impacted her before.

Then her mind backtracked a bit. For someone so well connected to the Force as him, he still does not know her true feelings for her. Now that is something funny and ironic, because he is able to sense when other people are in love, but he cannot sense that she is in love with him. Oh that is a good one.

"Hey Master Zane, you are forgetting we are loyal to those that we hold dear to. Look at me, I gave my only good sister away so she can have a better life, and what you know 24 years later I still have her back even when she does not remember me." say Lillian.

Mark have to admit that was one good thing, but also it could be a problem. That is what makes him so difficult on outmaneuvering him in a battle of brains. Given enough time, he could find the good and bad about everything. "True, so true. But let's not forget that blind loyalty could be bad. Take Palpatine, he had a lot of support. Some of them still believe that he was right. My father, Maxus Zane, heard of him, well in 19 BBY, due to his blind loyalty he refused to see Palpatine as the evil monster that he is. He killed two members of Chancellor Skywalker's family. Not only that, he also commented terrorist acts against Naboo. He threatens to kill my mother, Bakura Galactic Senator, Amelia Zane and take the queen out with explosives while it killed of my mother. Due to him following Palpatine blindly, he hated the Jedi, mostly me for killing Palpatine and trying to overthrow the Republic as Palpatine put it. He joined up with Darth Vader sometime between then and this year. This year, he aided in the kidnapping of Luke and Leia Skywalker." say Mark as he counted the things that his father did out of blind loyalty to Palpatine.

Lillian eyes widen, just as famous as Mark is his father was infamous. She heard all about Maxus Zane in the news in 19 BBY. He was a General in the Bakuran Military who turned bad. The news was on fire about him, but she never knew the reason why he did that stuff. The news called him a highly respectable military official gone crazy to all the action he saw.

"How do you know this?" ask Lillian. "Because, I am friends with Chancellor Skywalker, her children call me uncle and I am not related to them. I was the one who lead the attack on Kashyyyk to save Leia. Matter of fact, he left me a message stating why he did what he did in 19 BBY. In 19 BBY I tried to capture him or kill him whichever happens. He was going to kill not just me but everyone who was involved in my plan for taking down Palpatine. Two innocent lives that only connection with my plan was they are related to the person who help me died. He is a monster. Ask Senator Zane if you ever see her. That is what blind loyalty can cause you. It makes you stop and think doesn't it. Make you look at the galaxy with whole new look. I am not saying loyalty is bad, but too much of it could be a bad thing." say Mark lowly and serious.

Lillian nods to this. She understand that well, she had someone who betrayed her in CorSec when she was undercover. She almost got killed five times on that mission because of her cover being blown and the person who blown it was one of her greatest friends.

"So you do not trust everyone 100 percent?" ask Lillian. "I tried to, but I have the Force on my side to know who I can trust and who I cannot. I never trust anyone blindly. Never had, never will. That could be the Bakuran in me. Bakuran does trust but we are smart enough to know that is possible that those we trust so much could betray us in a bad way." say Mark. "So do you trust your mother completely?" ask Lillian. Mark looks down to the floor. "Somewhat. She never gave me a reason to not trust her. Usually family members are the ones you can trust a lot to protect you and help, that is if they are any good. My mother is the type of person who put her family on the line for her family. She did it bunch of times before." say Mark as he got up from his seat.

Rachelle helps her sister up as they made there way to the door. Lillian is still questioning Mark as they walk down to the lift that will take them down to the main lobby of the hospital. She feels bad for her former mentor. He walks into something that he shouldn't have start. She knows what he says is true. Anyone can betray you, but that does not mean you cannot trust someone. All you have to do is not to let that trust blind you. He is not saying to expect those you care about or close to betray you.

After checking out of the hospital, they walk to CorSec Headquarters, which Mark manage convince the director to let him park a T-6 shuttle. The ship is a semi-circle ship that when it is flying the wings goes vertical through the air and when it lands the wings are horizontal. It is another ship that is common used by the Jedi Order. Rachelle was always like how the ship looks while traveling. You can look straight on it at space but due to the wings being vertical instead of horizontal it makes it harder to see straight on.

As they walk to the open area where Mark parked the T-6 Shuttle, they walk underneath the wings which lay horizontally due to it being landed. Mark press a button on his Comlink and the ramp opens up. Rachelle and Lillian was the first to get on. Obi-wan was next to the last.

Mark sits in the pilot seat and turns the ship on. The ship lifted up and once the ship was far enough off the ground the wings spins around so they are vertical. Mark flies the ship out of the atmosphere and flies away from the planet. Once he was far enough away he have the ship jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

_**Okay just to let you know that there will be another story in the series after this one. Once again how many that will be in the series, I have no clue. People often says I have a problem with letting go of stories. I plan on doing spin off of this series when I am done, or something along that line, since personally I think this is most likely the best story I have typed, even through it is my first Star Wars. **_

_**As with any ships or objects that appears in my story, if you want to look up more information on those subjects, please do go to Wookieepedia to read the information. All the ships that are mention in my story are those that exists and on Wookieepedia. **_

_**I think there are a couple more chapters of this story. I will let you know when it is the last one and what the next story is titled. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	37. A Place to Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 37: A Place to Rest**

Lillian has never been to another planet ever in her life besides her time when she was a child with her parents, who were bunch of criminals. Still even then they hardly visit to see attractions or look around. She does not remember being on the planet that is nothing but city called Coruscant.

When they first landed on the planet, it was dark. She was amazed at the sight of the super sized skyscrapers of the planet. Then the realization nailed her. She does not have a place to stay on the planet. She looks at her younger sister as they got off the ship.

As if Rachelle knows something was bothering, most likely she did with the Force, Rachelle turn to look at her. "Lillian what is wrong?" ask Rachelle softly. "Where am I going to stay? I do not start work until next week." say Lillian sadly. "Master, couldn't we contact your mother and see if Lillian could stay there? She has an apartment in the 500 Republica. All the apartments there are nice and it is hard to get a room." say Rachelle.

Mark, who was shutting down the ship in the hanger bay at the Jedi Temple, shakes his head when he heard this idea. "Aren't you two aware of the time?" ask Mark as he walks down the ships ramp. "No what time is it?" ask Lillian. "It is 3:24 AM. If I remember correctly, my mother will be busy in Senate meetings for the next 2 days. It will be unwise and disrespectful to call her this early in the morning." say Mark as he took the chip out of his Comlink that let him open the ramp of the T-6 Shuttle. He puts the chip on a stand where someone usually works at.

"You cannot expect me to let my sister be without a home, she will surely get mugged." say Rachelle. "I never said that, No ought the Jedi Order is not an apartment complex, there is nothing against the rules about letting someone stay here. She could stay in our quarters." say Mark.

Since Rachelle hasn't gotten a quarter, she is still sharing one with Mark. He does not mind until he or she get a Padawan. For some odd reason he sensed that she does not want to move out. Usually after his Padawan become a Knight he will only let them stay until they get their own quarters within the Jedi Order. For some reason he does not mind her staying.

"So where will I stay." ask Lillian smiling at her sister. "Obviously with us, until we can get in contact with the Senator Zane." say Rachelle before Mark can reply. He was about to said something, but Rachelle beat him to it. Mark crosses his arms trying to figure out how that is going to work out, due to the fact that the quarters only have two beds.

"Um, there are only two beds." say Mark. Rachelle seems to be on the ball about ideas because she already came up with an idea. "I could sleep on the couch, I slept in worst, Master." say Rachelle quickly.

Lillian had a slight smile on her face. She would do the same for Rachelle, but she would no expect Rachelle do the same for her due to the fact that Rachelle hardly knows her and just recently found out she had a sister. Unlike Rachelle, Lillian knew she had a sister.

"You don't have to sacrifice your bed for me. I can sleep on the couch. I do not mind." say Lillian softly as she look at her sister. "So where is Maria going to sleep at?" ask Rachelle. "I sensed Obi-wan is going to take her to Padme's apartment. That is where she stays." say Mark.

He knows a lot of things have been changing with the Republic and the Jedi Order on Coruscant. Padme is trying to get the Jedi who have a family to have an apartment to live in, for Jedi family where both parents are Jedi. They plan on having an apartment building not that far from the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple was never meant for families in the first place and they do not want to go and reconstruct the whole Jedi Temple for such a little change.

"No, I will refuse to let my sister, who was more injured than me sleep on a couch. It is the least I can do for you since you saved my life." say Rachelle looking at Lillian. Mark pinches his noise and let out a low, soft but long sigh. The next couple days are going to be nerve wreaking. How Obi-wan managed to put up with two Corellians that are sisters is far beyond him.

Mark was walking down the hall to their quarters where Obi-wan's door open and Mark almost got grab by someone. Mark looks and saw Satine. She seem to have a cheeks are red as she steps back into the room. "Sorry, I thought you were Obi-wan heard someone walking down the hall." say Satine.

Lillian notices that both seem a bit uncomfortable about almost kissing the wrong person. "No… he… um went to take Marie back to Padme's place. He should be in here shortly. What did you do, wait up all night for him?" say Mark raising an eyebrow. "Well yes, I want to surprise him." say Satine a bit shy. Mark looks at her and finds why she is hiding back in the shadows. She was only dresses in a pink bra and underwear. Mark put his palm up to his eyes so that they will be covering them. .

Rachelle not only sees the embarrassment but also senses her former mentor embarrassment through the Force. She feels a bit jealous that it was Duchess Satine that he got to saw in a condition like that.

"Duchess, do me a favor I am not the one that should be seeing you dress, or for a better wear lack of dressing, that you are wearing. Please do not be offended by my next words, but either put something on to talk to me or close the door and wait for Obi-wan." say Mark looking down the hall.

"Once again sorry." say Satine as the door closes. "Really ought to put a screen to let them view the hall security cameras in a case like that." mumble Mark as he proceeds to his and Rachelle's room. He presses his finger to the pad and the door opens.

Lillian was amazed at how the room looks. It is almost bared besides a Holovision, a couch, a coffee table and shelves with Holobooks in the living room. The kitchen was a mini kitchen with a plain square table with two chairs on each side, a fridge, few counter tops, stove, sink and a fridge.

The bareness reminds her of her apartment she had in the hotel back on Corellia. Since she did not spend so much time in her apartment she didn't add her personal touch to it over the years she had stayed in the hotel.

"It's not much, but here my little piece of the galaxy that I call my own. The door on the left leads to Rachelle room, the door in the middle is the bathroom; the door on the right is mine. That reminds me, you shouldn't even be in my room." say Mark pointing at the rooms along the wall that is facing them.

Rachelle shows Lillian to her bedroom. The door slides out of the way. As they step into the room the light flashes on. "Don't mind all the disassemble droids and machinery. I like to work on them." say Rachelle as Lillian notices bunch of droids in various state of disassembly lays around the room near the walls and on shelves. There is a small round table in the corner with a single chair.

Lillian walks over to the bed and runs her hands over the blankets as she sits down. She was amazed at how soft it feels underneath her hands. She lays back on the mattress of the bed and feel so comfort it what she image a cloud would feel like, if it was possible to lay on them.

Rachelle watches as Lillian half lays and half sit on her bed. "Whoa this is soft." say Lillian. "Yes, I manage to reconfigured the controls of the bed to increase the softness." say Rachelle with a smile. Lillian laughs slightly as she looks at her younger sister. Her sister must have a thing about working on machines and making them work way much better than they should. She tried that kind of stuff before and found that she is very lacking in that area of skills.

"You know, I could sleep on the couch, this is after all, your bed." say Lillian liking how the bed feels but willing to sacrifice the comfort so that her younger sister could keep her own bed.

Like many CorSec officers, Lillian knows how to sacrifice personal gain for others. Then again she never had too many to sacrifice. She was the least favorite in her family of criminals, because she was does not enjoying doing crimes and murders as much as her family. Her brothers and sisters all enjoyed and murder by the age of 10 years old. She did not do any of it unless she was forced to do so by her parents. There were times her parent's threaten her to do something at blaster point. All she did was steal stuff. It wasn't until she was 16 she was being forced to kill and she ran from her family.

"Nah, like I say I slept on worst in missions. I even was capture by Jabba and was forced to be his slave for a month, until my… first mentor… save me." say Rachelle voice growing weak as she hold back the tears that threatens to flow from her eyes. Rachelle turns away from Lillian to hide her tears. She is glad that Lillian is not Force Sensitive.

Lillian raises from the bed and sit up. "Rachelle what is it?" say Lillian little concern. "Its nothing." lies Rachelle lowly. Even through she just met Lillian a few weeks ago, it stills kills her to lie to her sister. It is the only true connection besides with her first mentor that she felt a connection to as a family.

Rachelle grabs a spare blanket from shelf in her room and walks to the couch. She uses the Force to turn off the lights as she lays down on the couch. She has a slight smile on her face. Before going on the mission, she did sensed that it would turn unexpected in ways that would not be foreseen. Come on how was she to know she will find out that she has a living sister, her family was bad and that the person she considered as a mother being alive and her enemy.

Still one thing she vows to do is to save her. Rachelle knows her first mentor would do the same for her. The question remains is how she is going to achieved such a goal when Darth Vader got her tightly in his grip.

Mark, who was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the quarters, smiles at the interaction between Rachelle and Lillian. It amazes him that for two people who does not actually knows each other that well. Right away he sensed family love between those two.

He can also sensed that Rachelle is happy to find out a member of her own family. Still he sense her unhappiness, some of it has to deal with Darth Destria and another one for someone else. He wonders what sadness that Rachelle can have for a Sith. As far as he knows besides being able to use the Force and both being females of the human race he does not know of any connections between them.

He believes that sooner or later he will find the answers to all his questions regarding his former Padawan. He knows not every question will be answer right off the back, even with seeking the answers through the Force. That one of the many reasons why one must be patient.

Without any farther thoughts, Mark walks to his bedroom and toss off his robes and sits on his bed looking down at a Holobook that his mother gave him. It makes him laugh every time he sees it. It was a Holobook of how to find true love and the signs of someone being in love.

Come on, wouldn't he know if he is in love with someone since love is something he preaches a lot to the Jedi High Council for years. No ought his mother seems serious when she hand it to him, he still thinks this is some sort of a joke. He picks the book up and looks at the cover on the screen before tossing it down on the nightstand beside the bed. He then lay down on the bed to head to sleep.

* * *

_**Today, You can consider one of your lucky days, I come bearing two gifts for you today. First was this chapter and second are for those who loved the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series. I found this website called . at the top of the screen in light blue is Search! (That is how it it label). Click on it and when Google custom search bar comes up. Type in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and press enter or the search button. It should be the first selection. Click on it and you can watch all five seasons besides the last couple shows which they have not put on. I only watch a part of the first one, but the video come from an website called Rutube, which is some Russian website but the videos are in English, it just all the setting, (I am guessing similar to Youtube) are in russian lettering, but the play and volume options are easy to notice. Like I say, I am currently watching the first show of the first season. So I figure a lot of Star Wars fans might want to watch it online for free. It might buffer a bit, but I think the less tabs you have on the better. **_

_**The website do have ads I am guessing along the side of website, because it say advertising or something similar, but I am using Google Chrome with Adblock that I got for free from Chrome store, so I am ad free. As far a I know the video itself does not have any ads, so you can watch the whole show as if it was on DVD or to anyone who still and only uses VHS tapes, similar to them too. **_

_**I might put the address to get to the Star Wars the Clone War series on my profile, so all you will have to do is copy and paste it. **_

_**I am pretty sure that either the next chapter will be the last, if not then it most likely will be the one after that. I have not much to go on for this story. **_

_**Till next time, Enjoy and if you want to watch some Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. **_


	38. War to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 38: War to Come**

It is the 1st morning on Coruscant since Rachelle came back from her first ever mission as a Jedi Knight on Corellia. Rachelle is sitting in the sparring room. Her former mentor Mark is sparring with the Grand Master Yoda. Not many Jedi Knights or Jedi Master spars with Yoda.

Rachelle remember times when she watches them, she was amazed at how well her former mentor, at the time he would be her mentor, stand his ground with their practice duel. Yoda was leaping all over the place to move around as he usually does when he fights, which makes it harder for him to be hit and Mark will duel him into a standstill bunch of times. In her eyes it is an amazing sight to behold.

It seems like this time it the same way. She sensed both Jedi Master was deep within the Force as they duel. Yoda would leap around Mark try to nail him with the training Lightsaber and Mark would not move from his spot he will block every high, low and medium hits easy from various angles.

While Yoda is in a Jedi robe and a tunic, Mark is in gray tank top, light brown pants with black boots. Even through Mark is not moving a lot, his body is reflecting the light because of all the sweat he has.

Yoda made a leap inward and Mark bend down and spins around in a circle. His green training Lightsaber look like a ceiling fan on high as he spins around. Yoda leaps back and than Mark uses the Force to speed behind the elderly Jedi Master and taps him with the training Lightsaber. Yoda than flip over Mark landed on his shoulders and use the momentum to cause Mark to stumble forward. As Mark stumble, Yoda let out a soft laugh.

"Good, I am glad to see you being a Jedi Master did take away from your training not." say Yoda as he deactivates the Lightsaber and used the force to summon the walking stick which was leaning against the wall. Yoda wipes off some sweat from his forehead. "Master Yoda, I take your words to the heart. You told me when I was a Youngling, just because you are good at something it does not means you can no longer train. You said that only way you can be bad is if you fail to train." say Mark lightly. Yoda nods to this. He remembers saying something similar to that, but what Mark is saying is basically the same.

"Very true. When as old as me, you are, hopefully, still be as good as you are now, you will." say Yoda looking up at Mark.

Lillian rubs her head; just trying to understand what the elderly Grand Jedi Master is saying is giving her a headache. It not that he is speaking another language he is speaking Galactic Basic, but how he is wording it just sounds strange. "Does he always talk like that." ask Lillian. Rachelle eyes narrow a bit. "Master Yoda always talked like that. What problem is there?" say Rachelle with slight harsh to it.

"It just that, it a bit hard to understand, that's all." say Lillian. "You will get use to it. It takes a bit, but it not the hard to understand." say Mark lightly. Yoda was standing next to Mark laughing slightly at this. "Drive a Corellian crazy, at least now you know what can. Do that, just having me talk can. Look like, the secret to that, am I." laughs Yoda knowing how Mark thinks sometimes of Corellian and how they act.

Even through he knows Mark is not actually judgmental about anyone base upon where they come or who they are. It is their actions that get judged. He knows that some people from the Corellia drives Mark insane do to how reckless they can be or stubborn, but besides that he respects everyone the same way. Sometimes Yoda think, Mark is just joking around to lighten the mood up as he usually does.

"Oh, Master Yoda." say Mark with a smile on his face as he walks to the door. The door slides upwards as he approaches the door. Rachelle got up and rushes toward him. "Master, can we talk to Senator Zane, about Lillian staying with her for awhile, until she can find a place of her own?" ask Rachelle. Mark stops on the other side of the door and looks at her.

"I told you, mother is busy for the next couple days." say Mark. "That not true, I overheard you talking to Senator Zane over the Holocom in our quarters have you forgotten I sleep on the couch. You are having lunch with her, aren't you?" say Rachelle. "Rachelle it is only a short break from the meeting. I highly doubt my mother would want to be bother about that right now. The only reason why I am meeting her is because she was planning inviting me over for supper last night and I had to leave to pick you guys up from Corellian. That the only reason that I am meeting her for lunch." say Mark as he crosses his arms behind his back.

Rachelle knows how Amelia is about spending time with Mark. She does not blame her, she went years without meeting him that much and then the one she gave birth to died 7 years ago at the beginning of the Clone Wars. So she can see why the Bakuran Senator wants to spend time with her own son, even through it is not the one she gave birth to.

"Sorry, Master. I just really want to help my sister out." say Rachelle. "Quite understandable." say Mark as they walk out of the sparing room. As they walk out of the room, Mark looks down at the watch on his wrist. "I had to go and meet mother. I will be back within an hour and a half." say Mark as he walks a bit faster to the hanger bay where they keep all the Speeders. Mark got into the Speeder he usually uses and takes off flying out of the hanger.

Mark shoot into the traffic and travels to the Senate Rotunda where he will meet his mother. That is the problem with Coruscant; he swears the traffic is the worst on this planet. Even some of the major cities in Bakura it is nothing compare to the traffic on Coruscant.

He arrives at the Senate Rotunda to meet his mother who was sitting by a golden statue that was put up after 19 BBY. It was done by a Twi'lek artist who lives here in Naboo. It has been awhile since Mark been to the Senate Rotunda, he tries to not come back there to often. As he nears the statue he notice it was a statue of him welding a Lightsaber as lightning was travel across the blade. It was depicting his duel in the Senate Rotunda 4 years ago. He wishes they never put it up.

The base of the statue has a plaque on it, which reads Hero of the Republic. "Out of all the places and many statues in the Senate Distract you have to choose this one?" say Mark as he sits down beside his mother who was eating. "Can't you blame a mother being proud of her own son? To be honest, this is one of my favorite statues here." say Amelia offering Mark a sandwich was wrapped up.

Mark took one and opens it up. He looks at his mother a bit. "So what did you have to do yesterday, that made you leave the system right away without contacting me? Where you set on some sort of short mission?" ask Amelia looking at her son before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I had to pick up Rachelle and Obi-wan from Corellia. Plus a CorSec Inspector who is being transfer to the Republic Security Force." say Mark. "Ah, hopefully she is good. I predict that we need all the law enforcement we need. The Senate is talking about going to war with Empire. Really do not know why they call it an empire, because if you think about it nothing but crazy rebel group." say Amelia.

Mark figure that much out already. They made an attack on 3 Republic space station, they try to take over the Republic by forcing the Supreme Chancellor to sign over the bill. Then add in the less common thing, is that he have been sensing a confrontation as a war might be coming. Plus maybe that what Darth Vader is good at making so much trouble in war. Mark knows one thing the Dark Jedi and the troops under the Empire command is tough.

Still the 3rd Legion and the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic have faced tough challenges before. There is a reason why the Separatist fear those two armies. The 3rd Legion was strong before Mark even arrived to this universe. There are many more groups that are close to being as strong. Then you throw in the might of the Bakuran Military now that could be a force to be recon with alone. They might not be Clones, but they fight along the same level as the most highly trained Clone Troopers.

"Mom, these crazy rebels, as you called them, gave us a fight on Kashyyyk. It is not droids like in the Clone Wars. Trust me droids are easy and very much stupid, that the funniness of it should be consider illegal." say Mark as he remembers how some of the droids act when he fight them in his universe. They could kill but they were surely the most stupid droids he ever met. The B1 Battle Droids were worst with their stupidity

"For some stupid droids it surely caused a lot of trouble for the Republic." say Amelia as she puts her sandwich down on a tray and pick up her cup of water. "Stupid but dangerous, a very bad combination in my book, if you ask me. You would think that the Separatist would have made them a bit more smarter." say Mark after he shallows another bite of the sandwiches.

Mark then throws the wrapper that came with the sandwich into the nearest garbage can. "The thing is droids are one thing mother. A droid is program to do stuff, but intelligent life forms can adapt. In a battle living creatures are the best to use because if some they can adapt much more better than a droid that is capable of adapting. A droid does not know when it will be good idea to shot or not. I can give a command to the Clones to kill everyone of the enemy, but they could decide rather or not to kill a child among that fleet. A droid will kill whoever without regards." say Mark.

"I do know that, Mark. Don't you know that the Zane family owes a company on Bakura that makes almost any kind of technology? I also know that droids could be very dangerous too." say Amelia looking at Mark as he watches people walking by. People were staring at the Hero of the Republic which was sitting at the base of the statue of the Hero of the Republic.

Mark decide it time to get off the topic of droids. "So you are telling me, that the Senate is actually going to consider going into war with Darth Vader?" ask Mark. "Yeah, and unlike the Clone Wars, it seems to be a lot of people behind it. They thinking about making the Grand Army of the Republic back to how it was in the Clone Wars." say Amelia.

It is common knowledge that most of the Clones within the Grand Army of the Republic have been move to private planetary and sector armies throughout the Republic. It is not as big as it was during the Clone Wars. Mark understand that movement well, the Republic will need a huge centralized military to keep up with Darth Vader and his Empire.

The only problem is that they will have to wait for a strike or the Empire to make a move. Currently they have no idea where in the galaxy they are located. It makes sense that Darth Vader and his Empire is located in three places in the galaxy. The Outer Rim, the Wild Space and the Unknown Regions are most likely the places they could be hidden.

With that thought it did take Mark back to what he said about the universe, people can hide within the known areas of space because there are still some places within those areas that they do not know. Then there is whole lot of unexplored space around them that they could be hiding. The Empire could be located everywhere within the universe and that is a huge area to find something.

"Wouldn't that mean the Jedi is going to become Generals and Commanders of the army once more?" ask Amelia. Mark nods to this, slowly. Most likely they will the Jedi Order does help protect the Republic. "Most likely. This upcoming war could be more dangerous than the Clone Wars. At least this time, I do not have to do any behind the curtains work." say Mark referring to his mission to stop Palpatine during the Clone Wars. He had serve in the Clone Wars as a General but during that time he also was doing a secret mission to bring down the leader of the Republic and ultimately the true leader of the Separatist.

"It will be bad if Vader is on the battlefield. There aren't many Jedi that could stand up to him and live." say Amelia. "On top of my head, excluding me I could think of 3 Jedi. Mace, Master Yoda, and possible Anakin." say Mark. "Basically whoever is on the same level of skills as you are with a Lightsaber and the Force." say Amelia.

Mark nods to this. As he nods an image during of Anakin Skywalker about to behead Count Dooku appears in Mark's mind. He was wrong, there are 4 people excluding him that might be able to stand up against Darth Vader. He is wise enough not to bring that topic up with his mother. She does not like the former Jedi.

Still Mark thinks that Dooku could be some great help. The last time he visits Dooku in his cell. Dooku told him how he wishes he could make up for the evil he has done. He hasn't spoken with Dooku in 2 years due to the Senate. Apparent when the threat of small groups of the Separatist they were afraid that visitors to him might try to break him out. So the Senate restricts those who can see them. Only people approved by the Senate could see him. Not even the Jedi are allowed.

They afraid that he might corrupt a Jedi into helping him escape from prison. A fear that shouldn't even exist, Mark told the Senate that Dooku has no intention of escaping. There are some Senators who want him dead for all the trouble he caused for the Republic during the Clone Wars and the years leading up to the Clone Wars.

After the restriction the Senate will send people in to ask him questions. Even through it have been a few years since the Clone Wars they still try to get a lot more information out about what he knows. He did help them stop some groups that still existed. After that he just would not talk to anyone. It seems like the only one he would talk to was Master Yoda, Mark and Obi-wan.

Amelia got up and hugs him. "I got to go, I have to head back to the meeting." say Amelia. Mark hugs her back and let her go. As she walks away, Mark begins to think, would it be a good idea to let Dooku out. Mark for sure that he is willing to go back to the Jedi. They might need his help in the matter.

Mark was about to get into his Speeder when Amelia came up to him out of breath. "I almost forgot to tell you. Rachelle contacted me while I was waiting for you. She says her sister Lillian needs a place to stay for a bit. She is more than welcome to stay at my apartment in the 500 Republica." say Amelia before running back into the building.

Mark shakes his head with a slight smile. He should have known Rachelle would try to do something like this. Looks like he going to have words with his former Padawan. Still even if he has words with her, she is no longer his Padawan. Oh well at least that is one problem solve. The next problem to solve is rather it would be a good idea to let Dooku out of prison and join the Jedi Order. If what he sensed about the upcoming war is true, they will need all the help they can get. Add to the mix, he needs to figure out what there is between Rachelle and Darth Destria.

With these thoughts battling within his mind, Mark starts his Speeder and took off heading back to the Jedi Temple. For him it seem like he is going to be spending hours and hours on meditating.

* * *

_**Okay this is the final chapter of this story. I did not tend to bring Dooku into this chapter, but than I decide it might be a good idea to put something in on it. I have my ideas for Dooku and I was debating rather to do a poll on the subject, but I decided that whatever I have plan for him, I am going to do. **_

_**Still I do want your thoughts on the subject. Should Dooku be release from prison and return to the Jedi Order and should he get his title of Jedi Master back or be a Jedi Knight? **_

_**The next story in the series will be called PD: Return to the Order. I have a various ideas going on for the next story and I bet you can come up with at least one base upon the title of the story. **_

_**Oh, just to let you know there is a reason why I put PD: before the titles of my stories in this series. See you do not know what the future might hold and I might think it is a good name to use the same title for another story. The PD: stands for Parallel Dimension. It states that this or whatever story is part of the Parallel Dimension Series. Had someone Private message me about that recently. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy and keep an eye out for Return to the Order. **_


End file.
